Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni!
by Pink Crystalline Roses
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai. Terkenal jenius dalam basket, berprestasi dan terdiri dari sekumpulan remaja pelangi yang kewarasannya perlu dipertanyakan. Dan, akhir-akhir ini diketahui 'reuni' dadakan di sebuah apartemen. Keseharian mereka yang penuh dengan kehebohan hanya karena tinggal di satu apartemen. College!Kiseki. Pairing gak jelas.
1. Prolog

Hari itu hari yang normal. Cuaca tidak terlalu panas namun juga tidak terlalu dingin. Musim semi—burung-burung berkicau, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan cicak-cicak merayap di dinding.

Kise Ryouta telah memutuskan untuk pindah apartemen. Kampusnya yang baru jauh sekali dari apartemen tempat dia tinggal dengan kedua kakaknya (yang juga alay bin gila, sepertinya itu faktor keturunan). Alasan kedua, untuk menghindari masakan maut kakak pertamanya yang selalu menunggu di meja makan setiap dia pulang.

Nama apartemennya—ironis memang—Apartemen Pelangi.

Apartemen ini berlokasi strategis—dekat dengan kampus, konbini, rumah sakit dan Taman Pemakaman Umum. Dan juga ada pos rondanya jadi dijamin aman. Tak ada layanan antar jemput, dan semua tipe kamarnya sama. Bonusnya, ada lapangan basket tepat disebelah bangunan apartemen.

"Ini kunci kamar anda. Semoga anda menikmati tinggal disini."

Kise tersenyum menawan. Resepsionis di belakang meja hampir tewas karena anemia. Membalikkan badan, dia melihat tag di kuncinya—nomor 130. Kebetulan, kamar di lantai teratas yang muat untuk banyak orang. Dan juga satu-satunya kamar yang berbeda.

Seandainya dia sendirian di ruang itu, hidupnya dijamin lancar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **(Segala merek saya sensor-ssu!)**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu hari yang normal. Hari dimana Kise Ryouta pindah apartemen. Sebenarnya, hal semacam ini untuk terjadi kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Tapi ini memang terjadi dan Kise terpaksa menerima kenyataan melihat mereka yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar, dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah.

.

 **(Orang pertama.)**

"Ternyata kau juga disini-nodayo. Bukannya aku suka sekamar denganmu, tapi mohon bantuannya." Seorang megane lumutan dengan cool(tsundere)nya menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot satu milimeter pun. Terakhir kali, dia minus tujuh. Sebuah celengan babi bertengger di tangan berbalut perban.

.

 **(Orang kedua.)**

Seorang pemuda dim yang sering jadi korban rasis semasa SMP menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Diduga, dia sering dituduh berdosa karena hitam, dakian, mesum dan hidup. "Ini kebetulan kan? Mau gimana lagi." Ujarnya santai.

.

 **(Orang ketiga.)**

"Haai kalian, kita bertemu lagi~ Mau maiubou rasa baru?" seorang titan ungu pemalas yang hobi makan menawarkan sekotak cemilan berbentuk mirip Mumugi. Rasa cumi rebus bumbu rujak, langka karena bumbunya impor dari suatu tempat.

.

 **(Orang keempat.)**

"Doumo, minna. Lama tidak bertemu." Yang satu ini membungkuk sopan. Dulunya, sering dikenal dengan kepolosan tingkat dewa, wajah sedatar papan setrika dan hawa keberadaan yang hantu kalah dibuatnya. Oh, juga uke favorit semua orang dan bahan rebutan lima makhluk pelangi.

.

Kise sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan dramatisnya dia berlutut, mendongak ke langit dan mengangkat tangan (yang dianggap oh-alay-sekali oleh semua orang yang melihat—dan sejak kapan ada sakura gugur disitu?). "Apakah ini takdir, tuhan?! KENAPA KITA BISA KETEMU LAGI-SSU?!"

Botol air mineral terdekat melayang.

.

.

Ini sih, serasa plang besi di pagar depan gedung itu salah tulis. Sepertinya yang membuat sedang ngelantur, jadi yang ditulis 'Apartemen Pelangi', bukan 'Balai Reuni Pelangi'.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama lima pemuda warna-warni itu merenungi nasib, "Sepertinya ada yang kurang disini." Celetuk Kuroko.

Suhu ruangan menurun drastis (bukan karena ada makhluk halus numpang lewat). Tidak. **Tidak.** Satu sekolah dengan orang itu saja sudah menderita, apalagi **tinggal bersama** orang itu. Mana sekamar pula—rasanya neraka akan datang.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar makhluk pelangi lainnya yang meratapi nasib. Aomine pundung di pojokan, Kise menangis sesenggukan dan Midorima memanjatkan doa yang (katanya) bisa mengusir segala jenis setan yang hendak mengganggu. Sementara itu, Murasakibara dengan cueknya melanjutkan misi membabat habis sisa snacknya setelah maiubou.

"Semoga dia gak ikutan minggat kesini-ssu... Huweeeeee..." ada anak ayam mewek.

"Secara, dia kan kaya. Gak mungkin minggat ke tempat kayak gini—" si daki terinterupsi.

"Hoo? Ada masalah, Daiki?"

Orang yang paling tidak diharapkan mereka—minus Kuroko dan titan kita tercinta—datang dengan santainya, tangan masih menggenggam handle koper merah yang dibawanya. Kise memucat, Aomine hanya bisa mundung dan mundung, dan kacamata Midorima retak.

"Mampus dah."

.

"Akashi-kun. Lama tidak bertemu." Kuroko membungkuk sopan. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk tanda pengertian, ditemani gumaman 'Tetsuya' yang pelan. "Kalian juga disini, ternyata. Kenapa?"

"Itu... apartemenku yang dulu kejauhan, jadi minggat kesini biar gak jauh-jauh dari kampus-ssu."

Aomine merinding. "Plis, jangan bilang itu kampus yang dari rumah sakit belok kiri, terus pas sampe toko pojok jaya belok kiri lagi."

"Iya. Kenapa-ssu?"

"TIDAAAAKK—" Aomine teriak pasrah. "Sekamar, sekampus pula! Siapa juga yang mau ketemu sama anak ayam kejepit lagi?!" hal ini pun menuai protes dari Kise ("Tapi kau memang kuning, Kise-kun." "Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu!). Midorima hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Kebetulan, aku juga disana. Fakultas kedokteran disana bagus."

Dan disambung dengan dua variasi 'aku juga' dari Kuroko dan Murasakibara. "Akashi-kun sendiri, kenapa disini?" Kuroko bertanya. Akashi mendesah kesal, "Minggat. Aku sudah bosan diatur ini-itu sampai jungkir balik. Lulus kuliah aku kembali ke Kyoto."

Yang lainnya memandang kagum seolah mengisyaratkan 'Wah, super sekali'.

"Aka-chin ambil jurusan apa~?" imbuh Murasakibara. Mulutnya masih saja mengunyah sejak tadi. "Tidak ada yang spesial. Bisnis." Jawab si mantan kapten.

"Bohong nodayo. Bilang saja kau ada niat mengambil semua jurusan."

.

Akashi menepuk-nepuk tangan meminta perhatian. "Baiklah. Karena kebetulan kita semua—ahem, sekamar dan sekampus, sepertinya kita butuh aturan untuk hari-hari kedepan."

Yang lainnya memucat. Sepertinya neraka ingin mampir.

"Kita akan bahas ini setelah kita selesai beres-beres."

Dan mereka pun berlanjut beres-beres. Ternyata, tidak selancar dugaan Akashi.

"Hoi Kiseee! Bajumu menuh-menuhin lemari!" Aomine protes ketika membuka salah satu lemari yang ternyata dimonopoli baju si model. "Hee? Aku emang bawa baju segitu!" Kise balas protes, hingga pada akhirnya mereka guling-guling di lantai sambil cakar-cakaran.

"Ryouta, ini berlebihan. Keluarkan beberapa." Titah Akashi. "Tapi Akashicchi—"

 **CKRISS.**

"Keluarkan," Akashi menyodorkan gunting sakti kesayangannya. "Sebelum kugunting."

.

"Ah, Daiki. Jangan simpan majalah nistamu itu disini."

.

"Mido-chin, kenapa~?" Murasakibara berhenti makan sejenak ketika melihat Midorima yang kebingungan. "Tidak apa-apa nodayo. Hanya saja aku bingung dimana aku harus menaruh lucky item-ku yang sudah tidak terpakai nanti." Si megane membalas.

"Aku punya kardus besar. Mido-chin mau~?"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan mengandalkan orang lain untuk hal-hal sepele."

"Sudahlah terima saja, Shintarou."

Midorima menghela napas. Sepertinya Akashi sedang resek hari ini. "Baiklah. Bukan berarti aku senang nanodayo! Ini hanya untuk menghargaimu nodayo."

"Wah, Mido-chin masih tsundere~"

"Aku bukan tsundere nanodayo!" buku terdekat melayang.

"Midorima-kun memang tsundere kok." Kuroko tiba-tiba nongol disebelah duo ijo-ungu (untungnya, tidak ada insiden 'sejak kapan kau disana?!' seperti yang biasa). Midorima terdiam. Kalau Kuroko sih, tidak bisa dibantah ("A-Aku masih setia sama Takao kok. B-Bukan begitu nodayo!").

.

Setelah semuanya terurus, acara beres-beres selesai. Dan mereka pun bermusyarah hingga mencapai mufakat (sebagai anak cinta negara yang baik, dan ini sudah dibahas dalam buku Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan). Berikut adalah beberapa hal yang diatur—sebenarnya hanya lima hal, namun ada yang jiwanya terguncang karenanya.

Pertama. Bangun dilarang melebihi jam 6. Khusus Kise, jam 5:30 (karena mandinya lama tingkat dewa). Kedua. Mandi giliran—jika durasi mepet, terpaksa mandi bareng dengan catatan dilarang maho-mahoan di kamar mandi apalagi bila ada Kuroko. Terutama uhukAkashiuhuk.

Ketiga. Belanja makanan giliran berpasangan (dan patungan) di toko pojok jaya. Yang boleh melangkahi wilayah kekuasaan dapur hanya Akashi dan Kuroko. Karena jika Midorima, dapurnya pasti hangus dan duo kopi susu kemampuan memasaknya diragukan. ("Are~? Aku nggak boleh~?" "Tidak, Atsushi. Nanti makanannya pada hilang semua entah kemana.")

Keempat. Jam malam jam 1 pagi kecuali tugas menghadang. Malam minggu tidak dibatasi. ("Ini terlalu malam nanodayo." Dan Midorima tidak dihiraukan). Kelima. Untuk menghindari tawuran lokal, yang tidur di sebelah Kuroko Tetsuya bergiliran ("Yee Kurokocchi milik bersama!" "Bagus deh, kalo gini Tetsu gak bakal dimonopoli kapten usek itu." "Kenapa aku yang dipermasalahkan disini?")

.

Malam harinya.

Pada umumnya, jika ada sekumpulan remaja yang tidur bersama di satu ruang, banyak hal dapat terjadi. Para cewek kemungkinan ngobrol non-stop, bisa-bisa sampai bablas tengah malam. Pembicaraan tentang cowok, nonton drama atau anime dan lain-lain. Yang cowok, pasti banyak tingkah, (terkadang) mengganggu ketentraman umum, bahkan maho-mahoan (baik sengaja maupun tidak).

"Kise-kun bohong."

"Hidoi-ssu! Dari tadi Kurokocchi tau terus!"

Untuk saat ini, acara maho-mahoan ditunda. Keenam remaja berkepala abnormal sedang duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan, bermain kartu remi yang dibawa Midorima (ngakunya sih, itu lucky item hari ini padahal jelas bohong).

"Kise-kun lupa ya? Pengamatan adalah keahlianku." Kuroko membalas datar, walaupun dalam hati terlalu bahagia berhasil mengalahkan Kise sampai mengeluarkan aura bling-bling (yang menyilaukan mata dan melelehkan kokoro). "Ace waru."

Jika poker face yang menentukan segalanya, kemungkinan besar—jangan lupakan Akashi—Kuroko akan menang. Ekspresi normalnya yang sedatar triplek sekarang lebih mirip triplek yang terkena mesin pres. Intinya, lebih datar dari kata 'datar' itu sendiri.

"Dua hati." Aomine meletakkan kartu. "Kisee, bohongmu kelihatan banget tuh."

Midorima meletakkan kartu dengan santai sambil bergumam 'tiga wajik'. "Hmph. Kalau begini caranya kau bahkan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Murasakibara, Kise." (dan si titan ungu tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun. Di background, Kise nangis gelundungan).

"Hee~ Taruhan semua permen yang aku punya, Kise-chin kalah~" Murasakibara meletakkan kartu. "Empat waru~"

"Murasakibara-kun bohong." Celetuk Kuroko datar. Murasakibara memandang kecewa ke arah tumpukan kartu di meja sebelum mengambil semuanya. "Kuro-chin gak adil~"

"Gimana sih, Kurokocchi?! Semua tebakanmu bener lho! Kalo gini Akashicchi—" Kise berhenti ketika sang emperor memasang ekspresi siap merajamnya dengan gunting, "N-Nanti gak ada yang bisa bohong!"

"Ryouta benar," Akashi meletakkan kartu. "Kalau begini, Emperor Eye-ku bukan termasuk pelanggaran. Lima hati." Yang lainnya terdiam seketika, sudah menyangka duel (tawuran?) akan terjadi diantara pasangan uke-seme—ahem.

Permainan berlanjut dalam diam, tak ada yang berani menuding siapa yang bohong termasuk Kuroko sampai gunungan kartu terlihat diatas meja. Oke, ini taruhan. Kuroko tetap memasang poker face permanennya (yang sekarang malah lebih datar dari triplek terkena mesin pres. Oke). "Ace wajik—"

"Ah, Tetsuya bohong."

Wajah Kuroko berubah 180 derajat dan aura suram mulai menguar di sekitarnya. Tidak mungkin, ini pasti Akashi yang menggunakan Emperor Eye.

.

"Akashi-kun curang." Kuroko merengut, memasang wajah yang menurut generasi penuh mukjizat itu kyun-kyun moe. Terpaksa mengambil gunungan kartu di tengah-tengan meja.

"Untung saja aku tidak menetapkan batsu game (1) disini, Tetsuya."

.

 **TBC**

 **(Mau lanjut?)**

 **.**

 **(1) Batsu game: Punishment game.**

 **Oke, Author tau ini humor gagal. Gapapa deh. Tenang aja, nanti makhluk nista lainnya ikutan muncul kok.**

 **(Bentuk pelampiasan gegara tugas yang menggunung. Tau deh, Author emang plin-plan. Penpik lainnya belom selesai udah buat penpik lagi.)**

 **Yang main remi itu, pengalaman Author class trip. /terus apa hubungannya hah?**

 **Kotak review terbuka dengan lebar kok, pokoknya gak ngeflame gapapa *jreng jreng**

 **.**

 **(Cuplikan bab berikutnya.)**

"WOI BANGUN-SSU! SAHUR SAHUUUR!"

 **.**

"Operasi nyolong roti berjamaah dimulai! Maraton ya ke kampusnya!"

"OKEEE!"

.

"GUE KOK GAK DIBANGUNIN SIH!"

"Salah sendiri, Daiki. Siapa suruh nonton bokep sampai jam 1."

"Ooh, jadi Akashi-kun ikutan nonton ya? Bisa tau gitu."

"T-Tetsuya..."

.

(Prologue END.)


	2. Chapter 1

Apartemen Pelangi. Tempat yang aman, tentram, dan damai. Menyandang gelar sebagai 'Apartemen Terdamai' yang bebas dari gangguan preman, maling, bahkan dedemit.

Namun keresahan mulai melanda penghuni apartemen sejak tahun ajaran baru anak kuliah. Mulai dari suara karaoke malam-malam, majalah nista nyasar di tumpukan koran (?), kulkas para penghuni yang isinya sering raib entah kemana, hingga rumor adanya hantu gentayangan.

Ah, itu ternyata ulah para makhluk pelangi di lantai 13.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai R** **euni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **(Sensor biar gak promosi-ssu~!)**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemilik Apartemen Pelangi memunculkan ultimatum baru atas segala kejadian aneh yang menimpa tempat nan damai tersebut—hanya orang nekat saja yang diizinkan tinggal di lantai 13.

Dan di kamar 130—tepatnya di pintu masuk—ditempel poster peringatan bertuliskan 'Awas Makhluk Pelangi!', lengkap dengan gambar pelangi unyu tapi norak diatasnya. Dan jangan lupakan glitter warna-warni yang bertebaran. Banyak orang katarak mendadak karenanya.

(Sudah jelas itu pekerjaan siapa.)

Tidak ada yang tidak resah jika ada penghuni baru yang berwujud organisme kuning yang caper, genderuwo mesum siang hari, titan kelaparan merangkap maling makanan, wortel berjalan, kaisar merah (baca: gembong gunting terpercaya), serta hantu berkedok makhluk unyu.

Mulai sekarang, disediakan sumpelan kuping dan garam untuk mengusir setan untuk penghuni lainnya.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak sewot jika disuruh bangun sebelum matahari terbit dan mandi air dingin?

Yah, setidaknya karena Kise masih sayang nyawa, dia hanya bisa pasrah meski batin teraniaya. Bukan hanya itu, dia dipaksa beralih profesi sementara. Dari model (pilot wannabe) menjadi alarm pagi hari.

"WOI BANGUN-SSU! SAHUR SAHUUUR!"

 **BLETAK**

"SAKIIIIT! MIDORIMACCHI HIDOI-SSU!"

Masih dengan posisi shooting, Midorima bersungut-sungut. Buku terdekat melayang dan reuni bersama jidat Kise dengan mesra. "Tidak usah berteriak begitu! Berisik, nanodayo!"

Meski dia teriak-teriak seperti itu, jujur saja Midorima masih ngantuk. Kangen bermesraan dengan futonnya. Mata manapun—tidak perlu acara Akashi yang menggunakan Emperor Eye—dapat melihat rona gelap dibawah matanya pertanda kurang tidur. Pasti efek main remi tadi malam.

Kerusuhan barusan otomatis membangunkan Murasakibara yang notabene paling benci tidur cantiknya diganggu. Sedangkan Aomine masih tidur pulas, mendengkur sambil menggigau (sepertinya tentang Mai-chan kesayangannya).

"Aku mandi duluan nanodayo." Midorima beranjak ke kamar mandi, kesal dengan Akashi yang melarang bangun melewati jam 6, padahal dia sendiri masih tidur. Srek-srek-srek suara futon ketika sesosok makhluk unyu bangun dan duduk. "Ohayou gozaimasu..." sambil menguap dengan moe-nya (dan mengakibatkan serangan jantung bagi yang mentalnya lemah. Apa hubungannya?).

"UWAAA KUROKOCCHI KAWAII-SSU!" Kise melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya dan memeluk Kuroko seakan-akan dia boneka. Kuroko reflek meng-Ignite Pass Kai ulu hati si kuning yang akhirnya mental mundur 3 meter. Kise menangis jejeritan di pojokan.

"Ohayou Kuro-chin—BUSET BED HAIRNYA." Murasakibara OOC mendadak melihat bed hair Kuroko yang semakin hari semakin parah. Sekarang bukan cuma berantakan, malah bonus kelihatan bergelombang.

Kise melempar sisir.

.

.

15 menit berlalu.

"Aku baru tahu Akashi-kun susah sekali dibangunkan." Kuroko dan makhluk pelangi lainnya duduk mengelilingi Akashi yang masih tertidur lelap. Analoginya, Akashi bisa diibaratkan sebagai beruang hibernasi. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali, tapi diberi sedikit gangguan akan bangun dan main gigit-cakar.

—Dengan gunting tentunya. Reputasinya sebagai gembong gunting terpercaya bukan main-main.

Tentang Aomine, sepertinya dia dilupakan. Modus membuatnya telat di hari pertama kuliah, dan agar diberi bonus ciuman penuh kasih sayang dari gunting Akashi. Double critical.

Putus asa, Kuroko (sebagai tersangka yang paling tidak mungkin dijatuhi hukuman) dengan gregetnya mengambil baskom berisi air dingin dan menumpahkannya telak ke wajah sang se—uhuk, maksud saya mantan kapten.

Akashi gelagapan.

.

Setelah 20 menit berikutnya yang penuh dengan air mata, darah, tendangan dan sound effect gunting melayang di background, remaja warna-warni itu sudah siap berangkat.

Oh, tentu saja belum. Masih ada Aomine yang (sama sekali) tidak tersentuh. Bahkan Akashi setuju meninggalkannya sebagai penalti telat bangun. Tega sekali kau nak.

"WADUH KELUPAAN-SSU!"

Pekikan Kise yang luar binasa ribut mengakibatkan seluruh penghuni ruangan gagal jantung mendadak. Murasakibara sudah ancang-ancang menendang, sampai si kuning melanjutkan, "Lupa nggak sarapan-ssu!"

Akashi sebagai caretaker (?) yang baik namun sadis mengomando, "Operasi nyolong roti berjamaah dimulai! Maraton ya ke kampusnya!"

"OKEEE!"

.

.

Hari lain yang tenang jika tidak melibat makhluk warna-warni di lantai 13. Suasana musim semi pada umumnya. Orang-orang memulai kegiatan di pagi hari. Dan setidaknya tidak ada penampakan manapun yang memutuskan untuk nimbrung.

Hari itu juga, penghuni Apartemen Pelangi syok berat ketika melihat jejeran warna-warni calon maskot lokal melesat—dengan kecepatan hampir sama dengan pesawat jet—dan menginvasi dapur di lobi.

Oh, selain itu banyak juga stok roti yang raib. Hilang selusin lebih padahal yang lewat hanya lima kepala.

.

.

Orang sering bilang, masa-masa kelas tujuh itu ketika murid-murid masih unyu dan jaim. Ketika kelas delapan, mulai memberontak dan berujung taubat massal di kelas sembilan (efek ujian kelulusan). Apa daya, kelakuan ndableg itu akan kambuh lagi saat SMA. Dan mungkin akan tambah parah saat kuliah.

Dan inilah yang mereka lakukan, menjadi maling roti dadakan (minus Murasakibara) demi menghindari perut yang bernyanyi riang ketika jam-jam dosen menerangkan pelajaran. Kan, jadi tengsin. Bahkan ada yang rela mendahulukan hal tersebut ketimbang martabat, daripada dipermalukan diri (perut) sendiri di tempat umum.

"TAMBAH KECEPATANNYA! MAU MATI, YA?!" Akashi memerintah (baca: berteriak) di belakang, tangannya menggenggam gunting sakti yang siap menikam siapapun yang melambat.

"IYAAAAAA!" dilanjut sahutan kompak dari manusia-manusia yang berlari di depan sambil gigit roti. Murasakibara seakan menumbuhkan paruh bebek akibat menggigit dua iris sekaligus.

.

Di tepi jalan, ada pasangan ibu-anak yang melihat segerombol kepala pelangi sedang lari maraton sambil dikejar seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin (itu fakta).

"Bu, kakak-kakak itu kenapa?"

"Hush, nggak usah dilihat nak."

.

.

Sementara itu, di Apartemen, sesosok organisme buram karena tidak high definition (?) baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang dan damainya. Bukan bangun dari mati suri kok, tenang saja.

(Jam 7:00. Belum mandi, belum sarapan, baru bangun. Triple combo!)

"WANJIR! MAMPUS GUE!"

Dan berakhirlah Aomine Daiki lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan ganti baju. Persetan dengan mandi dan sarapan, karena yang tersisa hanya kemungkinan seratus persen dia akan dihajar di kampus (oleh Akashi dan para dosen).

.

.

Semangat memang bagus. Apalagi semangat empat lima pejuang di masa perang kemerdekaan. Buktinya, keempat anggota Kisedai yang telah meregang nyawa sampai dengan selamat di gedung Universitas -piip-. Oh, itu bukan sensor, nama universitasnya memang gitu.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak sangu apapun selain buku, alat tulis seadanya, ponsel dan sumbat telinga (snack dan lucky item khusus Murasakibara dan Midorima). Lha, kenapa ada sumbat telinga—

"Kyaaa! Cowok-cowok yang disana kece abis!" (Kise geer seketika.)

"Itu titan apa manusia?! Gede banget!" (Murasakibara cuek, tidak usah pakai sumbat telinga tak apa-apa.)

"Yang megane ganteng banget! Eh, tapi apaan tuh? Boneka kelinci?!" (Midorima agak tengsin bawa-bawa barang semacam itu, tapi itu kan lucky item.)

"I-Itu ngapain bawa gunting?! Kyaaa yandere-yandere tapi gapapa! Kecee!" (Akashi sudah siap merajam siapapun yang mengganggu makhluk pelangi lainnya dengan gunting. Sadis ah.)

(Dan seperti biasa, Kuroko selalu dianggap angin.)

—Mengerikan memang. Dugaan Akashi selalu benar. Dimanapun Kiseki no Sedai berada, pasti ada fangirl (bahkan fanboy) yang menyertai. Item sakti berupa sumbat telinga berfungsi untuk menghindari telinga tuli, kematian, impotensi bahkan gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

Itu sih promosi tulisan peringatan yang ada di belakang bungkus rokok.

"HIYAAAATT!"

Kelima kepala itu menengok kearah pagar kampus baru itu—wah, ada genderuwo maraton. Ralat, itu Aomine yang berlari kesetanan kearah mereka. Akashi sudah siap menyambitnya dengan gunting, Murasakibara siap-siap jadi tembok pelindung dadakan dan Midorima merapal doa.

Dan benar saja, Aomine menerjang dengan kecepatan penuh, menabrak Kise hingga mental 3 meter (ini rasanya seperti deja vu). "Temeee! Kalian kenapa gak bangunin gue hah?!" si daki teriak frustasi.

"Itu karena Aomine-kun belum niat puasa, jadi waktu Kise-kun teriak 'sahur sahur' nggak bangun." Kuroko menjawab dengan santai.

Seluruh Kisedai ambruk dengan komikalnya.

.

"KENAPA GUE GAK DIBANGUNIN?!" Aomine mengulang pertanyaan (karena tidak puas dengan jawaban ngasal Kuroko).

"Salah sendiri, Daiki. Siapa suruh nonton bokep sampai jam 1." Akashi mengasah linggis sebagai pengganti gunting karena sudah mainstream.

"Ooh, jadi Akashi-kun ikutan nonton ya? Bisa tau gitu." Kuroko tiba-tiba berkomentar lagi.

Hening seketika. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"T-Tetsuya..."

(Sebenarnya, Akashi kemarin malam ikutan nonton dari jauh dengan penyamaran sedang asyik membaca novel pinjaman dari Tetsuya-nya. Sekali-sekali cuci mata. Hanya saja, tidak mau mengakuinya karena harga diri taruhannya. Virus Tsunderima mulai menular.)

.

Upacara hari pertama sebelum masuk ke fakultas masing-masing dilaksanakan. Dugaan orang awam ialah semakin lama upacaranya, berarti ada banyak ritual yang masuk agenda kegiatan sakral tersebut.

Kenyataannya adalah: Semakin lama upacaranya, berarti ada banyak bacotan (pidato) pembina upacaranya. Belum terjadi komplikasi pegal-pegal, encok dan dehidrasi. Ini true story sejak SD.

Sudah banyak yang mengeluh kepanasan, haus, hingga ada yang sekarat. Murasakibara sih, cuek sambil makan snack. Kise? Nekat-nekatnya selfie sekalian apdet status alay 'h4R1 ph3rt4mm4H M4sUk kY4mPu5-55u!' di BukuWajah (BW), Tuiter, WassapBro! dan LAIN.

Selamat bagi yang bisa membaca tanpa kena rabun ayam, hadiahnya uang tunai seratus juta rupiah dipotong pajak seratus persen.

Midorima, Kuroko dan Akashi sebagai anak cinta negara yang baik mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Dan Aomine memutuskan buka majalah nista dan berakhir menjadi tempat nimbrung cowok lain di sekelilingnya.

.

.

Para Kiseki no Sedai harus pasrah melewati pelajaran hari pertama. Perkenalan dosen 3 menit, lalu sisa waktu hingga istirahat diisi dengan sambitan (?) materi dan tugas. Khusus Aomine, latihan fisik yang bahkan lebih menyiksa dari latihan klub basket Teiko ketika Akashi sedang PMS.

Yang paling menderita Midorima. Sering terdengar 'pepatah' bahwa wanita (apalagi ibu-ibu) selalu benar, orang PMS selalu benar, pengawas ujian (atau guru dan semacamnya) selalu benar, dan Akashi selalu benar. Apa yang terjadi ketika dosen adalah ibu-ibu yang sudah kepala 4 (usianya kok, usianya), dan nampaknya sedang PMS?

Kelar hidup loe.

Untuk Murasakibara, sering diamuk dosen karena properti berupa cake dan krim yang seharusnya digunakan untuk praktek teknik garnishing menghilang kedalam perut karetnya. Alasannya, 'Sensei-chin, saya lapar, jadi saya makan. Boleh kan?'.

Sementara itu, dosen sastra di universitas itu serangan jantung karena kemunculan hantu berwujud makhluk unyu di kelasnya. Dosen bisnis disitu nyaris disambit gunting karena materi (yang menurut Akashi) kurang lengkap.

.

.

Dan saat jam istirahat, Kiseki no Sedai merana lagi. Kalau di SMP dan SMA membawa bento, karena kondisi mepet sekarang terpaksa jajan. Dijamin mereka akan terserang kanker—kantong kering—hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan hari.

.

 **TBC**

 **(Uyeee~!)**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **Yee saya balik lagi dengan apdet kilat! Berhubung nganggur langsung lanjut! Oiya, makasih buat yang udah review, like atau follow!**

 **Balasan review:**

 **blackeyes947: Kapan-kapan. /pasang trollface /Author diganyang Sepertinya Akashi sedang gesrek, jadi ikutan nonton haha :v**

 **ByuuBee: Hai hai haiiii iya ini balai reuni /kibarin bendera merah putih Iya ini emang modus detected, semuanya berawal dari niat (Akashi). Douitashimashite ByuuBee-san, supportnya yak!**

 **Eqa Skylight: Waduh, kalo Kang Jaki gak tau lagi. Rencananya sih Bang Sujo nongol, tapi saya ngarep Mas Junari yang muncul /nickname macam apa ini?**

 **Shahra: Wah, saya juga ada acara meres-meres. Bedanya saya meres cucian bulan lalu /lho. Saya juga lupa pasang warning sakit perut diatas :v**

 **Indah605: Yaaak /kibar bendera lagi Lanjut-lanjut~ Makasih reviewnya yaa!**

 **.**

 **(Cuplikan bab berikutnya.)**

"Ini bento hari ini."

"WAAA KUROKOCCHI BAIK-SSU!"

.

"Kuroko, ini kenapa isinya telur rebus semua?"

.

"Kalau soal telur rebus, aku tidak akan kalah."

.

"Kenapa, Mine-chin~?"

"Nggak kok. Cuma tadi kayaknya ada macan lepas dari kandang."

"Hah?"

.

(Chapter 1 END.)


	3. Chapter 2

(Malam harinya.)

Penghuni kamar 130 tengah rapat. Topiknya adalah 'Antisipasi Kanker di Masa Depan'. Meski mereka masih menerima uang bulanan dari orang tua tercinta, namun pada akhirnya pun habis dibuat membayar kontrakan, membeli snack, bahan makanan dan majalah Mai-chan.

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini nodayo." Midorima memulai. "Hitungannya, jika kita jajan sehari 1500 yen, selama sebulan kita akan habis 45000 yen. Jika uang bulanan kita 50000 yen, belum kontrakan dan lain-lain, pasti kita hanya bisa menabung sekitar 1000 yen di akhir bulan-nanodayo. Perbandingan untung-ruginya—"

 **SYUUT—CTAK.**

Ada gunting melayang yang menancap dengan cantiknya diatas meja. Nyali makhluk pelangi lainnya menurun dua ratus persen dari kondisi awal.

"Shintarou, jangan ngelantur."

Midorima berdehem. Jika gunting itu meleset pasti esok harinya akan ada berita, 'Ditemukan Wortel Raksasa Mati di Tempat dengan Gunting di Jidatnya—Langsung dari Apartemen Pelangi'.

"Intinya, kita akan kena kanker jika terus begini nanodayo. Ada saran?"

"Kenapa kok nggak patungan aja-ssu?" Kise mengusul dan dihadiahi jitakan penuh cinta dari Aomine. "Kita ini sudah patungan sejak awal, tau."

"Seharusnya kita membuat bento saja, porsi besar sekalian." Sekarang Kuroko. Raut muka Murasakibara berubah seketika. Rasanya ada flora berbagai warna yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya. "Tidak, Murasakibara-kun. Itu untuk dibagi-bagi, bukan dimonopoli."

"Usul Tetsuya boleh juga." Akashi mengangguk setuju. "Kita juga tidak usah repot menentukan siapa yang akan memasak bento-nya."

Yang lainnya ikutan mengangguk. Ada bayangan ngeri tentang kamar 130 yang kebakaran mendadak jika Midorima yang memasak. Dan rasa sakit hati yang ter-PHP ketika diberi kotak bento kosong oleh Murasakibara, isinya sudah dibabat habis. Belum juga bayangan tentang 'masakan' Aomine dan Kise.

"Baiklah, sudah ditetapkan." Akashi memukul meja tiga kali tanda sidang selesai. "Mulai besok kita buat bento!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **(Chapter 2 uyee~!)**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu juga, Kuroko dan Akashi beralih profesi menjadi Tumben alias Tukang Masak Bento (singkatannya memang gak mutu—salahkan Aomine). Kuroko bertugas pertama.

"Murasakibara-kun, kita punya apa?"

Yang dipanggil menengok. Murasakibara bertanggung jawab sebagai pengawas stok bahan makanan. Doakan saja makanannya tidak keburu habis. "Oh, terakhir kali aku belikan telur yang buanyak, roti, wakame, tofu, jamur dan sayuran lainnya~ Ada ayam sama bumbu-bumbu juga kok~"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko membalas datar—dalam hati cengar-cengir. Lain di muka lain di hati memang.

"Kok perasaanku nggak enak ya~? Ah biarin, maiubou-chin, tidur yuk~"

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Rutinitas normal yang melibat tendang-tendangan, teriakan Kise seperti di bab yang lalu dan linggis melayang. Kuroko segera mengeluarkan empat kotak bento dari dalam kulkas—satu untuk nasi, satunya sayur dan sisanya lauk.

"Tetsuya." Akashi muncul di belakang Kuroko yang tengah asyik membungkus kotak bento dengan kain hitam polos dengan tulisan 'Properti Makhluk Pelangi—sentuh dengan tekanan 1 Pa saja, MATI' diatasnya. Kenapa tidak ditulis Kiseki no Sedai saja? Karena jika ditulis Makhluk Pelangi mahasiswa lain lebih paham.

"Kau masak apa?" si kepala stroberi bertanya penasaran. Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nanti Akashi-kun lihat sendiri saja."

.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Nanti suapin ya."

"Akashi-kun memang em-ka-ka-be. Masa kecil kurang bahagia."

.

.

Khusus hari ini, maraton kematian (Kise dan kawan-kawan menyebutnya itu) tidak dilaksanakan. Akashi ngakunya sih lagi baik, padahal cuma pilih kasih karena Tetsuya-nya membawa beban lebih.

Penghuni Apartemen Pelangi yang lainnya bisa mendesah lega ketika gerombolan pelangi troublemaker itu pergi dari komplek bangunan. Tidak ada maling makanan—untuk saat ini. Rupanya kejadian kemarin membuat beberapa jiwa syok hingga koma dan ada yang trauma.

Namun masih ada saja suasana suram ditengah-tengah keenam mahasiswa itu. Midorima berdoa dengan khusyuk, semoga dosennya tidak PMS seperti kemarin. Murasakibara berharap dosennya menyediakan jatah sisa kue untuknya. Kuroko berharap dia bisa teleportasi agar tidak perlu jalan jauh-jauh ke perpustakaan kampus. Bisa-bisa dia mati kelelahan karena jaraknya.

Aomine berharap ada majalah Mai-chan special edition—abaikan doa nistanya.

.

Jam makan siang. Menurut saksi mata yaitu ibu kantin (dan berdasar pengalaman), tiga kata tersebut adalah yang membuat para mahasiswa brutal mendadak.

Iya, brutal demi memenuhi kuota tagihan dari perut tercinta.

Bagi yang sudah membawa bekal dari rumah, posisi mereka aman dan dijamin badan tetap utuh hingga sampai rumah masing-masing. Bagi yang terpaksa jajan, harus siap memasuki medan perang berwujud kantin setempat—this is Japanese lunch time rush.

Berhasil mendapat—atau minimal menyentuh, ajaib memang—satu saja makanan dari kantin, rasanya sebanding dengan mendapatkan hadiah utama lotere. Kebanjiran segara madu (1), kata orang Jawa. Untungnya, hasil rapat kemarin sudah ditetapkan—dan ternyata bukan hanya sebagai penjamin terhindar dari kanker, tapi juga jaminan keselamatan.

"Ini bento hari ini."

Kuroko meletakkan bungkusan berisi kotak bento ditengah-tengah lingkaran keenam anggota Kisedai. Murasakibara ngiler seketika, ada yang menangis terhura dan ada yang biasa saja.

"WAAA KUROKOCCHI BAIK-SSU!" Kise menerjang Kuroko, mengabaikan ekspresi siap membunuh makhluk pelangi lainnya. Jika saja tatapan benar-benar membunuh, punggung si kuning pasti sudah dipenuhi lubang yang mengepulkan asap imajiner.

Midorima memutuskan membuka satu-satu kotak bento yang tersedia. Yang satu isinya nasi. Syukurlah, kelihatannya normal. Mungkin jika dia yang memasak, adanya bubur, bukan nasi tanak yang aman dimakan. Yang satu lagi—

—Mengeluarkan sinar dewa (di bayangan sekelompok mahasiswa tersebut), Murasakibara semakin ngiler melihatnya. Isinya tumisan berbagai macam sayur, tanpa wakame berhubung ada Akashi disana.

"Tetsu, kau hebat sekali." Aomine berkomentar kagum. Yang lainnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Midorima siap membuka kotak ketiga. Tangannya bergerak slow motion seperti pada sinetron-sinetron yang biasa tayang di channel televisi ikan pelangi terbang dan yang berlogo mirip merk komputer dan gadget diputar sembilan puluh derajat (?).

Semuanya sweatdrop seketika.

"Kuroko, ini kenapa isinya telur rebus semua?"

.

.

"Minna, silahkan dinikmati." Kuroko merespon datar.

"JAWAB YANG BETUL!"

.

.

"Sudahlah, buka yang satunya, Shintarou." Titah Akashi.

Midorima menurut dengan naluri pembantu sejak jaman munculnya shinigami dan iblis di Inggris. Setelah beberapa detik yang penuh ketegangan, keringat dingin dan doa, bukannya lega, mereka malah semakin sweatdrop dengan isi kotak bento tersebut.

"Kuroko! Ini kenapa isinya telur rebus juga?!" semuanya teriak frustasi.

Kilauan imajiner muncul di sebelah kepala Kuroko. "Kalau soal telur rebus, aku tidak akan kalah."

 **GUBRAK!**

Sekali lagi Kiseki no Sedai ambruk dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti akan ada yang trauma dengan telur rebus."  
— **Midorima Shintarou,** 18 tahun, mantan babu era Victoria. Shock karena bento buatan Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

Perundingan dadakan diadakan. Kise dengan jujur sejujur-jujurnya mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak ingin makan dengan lauk telur rebus saja (sebagai perwakilan Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara). Namun dibawah ancaman gunting sakti, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan apa yang tersedia. 'Seharusnya kalian bersyukur sudah disiapkan bento' adalah kata-kata mutiara kakek Akashi hari ini.

Kalau tidak diberi akhiran 'Itu buatan Tetsuya, habiskan atau **mati'** pasti sudah dimasukkan ke buku berjudul Kiseki no Sedai Quotes.

"E-Enak..." komentar Kise setelah melahap telur rebus buatan Kuroko. Murasakibara manggut-manggut setuju setelah menyabet (?) tiga butir sekaligus. Titan yang satu ini memang sensitif dengan rasa makanan—kalau tidak enak, ya tidak disentuh. Pengalaman melihat bento maut buatan Momoi.

"Mukanya Tetsu kok kayak bahagia banget gitu?!" Aomine menunjuk Kuroko yang memancarkan aura fuwa-fuwa dengan berbagai macam flora melayang di sekitarnya. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri berhubung di anime originalnya tidak pernah ditunjukkan ke penonton.

(Di background, Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memfoto momen langka tersebut dan di-save dalam folder khusus hal-hal tentang si (calon) uke.)

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima belas menit, sore hari.

Para makhluk pelangi (sekali lagi) telah sampai apartemen dengan selamat, tanpa ada gejala migrain, depresi ataupun tanda-tanda maut akan menjemput.

Semuanya—minus Akashi—ambruk seketika sebelum ada yang berhasil meraih gagang pintu kamar 130 dan segala ke-alay-an poster yang ditempel di pintu masuknya. "Kalian, segera masuk. Aku tidak ingin siapapun mati syok melihat empat mayat bergelimpangan di tengah jalan." Titah sang kaisar, dengan posisi menggendong Kuroko bridal style—dilanjut melenggang dengan cueknya ke dalam kamar apartemen tersebut.

'Setidaknya bantu kita berdiri, bego!' adalah hal yang dipikirkan keempat organisme sekarat yang masih terkapar di lantai.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, hal ini juga menyangkut, uhuk—tinggi badan. Bayangkan saja Akashi yang menggendong Murasakibara yang masih satu famili dengan titan. Mungkin belum sempat mengangkat si ungu, sudah tewas tertindih duluan.

.

"Capeeek-ssu!" Kise gelundungan di lantai. Aomine ikut-ikutan menemani, dan akhirnya pun ada pemandangan anak ayam dan manusia kegelapan yang berguling-guling di lantai bak fillet yang hendak dibalur tepung roti (?).

"Aku mandi duluan nanodayo." Midorima berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil membawa alat mandi, baju ganti dan lucky itemnya. "Dan Aomine, nanti mandinya sabunan empat kali ya."

"Banyak banget!"

"Iya, biar kulitmu tidak tambah dakian-nodayo."

"WOI!"

.

Sementara itu, di lorong lantai 13, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang memandang heran ke arah pintu kamar 130. Masalahnya bukan poster peringatan yang nampaknya norak tingkat dewa, tapi tulisan 'Awas Makhluk Pelangi!' diatasnya.

"Kok bikin nostalgia ya?"

"Haha, bisa saja kau."

.

Ternyata, Aomine yang sedang guling-guling di dekat pintu mendengar percakapan tersebut. Ia pun refleks menguping ditemani Kise yang ikut-ikutan.

"Aominecchi, suaranya familiar banget-ssu."

"Iya, ya."

 **Tok-tok.** Suara pintu diketuk. "Permisi. Air keran kamarku—ADUH!" terdengar suara jitakan, "—Maksudku air keran kamar kita mati. Boleh minta tolong... eh, desu?"

Akashi sebagai tuan rumah yang baik (?) mengintip via lubang kecil di pintu itu. Hening. "Kalian, kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Blokade pintu dan pura-pura tidak kenal." Si merah segera balik badan dan menjauhi pintu kamar. Penasaran, Aomine mengintip dan nyaris serangan jantung.

"Kenapa, Mine-chin~?" Murasakibara bertanya, sambil mengulum permen.

"Nggak kok. Cuma tadi kayaknya ada macan lepas dari kandang."

"Hah?" heran, titan kita tercinta segera menghampiri pintu dan mengintip. Matanya membulat sejenak, sebelum pintu dibuka dengan kasar (sampai hampir lepas dari engselnya). 'Murasakibara/Murasakibaracchi/Atsushi goblok!' batin trio warna primer berbarengan.

"Hah? Atsushi?" orang satunya yang dibalik pintu kaget, sebelum diterjang Murasakibara dengan kekuatan penuh. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya yang diterjang adalah kresek berisi kudapan ringan yang dibawa orang tersebut.

"Muro-chin~ Aku kangen~" si ungu menangis terhura.

Yap, betul. Korban penerjangan bangsa titan tersebut tidak lain adalah Himuro Tatsuya—mantan shooting guard Yosen yang appeal-nya terlalu universal sehingga dapat menarik perhatian cewek nijikon (2), anak playgroup bahkan nenek-nenek janda sekalipun.

"Muro-chin?" Kuroko bergumam pelan, sebelum ikut menonton reuni penuh haru (?) pasangan double ace tersebut. "Ha—Kuroko?! Kau tinggal disini?" yang satunya berteriak kaget.

"Ohisashiburi desu, Kagami-kun." Mantan bayangan Seirin tersenyum simpul.

Yang satunya—Kagami Taiga. Yang barusan dibilang 'macan lepas dari kandang' oleh Aomine. Aneh juga sih melihat duo Kagami-Himuro yang datang berbarengan, apalagi muncul di lantai 13 Apartemen Pelangi yang dicap membahayakan.

"Wah, pantas saja tulisan di posternya begitu. Sel otak Taiga akhirnya bertambah. Kabar bagus, bukan?" Himuro tertawa pelan, sementara di background terdengar teriakan protes dari Kagami.

"Disini ada siapa saja?"

"Semua Kiseki no Sedai disini." Kuroko menjawab santai. Kagami dan Himuro sweatdrop. Berarti mulai hari ini mereka akan punya tetangga hantu unyu, makhluk kuning berisik, ganguro dakian, megane tsundere, titan maling makanan dan yang paling parah, emperor bergunting.

.

.

Mari kita mengheningkan cipta dan berdoa untuk Kagami Taiga dan Himuro Tatsuya, doakan semoga mereka bisa berguru ke siapa saja agar memiliki ilmu tidur dalam keramaian dan nyawa ekstra.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **(dengan tidak elitnya)**

 **.**

 **(1) Kebanjiran sungai madu. Mendapat rejeki berlimpah bagi yang gak tau /dihajar**

 **(2) Nijikon: Orang yang naksir (serius naksir) ke karakter 2D.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **Muncul juga nih Kagami sama Himuro. Tambah rame yey /gelundungan  
Wah, saya disambit (?) email terus-terusan dari Yahoo!. Terima kasih buat yang sudah like, follow atau review! /bungkuk 90 derajat**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Caesar704: Makasih makasih /bungkuk /Author dihajar Yang soal upacara true story banget haha :v**

 **Riku (Guest): Boleh boleh /kibarin bendera SUPPORT AKAKURO Rencananya sih di bab selanjutnya, hehehe.**

 **Yamasaki Naomi: Selamat lomba tahan tawa. /hormat Oke oke saya lanjut. Tunggu apdet berikutnya yak! /bungkuk lagi**

 **ByuuBee: Ini Bakagami tertjintah muncul /digebukin fans Kagami Akashi sudah mau dewasa kok, kurang hormon pertumbuhan sama kalsium aja /gunting melayang Makasih supportnya yak!**

 **BACOTAN EKSTRA AUTHOR:**

 **Yang mau prompt situasi bab selanjutnya boleh PM saya kok. Saya terima pokoknya gak dikirim via review, yeyey :3**

 **.**

 **(Cuplikan bab berikutnya.)**

"Mulai hari ini, jika Kagami Taiga berani mengapa-apakan Tetsuya, siapkan senjata tajam. Senjata api, bahkan mau pakai kepala Ryouta juga boleh."

.

 **BRAK BRAK BRAK!**

"WOI, DIEM NAPA?! TIDUR GUE KEGANGGU NIH!"

.

"Mereka ngapain ya?

.

"Akashi-kun, kalau nganu jangan disini... nanti ketahuan."

"Sekali-sekali ketahuan itu baik, Tetsuya."

.

(Sementara itu, Kisedai + Kagami + Himuro sweatdrop.)

.

(Chapter 2 END.)


	4. Chapter 3

Menderita. Satu kata yang menjelaskan perasaan penduduk kamar 130 secara keseluruhan minus Murasakibara dan Akashi. Banyak yang mengisi hari-hari berikutnya, seperti omelan dosen yang terdengar seperti dengungan lebah, disiram air jika malas bangun, wajan yang dilempar dengan penuh cinta oleh Akashi dan telur rebus Kuroko.

Hingga akhirnya hari yang ditunggu datang.

Weekend. Istirahat sejenak dari siksaan dunia, terutama bagi mereka yang masih berstatus pelajar. Rasanya bak menemukan ponsel yang hilang di kolong kasur. Hari yang bisa dibuat kencan dengan pacar dan bermesraan dengan gadget atau kasur bagi yang jones.

Dan juga, hari dimana ada kesempatan terbesar Kisedai untuk menjadi PHO—Perusak Hubungan Orang—antara Kuroko dan Kagami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **(Terima kasih buat segala supportnya!)**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiseki no Sedai menggelar sidang dadakan lagi. Kali ini tanpa Kuroko, karena yang bersangkutan sedang nimbrung di kamar sebelah yang dihuni Kagami dan Himuro.

"Baiklah, mohon perhatiannya." Akashi menggeret papan tulis entah darimana asalnya, diatasnya tertulis 'Operasi Menghindarkan Kuroko dari Kagami Taiga'. Karena yang dibahas si bayangan unyu, semuanya memperhatikan dengan mode autopilot.

"Sekarang ini, ada pengganggu yang berpotensi merebut Tetsuya dari kita." Si merah memulai sambil mengasah gunting sakti kesayangannya. "Kita harus melakukan apapun yang kita bisa untuk mencegah hal tersebut terjadi. Ada usul?"

"Kita harus balas mengganggu Kagami setiap malam-nodayo. Buat dia tidak nyaman tinggal disini." Midorima mengusul, disambut dengan sorakan 'YAAAA!' dari tiga orang lainnya. "Kita ribut-ribut saja nanodayo. Nanti dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Kalau si Himuro itu, kata Murasakibara dia cuek, jadi tidak akan menghiraukan seberapa berisiknya kita-nodayo."

"OKEEEEEEE!"

"Pokoknya dia tidak boleh merebut Kuroko. Bukannya aku move on nanodayo."

"SETUJUUU! TURUNKAN HARGA BERAS!" yang lainnya mulai tidak nyambung.

 **SYUUUUT—BLETAK!**

Bukannya gunting melayang, sekarang adanya papan shogi yang melayang kearah tiga orang demonstrator yang meminta harga beras diturunkan. "Mulai hari ini, jika Kagami Taiga berani mengapa-apakan Tetsuya, siapkan senjata tajam. Senjata api, bahkan mau pakai kepala Ryouta juga boleh." Akashi mengeluarkan ultimatum baru tanda sidang selesai.

(Di background, Kise pundung di pojokan. Apakah shinigami akan mengunjunginya hari ini?)

.

.

Malam harinya, segala rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan Akashi dimulai.

 **(Step 1. Pastikan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.)**

Karena vanilla shake adalah topik yang paling menarik perhatian Kuroko—sudah diuji di ITB dan IPB—Murasakibara bertugas sebagai pengalih perhatian utama dengan dibantu Kise. Isi dompet Kise menjadi tumbal untuk membeli minuman kesukaan si bayangan—jangan-jangan nanti ngidam vanilla shake-nya kambuh lagi.

 **(Step 2. Pastikan Kagami Taiga ada di kamarnya.)**

Midorima sebagai pihak pengamat harus siap mati. Tinggal pilih, antara mati disambit gunting Akashi kalau-kalau rencananya gatot alias gagal total, atau mati karena diberi Ignite Pass Kai gratis oleh Kuroko jika ketahuan hendak mengganggu Kagami.

Atas dasar ancaman tersebut, Midorima dengan sukses melaksanakan tugasnya.

(Pada hari itu umat manusia mendapat peringatan. Kami hidup di bawah ketakutan bahwa tidak selamanya unyu itu baik. Dan kami mendapat hikmah dari kejadian hari ini: segelap-gelapnya kualitas warna Aomine Daiki, masih lebih gelap hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou.)

 **(Step 3. Jika rencana awal sukses, segera lakukan apapun untuk mencegah Kuroko keluar kamar.)**

Yang paling berperan disini Aomine dan Akashi—satu menjadi tembok penghalang (bukan secara harfiah) dan satunya sebagai pihak yang tidak bisa dibantah. Selain itu, Kuroko masih punya tugas sebagai koki setempat untuk makan malam.

(Di belakang Kuroko, Kiseki no Sedai tertawa iblis. Pasti ketularan virus oyakoro-nya Akashi.)

.

.

Karena sekarang malam minggu, tentu tidak ada yang mau dianggap jones. Daripada FA, atau bahasa kerennya forever alone, semuanya berniat meramaikan situasi—kamar 130 sekarang sama seperti pasar yang dihuni enam makhluk kelebihan pigmen warna.

"Karaokean yuk!" usul Kise, menggenggam ponselnya yang sudah masuk mode voice recorder. "Tenang aja-ssu, gak bakal di upload ke TabungMu kok!"

Midorima melihat jam. Sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Selain itu, jam segini pasti orang di kamar sebelah sudah mapan tidur. Di kejauhan, Akashi mengangguk setuju, dengan isyarat 'ayo mulai merusak kedamaian'.

"Ayo!" Aomine dengan antusias merebut (merampas?) ponsel Kise dan dibalas dengan protes. "Bareng-bareng nyanyi! Satu-dua-tiga!"

"OKEE!"

.

.

Sementara itu, Kagami sudah siap-siap tidur. Jujur saja, badannya pegal-pegal akibat one-on-one dengan Himuro sore tadi. Yang bersangkutan sudah tidur duluan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Baru saja lampu kamar dimatikan—

"KELILING-KELILING LAPANGAN TEIKO, CAPEK~ CAPEK SEKALI~!"

Kagami hampir saja menabrak dinding ketika suara polutan telinga tersebut masuk ke pendengarannya. Sialan, para makhluk pelangi itu karaokean lagi. Liriknya salah pula. Dan juga apa-apaan itu, keliling lapangan Teiko?

"KELILING-KELILING LAPANGAN TEIKO, NYIKSA~ NYIKSA SEKALI~!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Kagami. Sumpah, dia sudah punya niat melabrak kamar tetangganya yang berisiknya setengah mati.

"KIRI-KANAN DILIHAT AJA, ADA NIJIMURA-SA~N!"

Nijimura? Siapa tuh?

"Bwahaha—ternyata suaranya Akashi cempreng—AMPUN MAK!" terdengar teriakan tersiksa seonggok makhluk dim yang memilukan hati. Jika dibayangkan, mungkin kamar 130 akan segera beralih fungsi menjadi tempat pembantaian massal.

"Tenang saja, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun nggak bakal kesepian, soalnya suara Kise-kun juga cempreng." Suara Kuroko membalas dengan sentuhan sarkasme, dilanjut dengan "HIDOI-SSU!" dari si speaker kuning. Jika sarkasme menjadi senjata, di masa depan Kuroko akan sukses melangkahi mayat Akashi. Intinya, Kuroko hanya modal pedang berupa lidah dan nyali, titik.

"Suaranya Mido-chin mirip komandan dari fandom sebelah~"

"U-Urusai nodayo!"

Kagami membanting pintu kamar begitu keluar—persetan dengan Tatsuya jika dia bangun, pikirnya. Selama kamar sebelah diam, tidak boleh menemui Kuroko seminggu pun dia tahan meski pada akhirnya dia akan sujud sungkem di hadapan figur 'kakak'-nya itu.

"Giliranku giliranku!" terdengar suara Kise. "KIRI-KANAN DILIHAT AJA, BANYAK GUNTING MELA—ADUH KAKIKU JANGAN DIINJAK-SSU!"

Kagami mengangkat sebelah tangan, dan—

 **BRAK BRAK BRAK!**

"WOI, DIEM NAPA?! TIDUR GUE KEGANGGU NIH!"

Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari kamar 130. Akhirnya pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci didobrak paksa—Kagami kicep di tempat. Setelah mengucek matanya, dia yakin dia sudah mulai gila dan kupingnya malfungsi.

Seluruh Kisedai sudah tidur di futon masing-masing.

.

.

"Apakah ini tanda-tanda kiamat?"  
 **—Kagami Taiga,** 18 tahun. Peran: Spesies macan frustasi yang berpikir telinganya mulai bermasalah.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi, akhirnya Kagami kembali ke kandangnya. Setelah puas guling-guling diatas futonya (yang merupakan ritual sebelum tidur), dia memejamkan matanya dan siap mendarat di pelukan dunia mimpi—

"Feel me moshikashite kimi dake ga  
Watashi no nemuri samasu hito~?  
Kodomo no koro ni suki datta ehon no prince mitai~"

Ya saudara-saudara, sekali lagi Kagami tertendang keluar alam mimpi. Gangguan babak dua sudah dimulai—tunggu. Bukannya itu suara Kuroko?

"Touch me yokan da kedo kimi shika  
furerarenai tobira ga aru~  
sono te de sotto nokku shite kagi o hazushi  
onegai, Save My Heart~!"

"Kurokocchi unyu! UNYU!" Kise teriak-teriak fanboying. "Sini kupe—HUWAA AMPUN AKASHICCHI!"

"Kise-chin nggak ada kapoknya, padahal Aka-chin udah keluar aura pembunuhnya~"

"Pfft—BWAHAHAHA!"

Mungkin saat ini kepulan uap imajiner menyembur dari kedua telinga Kagami. Untungnya dia bukan tipe orang yang saat diganggu langsung berteriak 'golok mana golok!' dan siap menghabisi siapapun itu. Kesal setengah mati, Kagami angkat kaki ke kamar sebelah dan—

 **BRAK!**

—benar-benar mendobrak pintu kamar 130.

Sekali lagi, keenam organisme warna-warni mirip alga sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak di futon masing-masing. Kagami tidak habis pikir kenapa Himuro bisa tidur tanpa terganggu suara berisik tetangga mereka.

.

.

"Saya sudah lelah dengan semua ini."  
 **—Kagami Taiga,** 18 tahun. Peran: Macan jejadian yang naik kasta menjadi tsukkomi (1) dadakan.

.

.

(Pagi harinya.)

Kagami masih sewot. Setiap kali ditinggal, pasti penghuni kamar tetangga akan ribut. Hasilnya sesuai dugaan: insomnia stadium akhir.

"Taiga, matamu merah sekali."

"Berisik."

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Ada yang mengawali kegiatan, ada yang masih berguling-guling di tempat tidur masing-masing tanda mager alias malas gerak. Maklum, tidak ada yang suka bangun pagi di hari yang (dianggap) penuh berkah ini.

Namun suasana hati penghuni Apartemen Pelangi tidak secerah cuaca pagi ini. Kebanyakan kesal karena suara makhluk pelangi yang merdu—merusak dunia. Setidaknya bagi mereka. Namun atas dasar ancaman Akashi, tidak ada yang berani protes.

Sementara itu, kondisi kamar 130 mirip TKP pembunuhan.

Jika itu event penting, mungkin headline berita pagi adalah 'Ditemukan Enam Makhluk Warna-Warni Tewas Bergelimpangan di Kamar Apartemen Pelangi'.

Apa penyebabnya? Mari kita ulas kembali.

.

.

(Flashback.)

Malam itu, trio Mura-Mido-Ao mendapat pelayanan nonton opera sabun gratis, episode ke-sekian dari serial 'Akashi vs. Kise: Perebutan Kuroko Tetsuya' yang sudah rilis sejak tahun kedua di Teiko.

Akashi sudah siap menyambit Kise dengan linggis. Level up dari teknik Gunting Melayang, katanya. "Takkan kubiarkan kau merebut Tetsuya **-ku** , kuning." Sang emperor dengan dramatisnya mengacungkan linggisnya, sementara Kuroko sebagai obyek yang diperebutkan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kurokocchi milikku-ssu! Jangan menghalangiku, merah!" Kise balas mengacungkan sebungkus wakame. Bukan senjata yang efektif, tapi bisa digunakan sebagai jimat pelindung. "Tenang saja Kurokocchi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Kise-kun, silau." Kuroko menutupi matanya dengan tangan begitu si model memberikan senyum satu juta yen khas miliknya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Sini maju!"

"HEYAAAA!"

"CIAAAAAT!"

 **GUBRAK! BRAK BRUK BRAK PRANG!**

Aomine langsung ngakak tanpa tata krama, gelundungan di lantai efek tertawa terlalu keras. Murasakibara melupakan snacknya, sementara Midorima gonjang-ganjing menahan tawa.

 **(Lomba Tahan Tawa ala Kiseki no Sedai: Aomine Daiki tereliminasi.)**

Sementara Akashi dan Kise masih asyik bergulat di lantai, Kuroko mengeluarkan harisen (2) yang diekstrak secara ghoib dari dalam saku celananya.

 **PAK! PAK!**

Dua kali pukulan didaratkan pada kepala Kise dan Akashi. Penonton terhenyak karena aksi nekat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang berani memukul sang se—uhuk, emperor.

"Tetsuya, kau ngajak berantem?" Akashi melotot ke arah Kuroko yang masih setia menggenggam harisennya. "Akashi-kun sebaiknya lihat sendiri. Kamarnya berantakan lho," si bayangan menegur dengan santai.

Akashi celingak-celinguk. Ada pemandangan kamar yang berantakan, piring pecah, dan buku-buku berantakan. Sedangkan trio Mura-Mido-Ao terkapar sekarat di lantai.

Sang kaisar yandere cengo.

"Pffft—"

Kise syok stadium dua, sedangkan Kuroko masih poker face. Trio Mura-Mido-Ao bengong memandangi reaksi mantan kapten Kisedai semasa SMP itu. Sedangkan bahu Akashi bergetar hebat pertanda menahan tawa.

"—GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kelima makhluk pelangi lainnya seketika tewas di tempat karena gagal jantung.

.

.

"Yang kemarin horor banget-ssu." Kise pundung, aura suram menguar di sekitar anak ayam yang biasanya ceria itu. "Akashicchi ketawa-ssu."

"Iya. Akashi ketawa." Aomine ikutan mundung. Karena efek aura suram Kise, Aomine dipastikan telah berevolusi menjadi makhluk kegelapan sejati. Murasakibara memeluk erat-erat kresek snack miliknya karena trauma. Midorima menggenggam brutal lucky itemnya—pisau dapur—sehingga kelihatan akan membunuh seseorang.

Karena insiden kemarin malam, bersih-bersih menjadi kewajiban. Stok makanan juga mulai habis—kulkas seakan menuntut minta diisi.

"Kalian, belanja makanan sana. Aku dan Tetsuya akan bersih-bersih disini." Titah Akashi yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak mengalami gejala tengsin akut.

"Yaaaa," empat lainnya membalas lesu.

(Mereka setuju-setuju saja berhubung Akashi pecinta kebersihan. Padahal jabatannya bukan korporal—melainkan mantan kapten klub basket—OCD-nya masih awet sejak zaman raksasa telanjang menguasai dunia. Namun sepertinya ada udang dibalik bakwan.)

.

Kebetulan, ketika Pasukan Stockist Makanan (istilah baru yang tetap gak mutu) keluar kamar, Himuro dan Kagami juga keluar. "Are? Kalian mau kemana?" Himuro sebagai anak teladan menyapa duluan. Di belakangnya, Kagami memasang wajah sangar seakan hendak menggigiti mereka satu persatu.

"Mau belanja, Himurocchi." Kise menjawab santai. Kagami dianggap angin.

"Muro-chin~" Murasakibara main peluk Himuro lagi. Semuanya merasa ngenes menonton drama picisan tersebut. "Oi Murasakibara, jangan peluk-peluk orang sembarangan!" si macan Seirin protes, namun kepalanya sudah dijitak duluan. "Apaan sih, Tatsuya?!"

"Jangan protes. Lagipula aku juga sayang Atsushi kok." Himuro pasang watados.

 **KRAK.** Terdengar suara patahan hati seorang Kagami. Posisinya sebagai 'adik' kesayangan Himuro Tatsuya telah digeser oleh sesosok manusia berwujud titan ungu. Selain itu, level kejonesannya naik lima kali lipat. Andai saja hubungannya dengan Kuroko bisa langgeng tanpa diganggu seorang emperor yandere dan anak buahnya.

"Eng... berarti Kagamicchi ganti nama jadi 'macan jones' ya?"

"Kise—temeee!"

"Macan jones-nanodayo."

"Jones memang."

"WOI!"

.

.

Minggu pagi memang cocok dibuat jalan-jalan. Lumayan, menambah asupan oksigen segar. Kesempatan untuk beli majalah Mai-chan edisi baru—itu khusus Aomine.

Selain itu, empat alumni Teiko itu juga mendapat istirahat. Istirahat dari menonton adegan Akashi dan Kuroko yang bermesraan bak pasangan utama dalam drama romance. Seandainya dibayar dalam peran 'orang pinggiran' mereka, menyewa satu kamar lagi di Apartemen Pelangi adalah perkara mudah.

Meski terlepas dari adegan AkaKuro, sepertinya Kise, Aomine dan Midorima lupa masih ada pasangan Murasakibara dan Himuro—dua sejoli yang dicap just married.

Kagami hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib hubungannya dengan Kuroko. Seandainya dia mengajak partner semasa SMP-nya itu jadian, kemungkinannya kecil karena harus melewati rintangan berupa Kisedai dalam mode papa yang overprotektif.

(Kalau begini caranya jadian dengan Okamura mantan kapten Yosen pun dia terima dengan ikhlas.)

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu.

Asupan untuk kulkas sudah lengkap. Saatnya kembali ke apartemen tercinta—serta menyiapkan segenap jiwa dan raga untuk menghadapi kemungkinan Kuroko yang dinistakan Akashi saat acara belanja dilaksanakan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar 130, keenam mahasiswa itu berhenti sejenak. Modus menguping, jangan-jangan hal yang paling dikhawatirkan terjadi.

" **Akashi-kun, kalau nganu jangan disini... nanti ketahuan."**

Tuh kan bener. Kise menangis pelangi, Aomine menggigiti dinding dan kacamata Midorima retak. Bahkan permen yang dikulum Murasakibara terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya karena melongo.

" **Sekali-sekali ketahuan itu baik, Tetsuya."**

" **Kita yang rugi kalau ketahuan, Akashi-kun. Tanggung lho."**

" **Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja, Tetsuya."**

Kisedai, Kagami dan Himuro sweatdrop dibalik pintu. "Hei Taiga, sejak kapan Kuroko jadi seme?" Himuro menyikut Kagami yang kelihatannya sudah sakaratul maut.

"Tatsuya, boleh aku mati sekarang?"

"Jangan. Kau masih punya hutang seribu yen. Hutang jangan dibawa mati, nanti kuburanmu sempit."

(Kira-kira begitulah pesan moral dari Himuro-sensei. Entah sejak kapan dia berubah alim bak kyai-kyai di pesantren, hanya tuhan yang tahu.)

" **I-Itu terlalu besar Akashi-kun, nanti tidak muat."**

" **Kau ini banyak protes, Tetsuya. Sudah dilayani, masih menggerutu."**

" **T-Tapi—"**

" **Sudahlah, aku ingin melihatmu mencoba. Masukkan."**

"Waduh sudah mulai-ssu." Kise, masih menangis pelangi, mencakar-cakar tembok malang yang menjadi obyek pelampiasan para orang pinggiran. Aomine merutuk dalam hati, sementara Midorima berdiri membatu dengan pisau dapur yang terhunus. Kalau dia tidak bisa menentang Akashi sekali saja, bukan laki-laki namanya.

"Nee Muro-chin, kapan ya kita gitu~?" Murasakibara bertanya polos. Himuro hanya tertawa pelan, sementara Kagami pundung, saksi bisu atas ternistakannya Kuroko.

" **Eng... sekarang giliran Akashi-kun."**

" **Haha. Aku sudah siap."**

'Dafuq, Kuroko beneran berubah jadi seme' adalah hal yang dipikirkan para makhluk teraniaya di luar kamar 130.

"Sudah ah gue gak kuat!" Aomine berhenti dari acara gigit temboknya. Lengan kaosnya digulung sampai ke siku. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda ala atlit karate, dan ancang-ancang mendobrak pintu.

 **BRAK!**

"HENTIKAN SEKS SEBELUM MENIKAH—Ha?"

Kise yang tidak menyadari Aomine tengah melongo langsung main terobos. "IYA DUA ANAK LEBIH BAIK-SSU!" teriaknya, niat promosi KB.

(Saat itu juga, mereka semua cengo di tempat melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.)

Kuroko tengah memegang sendok yang baru setengah jalan ke tujuan akhir yaitu mulut Akashi. Di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, ada satu wadah besar es krim vanilla dan stroberi—ngomong-ngomong, Akashi juga memegang sendok.

" **Daiki, Ryouta, jangan main dobrak."** Desis sang emperor. Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di pelipisnya, siap merajam pasangan kopi susu yang dengan seenak jidat mengganggu momennya dengan Kuroko.

Aomine dan Kise kicep di tempat, berusaha stay cool seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Eh-eh Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, i-ini belanjaannya-ssu—HUWAAA!"

.

.

Pagi itu, penduduk Apartemen Pelangi digemparkan dengan teriakan naas dua insan yang tengah disiksa di ruang pembantaian berlabel kamar 130.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **(Panjang banget ya?)**

 **.**

 **(1) Tsukkomi: 'Straight man' alias pihak yang lebih serius dalam acara komedi.**

 **(2) Harisen: Kipas yang terbuat dari kertas lipatan yang diikat menjadi satu.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **Babnya panjang banget. Jari sampe keriting nih. Sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review, fav atau follow! /bungkuk 180 derajat**

 **Saya kelupaan sesuatu. Bagi yang gak tau mau panggil saya apa, boleh panggil saya Crystal kok.**

 **Mulai bab ini, akan ada duel antara pairing KagaKuro dan AkaKuro. Uke yang diperebutkan memang /author disambit linggis**

 **Berhubung waktu mepet, mungkin author gak bakal sempet bales semua reviewnya. Kalau soal karakter yang belum nongol, di bab-bab berikutnya pasti nongol. Saya janji /buat tanda peace**

(Terima kasih untuk Vee Hyakuya, Indah605, Shahra, SheraYuki, blackeyes947, Yamasaki Naomi, Shiroruki, macaroon waffle, Riku (Guest), miyakiseyxx dan hole in heart karena sudah memberi review untuk fic ini!)

 **.**

 **(Cuplikan bab berikutnya.)**

"Midorima-kun, itu bukannya—"

"Entah, mungkin mataku minusnya tambah-nodayo."

.

"Gue udah capek dibuat jones gini. Jadian yuk."

.

"Akashi, punya sumbat telinga?"

"Untuk apa, Shintarou?"

"Suasananya akan bertambah berisik nanodayo."

.

"Lho, ini kan surat dari..."

.

(Chapter 3 END.)


	5. Extra Chapter 1 (Ch 4)

" _Yang terakhir—para Cancer, sabar ya! Jaga jarak dengan Scorpio dan Virgo karena kalian akan ditimpa kesialan nanti. Namun tenang saja, karena lucky item hari ini, segelas minuman manis, akan menepis kesialan kalian! Semoga hari kalian juga semakin manis! Sekian dari Oha-Asa Today."_

 **KRAK.**

"Pfffttt—!"

"Midorimacchi, woles!"

Selasa pagi yang cerah. Dua hari setelah insiden ambigu yang masih menyayat hati empat orang yang nekat menguping. Empat karena Murasakibara dan Himuro yang sudah menjadi happy couple tidak dihitung. Ada juga bonus bagi duo Aomine-Kise yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh sesosok iblis berwujud manusia.

Nampaknya, hari ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik (lagi). Terutama bagi Midorima Shintarou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket & Kuroko no Basket: REPLACE belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Mungkin ada sho-ai nyempil disini. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **EXTRA: Midorima's Unlucky Day?**

 **(Semacam versi College!Kiseki dari Replace II G2?)**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise segera panik begitu obyek yang di genggaman sang mantan ace Shuutoku patah. Reaksi yang sudah bisa diduga ketika tahu zodiaknya berada di peringkat terakhir. Tak hanya itu, nasi yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya urung ditelan, malah disembur keluar. Hujan lokal menimpa Aomine yang duduk di seberangnya.

(Sepasang sumpit telah menjadi korban penganiayaan oleh seorang manusia berinisial MS—langsung dari kamar 130. Berita kedua, hujan aneh terjadi di kecamatan Aomine Daiki, tepatnya di daerah Wajah. Bukannya air, yang jatuh dari langit adalah nasi.)

"MIDORIMA TEMEEE—! APAAN SIH?!"

Korban kedua setelah sepasang sumpit yang malang berteriak protes. Aomine serasa menjadi genderuwo tulen akibat disembur nasi—mirip setan yang disembur air suci.

Sementara itu, Midorima terbatuk-batuk. Akashi sebagai anak yang baik, suka menolong dan rajin menabung (pasangan AoKise sebagai korban pelampiasan harian langsung mual memikirkannya) menepuk-nepuk punggung si megane. Kuroko segera mengambilkan air untuk diminum, sedangkan Murasakibara tetap cuek seperti biasanya.

Lima menit kemudian kekacauan berakhir. Aomine tentu saja sudah cuci muka—bahkan sempat-sempatnya dibasuh dengan air tujuh kali, yang terakhir dicampur tanah. Bukannya bersih, dia malah kelihatan semakin dakian.

"Aomine, sampai kau dekat-dekat denganku hari ini, kuhajar kau." Ancaman Midorima dianggap angin oleh yang bersangkutan. "Firasatku benar-benar buruk nanodayo."

"Shintarou, semoga kau masih hidup sampai besok. Turut berduka cita."

.

.

(Jam 06:35.)

Midorima baru saja keluar dari konbini yang berada di seberang gedung Apartemen Pelangi. Sengaja berangkat duluan agar yang lainnya tidak usah menunggunya belanja lucky item hari ini.

Sekarang di tangan kirinya ada segelas teh manis bermerek 'Teh Ceret'.

Tepat saat itu kelima orang lainnya keluar dari halaman apartemen. Midorima lantas mengikuti langkah mereka menuju kampus tercinta.

"Nee Mido-chin, minta tehnya dong~" Murasakibara hendak menggapai gelas plastik berisi teh tersebut, namun dengan sigap Midorima menghindarkannya dari serangan si titan ungu. "Tidak boleh nodayo. Ini lucky itemku."

Sesuai dugaan, jika lucky item hari itu adalah makanan, maka Midorima akan dengan segenap jiwa-raganya dan semangat pejuang kemerdekaan berkorban demi keselamatan benda pembawa kemujuran tersebut. Ancaman dari titan ungu dapat datang sewaktu-waktu, dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin ditimpa kesialan karena lucky itemnya yang menghilang ke dalam perut Murasakibara.

Sisa perjalanan mereka berlanjut dalam diam. Anehnya bahkan Kise yang biasanya berisik bak loudspeaker dengan volume maksimum tidak membuka mulut sama sekali.

"MIDORIMACCHI, BAHAYA!"

Midorima nyaris serangan jantung. Dia sudah siap men-shoot apapun ke kepala Kise—nyatanya nyaris merebut kotak bento yang dibawa Kuroko dan membuat three-pointer terindah yang pernah ada, jika saja Akashi tidak merenggut pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya. Midorima yang kehilangan keseimbangan otomatis terjungkal ke arah Murasakibara bak bola bowling.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah truk pengangkut barang lewat di jalan yang hendak ia seberangi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Shintarou, apa minusmu tambah? Kalau mau menyeberang lihat kiri-kanan dulu!" Akashi langsung mengomel. Midorima yang masih syok dibantu berdiri oleh Murasakibara. "Midorima-kun, syukurlah kau masih hidup." Komentar Kuroko dengan memasang watados.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima bisa mengatakan 'tuhan memberkatimu' kepada Akashi dan refleksnya yang tidak manusiawi.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Midorima ditimpa kesialan berkali-kali. Mulai dari tersandung dan membuat efek domino (Aomine yang tidak sengaja menjambak Akashi dihajar di tempat), tertabrak orang yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan soba, hingga nyaris bertemu ajal karena terjatuh ke dalam lubang di sebuah area konstruksi yang dilewati para makhluk pelangi.

Meski yang lainnya sudah berusaha untuk menghindarkan Midorima dari kesialan dan Aomine, semua usaha mereka gagal—sepandai-pandainya menghindari kesialan, pasti akan kena juga.

"Kupikir tadi Midorimacchi mau mati-ssu..." komentar Kise begitu mereka sukses sampai di gerbang universitas mereka. Sementara itu Midorima nampak sangat tidak bersemangat. Untungnya segelas teh yang dibawanya masih selamat tanpa satu tetes pun isinya yang hilang. Ajaib memang.

"Kita masih punya 10 menit lagi. Aku akan mengantar Shintarou ke kelasnya, kalian duluan saja." Akashi segera menarik lengan Midorima dan berjalan menjauh seakan menemukan anjing liar dan hendak membawanya ke penampungan hewan terdekat.

(Rasanya seperti deja vu. Seingatnya, dulu dia pernah mengalami hari seburuk ini saat masih di Shuutoku, hanya karena kucing sialan yang mengganti channel televisi sebelum dia bisa mendengar apa lucky item hari itu.)

.

.

Jam makan siang. Kondisi kantin tidak pernah berubah, masih seperti medan perang berisi mahasiswa-mahasiswa mirip vampir haus darah—This is (still a) Japanese lunch time rush.

Bagi Kiseki no Sedai yang membawa bento, badan mereka tentu saja masih utuh. Dompet juga tidak cepat terkena erosi uang karena jarang dipakai selain untuk berbelanja makanan. Meski masih ada beberapa kebutuhan khusus semacam snack Murasakibara, majalah Mai-chan kesayangan Aomine dan lucky item Midorima.

Saat ini giliran Akashi untuk membuatkan makanan. Menu hari ini adalah nasi kepal dengan rumput laut (ada yang tidak), salad sayuran, tamagoyaki, karaage (1) dan beberapa potong salmon rebus. Ada bonus cemilan berupa roti kering dengan celupan saus kacang dan irisan buah-buahan segar.

(Menurut mereka semua yang melihat bento hari ini, semuanya memancarkan sinar dewa yang membutakan mata—karena semua bento yang dibuat Akashi nampak mewah. Aomine dan Kise tidak sudi mengakuinya, tapi apa boleh buat. Daripada mati kelaparan.)

Midorima yang sejak tadi pagi dirundung kesialan bisa bernapas lega. Meski situasi sialnya yang terakhir sama sekali tidak mengenakkan.

Waktu itu, Midorima mendapat teguran karena membawa minuman ke kelas. Namun setelah beralasan bahwa itu lucky itemnya, dibiarkan lolos oleh dosen. Nampaknya Akashi telah membuat surat untuk membolehkannya membawa lucky itemnya ke dalam (seaneh apapun itu) dan telah diserahkan secara resmi ke pihak fakultas kedokteran.

(Midorima tidak ingin ikut campur. Entah sejak kapan mantan kapten semasa SMP-nya itu bisa seperti itu—tapi ini Akashi, semuanya mungkin terjadi. Ternyata hal yang sama juga dikirim ke pihak sastra berupa surat permohonan maaf jika banyak dosen dan mahasiswa yang terkena serangan jantung.)

Sialnya, disaat praktek berlangsung, Midorima tak sengaja memecahkan sebuah erlenmeyer karena tersenggol sikunya. Sialnya lagi, ada seseorang di kelasnya (yang juga dikenal sebagai pengadu dan pembuat masalah) yang segera melaporkan hal tersebut kepada dosennya.

Jadilah Midorima berlutut di depan kelas, meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepala sebanyak seratus kali dengan gaya mirip mantan juru tembak Touou Gakuen yang hobi menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Baru saja dia mendapat ketenangan, semuanya terusik karena Kuroko.

Kuroko menarik-narik lengan blazernya—hampir saja potongan salmon rebus yang di sumpitnya terlepas dan jatuh. "Apa?" Midorima bertanya singkat, sudah jelas tidak berani berteriak karena takut dibunuh Akashi. Kuroko menunjuk ke arah gerbang yang dekat dengan taman tempat mereka duduk.

"Midorima-kun, itu bukannya..."

Terlihat sesosok orang yang nampak familiar bagi Midorima, sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka dan mengundang pandangan heran mahasiswa lainnya yang berada di sekitar situ.

Midorima segera melepas kacamatanya dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya. Jangan-jangan salah lihat karena lensa yang belum dibersihkan. Setelah dipakai lagi ternyata bukan salah lihat. "Entah, mungkin mataku minusnya tambah-nodayo."

Orang tadi semakin mendekat. Midorima menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"SHIIIIN-CHAAAANN~!"

 **GUBRAK!**

Penerjang dan korban penerjangan sama-sama terjungkal ke belakang—anggota Kisedai lainnya langsung cengo. Cengo karena melihat posisi ambigu alias ada yang menindih dan yang ditindih.

"SHIN-CHAN AKU KANGEN KA—"

"BERISIK NODAYO!"

Sesuai dugaan, yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar adalah Takao Kazunari. Mantan point guard Shuutoku yang dikenal dengan 'kisah cinta' tak terbalaskannya dengan Midorima—tunggu, ini salah fokus namanya. Intinya, yang barusan mengganggu ketenangan adalah Takao.

"Eh... Siapa ya?" Aomine bertanya heran. Takao kembali berdiri dan mengacungkan tanda peace.

"Takao Kazunari, mantan point guard Shuutoku. **Teman seperhomoannya** Shin-chan!"

"TAKAOOOO!"

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

Akashi mengangguk paham. Ternyata Takao datang kesini karena dipulangkan lebih awal dari kampusnya. Midorima sejak tadi berusaha menjauhinya karena ramalan Oha-Asa yang tadi pagi, namun percuma karena si hawk eye sudah mirip upil yang menempel di kolong meja.

"Kise Ryouta, 18 tahun! Hobi karaoke dan jago basket—eh, kebalik-ssu. SHALALA GOES ON!" Kise memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria—dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Aomine yang dosis cinta dan kasih sayangnya tidak pernah berubah. Sepertinya pasangan Takao-Kise akan akrab seketika.

"Nee, Taka-chin sama Mido-chin pacaran sejak kapan~?"

"PFFFFTTT—!"

Oshiruko yang diminum Midorima seketika muncrat dalam sekali semburan, telak mengenai wajah Kise. Hujan lokal babak dua sejak pagi tadi.

"HUWEEE MIDORIMACCHI! KOK AKU SIH?!"

"Iya, Midorima-kun. Kasihan Kise-kun." Celetuk Kuroko, sementara Murasakibara sibuk menenangkan si megane yang tersedak. Kise seketika menumbuhkan telinga dan ekor anjing yang nampak unyu namun amit-amit (dalam imajinasi Akashi dan Aomine). "Nanti wajahnya bertambah parah."

Kise langsung pundung di tempat. Critical Hit!

.

"Shin-chan, gerobaknya kubawa lho."

"Hn."

"Shin-chan, nanti pulang bareng yuk?"

"Terserah."

"Shin-chan, suapin dong!"

"Iya—Hah?"

Duo Aomine-Kise hanya bisa menonton interaksi mes—uhuk, Midorima dan Takao. Sepertinya peran orang pinggiran hanya tersisa untuk mereka berdua dan Kagami, berhubung Akashi sudah punya Kuroko dan Murasakibara bersama Himuro.

"Oi Kise, gue udah capek dibuat jones gini. Jadian yuk." Aomine menawarkan dengan santai.

Kise tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjawab, "Ayo-ssu."

.

.

Satu menit kemudian.

"HAH?!"

Kecepatan loading otak orang berbeda-beda. Ada yang cepat bak kalkulator, dan ada yang leletnya minta ampun mirip ponsel yang jaringan internetnya berlabel huruf E besar. Berhubung Kise kecepatan loadingnya 1 Kbps, jadi responnya telat.

Atau mungkin telat karena terjadi perdebatan dengan diri sendiri.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Niat Takao untuk menunggu Shin-chan kesayangannya dan pulang bersama dipastikan tidak goyah sama sekali. Buktinya, masih nongkrong di area gerbang meski sudah diperingatkan satpam setempat untuk pergi.

"Takao."

Orang yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul. Midorima baru saja keluar gerbang, tanpa ditemani satu pun makhluk pelangi. Takao refleks berdiri dan nyaris menerjangnya, namun refleks sekali lagi menyelamatkan hari.

"Shin-chan, kalau ada yang mau meluk jangan menghindar dong."

"Berisik nodayo. Ini tempat umum, Bakao."

Selanjutnya di perjalanan pulang, jika bisa kesunyian akan membunuh seperti pada game-game bergenre horor. Sampai akhirnya Midorima angkat bicara.

"Menurut ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini, Cancer mendapat peringkat terendah dan akan sial jika berdekatan dengan Virgo atau Scorpio," Midorima membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "Tapi aku belum mendapat kesialan sejak kau datang-nanodayo."

"Hee? Tumben Oha-Asa salah."

"Tapi lucky itemku hari ini benar-benar 'mempermanis' hariku."

Hening sejenak.

"Atau mungkin hariku semakin manis karena kau datang nanodayo."

.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Pfft—" Takao menahan tawa, sementara muka Midorima sudah jelas memerah—bukan karena terkena matahari sore yang melukis langit dengan paduan oranye dan merah. "Hahahaha! Shin-chan, sumpah deh! Kok kesannya mainstream banget! Hahahaha—!"

"Berisik, Takao! S-Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba!"

"Memangnya—haha—apa lucky item-mu hari ini?"

"... Segelas teh manis-nodayo."

"BWAHAHAHA!"

.

.

"Hoo, ini bahan blackmail yang bagus."

Akashi menyeringai iblis sembari merekam adegan penggombalan gagal dari atas pohon di jalanan yang selalu dilewati para Kiseki no Sedai setiap pulang ke Apartemen Pelangi.

"Akashi-kun, nanti bluetooth-kan ke aku ya." Ujar Kuroko yang ikut-ikutan duduk di atas pohon durian tersebut. Rupanya para makhluk pelangi telah memanjat, khusus Akashi dan Kuroko dengan bantuan Murasakibara. Antara pohonnya yang ketinggian, atau mereka yang tinggi badannya limited edition.

"Akashicchi, nanti kirim ke aku-ssu! Ku upload di TabungMu!" Kise meminta dengan antusias. "Gue juga deh. Nanti gue jadiin tuit sama status BW." Imbuh Aomine sambil membaca majalah nista yang sudah menjadi bekal sehari-harinya ke kampus.

Ini namanya penyebaran aib. Atas dasar hal tersebut tidak ada toleransi terhadap rasa setia kawan.

.

.

(Sesampainya di Apartemen Pelangi.)

"Wah, Takaocchi jadi tetangga baru-ssu! Selamat, selamat!"

Kise menabur kembang tujuh rupa sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat. Ternyata, Takao minggat ke Apartemen Pelangi dan sekamar dengan Kagami dan Himuro—otomatis menjadi tetangga sebelah. Karena ulah Kise, jika ditambah lagu lingsir wengi pasti akan mirip ritual pemanggilan setan.

(Tentu saja, Takao belum merasakan penderitaan Kagami yang telinganya selalu diperkosa oleh suara para makhluk ribut setiap malam tiba.)

"Minna-chin, ini ada surat~" Murasakibara mengibas-ngibaskan selembar amplop untuk menangkap perhatian. Akashi segera mengambilnya dari tangan si titan dan membacanya. Ekspresinya terkejut untuk sesaat, namun setelah itu kembali normal.

"Kalian, kita sedang menghadapi masalah baru. Baca surat ini."

Kiseki no Sedai lainnya segera mengelilingi Akashi yang masih memegang surat. Himuro, Kagami dan Takao ikut-ikutan.

"Ini..." Kuroko tidak pernah sekaget ini.

"Waduh, bahaya nih..." Aomine mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Dia kembali-nanodayo." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya (agar terlihat cool padahal panik)

"Dia pulang~ Nyem, nyem..." Murasakibara tidak absen komentar sambil makan maiubou.

"D-Dia—!" Himuro kaget, sementara Kagami dan Takao bingung.

"Lho, ini kan surat dari..." Kise heran.

.

.

 _Aku akan pulang untuk mengunjungi kalian—kudengar kalian sering membuat masalah disana. Siap-siap untuk besok, para bocah Kiseki._

 _Dari: Kau-tahu-siapa._

.

.

"... 'Kau-tahu-siapa' itu bukannya makhluk pesek dari fandom seberang-ssu—"

"BUKAN ITU, BODOH!"

Rupanya, seseorang mengirim surat untuk Kiseki no Sedai dengan gaya mirip surat kaleng—berisi ancaman dan pengirimnya anonim. Siapa dia?

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **(Garing ya?)**

 **.**

 **(1) Karaage: Potongan ayam yang dibalut tepung dan digoreng (deep fry).**

 **.**

 **SAYA MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARENA APDET TELAT, KEGARINGAN BAB INI DAN SHO-AI GAGALNYA /bungkuk 180 derajat**

 **Balasan Review Secara Menyeluruh:  
** (Gara-gara durasi mepet)

 **Soal kemunculan karakter saya masih bingung sendiri. Rencananya Momoi muncul, tapi gak lama, kira-kira 1-2 bab aja. Terus bagi para senpai yang di klub basket para Kisedai saya gak bisa jamin. Yang sudah pasti muncul sejauh ini cuma Nijimura ,**

 **Mungkin di bab-bab selanjutnya juga bakal ada sho-ai yang nyempil di sana-sini, sama mungkin setiap 5 bab saya buatkan extra yang character-centric gitu /Author dihajar**

 **Jawaban bagi yang tanya:**

 **Shiroruki: Si Midorima ikutan ngelindungin Kuroko... gegara itu sudah jadi reflek bagi Kisedai? Saya sendiri juga bingung /lha**

 **Yamasaki Naomi: Itu maksud saya Erwin Smith-nya SnK :3**

 **Bacotan Ekstra:**

 **Ada yang mau request battle pairing di bab berikutnya? Angkat tangaaan—eh maksud saya silahkan PM jika berkenan :3**

(Terima kasih untuk Indah605, blackeyes947, Coletta Black Beat, hole in heart, Riku (Guest), Shiroruki, macaroon waffle, Vee Hyakuya, Yamasaki Naomi, fajrikyoya off dan momonpoi karena sudah memberi review untuk fic ini!)

 **.**

 **(Cuplikan bab berikutnya.)**

"Pantesan dikasih nama gitu!"

.

"Dia homo?"

"... Belum teridentifikasi."

.

"Seminggu kedepan?! Buset!"

"MASALAH?!"

"Kalian berdua, tenang dulu."

.

"Sepertinya aku dilamar."

"APAAAAAAAAA?!"

.

(Extra Chapter I END.)


	6. Chapter 5

"Blokade siap?"

"SIAP!"

"Jimat dan air suci siap?"

"BERES!"

"Kalian siap?"

"ENGGAK!"

 **BRAK!**

"Oi kalian, sudah kubilang hari ini kita menghadapi krisis Kisedai terbesar." Akashi memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Pusing karena memikirkan masalah surat kemarin. Tangannya juga sudah puas berciuman dengan permukaan meja kayu di tengah ruangan yang ditempati para makhluk pelangi.

"Tapi Akashi, yang datang **dia.** Mana mungkin kita bisa siap dalam semalam-nodayo?" Midorima menyanggah, di luar stay cool meski dalam hati labil antara doki-doki atau merinding.

Kamis pagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam tepat. Kebetulan (atau mungkin tidak) mereka sedang libur. Dijamin seratus persen tidak akan bisa kabur dari takdir—kata Midorima. Dilema umum melanda keenam penghuni kamar 130.

Benar juga, hari ini ada kunjungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Mungkin ada sho-ai nyempil disini. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **(Happy reading!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUAK!**

Kelima orang lainnya terhenyak. Sudah kesepuluh kalinya Akashi menggebrak meja pagi itu. Asumsi sementara adalah tidak tahu mau bilang apa jika bertemu dengan orang itu.

Intinya, pagi itu sudah menjadi keributan massal di antara keenam anggota Kisedai. Berbagai reaksi ditunjukkan tentang kabar kedatangan orang yang mengirim surat kemarin—misalnya Kise yang nampak akan terkena serangan jantung, Aomine yang kelihatan semakin putih karena takut, Murasakibara mendadak berhenti ngemil, kacamata Midorima yang sering melorot dan Kuroko dengan poker face permanennya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka. Muncullah ketiga penghuni kamar 135 alias kamar tetangga yaitu trio Kagami-Himuro-Takao.

"Yo." Kagami menyapa singkat. Raut muka Akashi berkerut tanda tidak senang, namun sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah Kuroko sebagai pihak mediator segera menegur, "Kagami-kun, kalau mau masuk ketuk pintunya dulu. Tidak sopan tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar orang lain."

Akashi nampak mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. Keempat makhluk pelangi lainnya menciut di tempat. Sepertinya Kuroko salah fokus—nak, Akashi marah bukan gegara itu. Bukan, nak.

"Silahkan duduk. Ada masalah yang harus dibahas disini-nodayo." Midorima segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum Akashi benar-benar merajam Kagami dengan gunting. Takao segera mencuri tempat kosong di sebelah Shin-chan kesayangannya, Himuro dengan kalem duduk di sebelah Murasakibara dan Kagami (terpaksa) duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

Karena mereka duduk melingkar, mulai dari yang terdekat dengan pintu kamar adalah Himuro, sebelah kanannya Murasakibara, lalu Aomine, Kise, Takao, Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko dan yang terakhir adalah Kagami.

"Tetsuya, tukar tempat denganku." Akashi mengomando.

Karena pada dasarnya Kuroko adalah anak penurut, maka permintaan sang emperor langsung dikabulkan tanpa menyadari dia telah menggiring Kagami ke dalam danger zone iblis. Calon korban penganiayaan sweatdrop di tempat karena aura membunuh yang dipancarkan Akashi.

"Langsung ke intinya," Akashi memulai, tangannya memainkan gunting. Kagami makin sweatdrop dibuatnya. "Kazunari, **Taiga,** jangan macam-macam dengan tamu kita hari ini."

"Pokoknya dilarang membuatnya marah, yang sopan, **dilarang keras** mengajaknya one-on-one, dilarang bla bla bla terutama **kau,** Taiga." Ada konteks yang disamarkan karena mengandung unsur kata 'dilarang' yang banyaknya setara dengan bintang di langit.

"Siap!" Kagami merespon, masuk posisi 'hormat gerak' dengan mode autopilot.

"Ano, rencananya apa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko segera merubah topik. Memang harus cermat, sebelum kamar 130 berubah menjadi ruang pembantaian massal yang diketuai Akashi Seijuurou. Setidaknya karena kehadiran temannya yang berbakat menjadi pawang singa, roh Kagami masih bisa dijamin tidak melayang dari tubuhnya secara prematur.

"Biasa saja. Usahakan tidak gugup. Tapi jika dirasa ada ancaman, segera kabur." Jawab Akashi santai.

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju (Kagami dan Takao ikut-ikutan berhubung tidak tahu siapa orangnya). Berdasarkan laporan Akashi yang ditelepon kemarin malam, tamunya akan datang sekitar jam delapan.

"Aominecchi, aku takut-ssu..." Kise merinding, sementara Aomine yang kelihatan semakin pucat hanya bisa mengangguk. Diliriknya Murasakibara yang memeluk kresek kudapan ringannya sambil merapal mantra 'maiubou-chin, aku belum mau mati' berkali-kali.

(Menurut penelitian di ITB dan IPB, spesies titan bernama Murasakibara Atsushi yang berhenti ngemil adalah pertanda situasi yang membahayakan.)

.

.

Karena kelelahan, para makhluk pelangi dan ketiga tetangga mereka gelundungan di lantai. Tidak perlu menggelar futon, karena tidur berdua dengan gebetan masing-masing sudah cukup—tunggu, salah fokus.

Kembali ke laptop. Karena kabur sementara bukan pilihan yang bagus, yang tersisa hanyalah pasrah dan berdoa kepada tuhan—siapa tahu nanti mereka diberi nyawa ekstra dan nyali yang cukup untuk bekal sampai tua nanti, apalagi anak alim semacam Midorima yang doanya selalu terkabul.

Kabarnya sih, pernah suatu hari dia mendoakan Aomine agar lulus ujian kenaikan (atas perintah Akashi, karena jika ace-sama tidak lulus tidak boleh ikut babak final). Ternyata dikabulkan, bahkan nilainya diatas rata-rata. Namun setelah ditelusuri, ternyata itu Aomine yang otaknya agak gesrek karena Murasakibara yang tidak sengaja menggigit kepalanya.

(Begitu kebenarannya terungkap, Aomine kembali normal karena digigit lagi.)

"Hei kalian, sudah jam delapan. Segera ke posisi masing-masing." Titah Akashi sembari mendorong Kuroko masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian. Berhubung mereka yang ukuran badannya paling limited edition, obyek penyimpanan barang tersebut menjadi tempat bersembunyi yang cocok.

Kise dan Aomine buru-buru ngibrit ke belakang pintu, siap menyiram si tamu dengan air suci—siapa tahu nanti bisa terusir bak setan-setan di acara supernatural. Murasakibara dan Midorima sembunyi di kamar mandi, karena sama saja cari mati jika mereka ditaruh sembarangan. Kegedean badan.

"Kazunari, Taiga, Tatsuya, kalian bertiga jadi tumbal sementara ya." Akashi menyeringai iblis, sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam lemari dan menutup pintunya.

"Woi, apa maksudnya kita jadi tumbal?" Kagami bertanya—berbisik—kepada kedua teman sehidup sematinya. Takao angkat bahu—logis karena tidak tahu siapa tamunya. Himuro tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat Kagami makin merinding.

 **BRAK BRAK BRAK!**

Pintu kamar diketuk dengan brutal. "Hoi bocah Kiseki, buka pintunya! Cepetan sebelum gua dobrak!" seseorang berteriak dari luar pintu. Suara bariton yang sering berteriak memerintah para Kiseki no Sedai untuk meneruskan latihan atau mati semasa SMP.

"A-Aominecchi, buka pintunya-ssu." Botol air suci yang di tangan Kise bergetar—si kuning merinding rupanya. Aomine sendiri juga merinding, tidak kalah hebatnya dengan teman seperjuangannya. "Oi Kise, cari mati ya?"

"Au ah kelamaan, sini gue bukain!" Kagami yang frustasi langsung berdiri dan nekat membuka pintu kamar. Aomine dan Kise refleks berdiri dan menyiram orang yang di balik pintu.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

 **BLETAK!**

"Ampun mak! Disuruh Akashi/Akashicchi(-ssu)!"

Aomine dan Kise yang baru saja jadi korban pelemparan botol segera kabur dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. "Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi! Bukain pintunya-ssu! Ada iblis yang masuk kamar—HUWAAAA!"

"Apa-apaan itu hah, iblis?" Nijimura Shuuzo memancarkan aura pembunuh yang menyaingi iblis tulen penunggu kamar 130. Tangannya mengepal seakan hendak menjotos duo kopi susu yang sedang merinding ketakutan setengah mati di pojokan. "Mana sopan santun kalian pada senpai, hah?!"

Kagami dan Takao cengo. Himuro segera berdiri dan menarik-narik kaos yang dikenakan si mantan kapten pelangi. "Shuu, tenang dulu, kau menakut-nakuti mereka."

"Tatsuya!" Nijimura kaget.

"Tatsuya, kau kenal dia?!" Kagami lebih kaget lagi.

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu waktu di Amerika. Waktu itu Shuu dijambret, haha." Himuro tertawa pelan. Si pelangi protes di background untuk tidak menyebar aib.

"Akashi mana Akashi!" Nijimura berteriak, masih dalam kondisi basah kuyup akibat disiram air suci yang katanya beli dari abang-abang pedagang asongan di dekat TPU. Sebelum pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Mura-Mido menyerah kepada nasib dan keluar dari ruang sakral tempat merenung tersebut.

"Nijimura-san." Midorima menyapa singkat.

"Kapten-chin~" Murasakibara menyapa sembari menggigit sebatang Pochy.

"Hoi, dimana Akashi?" Nijimura balas bertanya. Semua orang dalam kamar 130 hening seketika—jika diberi tahu, akan kena wajan melayang (level up dari teknik Linggis Melayang). Jika tidak diberi tahu, kemungkinan akan dihajar oleh si mantan kapten yang terkenal dengan bibirnya yang monyong nan seksi.

Berhubung tidak ada yang berani jawab, Nijimura langsung membuka paksa pintu lemari pakaian.

"KALIAN NGAPAIIIIN?!" pemuda bernama pelangi itu teriak frustasi.

Trio Kagami-Kise-Aomine gagal jantung. Kacamata Midorima pecah untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya semasa fanfiction ini diketik. Murasakibara meremukkan bungkus Pochy-nya tanpa sadar. Takao buru-buru mengambil ponsel untuk memotret.

Yah, itu karena posisi Akashi-Kuroko yang—ahem, bisa dibilang ambigu. Si kepala stroberi seakan hendak menistakan hantu unyu kesayangan semua orang di tempat—kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Beberapa kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Kuroko nampak sudah dilepas, bahkan nampak sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi, terserah imajinasi masing-masing.

"Berani sekali kau mengganggu momen privasi orang, **Shuuzou."** Desis Akashi yang akhirnya keluar dari dalam lemari.

"Shuu—HAH?! Berani sekali kau Akashi, aku ini masih senpaimu!" bentak Nijimura yang semakin frustasi—urat kesabarannya sepertinya sudah putus. Mahasiswa yang baru pulang kampung itu lantas menjitak Akashi tanpa tahu jika tindakan tersebut sama saja dengan cari mati.

" **Shuuzou."** Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Akashi. Tangannya siap melempar benda terdekat yang kebetulan adalah kepala Aomine—selain itu, masih ada gunting sakti mandraguna nan multifungsi kesayangannya.

Pertumpahan darah tidak dapat dihindarkan. Akashi balas menjitak Nijimura sekitar lima kali lipat lebih keras dari yang didapatkannya—dan kedua mahasiswa yang sama-sama menyandang gelar mantan kapten tersebut berakhir gontok-gontokan secara live.

.

.

"Hm, sudah kuduga." Midorima memasang pose mirip meme yang akhir-akhir ini sedang menjadi trending topic di sosmed. "Boku-shi dan Nijimura-san tidak akan pernah akrab, nanodayo."

"Boku-shi apaan-ssu?" Kise bertanya sembari merekam adegan gulat langka di depan mereka.

"Karena Akashi punya dua kepribadian, yang sekarang kupanggil 'Boku-shi' biar mudah-nodayo. Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi yang dulu kupanggil 'Ore-shi'." Si megane menjelaskan singkat, tangannya membenahi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Sementara itu, Murasakibara dan Aomine menenangkan Kuroko yang nampak sekarat sejak insiden lemari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"KEMBALIIN AKASHI GUA! AKASHI GUA YANG UNYU LU BUANG KEMANAAA?! Nijimura menarik kerah kaos Akashi dan mengguncang-guncang badan kouhainya.

Akashi refleks menjambak sang senpai, "Kurang ajar kau Shuuzou, berani sekali memperlakukanku begini—aku ini ABSOLUT!"

Trio tetangga hanya bisa menjadi orang pinggiran. "Wah, tidak kusangka Shuu seagresif itu." Himuro tertawa kecil. Takao ngakak di tempat sampai kram perut akibat reuni tidak-terlalu-mengharukan—mungkin yang benar adalah tidak-mengharukan-sama-sekali—antara pasangan NijiAka. Kagami hanya bisa sweatdrop, niat ikut membantu Kuroko namun takut dihajar.

.

.

(Sepuluh menit kemudian.)

"Ya, jadi begitulah ceritanya."

Nijimura menempelkan plastik berisi es batu ke jidatnya—efek gulat dengan Akashi. Acara kecil mereka berakhir karena Kuroko sekali lagi menyelamatkan hari, tuhan memberkatinya. Jika si hantu unyu tidak muncul sebagai pawang singa lokal, pasti dia sudah tewas.

"Pantesan dikasih nama gitu!" Aomine dan Kise teriak berbarengan.

"Kupikir diberi nama Apartemen Pelangi tanpa alasan~" ujar Murasakibara kalem, rutinitas ngemilnya kembali normal seperti pada hari-hari biasa.

Ceritanya, apartemen ini milik bibi Nijimura. Oleh karena itu, diberi nama Apartemen Pelangi karena sudah diwariskan di antara anggota keluarga Nijimura. Selain itu, alasan si pelangi mudik adalah karena ada urusan keluarga dan dia mewakili ayahnya yang masih di Amerika—tidak usah ditanya urusan apa.

"Kapten, tinggal disini sampai kapan-ssu?" Kise bertanya lagi. Nijimura langsung manyun begitu mendengar panggilan semasa mereka masih di Teiko, padahal sudah turun jabatan. "Ngapain panggil gua 'kapten', kan udah lulus."

"Ya sudah, kupanggil Nijimuracchi ya!" si anak ayam mengeluarkan aura bahagia.

"Mura-chin, yoroshiku~" Murasakibara tersenyum tipis.

"Terserah. Intinya, gua baru pulang minggu depan." Nijimura tersenyum penuh makna yang membuat semua anggota Kiseki minus Akashi merinding disko. Background music saat ini adalah jingle iklan ekstrak kulit manggis. 'Kabar gembira' untuk mereka semua, memang.

"Seminggu kedepan?! Buset!" Aomine memasang ekspresi horor.

"MASALAH?!" Nijimura emosi lagi.

"Kalian berdua, tenang dulu." Kuroko kembali beraksi.

.

(Sementara itu.)

"Tatsuya, dia itu siapa sih? Serius gue gagal paham."

Himuro segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, membuka foto dan menunjukkannya pada Kagami dan Takao.

"Dia itu, mantan kapten Teiko sebelum Akashi. Seumuran denganku." Jelasnya singkat. Di ponselnya saat ini, ada gambar yang diambil sewaktu di Amerika—ada dirinya, Nijimura dan seorang anak kecil (1), sedang duduk-duduk di lapangan street basket tempat latihan dengan Alex.

"Eh, tunggu." Takao segera menggunakan hawk eye-nya untuk mengamati gambar tersebut dengan jelas. "Warna gelangnya Nijimura-san kok..."

Jujur saja, yang menarik perhatian Takao adalah gelang Nijimura yang kebetulan warna-warni bak pelangi.

"Tatsuya, dia homo?" Kagami bertanya polos.

Himuro sweatdrop. "... Belum teridentifikasi."

.

"Tidak mau."

"Akashicchi, ayolah! Sebentar saja-ssu!"

Akashi sekali lagi memancarkan aura gelap yang mendorong mundur tekad Kise. Beberapa menit berikutnya dihabiskan untuk membujuk sang emperor untuk bertukar tempat sementara dengan 'Ore-shi' atas permintaan Nijimura yang semakin lama semakin sewot.

"Oi Akashi, katanya tadi jangan buat Nijimura marah—ADUH!" manusia kegelapan terinterupsi oleh papan shogi melayang—sudah jelas siapa yang melempar.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menarik-narik lengan Akashi. Berhubung semuanya sudah menyerah untuk membujuk Akashi—mulai dari Midorima yang dilempar gunting, Murasakibara yang snack-nya dihancurkan hingga Aomine—dia telah mengemban harapan semua orang yang gugur di medan perang.

"Kalau Akashi-kun mau bertukar sebentar, hari Sabtu besok kuturuti semua keinginan Akashi-kun."

—Menggunakan metode ekstrim rupanya.

Kedua mata dwiwarna Akashi berkilat antusias. Makhluk pelangi lainnya berdoa untuk keselamatan Kuroko yang masih memasang poker face permanennya. Kalau begini caranya, tidak mungkin tidak dituruti oleh sang emperor.

Akashi menyeringai senang. "Baiklah, kuturuti keinginanmu."

Satu masalah selesai, masalah berikutnya muncul. Memang benar 'Ore-shi' akan kembali sementara, namun bagaimana nasib Kuroko Tetsuya yang akan menjadi calon korban pelampiasan? Kita tunggu setelah yang satu ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali waktu Shuuzou pulang. Jangan kangen aku, ya." Akashi segera berdiri.

'Tenang aja, kita gak bakal kangen kok!' adalah pemikiran sehati Kisedai plus Kagami.

.

.

 **BRUAK!**

—Akashi headbang ke tembok terdekat.

"AKASHI/AKASHI-KUN/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN!"

.

.

"Kalian siapa?"

Berhubung ada banyak keributan, Nijimura tidak sempat bertanya siapa dua orang yang tidak dikenal di kamar 130. Takao tersenyum sambil mengacungkan tanda peace yang sudah jadi pose kenalan standard miliknya, "Takao Kazunari, mantan point guard Shuutoku! Shin-chan itu teman—"

"Dia bukan temanku-nodayo." Midorima segera memotong. Masih ingat bab lalu?

"Iya, kita bukan teman biasa. Lebih tepatnya kita teman seperhomoan~!" Takao kembali mengubah alur.

"AKU TIDAK HOMO-NANODAYO!"

.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kalian semua jadi homo?"

"Eng, mungkin sejak di Teiko~ Nyem nyem~" jawab Murasakibara sambil ngemil maiubou rasa es campur sambal terasi. Sekali lagi, itu maiubou spesies langka berhubung impor dari suatu tempat. Jangan ditanya bagaimana rasanya.

.

"Kagami Taiga... eh, desu." Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mumpung Akashi masih pingsan karena aksi kekerasannya terhadap diri sendiri, menyempatkan untuk duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Ace Seirin ya..." gumam Nijimura. "Gua sih gak nyangka Akashi kalah."

"Tapi pertandingannya seruuu banget-ssu!" Kise berkomentar antusias. Aura keceriaannya menyilaukan semua orang di kamar 130—semoga mereka tidak katarak dadakan karenanya. "Tegang gimana gitu, terus Kurokocchi keren banget-ssu!"

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun." Kuroko membalas datar sembari mengompres jidat Akashi yang memar dengan sebungkus es batu.

"Iya. Aku sendiri sampai kaget." Sambung Himuro yang saat ini sedang menjadi korban pelukan maut Murasakibara. Seandainya itu bukan dia, pasti siapapun yang dipeluk titan maling makanan itu akan mati kehabisan napas. Bayangkan yang dipeluk adalah Kuroko.

"Hngg..."

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Oh, ternyata Akashi sudah sadar—saat ini tengah memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. "Selamat datang kembali, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menyapa singkat.

"Kuroko. Ada apa ini?" Akashi bertanya sambil memegangi kedua bahu Kuroko. Sementara itu para makhluk pelangi, trio tetangga dan Nijimura diam-diam lega berhubung iblis merah yang hobi membantai manusia telah pergi (untuk sementara).

Sebelum Kuroko sempat menjawab, sesosok makhluk kuning ngambang menerjang sang emperor, dilanjut dengan makhluk satu spesies berwarna biru, ungu dan hijau. Intinya, sekarang Akashi nampak tertindih empat organisme hiperaktif yang kelebihan pigmen warna.

"AKASHICCHI AKU KANGEN-SSU!" Kise berteriak fanboying.

"Aka-chin jadi normal lagi~" Murasakibara ikut-ikutan.

"YA AMPUN INI BERKAH APA, AKASHI JADI NORMAL!" Aomine sujud syukur.

"Selamat datang kembali, Akashi-nodayo." Midorima menyapa dengan cool (baca: tsundere).

Trio tetangga sekali lagi menjadi orang pinggiran. Bedanya, saat ini ketiganya merekam adegan tersebut dengan kamera ponsel masing-masing. Mungkin ada niat di-upload ke TabungMu dengan judul 'Enam Makhluk Pelangi Mengadakan Reuni Menghurakan'.

.

"Akashi, gua mau bicara sebentar."

Nijimura menyeret Akashi secara paksa keluar dari kamar 130. Makhluk pelangi lainnya dan trio tetangga langsung menjadi orang pinggiran berhubung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—jangan-jangan fetish si pelangi terhadap kouhai-nya masih awet hingga detik ini.

"Haa?"

Trio tetangga melongo setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Kisedai. Pertanyaan Kagami bermenit-menit yang lalu akhirnya terkonfirmasi—Himuro yang paling syok mendengar ceritanya.

"Jadi itu beneran?!" Takao masuk mode panik. Panik karena tidak menyangka seorang Akashi Seijuurou berbakat menjadi uke dari Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Pokoknya gitu~" Murasakibara berhenti ngemil sementara. Di background, Aomine dan Kise memeluk (?!) Kuroko yang mulai depresi dengan gaya 'I know dat feel bro'.

Sekali lagi, Kisedai dan trio tetangga berdoa demi keselamatan orang lain yang kali ini adalah Akashi. Semoga saja doa Midorima dikabulkan para kami-sama diatas sana.

Tiba-tiba Akashi kembali masuk kamar.

Semuanya sweatdrop seketika. Di background mulai terdengar jingle iklan ekstrak kulit manggis lagi—dan Kise mulai karaokean untuk memecah keheningan.

"KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA~!" si kuning mulai gesrek. Kumpulan organisme warna-warni mirip manusia (padahal bukan manusia) siap mengamuk massa Kise yang merusak suasana.

"Sepertinya aku dilamar." Akashi menyambung dengan tidak ikhlas.

.

Hening.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Semuanya langsung teriak nista. Kompak sekali bak paduan suara.

"LHO KAN BENERAN! BENERAN NIH!" Aomine ngibrit keliling ruangan dengan OOC-nya. Murasakibara melongo. Himuro sedari tadi sudah menyiapkan ponselnya dengan voice recorder yang menyala—sepertinya ingin roleplay menjadi reporter dadakan.

Logika seorang Kagami adalah, jika Akashi dilamar Nijimura, berarti masih ada kesempatan untuknya dengan Kuroko. Oleh karena itu saat ini si macan jejadian cengar-cengir sendiri.

Takao kembali ngakak sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Midorima segera menyiapkan artikel broadcast BlueBerry Messenger berjudul 'Mengejutkan! Seorang Iblis Jejadian Dilamar Manusia!'. Kise masih cengo.

"Akashi-kun, aku minta kita putus." Kuroko mengeluarkan aura gelap meski nada bicaranya datar permanen.

Akashi seketika melesat ke hadapan Kuroko dan sujud sungkem meminta pengampunan. "MAAF KUROKO, BUKANNYA AKU MAU KITA PUTUS! KUTOLAK KOK, KUTOLAK! AMPUNI SEME-MU INI KUROKO!" Si kepala stroberi berteriak memohon ampun dengan OOC-nya.

"Kumaafkan kalau mau mentraktirku vanilla shake sebulan penuh, sehari dua gelas."

"AKAN KULAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUKMU, KUROKO!"

"Baiklah, kumaafkan."

Semuanya menangis terhura melihat adegan tersebut, minus Kagami yang pundung di pojokan karena harapannya tidak terkabul. Midorima yang memegang camcorder berniat meng-upload video rekamannya ke TabungMu sebagai pembalasan kemarin.

Karena penasaran, makhluk pelangi dan trio tetangga mengecek keadaan Nijimura. Ditemukan sesosok manusia depresi yang sedang mundung di tengah jalan setelah ultimatum yang dikeluarkan Akashi.

.

.

Nijimura Shuuzou, 19 tahun. Mantan kapten klub basket SMP Teiko. Masih lajang dan didiagnosa agak melenceng. Depresi karena ditolak orang nomor satu dalam daftar calon waifu yaitu Akashi Seijuurou (hubungan saat ini: hanya sebagai senpai dan kouhai).

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **(Maap kalo garing -,-)**

 **.**

 **(1) Nama anaknya Mike. Referensi: Replace V Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **HOREE TEMBUS 50 REVIEW /tabur kembang**

 **Maafkan apdet yang makin lama makin telat! Inspirasi saya sering mampet (baca: saya mulai lapar) yeyeye~**

 **Bagi yang tanya soal kemunculan karakter, saya sudah mutusin SEMUANYA MUNCUL! Eh, kecuali yang karakter sampingan semacem Hanamiya. Intinya yang muncul cuma dari sekolah2 yang ditinggali (?) para Kisedai sama Nijimura :v**

 **Satu lagi: Mungkin mulai bab ini Boku-shi sama Ore-shi tuker-tukeran tempat terus, jadi fic-nya agak mbulet :3**

 **Balasan Bagi Yang Tanya:**

 **mai-chab: Yosha ini ada AkaKuro-nya /joget Rencana saya habis bab berikutnya mah bakal saya buatin extra yang AkaKuro centric~ ditunggu ya :3**

 **Shiroruki: Waduh saya sendiri juga gak tau /author dihajar Rencananya saya bakal buat extra yang KagaKuro centric~~**

 **Indah605: Kepolosannya awet kok, cuma gak ada jaminan gak dinistakan~ /bikin tanda peace**

 **umaibo: Ini gaya penulisan saya kok~ Geje memang, tapi ah biarin /dibunuh Lanjut!**

 **mika: Itu Lord Voldemort dari Harpot~**

 **Kitsune-Usagi: Entar saya buatin extra yang KagaKuro centric~ kalo Kagami sama Nigou, berarti jonesan dia ketimbang saya /joget lagi**

 **(Terima kasih untuk Kapten Pelangi, SheraYuki, mai-chab, macaroon waffle, Shiroruki, Indah605, Yamasaki Naomi, Vee Hyakuya, umaibo, FFstalker, blackeyes947, mika, Guest, Kitsune-Usagi dan vanilla2tte karena telah memberi review! Terima kasih juga untuk para reader yang telah mem-fav dan follow fic ini!)**

 **.**

 **(Cuplikan bab berikutnya.)**

"Hari ini kita ada investigasi!"

.

"Itu aku."

.

"Lu takut ya?!"

"Lu sendiri takut gitu!"

.

"Awas ya, kalo ini kerjaan orang, gua hajar sampe monyong."

"Nijimura-san, ngaca dulu."

.

(Chapter 5 END.)


	7. Chapter 6

Kebosanan adalah pembunuh high-class selain amukan dosen dan serangan tugas mematikan bagi seorang mahasiswa. Diserang perasaan laknat tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang Takao jalan-jalan keliling apartemen padahal sudah lewat jam malam.

Koridor-koridor Apartemen Pelangi benar-benar sepi saat malam hari. Seandainya lampu tiba-tiba mati dan suasana mendadak tegang—belum ditambah keheningan—pasti akan mirip setting game horor.

Jujur saja keheningan di sekelilingnya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ayolah, Takao tidak phobia hantu. Menghadapi pemandangan semacam kolor ijo Midorima yang tengah dijemur saja berani, apalagi jika dipertemukan dengan dedemit lewat takdir benang merah.

(Yah, kecuali setan gunting penunggu kamar tetangga sih.)

Sayang sekali, kapasitas nyali Takao yang pas-pasan tidak mencukupi untuk pembelian paket Penepis Rasa Takut dengan konten dihindarkan dari setan seumur hidup di Apartemen Pelangi.*

*syarat dan ketentuan berlaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Mungkin ada sho-ai nyempil disini. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **(Happy reading!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAP. TAP TAP TAP.**

Langkah sang hawk eye terhenti—siapa tadi? Dia segera mengaktifkan mata saktinya dan melihat sekeliling. Nihil, tidak ada siapapun. Terus tadi langkah kaki siapa?

 **PET!**

"DEMI MAK IJAH YANG PINGIN NAIK HAJI KAMI-SAMA LINDUNGIN GUEE!" Takao latah seketika dan masuk posisi meringkuk di pojokan begitu lampu koridor mendadak mati.

—Kira-kira, begitulah akibat memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Tuh kan, lampunya beneran mati.

Untungnya, di sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya masih ada beberapa lampu yang menyala. Karena butuh pencerahan, Takao segera ngibrit ke bawah lampu terdekat—kitakore. Kapan terakhir kali dia merasa doki-doki dengan combo keringat dingin dan napas yang tak beraturan—selain gejala jatuh cinta dan pengumuman hasil ujian nasional—dia sudah lupa. Intinya, sekarang Takao ketakutan setengah mati.

 **CTAK.**

"HYAAAAAA!" Takao langsung lari kesetanan dengan start jongkok begitu semua lampu mendadak mati—dan berakhir pingsan karena mencumbu dinding terdekat.

.

.

"... kao."

Apakah Takao sudah mati? Jika iya, apakah dia masuk surga dan bisa bertemu kami-sama—tunggu, itu suara shinigami yang menjemputnya?

"Ta... o."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Takao belum mau mati. Masih ada hutang membalaskan dendam Midorima yang masih sewot karena di-uploadnya video bertajuk 'Insiden Penembakan Gagal' di TabungMu oleh account bernama emperorsei-04. Kata Himuro-sensei, hutang jangan dibawa mati.

"KAZUNARI!"

"IYA MAK!" Takao refleks duduk begitu panggilan sayang emaknya sampai ke telinga—dan dalam perjalanannya tidak sengaja menampar seseorang.

"Takao-kun, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kuroko menyapa singkat. Di sebelahnya terdapat ember berisi air es berhubung setiap hari dia bertugas menyiram siapapun yang malas bangun. Dalam hal ini, orang yang tengah tidak sadar.

"Sialan kau Bakao, jangan mati dulu-nanodayo!" Midorima memegangi sisi kiri wajahnya yang terkena tamparan maut Takao.

"Takaocchi kemarin sekarat di lantai enam-ssu." ujar Kise yang menyodorkan segelas air putih sambil mengobral senyum satu juta yen miliknya. Semuanya langsung memalingkan wajah karena silau (ada yang pergi ke kamar mandi lalu muntah-muntah).

"Lu habis ciuman sama tembok ya? Ciee yang jones," Kagami nyengir kuda. Sebaiknya ada yang segera mengambilkan cermin.

"Kemarin malam ada yang mengantar Taka-chin kesini~" komentar Murasakibara yang asyik ngemil Pochy rasa vanilla, sementara yang bersangkutan menenggak rakus air yang ditawarkan Kise.

"Masalahnya, kemarin itu..." Akashi yang masih Ore-shi mode menjelaskan.

Ceritanya, ketika dua penghuni kamar 135 dan Nijimura nimbrung di kamar 130, pintu kamar tiba-tiba diketuk. Orang yang dibalik pintu menyampaikan bahwa ada mayat yang ditemukan di koridor lantai enam. Himuro yang membuka pintu langsung panik berhubung ada Takao yang tergeletak di koridor depan kamar 130, dan alasan kedua adalah tidak ada siapapun disana.p

Pintu tiba-tiba dibuka dan sesosok senpai pelangi menerobos masuk. "Akashi, udah gua pastiin ke Keiichi oji-san. Emang ada rumornya." ujar Nijimura yang langsung ikut duduk di lingkaran anggota Kisedai dan trio tetangga.

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-san." Akashi mengangguk. "Jadi begini, sering ada rumor hantu gentayangan di apartemen ini."

"Sejak sekitar dua tahun lalu, sering terjadi hal-hal aneh. Awalnya hanya di sekitar kamar 66, namun akhir-akhir ini terjadi di seluruh lantai."

Semuanya mendengarkan cerita kakek Akashi dengan khidmat—bisa dibilang lebih khusyuk dibanding dengan saat ada pidato pembina upacara.

"Kayak suara langkah kaki orang, cuma gaada orangnya." Nijimura menjelaskan. "Terus, gua sering denger setiap tanggal 20 ada yang ngirim uang sewa kamar, tapi gaada data soal yang ngirim. Di amplopnya juga diselipin bookmark sama catatan kecil."

"Jangan-jangan itu hantu-chin yang ingin tinggal disini~" Murasakibara mengambil kesimpulan—trio warna primer (bukan Akashi) yang kekuatan nyalinya paling rendah sontak merinding.

"Itu aku."

Semuanya langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara—tak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dan segala kehebatan poker facenya.

"Aku takut ibu kos tidak sadar aku disini, jadi setiap tanggal 20 aku menaruh bookmark dalam amplop berisi uang kos, dan kuberi catatan untuk meletakkannya di depan pintu esok harinya." jelas si bayangan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok.

"Kenapa gak dititipin terus diambil, Tetsu?" Aomine yang pertama kali pulih (Kagami dan Kise masih berpelukan bak Teletubbies) akhirnya angkat bicara.

Kuroko menggeleng lemah sambil memasang senyuman sedih pertanda batin yang teraniaya—sukses membuat kokoro semua masokis feels meleleh. Penonton langsung menyiapkan tisu cadangan. "Percuma, Aomine-kun. Aku tetap akan dilupakan."

Semuanya menangis terhura setelah menonton Catatan Hati Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, yang pemeran utamanya sudah resmi menjadi pihak yang tak dianggap—baik secara fisik maupun memori. Murasakibara dan Himuro langsung bereaksi dengan 'puk puk ya nak'.

"Tapi, masih ada cerita lagi." Akashi melanjut, mengembalikan suasana seram (yang berubah humoris jika ditinjau dari reaksi trio warna primer). Lagi pula, bagaimana mau tidak seram, orang yang cerita sudah seram. Setidaknya yang lainnya masih bisa bersyukur karena si merah sedang Setan Gunting Mode: OFF.

"Ada seseorang—mari kita sebut Subjek A—yang pernah bercerita bahwa suatu hari, dia hendak mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan lantai 1. Ketika dia hendak meletakkan buku di suatu rak, ada suara mengatakan 'jangan kesana'."

"Hantunya pinter dong?" Takao bertanya polos. Midorima menjitaknya dengan penuh cinta (melebihi jurus Jitakan Love! dari Aomine ke Kise). "Kau ini memang bodoh, Bakao-nodayo."

"Intinya, setelah itu dia lari ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemen ini." Akashi yang baru saja facepalm mengakhiri.

"Itu juga aku, Akashi-kun."

Yang pada awalnya tersita perhatiannya oleh pesona Akashi-sama yang memikat hati fangirl dan merupakan tanda kiamat bagi kaum lelaki, seketika menengok ke sumber suara yaitu Kuroko. Tunggu, ada pengulangan adegan.

"Gadis itu salah meletakkan buku, tapi aku ada dibalik sebuah rak ketika mengingatkannya. Mungkin sebagian salahku." jelasnya.

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, semua orang di ruangan itu (apalagi Kise) tidak bisa menahan banjir air mata dan perasaan yang meluap-luap bak air dari keran bocor. Kuroko sudah tidak dianggap, dikira hantu pula. Kokoro ini sudah tidak kuat, nak.

"Ehem. Kembali ke laptop." Nijimura batuk jaim untuk mengembalikan suasana. Sepertinya senpai kita yang satu ini menjadi korban iklan merk obat batuk.

"Berikutnya, yang paling sering terjadi—jika kau jalan-jalan keliling apartemen ini melewati jam malam, lampu koridor akan mendadak mati total." ujar Akashi dengan tatapan 'apakah ini terjadi padamu?' ke Takao.

"Itu juga aku, Akashi-kun, Takao-kun." Kuroko menyela, masih dengan poker face permanennya.

Hening seketika.

.

"Tunggu. Jadi yang kemarin itu kau, Kuroko?" Takao kaget.

"Biasanya aku mematikan lampu koridor ketika lewat jam malam. Cleaning service disini sering lupa—kan boros." jelas si bayangan sekali lagi. Kilauan imajiner yang terkesan nostalgik jika membahas telur rebus muncul di sebelah kepalanya.

"Ya ampun, gue pikir beneran hantu." Aomine menghela napas lega, begitu pula dengan trio tetangga dan Kisedai lainnya.

"Tapi," Kuroko memasang wajah serius. "Aku hanya mematikan lampu di lantai 7 hingga 13."

Ada hening yang menyerang sekali lagi.

.

"B-Berarti itu apa-ssu?" Kise banjir keringat dingin. Kagami langsung menyemprot pengharum ruangan karena alasan tertentu.

"Hantu." jawab Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang si kuning.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, alasanmu mematikan lampu koridor agak, uh, tidak logis-nanodayo."

"Kuroko, mulai sekarang jangan keluyuran malam-malam." titah Akashi yang frustasi karena sama sekali tidak menyadari hilangnya sang uke ketika malam tiba. Kuroko hendak protes, tapi sang emperor langsung menyela, "Ini bukan waktunya kampanye hemat listrik."

"Mumet nih." gumam Nijimura. Himuro mengangguk setuju. Murasakibara mendadak berhenti ngemil seakan semua snacknya tidak menarik lagi.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita ada investigasi!" Akashi menggebrak meja pertanda mulainya sidang darurat antar penghuni kamar 130, trio tetangga dan senpai pelangi. Meski tidak disangka, semuanya menurut dengan berbagai alasan—ada yang karena wajib, ikut-ikutan, bosan hingga bayangan akan ancaman gunting sakti yang menunggu (jika Ore-shi dipaksa bertukar tempat).

Rencananya, agar lebih cepat mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa tim beranggotakan lima orang—yang satu berisi Nijimura, Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima dan Takao, sedang satunya berisi Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Himuro dan Murasakibara.

(Sebenarnya agak merepotkan jika trio warna primer yang sama penakutnya digabung menjadi satu, tapi duh. Semoga Himuro dan Murasakibara diberi kesabaran ekstra.)

.

.

Banyak orang percaya bahwa malam jumat adalah malam dimana demit dan kawan-kawan sejenisnya pindah dimensi dan menunjukkan diri di hadapan anak manusia. Pasti ada-ada saja kejadian supernatural pada malam itu.

Sedihnya, malam ini adalah malam jumat yang sukses membuat trio Ao-Kise-Kaga merinding setengah mati. Karena mereka sedang banjir keringat dingin, Himuro dan Murasakibara hanya bisa membayangkan jumlah air di lautan kalah dengan hasil perspirasi ketiganya ("Lho, nanti lautnya tambah asin, Muro-chin~" "Mengasinkan sesuatu yang sudah asin.")

Sementara itu, Midorima adalah orang yang mendahulukan logika dan mengesampingkan kepercayaan (selain terhadap Oha-Asa dan kami-sama). Hasilnya adalah pemikiran mutlaknya bahwa tidak ada hal semacam hantu. ("Tidak ada yang namanya setan kecuali Boku-shi nanodayo!" Midorima mengacungkan jempol dengan percaya diri pada para penonton).

Akashi santai saja. Meski sedang Ore-shi, hantu tetap takut dengannya. Oleh karena itu Nijimura menyuruhnya berjalan di depan, siapa tahu bisa mengusir para makhluk astral. Kuroko dapat menyebabkan salah paham di kalangan para hantu karena hawa keberadaannya yang perlu dipertanyakan. ("Udah lah, lu depan aja!" "Nijimura-san, ini tidak lucu." "Obake-chan, tolong berhenti menempel padaku. Punggungku capek.")

.

Mumpung ada waktu, kelompok Himuro-sensei pergi belanja air suci di dekat TPU. Penjualnya adalah orang yang selalu tersesat (baru diketahui hobi keduanya adalah nyasar ke fandom lain). Ternyata abang-abang ini baru pulang dari fandom dunia samurai tidak logis yang merupakan kamus referensi bagi fandom lainnya.

Beli satu liter dapat satu liter—begitulah katanya.

Kuroko dan Akashi menjadi duo combo chaos yang statusnya tidak logis dalam investigasi kali ini. Sudah jelas, karena yang satu adalah hantu dalam perwujudan makhluk unyu, sedangkan satunya memiliki cikal bakal raja iblis calon penerus Hitler yang mengakar dalam dirinya.

Mari kita mulai dari perjuangan Himuro-sensei dan para anak didiknya yang kelewat gila.

.

"Lu takut ya?!"

"Lu sendiri takut gitu!"

Himuro mendesah kesal. Setiap detik pasti ada saja yang diributkan oleh pasangan Ao-Kaga. Menurut Murasakibara, mereka sudah gontok-gontokan sebanyak nyaris-infinity kali malam ini.

"Huwee... harusnya aku sama Kurokocchi-ssu!"

Pemandangan kedua yang sering terjadi adalah munculnya anak ayam yang mewek. Kise sedari tadi merengek tentang Kurokocchi kesayangan yang selalu dimonopoli Akashi-sama, baik dalam mode setan gunting maupun tidak. "Cup cup, Kise-chin~ Aka-chin yang sekarang gak jahat kok, Kuro-chin masih aman~" Murasakibara mem-puk-puk si kuning.

Gak jahat gundulmu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa niat sebenarnya dari sang emperor.

Sensei mengecek jam tangannya—waktu menunjukkan jam sebelas malam. Hasil pencarian mereka nihil, nol besar, kosong. Nampaknya sang 'hantu' atau apalah itu memutuskan untuk tidak menampakkan diri kali ini.

 **CTAK!**

Bunyi saklar terdengar—semua lampu di lantai 3 yang mereka tempati mendadak mati, diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki misterius. Sialnya, karena kegelapan yang menyelimuti sekeliling mereka, tidak ada yang bisa melihat dan Aomine mendadak naik kasta menjadi genderuwo malam hari. Serem ah, kelihatan giginya doang.

"Kalian semua, segera cari Atsushi. Kita semua akan berkumpul dibawahnya." Himuro mengomando, sementara Murasakibara manyun karena sekali lagi dianggap landmark setempat.

(Karena gelap, tidak ada yang bisa melihat. Karena tidak ada yang bisa melihat, banyak insiden terjadi mulai dari tabrakan lokal, tabrakan interlokal dengan dinding, hingga jika ditinjau dari sound effect ada yang tidak sengaja... ehm. Sebaiknya kita sensor saja.)

.

"Awas ya, kalo ini kerjaan orang, gua hajar sampe monyong." Nijimura manyun. Bibirnya yang fabulous dan terkenal dengan keseksiannya nampak semakin monyong.

"Nijimura-san, ngaca dulu." Ujar Akashi dengan kalemnya—sang senpai pelangi semakin monyong. "Kampret lu Akashi, ini bibir tuh fabulous." Nijimura menjitak pelan puncak kepala kouhai kesayangannya. Akashi lantas menjawab, "Jangan lakukan itu jika tidak ingin ada setan gunting yang mengamuk, Nijimura-san. Nanti neraka tersasar dari tempat seharusnya."

Nijimura langsung membuat jarak minimal satu meter dengan sang emperor karena alarm tanda bahaya sudah berbunyi.

"Ace-sama ni banzai~!" Takao bernyanyi dengan riang gembira di barisan belakang tanpa peduli dengan suasana saat ini. Alasannya adalah: satu, karena Takao tidak bisa berhenti bacot, dua, untuk menaikkan mood, dan yang terakhir adalah karena Takao sayang Shin-chan.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Midorima yang merasa terpanggil (bukan ke hadapan kami-sama). "Berhenti menyanyi, Bakao. Suaramu mengesalkan-nodayo."

"Kenapa? Kan Shin-chan keren, Shin-chan kece, Shin-chan blablabla." Takao membacot ria, nyaris seratus persen curahan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam berisi tentang pangeran kodok kita tercinta dan segala kehebatannya—yang sukses membuatnya jatuh hati sejak semester dua di Shuutoku.

"B-Berisik nanodayo." Midorima memalingkan wajah pertanda virus tsundere yang kambuh. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh di depan Nijimura-san."

Sekilas info. Ingin tahu kenapa Takao rela meregang nyawa untuk memancal rickshaw, demi Shin-chan tercinta? Satu, karena Takao sayang Shin-chan, dua, karena Takao sayang banget sama Shin-chan, tiga, karena Takao maso, empat, karena Shin-chan selalu menang janken.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Takao Kazunari, alasan utama selalu dikesampingkan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti mempimpin barisan, celingak-celinguk ke sana-sini. "Dimana Kuroko?"

Tiga orang lainnya akhirnya baru sadar—Kuroko yang tak dianggap telah menghilang dari barisan. Apakah diculik hantunya dan dibawa ke dimensi lain? Nampaknya hal tersebut jauh dari logika. Kali ini, bukan misdirection yang digunakan; Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar hilang.

.

.

"SIALAN, LAMPUNYA KENAPAAA?!"

Mulut Kagami sudah lepas kontrol. Semenjak lampu di lantai 3 mati total tanpa tanda-tanda keberadaan saklar, banyak umpatan telah dilahirkan. Sementara itu, Himuro pergi berpetualang mencari saklar yang diharapkan bisa muncul begitu saja.

"Garing nih. Main yuk." Ajak Aomine, jari kelingkingnya tengah menggali emas dengan asyiknya.

"Ayok-ssu. Gimana kalo kita main tebak-tebakan?" Kise menerima dengan senang hati, kemudian mulai merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dalam kegelapan. "Eng, ini rambutnya panjang... badannya kayak titan... pasti Murasakibaracchi!"

"Betul~" jawab Murasakibara, kemudian si titan mulai meraba-raba sesuatu di dekatnya. Karena lengannya yang kelewat panjang dan kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka, Murasakibara tidak sengaja memukul kepala seseorang. "Ini rambutnya pendek~ Kok mukanya dakian banget ya~? Pasti Mine-chin~"

Jujur saja Aomine merasa kokoronya agak linu karena dipanggil dakian. "Murasakibara temee, jangan panggil gue dakian." Kemudian ritual grepe-grepe dilanjutkan. "Ini alisnya kok khas banget sih. Bakagami ya?"

"Ahomine kampret." Kagami semakin sewot, namun tetap melanjutkan permainan. "Ini apaan ya? Rambutnya lurus... Kise?"

"Salah, bego."

Hening selama tiga puluh detik.

"Oi Ahomine, jangan ngerjain gue."

"Apaan sih? Bukan gue kok."

"Beneran nih Kise? ... Oiya, Kise kan cempreng."

"Bukan aku lho~"

Ada hening yang agak canggung.

.

"W-Waduh..."

Trio warna primer merinding berbarengan. Murasakibara berhenti ngemil mendadak. "Ha... ha-ha-ha—" Kagami terinterupsi...

"HATCHIH!"

"—HANTUUUUUUU!"

Keempat makhluk warna-warni langsung lari terbirit-birit dengan panduan insting. Orang kelima yang baru saja bergabung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana seraya menghela napas. "Sialan, bersinnya gak pas nih."

"... Oke, berikutnya perpustakaan."

.

Di suatu koridor lantai tiga, Himuro berhasil menemukan pintu berlabel 'power room'—yang nampaknya berisi saklar utama untuk lampu-lampu di lantai tersebut. Ternyata ponselnya jika masuk mode flashlight sakti juga.

"—HANTUUUUUUU!"

Himuro terkejut mendengar teriakan nista yang sepertinya berasal dari para makhluk pelangi plus Kagami. Jiwa naga pelindungnya serta merta kambuh. Persetan dengan menyalakan lampu, pokoknya senpai harus menyelamatkan kouhai(anak didik)nya yang sedang dalam bahaya.

"TUNGGU AKU, TAIGA, ATSUSHI, KISE, AOMINE! SUPER TATSUYA-SENSEI AKAN MEMBELA KEBENARAN!" Himuro langsung ngibrit dengan OOC-nya.

—Image heroiknya hancur deh.

.

.

"Kuroko! Kuroko, dimana kau?!"

Midorima, Nijimura dan Takao hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Akashi yang sejak beberapa menit lalu memanggil-manggil nama si bayangan kesayangan. Sejak Kuroko menghilang, emperor yang satu ini masuk full panic mode.

Saat ini, isi kepala Akashi kacau balau—penuh dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan absurd akan bencana apa yang tengah menimpa Kuroko.

'Bagaimana jika Kuroko dimakan ghoul? Bagaimana jika Kuroko diculik alien? Bagaimana jika Kuroko dinistakan seseorang yang bukan aku? Tunggu, sejak kapan aku hipokrit? Aduh, bagaimana bagaimana bagaimanaaa! Pusing pala Sei!' adalah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

(Ternyata, orang absurd isi kepalanya lebih absurd dari hal ter-absurd di dunia absurd ini.)

"Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Akashi nodayo." Komentar Midorima. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang tahu dan mau tahu kok.

"KUROKOO! KUTRAKTIR VANILLA SHAKE KALAU KAU MUNCUL! KUROKOOOO!"

Nijimura sweatdrop. Ternyata kouhai tercintanya akan menggunakan segala macam cara untuk menjaga agar Kuroko Tetsuya dimonopoli dirinya, dan hanya dirinya semata.

"Hahahahaha! Aduh, pingin kurekam nih! Shin-chan, boleh ya?" Takao yang tengah ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram mengeluarkan ponsel dengan niatan membalas dendam Midorima. "Kalau kau dibunuh, bukan tanggung jawabku-nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "... Tapi setidaknya berusahalah untuk tidak mati. Dasar Bakao-nanodayo."

"Shin-chan so sweet ah!" Takao cengar-cengir. "Ternyata Shin-chan nggak mau aku dibunuh raja iblis! Ciee ciee Shin-chan peduli~!"

"B-Bukannya begitu! Aku hanya ingin mencegah kill count setan guanting sialan itu bertambah-nodayo! Ja-Jangan salah paham!" Midorima refleks mengeluarkan teknik penolakan ala tsundere standar.

Nijimura yang hampir mati kebosanan memutuskan untuk memanas-manasi suasana. "Mau sampe kapan tsundere, Midorima?"

"Aku tidak tsundere-nanodayo!" si megane langsung memprotes.

(Begitulah kisah captain-sama dan kawan-kawan (baca: babu-babunya). Kuroko yang menghilang tanpa jejak tidak bisa ditemukan, seorang tsundere yang tidak ingin dipanggil tsundere, senpai pelangi, supir rickshaw pribadi dan seorang emperor frustasi yang terkena migrain stadium akhir.)

.

.

Di perpustakaan lantai dua, sesosok pemuda baby blue tengah badmood.

Sebegitu tipisnya kah hawa keberadaannya, hingga dia sering diabaikan orang? Entahlah, pokoknya Kuroko tidak mau tahu. Seandainya dia punya boneka voodoo, mungkin sudah disantetnya kawan-kawan seperjuangannya agar tahu rasanya tidak dianggap.

Tangannya meraih sebuah novel bersampul merah setebal nyaris seribu halaman—suatu keajaiban novel tersebut masuk jangkauannya karena berada di baris rak yang cukup tinggi. Lumayan untuk mengisi kebosanan dan memulihkan kokoro yang serasa diiris kecil-kecil. Tinggal digoreng, pasti akan serapuh krupuk.

Kuroko menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. Syukurlah kedua matanya masih normal, tidak perlu repot menggunakan kacamata baca.

 **PET!**

Naasnya, tepat ketika halaman pertama dibuka, lampu perpustakaan mendadak mati total. Meski tak terlihat, Kuroko saat ini memancarkan aura-aura tidak mengenakkan.

(Warning: Jangan pernah mengganggu ketenangan waktu membaca Kuroko Tetsuya. Percayalah. Itu sama dengan bunuh diri. Tanya saja Kise.)

Kepulan uap imajiner pertanda mood yang semakin memburuk muncul di atas kepala si bayangan. Dengan geram, diambilnya ponsel untuk dijadikan senter sementara. Jika badmood-nya naik satu level lagi, mungkin gadget tersebut sudah pecah berkeping-keping setelah menjadi korban penganiayaan oleh sang pemilik.

Namun, ponselnya tiba-tiba mati. Kehabisan tenaga untuk tetap hidup. Akhirnya ponsel berwarna biru muda tersebut terkena Ignite Pass Kai ke dinding terdekat.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima menit. Semuanya telah berkumpul di lantai enam—karena disitulah tempat kamar 66.

... Ralat, belum semuanya berkumpul. Akashi dan Nijimura masih menghilang dalam rangka berburu hantu unyu. Betul, mereka (sebenarnya hanya Akashi) masih teguh pendirian mencari Kuroko.

"Hujan, ya..." komentar Himuro, yang melihat ke arah jendela di salah satu koridor lantai 6. Hujan di luar deras sekali, nampaknya akan terjadi banjir atau bahkan ada badai yang mendekat. Ngomong-ngomong, Himuro-sensei sukses menggiring keempat anak didiknya dengan selamat.

"Semoga saja kita tidak susah bangun besok pagi-nanodayo." Midorima mengelap lensa kacamatanya dengan sapu tangan. "Semua ini membuatku muak." di sebelahnya, Takao mengangguk setuju.

"Betewe, tadi beneran ada hantu-ssu."

Tujuh kepala langsung menengok ke arah Kise yang tengah asyik bergulat dengan smartphone miliknya. "Tadi tuh, Kagamicchi megang kepala hantunya-ssu. Serem ah."

Hening.

.

"Mati semua gih. Koridor doang yang nyala."

Nijimura sekali lagi melapor kepada Akashi. Entah sudah berapa laporan yang dibuatnya, mungkin kertas HVS satu rim bisa habis jika seluruh laporannya ditulis tangan dengan font Arial ukuran 11.

(Bukannya itu mungkin, sih.)

 **CTAAARR!**

Jantungnya nyaris melompat dari tempat seharusnya ketika terdengar suara petir menyambar. Kontras dengannya, Akashi masih bisa menjaga pembawaannya yang kelewat kalem. Bahkan mata kucingnya tidak berkedip sama sekali ketika melihat kilatan cahaya dari jendela. Super sekali.

"UWAA!"

Sang emperor terkejut. "Kuroko!" Akashi langsung lari meninggalkan senpai pelangi yang tengah cengo akibat kecepatan reaksi kouhainya tersebut.

.

.

(Sepuluh menit kemudian.)

"Lama amat sih." ujar Aomine yang tengah melanjutkan ritual menggali emas di sebuah lubang sakral dengan khusyuknya.

"Maaf menunggu."

Perhatian semua orang—sekali lagi—tertarik pada pesona Akashi-sama yang terlalu kuat. Dibelakangnya, ada Nijimura... dan Kuroko yang wajahnya pucat pasi seakan baru saja dijanjikan siksaan yang pedih.

"Kuroko nggak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Kagami, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan bermakna 'ya jelas enggak lah, bego' dari semua yang berada disana.

 **CTAAAARR!**

"HYAA!"

Semuanya langsung cengo ketika melihat reaksi Kuroko yang semakin mempererat genggamannya pada jaket yang dikenakan Akashi. "Oh iya, Kuro-chin kan takut petir~" komentar Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus lollipop.

Wajah Kuroko seketika berubah merah padam karena malu—lunturlah kejayaan poker facenya yang kini sudah dicap tidak permanen. "Mu-Murasakibara-kun, j-jangan seenaknya mengumbar aib orang la-lain—"

 **CTAAAARR!**

"WAAA!" Kuroko refleks memeluk obyek terdekat yaitu Akashi.

"Langsung ke intinya," si kepala stroberi memulai diskusi tanpa memedulikan tatapan ingin membunuh dari Kagami, Aomine dan Kise. Seandainya dia bukan Akashi Seijuurou, pasti sudah disiksa dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan oleh trio warna primer yang mengibarkan bendera 'berhenti memonopoli Kuroko Tetsuya!'.

"Karena pencarian kita tidak berakhir baik, belum ditambah..." dilihatnya sekilas Kuroko yang masih merinding ketakutan, "... Masalah, langsung saja kita terobos kamar 66."

"SETUJUU! NAIKKAN UANG THR!" yang lainnya mulai gesrek.

"Belum lebaran woi." Nijimura mengingatkan, yang akhirnya mengembalikan mood serius.

.

"Baiklah, tarik napas yang dalam."

Akashi mengomando, tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu kamar 66 dengan posisi siap tempur. Makhluk pelangi lainnya mengangguk dengan patuhnya (ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya dengan ikhlas), bahkan Aomine sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda bukan-karate miliknya.

 **CKLAK.**

"Lho, ternyata tidak dikunci." Akashi mendesah kecewa. "Padahal tadinya aku ingin menggunakan kepala Kise untuk mendobraknya."

Semuanya langsung mengambil langkah seribu, menjauh dari danger zone setan gunting yang sepertinya ingin muncul ke permukaan. Sadisnya bro, kambuh. Kalau begitu caranya bagaimana mau tidak takut?

Mari kita kesampingkan adegan tersebut. Saat ini mereka semua dengan lancangnya memenuhi kamar 66. Yang janggal adalah, jika benar ada penghuninya, kamar tersebut kelewat rapi—tidak ada benda-benda berserakan, seprai kasur yang rapi seakan telah disetrika lima kali sehari dan jendela cling yang bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca.

Satu lagi, banyak sekali kardus yang tersusun rapi di sudut ruangan—hei, itu kenapa kardusnya diberi tulisan 'humor', 'romance', 'adventure/fantasy', 'sci-fi' dan berbagai macam genre lainnya?

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian masuk sini?"

"GYAAAAA!"

Kagami, Aomine dan Kise langsung menciut di pojokan. Takao, Midorima, Himuro dan Murasakibara agak terkejut, sedangkan Akashi tidak sama sekali (lagi). Yang paling syok Nijimura.

"Mayu?!" senpai pelangi kita teriak nista.

"Niji?" Mayuzumi Chihiro masih setia dengan poker facenya. Oke, milik Kuroko kalah permanen dengan senpai Akashi semasa SMA ini.

Tanpa peringatan, Nijimura langsung menerjang Mayuzumi—untungnya refleks menyelamatkan hari, dan hasilnya adalah Nijimura yang kepalanya sukses dihantamkan ke dinding terdekat. "Jangan asal peluk orang. Jijik tahu." Desisnya dengan nada bicara kelewat dingin yang sudah default.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, 20 tahun. Dikenal dengan segala ucapannya yang tidak pernah melalui filter rating terlebih dahulu—jleb straight to the kokoro—dan juga penggemar segala macam light novel hingga ajal menjemput (saking setianya).

"Oh. Akashi, Kiseki no Sedai, shooting guard Yosen, point guard Shuutoku, Kagami dan... tuan bayangan model lama. Senang bertemu kembali." Ujarnya tanpa rasa antusias sedikit pun, sembari menyelipkan bookmark ke dalam novel di genggamannya. Lebih ke arah sarkasme, malah.

"Berarti Mayuzumi-san yang selama ini menjadi tersangka hantu gentayangan?" Akashi langsung pergi ke inti permasalahan.

"Iya." Yang bersangkutan menjawab datar.

"Dasar lolicon stres." Umpat Nijimura yang baru saja berhasil mengeluarkan kepalanya yang tertancap dengan komikal ke dinding. Jujur saja, kasihan dindingnya, sudah dihantam kepala senpai pelangi yang terlalu keras.

"Jangan menghina."

"Emang kenapa?!"

Dalam hitungan detik, Nijimura keselek controller PS3 yang dipaksa masuk dengan kasarnya.

.

Kasus hantu legendaris Apartemen Pelangi terpecahkan. Nijimura langsung melapor ke paman dan bibinya untuk tidak khawatir—tidak ada hantu, yang ada hanyalah seorang otaku dengan hobi gaming dan maniak light novel bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Setelah dicek, memang benar tidak ada data tentangnya karena resepsionis yang waktu itu lupa memasukkan namanya dalam daftar penghuni.

Sementara itu, di kamar 130, sesosok raja iblis telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya yang padahal baru sehari. Akashi menyeringai iblis ke arah Kuroko yang merinding ketakutan setengah mati.

"Mana janjimu, Tetsuya?"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **YEHET SAYA KEMBALI /gegulingan/**

 **Plis. Ini kenapa saya masukin banyak sekali referensi. Ada yang Higurashi Kai sama Gintama pula.  
Maafkan saya yang apdet telat lagi. Deket lebaran gih, bantu-bantu perang versus kue kering.**

 **Soal apdet, saya (masih) mengikuti tradisi apdet yang gak konsisten, mendadak dan geje (?). Banyak godaan misal game-game yang menunggu ditamatkan. Tapi di hari saya apdet, saya gak langsung ngetik bab berikutnya. Biasanya saya istirahat sehari-dua hari bahkan empat hari sambil berburu inspirasi :3**

 **Berhubung saya gak tau mau bilang apa lagi, langsung capcus cyin ke segmen berikutnya dari Bacotan Author! /diamuk massa/**

 **Balasan bagi yang menunggu kemunculan pairing:**

 **INI KENAPA BANYAK YANG NUNGGU AKAKURO /dihajar/**

 **Oke fix, saya udah mutusin pairingnya apa aja. Adanya** AkaKuro, KagaKuro, MidoTaka (pastinya), MuraHimu, **sama** NijiAka. **Yang saya masih ragu dengan kemunculannya itu** AoKise, NijiMayu, AoKaga, MoriMiya, MoriIzu, **dan bahkan mungkin ada** MayuAka **nyangsang.**

 **Untuk yang request adegan:**

 **Shiroruki: Hng boleh boleh. /acungin jempol Mukkun sama Muro kan udah kayak amplop sama perangko, jadi Muro kalo deket-deket Bang Niji mungkin ada titan cemburu /mulai fangirling/**

 **mai-chan: Sini sini pelukan sama saya /lho author homo/ Eng, itu mungkin bakal saya tulis berupa plesbek (?). Palingan muncul di bab berikutnya, tapi saya masih gak yakin :3**

 **Balasan bagi yang tanya:**

 **uzumaki himeka: Bisa juga Tempat Pembuangan Umum, tapi berhubung di prolog adanya Taman Pemakaman Umum, ya gitu deh~**

 **Rhymos-Ethereal: Ini ceritanya Kuroko diharemin dua-duanya /author diganyang/ Yang paling main sih AkaKuro, tapi entar saya bakal summon (?) KagaKuro kok~**

 **Bacotan Ekstra:**

 **meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu: ANJAY SAYA GAK KENAL NIH ORANG /kabur/**

 **Maafkan bacotan saya yang banyaknya segunung :v**

(Terima kasih untuk Vee Hyakuya, macaroon waffle, Indah605, Shiroruki, Yoshikuni Rie, Kapten Pelangi, uzumaki himeka, blackeyes947, SheraYuki, Rhymos-Ethereal, ByuuBee, Eqa Skylight, momonpoi, xiaopood, meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu dan mai-chan atas sumbangan reviewnya! Terima kasih juga untuk author yang mem-fav dan/atau follow fic nista ini~)

.

 **(Cuplikan bab berikutnya.)**

"Baiklah, terserah kau."

"Terserah kau juga."

 **.**

"A-A-Akashi-kun, ini keterlaluan!"

.

"ANJRIT ITU UNYU SEKALEH!"

(Hari itu, Kisedai dan Kagami sudah kehilangan banyak darah.)

.

"CIEE CIEE YANG UDAH PUNYA ISTRI!"

.

(Pada akhirnya, pertengkaran mereka berdua berlanjut selamanya.)

.

(Chapter 6 END.)


	8. Extra Chapter 2 (Ch 7)

"Belum waktumu."

 **Cklak.** Sebuah bidak shogi dipindah. Pemuda berambut merah itu memandang datar rivalnya, meski diam-diam memaki dengan sejumlah kosa kata laknat—dan oh, juga berwarna-warni. "Selain itu, mau sampai kapan kita bermain shogi, Seijuurou? Membosankan."

Sepasang mata dwiwarna memicing pertanda kesal. "Berisik kau," Seijuurou memajukan sebuah bidak miliknya dengan mulusnya—semuanya harus sempurna, bahkan caranya berjalan. "Sudah jelas permainan ini tidak akan berakhir, Akashi. Karena aku—"

"Selalu menang?" Akashi terkekeh pelan. Dengan nada mengejek, "Omong kosong. Jangan pura-pura lupa apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu."

"Itu kekalahanmu. Salahmu yang mengambil alih di titik puncak pertandingannya." Seijuurou menggebrak meja yang mereka tempati. Nampaknya, perkataan pemuda satunya telah menyinggungnya. "Berterima kasihlah aku membolehkanmu."

"Tidak, kau yang harusnya berterima kasih. Jika kau terus bermain waktu itu, kekalahan 'kita' akan lebih memalukan lagi."

 **Cklak.** "Sudah kuduga. 'Kita' tidak akan pernah akur, 'aku'."

 **Cklak.** "Apakah ini karena Kuroko?"

 **Cklak.** "Heh, sudah jelas bukan? Karena Tetsuya—" sebuah seringaian khas iblis merekah. Sang lawan tanding menyerah—namun dalam hati bersumpah untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada lawan seumur hidupnya. "—Milikku, pastinya."

Skak mat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje, multipair AkaKuro sama KagaKuro. Mungkin ada sho-ai nyempil disini. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **EXTRA 2: Aku, Aku Atau Dia?**

 **(Happy reading!)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan bercanda. Kuroko milikku." Akashi memprotes—sesukanya dia memonopoli si bayangan unyu, rival cintanya adalah dirinya sendiri, Seijuurou, yang saat ini tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. 'Sombong amat,' pikirnya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya milikku. Dia lebih menyukaiku." Seijuurou mengelak, sudah jelas tak mau kalah dari dirinya sendiri. "Kau mesum, selalu ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya."

"Cermin mana cermin," Akashi membuat gestur seakan hendak mencari-cari barang. Sentuhan sarkasme selalu berefek baik, namun sayangnya Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. **"Kau** itu yang mesum, pikiranmu isinya hanya ingin menistakan Kuroko. Setan gunting sialan,"

"Memang ada benarnya sih." Ujar pemuda satunya dengan cuek. "Tapi **kau** sudah berhasrat lebih lama dariku. Dan kau selalu batal beraksi hanya karena Tetsuya ada alasan. Apa-apaan itu? Seorang laki-laki sejati tidak akan mengundurkan diri dari keputusannya. Pecundang,"

"Meski begitu, aku tidak akan pernah memaksa Kuroko. Justru aku lebih _gentle_ darimu—mati kau, iblis mesum."

"Salah, **kau** itu yang mesum. Karena kau kepribadian kedua dari badan ini—dan aku selalu benar."

"Kurang ajar. Jika tidak karena tekanan batin yang kulalui kau tak akan pernah lahir, **'aku'**."

Keduanya saling memelototi satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sama ganasnya—bak singa kelaparan yang baru saja menemukan mangsanya setelah sekian lama. "Hmph, 'kita' memang tidak akan pernah akur. **Aku** yang akan mengambil alih hari ini, Akashi." Seijuurou mengotot.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, meski Kuroko ada janji denganmu. Serahkan padaku, toh hasilnya nanti sama saja. Tidak ada perubahan." Akashi balas mengotot.

Nak, sudah cukup. Mau sampai kiamat pun masalah antara kalian berdua tidak akan pernah selesai.

.

.

"Uwaah, ini rekor barunya Akashicchi."

Kise yang dari sananya tidak sabaran mulai mencubit-cubit pipi Akashi yang tengah memandang kosong—hanya duduk terdiam disana tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun. Dan nampaknya, menghirup oksigen saja tidak. "Udah berapa lama, Midorimacchi?"

Akibat yang dilakukan sang emperor saat ini—bengong seakan mendadak jadi orang bego—Kisedai menjadi tontonan para mahasiswa yang lewat saat jam istirahat. Oleh karena itu, harga diri mereka semua (bahkan yang rendahan semacam Aomine) rusak total. Malu-maluin.

"Dua belas menit tiga puluh empat koma dua detik." Jawab Midorima sembari mengecek stopwatch. "Kise, segera sadarkan Akashi. Nanti dia mati kehabisan napas—bukannya aku suka dia tetap hidup, nanodayo."

'Waduh, tsun jadi yan.' –pikiran sehati Kisedai.

.

.

"Kubunuh semua yang menentangku, meski diriku sendiri."

Sebuah gunting lepas landas dengan anggunnya ke arah Akashi. Pertumpahan darah benar-benar tidak bisa dihindarkan. Hukum alam ditetapkan—hanya yang kuat yang akan bertahan.

"Itu namanya bunuh diri, bego!" Akashi membalas (baca: berteriak). Hilang sudah image ke-kalem-annya yang sudah dilatih dan disempurnakan bertahun-tahun. "Kau juga akan kena imbasnya! Jangan sok keren, mau bicara dipikir dulu!"

Serangan balasan. Kali ini giliran linggis yang mengudara.

Saat ini, kondisi ruang hampa dengan perabotan imajiner yang ditempati kedua pemuda tersebut bisa dibilang hancur berantakan. Mirip kapal pecah, saking niatnya Seijuurou untuk mengusir rival satu badannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun selama kau tidak kembali!" sebuah piring melayang dari tangan Seijuurou dan ditangkap Akashi, lantas dilayangkan kembali pada si pelempar. Rasanya seperti mereka sedang main lempar-tangkap _frisbee._

(Bedanya, yang ini lebih ganas, menggunakan barang pecah belah dan beresiko gegar otak jika terkena headshot.)

.

.

Kembali ke para makhluk pelangi yang tengah putus asa. Berbagai macam upaya telah digunakan, namun hasilnya sama saja. Akashi tidak bergeming. Masih saja diam disitu, padahal paru-parunya tengah miskin oksigen dan butuh donor secepatnya.

"Aka-chin, nanti kulempar ke ring basket lho~" ancam Murasakibara yang terkesan tidak mengancam sama sekali. Ditariknya pipi sang emperor ke arah berlawanan. Wajah Akashi telah menjadi korban penyiksaan berkali-kali hari ini.

Sumpah deh. Murasakibara gemas, rasanya ingin memperkosa mulut Akashi dengan sekotak Pochy miliknya. Tapi jangan ah, eman. Begitulah pemikiran titan yang satu ini.

"Keluarin senjata andalannya." Ujar Aomine, melaksanakan ritual penggalian emas sakral karena kedua tangannya tengah nganggur. "Kelamaan-ssu! Keburu Akashicchi mati!" Kise mengacungkan jempol kepada Midorima—yang dengan penuh pengertian berlutut tanda hormat di hadapan Kuroko.

"Untuk menghormati para panglima yang telah gugur, sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Kuroko-hime—nanodayo."

"Cukup, Midorima-kun." Aura gelap menguar di sekeliling Kuroko. Kedua alisnya bertaut jengkel—semuanya langsung mengambil langkah seribu, menjauh dari zona kematian yang bahkan lebih membahayakan dari amukan Akashi yang tengah PMS. Disangka hantu, tidak dianggap dan sekarang dipaksa berubah gender? Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

"Ada apa? Jangan kabur, kalian. Diam di tempat." Perintah si bayangan dengan nada keabsolutan. Entah kena angin apa, keempat makhluk pelangi lainnya melihat jiwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou dalam perwujudan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Semuanya kontan berdiri tegap dengan posisi 'siap gerak' bak jejeran narapidana yang dipaksa berdiri oleh sipir penjara. Insting Aomine mengatakan sebaiknya tidak memanas-manasi suasana.

"Ku-Kurokocchi jadi iblis-ssu..." Kise memucat, mendadak banjir keringat dingin. Sejurus kemudian sebuah novel setebal lima ratus halaman melayang dan menghantamnya tepat di wajah. "Maaf, Kise-kun. Bukunya melayang sendiri, bukan salahku." Ujar Kuroko tanpa rasa bersalah—meski tangan sudah jelas posisi Ignite Pass.

Saat ini, pemuda baby blue itu tengah mengaduk-ngaduk ingatan demi menemukan benda paling rapuh di dunia ini sebagai perumpamaan kondisi kokoronya. Sudah cukup. Stop. Berhenti. Kuroko tidak kuat disejajarkan dengan makhluk astral.

Sebelum adegan hajar-menghajar (tanpa perasaan mutual) ini semakin lama, mari kita skip ke adegan utamanya.

Setelah puas menyiksa Kise dan kawan-kawan, Kuroko akhirnya duduk di depan Akashi yang masih bengong. Pemikiran pertama adalah segera memberi napas buatan, namun batal karena rasa tidak tega melakukannya dengan frontal di hadapan para jones. Selain itu, bisa menguras stok darah para fujoshi yang berkeliaran.

"Akashi-kun," diguncangnya pelan kedua bahu Akashi. "Jangan terlalu lama melamun. Nanti kesurupan lho."

Dalam hati, Kisedai menjodohkan telapak tangan dengan jidat masing-masing—alias facepalm. Elah Kuroko, sejak kapan iblis bisa kesurupan? Harusnya iblis disana yang sekali-sekali latihan merasuki orang, guna menghindari perasaan nganggur yang memicu pembantaian lokal.

 **PLAK!**

Penonton baik dari golongan makhluk pelangi dan manusia lewat terhenyak. Kuroko masih belum menurunkan sebelah tangan yang baru saja melintasi sisi kanan wajah rupawan sang emperor (untungnya tidak terjadi kerusakan serius).

"Kuroko!" Akashi akhirnya tersadar dari mati surinya. Kedua tangannya didaratkan pada bahu Kuroko—penonton menahan napas. Para fujoshi dan Kise menahan hasrat untuk menjerit fangirling. Saat ini, Kuroko dapat dengan jelas mengamati seluruh detail Akashi—berhubung wajahnya terlalu dekat dengannya.

Saat ini, tersisa jarak lima senti yang memisahkan bibir keduanya.

"A-Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Sial. Kuroko mulai gugup. Mendadak doki-doki. "Akashi-kun, jangan disini." didorongnya pelan Akashi. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia tidak tega menolak—tapi demi keadilan, kemakmuran dan dorongan untuk tetap hidup, Kuroko dengan kekuatan bulan harus menahan diri.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan imajiner, Akashi terbaring kesakitan di lantai. Hasil dari kegiatan berantem hari ini adalah kemenangan Seijuurou.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam? Tanggung lho, kurang sedikit." Seijuurou memasang senyuman angkuh—sialan, ekspresi yang paling dibencinya. Melihat dirinya sendiri membuat ekspresi semacam itu sudah cukup untuk membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Diam kau. Setidaknya jika aku mati kali ini, biarkan aku mati dengan tenang." Balas Akashi dengan nada kesal. Saat ini membutuhkan seluruh kekuatan mentalnya dan sebungkus es batu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan mencegah mulutnya asal nyolot.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Seijuurou facepalm. "Bertukarlah denganku. Kau akan bersyukur nantinya."

"Cih, mana mungkin aku mau mengalah pada makhluk rendahan semacam dirimu."

"Rendahan? Ha, lihat siapa yang bicara."

Sebuah wajan melayang—genderang perang telah dibunyikan. Babak dua dimulai.

.

.

"HUWAAAA KENAPA GAK JADIIIII-SSU?!"

"Kise, aku baru tahu kau penggemar yaoi-nanodayo..."

"Perasaan Kise-chin gak dukung AkaKuro tuh~"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Kuroko. Urat kesabarannya sudah putus atas komentar Kise. Mungkin setelah ini dia butuh wajan keramat Akashi untuk mengembalikan otak si kuning pada tempat seharusnya.

Dia tidak berharap Akashi benar-benar melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini. Bukannya jadi melaksanakan adegan yang paling diharapkan para fujoshi dan penggemar romance tersebut, si kepala stroberi lantas memeluknya bak boneka.

(Dan, mengherankan sekali bel masuk tanda dimulainya materi belum berbunyi. Sudah telat sepuluh menit.)

"Kuroko... larilah."

Kuroko memasang ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Jarang sekali Akashi berbicara dengan nada memelas—selain saat si bayangan tengah badmood. Selalu nada penuh keabsolutan, tegas, dingin, namun ada sedikit kepedulian yang sulit diperhatikan orang biasa.

"... Iblis sialan itu, dia akan mengincarmu. Akan kutangani... kau lari saja."

Mood semuanya berubah seketika. Penonton langsung menyiapkan tisu darurat. Banyak wibu yang terkena banjir feels dadakan. Sementara itu, para makhluk pelangi menangis pelangi. Kitakore.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lari, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko mantap, sambil balas memeluk sang emperor. Di background, para fujoshi batal jejeritan dan digantikan dengan tangisan terhura—Aomine mati di tempat karena kokoro yang tidak kuat mendapat tekanan sebesar ini.

"Heh. Apa itu artinya kau tidak suka aku mati?" Akashi terkekeh pelan. Jujur saja, pemuda favoritnya ini orang paling menarik yang pernah ditemuinya. "Tentunya. Aku akan sedih sekali jika Akashi-kun pergi." Si baby blue menjawab datar—namun disertai dengan ketulusan.

(Mungkin jika Kagami disini, dia sudah mencak-mencak karena gebetan yang ternyata lebih menyukai keturunan raja iblis daripada manusia tulen.)

Kilauan imajiner muncul di sekitar pasangan merah-biru yang memancarkan aura fuwa-fuwa. Sejak kapan ada sakura gugur dan munculnya bentuk-bentuk hati yang mengudara dengan bebas dari mereka berdua, Kisedai pasrah.

.

.

"... Karena jika Akashi-kun pergi, tagihan penalti vanilla shake-nya tidak akan selesai."

Sesosok roh unyu melayang dari badan sang emperor dengan komikalnya—para makhluk pelangi mati ngakak melihat adegan tersebut.

.

.

"Kenapa kita tidak berhenti berantem sehari saja?"

"Ditolak."

Jawaban datar tersebut membatalkan proses pendinginan isi kepala Akashi. Sambil melipat tangan di dada, Seijuurou mencibir, "Tidak mungkin aku mau mengalah, setidaknya sampai aku berhasil menyingkirkanmu."

"Secara alamiah, tidak perlu ada dua orang dalam satu tubuh." Akashi mengelus dadanya—iyalah, masa punya Momoi—untungnya masih ada sedikit kesabaran yang tersisa. Jika tidak, mungkin setan gunting disana sudah dibantai habis-habisan.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat ini sebuah permainan?"

Mata dwiwarna Seijuurou berkilat antusias. Akashi dalam hati menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Permainan adalah sogokan termudah untuk merayu sang emperor.

"Hari ini, salah satu dari kita akan mengambil alih satu jam lalu kita akan bertukar tempat. Satu jam setelahnya, kita akan bertukar lagi—bergiliran, begitulah." Akashi menjelaskan. "Nah, selama jangka waktu satu jam itu kita boleh berinteraksi dengan Kuroko sesuka kita—"

"Sesukaku?" ulang Seijuurou.

"... Kau pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Akashi memasang wajah 'you don't say'. "Selain itu. Nanti di akhir hari Kuroko akan memilih siapa favoritnya."

"Setuju. Jika kau kalah?"

"Terserah kau. Jika kau kalah?"

"Terserah kau juga."

"Deal." Keduanya berjabat tangan tanda dibentuknya perjanjan baru. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya ketentuan khusus untuk Tetsuya—mau dengar?" tawar Seijuurou. Sebelah alis Akashi sedikit naik penuh tanda tanya.

"Begini..."

.

.

Kembali ke dunia nyata. Saat ini Kisedai tengah bertanding janken untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menggeret mayat Akashi ke kelasnya.

"Enggak!" Kise menyilangkan lengan di depan wajah Midorima. "Midorimacchi nggak boleh ikut-ssu!"

"Iya tuh, soalnya Mido-chin bakal menang~" Murasakibara manggut-manggut setuju, sambil secara mental mencatat berapa kotak Pochy yang sudah dilahapnya sejak jam enam lebih dua menit pagi. "Oi Midorima, gak adil tau kalo elu menang terus." komentar Aomine. Kini kelingkingnya tengah berselingkuh dengan telinga.

"Ayo mulai." Kuroko memasang posisi siap perang. Sebuah lingkaran kecil yang terdiri dari Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan dirinya dibentuk.

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

.

"Saya menentang keras rasisme,"  
 **—Midorima Shintarou,** 18 tahun. Resmi menjadi kandidat kedua diskriminasi lokal.

.

Keputusan telah ditetapkan. Kuroko yang malang diserahi tanggung jawab untuk—dengan menggunakan segala cara—membawa Akashi yang tengah mati suri ke kelasnya, lalu kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

Jika taman utama terletak di pusat kampus, jarak dari posisinya sekarang ke gedung fakultas bisnis maupun sastra tepat 400 meter, berapa jarak dari satu fakultas ke fakultas lainnya—

Sebentar. Ini bukan waktunya matematika. Intinya, jaraknya sumpah jauh. Kuroko merasa kakinya akan keriting duluan sebelum sampai tujuan. Tidak hanya itu, permasalahannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membawa si kepala stroberi kesana.

"Kuro-chin nggak apa-apa~?" Murasakibara bertanya khawatir melihat mantan pemain bernomor punggung sebelas itu kesusahan mengangkat seonggok mayat berambut merah. "Kalau nggak kuat, nanti kubantu~ Aka-chin nggak se-ringan Kuro-chin, tapi nggak apa-apa~"

"Semangat, Kurokocchi!" Kise menyemangati dengan ceria—dalam hati berharap Kuroko tidak kuat di tengah jalan dan menjatuhkan Akashi dengan menyakitkannya.

Kuroko tengah labil. Mau digendong punggung, resiko patah tulang belakang—tuhan, Kuroko masih ingin hidup untuk melihat hari esok. Masih banyak tujuan hidup yang belum terlaksana, misalnya menikah. Mau digendong bridal style, nanti kedua lengan akan kena imbasnya. Meski ada kesempatan untuk terkesan seme yang diharapkannya sejak dulu. Jiwa ini sudah lelah dianggap uke sejuta umat.

Hari ini, mereka semua mendapat pelajaran berharga—bahwa penampilan tidak menentukan segalanya. Sekecil-kecilnya Akashi jika dibanding dengan Midorima, Murasakibara dan colossal titan, enam puluh empat kilogram bukanlah beban enteng.

.

.

(15 menit penuh siksaan kemudian.)

 **BRUAK.**

"KUROKOCCHI BERTAHANLAH! JANGAN MATI DULU!"

Akashi dilupakan, Kise langsung menyambar Kuroko yang ambruk. Midorima segera mengambil kotak P3K terdekat dan melesat mengejar si kuning yang lari keliling-keliling akibat panik.

"TOLONG! TOLONG-SSU! ADA YANG MAU MELAHIRKAN—EH KELIRU! ADA YANG SEKARAT-SSU!"

"KISE, DIAM DI TEMPAT-NANODAYO!"

Sebenarnya ini kesempatan emas bagi Aomine untuk mempraktekkan bagaimana perbuatan seorang (calon) polisi yang teladan, namun memilih untuk duduk manis dan menonton. Murasakibara diserahi tugas mulia untuk pindah pekerjaan sebagai _bodyguard_ sementara untuk Akashi.

.

.

Di dunia lain, dua orang tengah mengadakan pertandingan janken privat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua kepribadian seorang Akashi Seijuurou—yang tadinya sudah bersumpah untuk akur, mendadak ribut lagi karena alasan sepele.

"AAAAHH KAPAN SELESAINYA?!" Akashi berteriak frustasi, tangan kanannya bergonta-ganti bentuk yang sudah ditetapkan oleh permainan sederhana namun legendaris tersebut.

"SAMPAI KIAMAT! YA GAK LAH BEGO, SAMPAI ADA YANG MENANG!" Seijuurou yang terbawa suasana ikut berteriak frustasi—tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

 **(Yak, kembali lagi ke Pertandingan Janken Lokal Tingkat Nasional! Saat ini, sudah mencapai seratus kali seri! Waduh, seri lagi! Benar-benar permainan yang sengit—)**

Dan begitu seterusnya. Saking stresnya mereka berdua, seorang komentator jejadian numpang melamar kerja. Mungkin yang akan segera mampir adalah ambulans dalam rangka menyelamatkan tubuhnya yang butuh sumbangan oksigen secepatnya.

" _Akashicchi! Kurokocchi tewas-ssu! TEWAS!"_

Keduanya tersentak, saling pandang dengan penuh pengertian akan situasi darurat lainnya. Entah kenapa sinyal 'Kuroko' selalu bisa tersampaikan kepada mereka, dan saat ini bahkan ITB dan IPB tidak tahu apa rahasianya.

.

.

"Tetsu! Jangan mati woi! TETSUUUU!"

"Aomine-kun, aku masih hidup." Kuroko cemberut. Badmoodnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara itu Aomine menangis pelangi karena kenyataan atas 'kematian' sahabat semasa SMP-nya.

"AMPUN TETSU, MAAFKAN DAKU YANG HOBI BACA MAJALAH MAI-CHAN—JANGAN HANTUI DAKU LAGI!"

"Sudah kubilang Aomine-kun, aku masih—"

"KUROKO—TETSUYAAA!"

Sekelebat warna merah melintasi pandangan Kuroko sebelum tubuh mungilnya diterjang ke tanah karena tidak siap. "Kau masih hidup, Kuroko—Tetsuya? Mana yang sakit? Siapa yang salah?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dikeluarkan Akashi. Yamg membuat suasana aneh adalah iris mata kirinya yang berubah-rubah warna. Merah-kuning-merah-kuning hijau di langit yang biru—stop, salah fokus.

Kuroko langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya di jidat Akashi. "Akashi-kun nggak demam tuh. Lagi gesrek ya?"

"KALIAN SEDANG APA HAH?!"

Keenam makhluk pelangi langsung kaget melihat Natsuki-sensei—dosen sastra yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya—yang tiba-tiba muncul. "CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS MASING-MASING!"

"Waduh ketahuan-ssu..." Kise sweatdrop.

"Kalo kita balik pasti dihukum~" Murasakibara memeluk erat kotak bento dan kresek snacknya.

"Tidak ada cara lain untuk menghindari hukuman-nanodayo..." Midorima mundur selangkah.

"KABUUUUURR!" Aomine mengomando pasukan. Semuanya langsung menyelamatkan diri masing-masing dengan dipimpin makhluk kegelapan—Akashi langsung menyambar Kuroko, dilempar ke bahunya bak karung beras sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"AKASHI-KUN, AKU BISA LARI SENDIRI! TURUNKAN AKU!" Kuroko memprotes, namun tidak dihiraukan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua, banyak sekali mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tengah merekam adegan tersebut. Calon trending topik lokal.

.

Sebenarnya, ada niatan untuk mengembalikan reputasi dengan kembali ke fakultas masing-masing setelah adegan kabur dari penjahat bak film action. Namun setelah melihat para 'polisi' yang tengah berpatroli, mereka berenam memutuskan untuk putar haluan dan memanjat pagar belakang.

(Anak-anak yang baik, dimohon untuk tidak meniru adegan tersebut.)

Rencananya, berhubung tas dan barang bawaan masih tertinggal di kelas masing-masing mereka berenam akan menerobos dan mengambil semuanya kembali. Saat ini Kuroko (yang digendong punggung Akashi, sekalian katanya) tengah menerapkan Misdirection Overflow agar tidak dilihat orang lewat. Juga untuk menghindari fitnah karena fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan.

"Akashi-kun, turunkan aku." Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ampun, unyu sekali—begitulah pikiran sehati Kisedai minus Midorima (yang terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya). "Ditolak." ujar Akashi singkat. "Nanti kakimu bisa patah, Kuroko."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar. Murasakibara, giliranmu yang menggendong Kuroko."

"Roger~" Murasakibara melambai tanda konfirmasi. "Kise-chin sama Mine-chin yang bawain ini ya~ Yoroshiku~" Setumpuk kotak bento dan kresek snack disodorkan dengan paksa ke duo kopi susu, sementara Akashi menurunkan Kuroko.

"Akashicchi jahat-ssu! Aku juga mau gendong Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise refleks memprotes, dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Aomine. "Nggak, gue yang harusnya gendong Tetsu! Gue kan sahabatnya!"

"Enggak! Aku-ssu!"

"Kagak bakal! Gue!"

"Aku-ssu!"

"Gue ah!"

"Justru itu alasanku menyuruh Murasakibara." Akashi facepalm, sementara Kuroko pindah kendaraan. "Kalian akan ribut—dan sudah jelas Midorima tidak mau. Iya kan, Shintarou?"

Hening.

(Tepat jam satu siang—giliran Seijuurou.)

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." di perempatan, Akashi belok kanan—sementara yang lainnya mengikuti jalan yang lurus. Terkesan simbolik sekali. Padahal mereka semua melenceng terutama bagi yang mengaku lurus semacam Midorima.

"Aka-chin mau kemana sih~?" tanya Murasakibara setelah sekian meter dari perempatan tersebut—sedangkan Kuroko merasa terhina setelah mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang setinggi titan.

"Nggak ada apa-apa tuh di jalan situ—tunggu." Kise berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan otak karatannya berpikir. "Disitu adanya... ah, gak mungkin-ssu."

"...?"

.

"... Murasakibara-kun, tolong ikuti Akashi-kun."

"Hee~? Kita kan sebentar lagi sampai, Kuro-chin~"

"Tunggu Tetsu, firasat gue gak enak. Jalan terus gih, Murasakibara."

"Emangnya Akashicchi punya hobi gituan ya?"

"Sebaiknya jangan dipikirkan, Kise—nodayo."

.

"Tadaima—"

"Jadi, kalian sudah kembali."

Kise melompat mundur, Aomine langsung salto, Murasakibara tersedak lolipop, kacamata Midorima melorot drastis dan Kuroko memucat. Raja iblis telah kembali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit.

(Tidak usah ditanya persentase kemungkinannya. Ini Akashi, semuanya mungkin terjadi.)

Akashi langsung menggapai pergelangan Kuroko dan menggeretnya ke kamar mandi—di tangan satunya terdapat sebuah tas kertas yang agak besar. "Tetsuya, ikut aku."

Aomine langsung memblokade pintu kamar mandi. "Oi oi oi, elu mau apa, Akashi?!"

"Minggir. Sebelum kusingkirkan kau dengan _Rasengan."_

Aomine langsung menyingkir setelah mengingat seberapa dahsyatnya jurus andalan seorang tokoh anime mainstream tersebut. Didorongnya Kuroko ke dalam kamar mandi. "Ngomong-ngomong Ryouta, aku pinjam beberapa barangmu sebentar." ujar Akashi sebelum ikut masuk dan mengunci pintu.

Kise langsung mencari barangnya yang hilang.

Murasakibara mem-puk-puk Aomine yang depresi. Midorima merapal doa, semoga kami-sama masih baik hati dan membiarkan si bayangan unyu keluar dengan nyawa yang masih utuh.

 _"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"_ Terdengar teriakan tersiksa dari dalam ruang sakral yang dikenal dengan kamar mandi. **BRAK BRUK BRAK—** _"A-A-Akashi-kun, ini keterlaluan!"_

 _"Tetsuya, karena terlalu pendek kau tidak boleh pakai ini."_

 _"JANGAN! AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI!"_

Imajinasi keempat makhluk yang tersiksa mulai liar. Apalagi Kise dan Aomine, yang mulai membayangkan yang 'iya-iya' meski kokoro tidak rela.

 _"Berhenti memberontak. Jika masih ingin selamat, jadilah anak baik dan duduk manis disana."_

 _"H-HIIIIII—! Ja—AH! JANGAN KASAR-KASAR! WAAA!"_

"... Aku butuh sumbat telinga-nanodayo." Midorima segera keluar kamar untuk berpetualang. Tersisa tiga orang di kamar 130 yang tengah berdoa dengan khusyuk demi keselamatan masing-masing—dan jangan lupa untuk Kuroko Tetsuya tercinta.

.

.

(20 menit kemudian.)

"Oi kalian, kita mau... berangkat..."

Mata Kagami membelalak melihat kondisi kamar tetangganya. Midorima yang berdiri di tengah ruangan memegang sehelai selimut putih, dan di depannya ada dua mayat yang tertutup selimut, sementara satunya yang belum ditutup bisa diidentifikasi sebagai Murasakibara Atsushi.

"... Kagami, kau tidak kasihan pada mereka-nodayo?" Midorima membenahi kacamatanya, sudah melepas seragam universitasnya dan digantikan dengan kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, sweater krem dan dasi hitam.

"M-Mereka kenapa?" Kagami sweatdrop, mendekatkan diri dengan pintu. Jangan-jangan ketiga mayat di lantai akan mendadak bangun.

"Mati-nanodayo." jawab si megane lumutan singkat.

 **BRAK.**

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Kalian bisa bangun sekarang."

Ketiga mayat serempak duduk—Kagami bingung mau kaget karena apa, entah karena mereka bertiga, atau Akashi yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan kondisi basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Akashi, ini handuk-nanodayo." Midorima menyodorkan handuk. "Ah, iya." Akashi langsung mengambilnya tanpa berterima kasih—ciri khas 'boku-shi'—dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Ada efek kilauan-kilauan kecil mirip glitter yang berjatuhan. Tidak, bukan ketombe dan bukan promosi merk shampoo.

"Kau sedang apa—oh, aku hampir lupa." Akashi menyibakkan poninya. Usaha untuk tetap kelihatan keren (yang menurut mereka semua tidak keren). "Kalian semua, Taiga, aku minta pendapat kalian."

"TIDAK MAU!" terdengar teriakan makhluk halus—kalian tahu siapa, dari kamar mandi.

"Keluar," perintah Akashi. "Aku juga harus ganti baju. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan."

"BIARIN! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU KELUAR!" balasan dengan nada kesal.

"... OOC itu masalah serius-ssu." Komentar Kise, yang sudah berganti baju. Seragamnya digantikan kemeja kuning dengan dalaman kaos hitam dan celana santai berwarna hijau. Sebenarnya ada rencana memakai topi dan kacamata hitam untuk penyamaran.

"Badmood tuh, badmood." Aomine ikut-ikutan, dalam hati misuh-misuh dengan khidmatnya ke biang kerok semua keributan kali ini. Saat ini, Aomine memakai kaos simpel berwarna putih (yang semakin menegaskan bahwa dia hitam), celana selutut dan jersey semasa bersekolah di Touou— _low budget_ memang.

"Kasihan banget~" Tumben Murasakibara merasa kasihan, berhubung yang biasanya dikhawatirkan adalah keselamatan kresek snacknya. Dia memakai kaos pink muda, jaket ungu dengan motif kotak-kotak, celana panjang ungu yang banyak kantongnya (untuk menyimpan stok darurat). Sebuah topi hitam melengkapi.

"Hoo? Jangan-jangan Tetsuya mau melihatku—" Akashi menghindari botol sabun cair melayang.

"Kuroko?" Kagami mendekati pintu kamar mandi, namun tidak membukanya. Sebuah isakan. Kokoronya langsung trenyuh, rasanya ingin menerobos dan memeluk si bayangan di tempat—tapi, jika Kuroko tidak ingin dilihat, pasti ada alasannya bukan?

"Jangan buka pintunya, Kagami-kun." suaranya terdengar memelas, "... Aku malu dilihat seperti ini."

Aura gelap memancar dari Akashi. 'Ya jelas gitu, elu yang cari gara-gara.'—pikiran sehati Kisedai, lagi.

"Ayo gih, Kuroko." Kagami memutuskan untuk bernegosiasi. Biasanya berhasil. Saya tegaskan lagi, _biasanya_ berhasil. "Sumpah, gue gak bakal ketawa. Kalo gue ketawa, elu boleh tonjok gue ato apalah. Mau tonjok Ahomine juga gaapa kok."

("AOMINECCHI, SABAR-SSU!" Kise berteriak di background sambil menahan Aomine yang mendadak beringas. Memasang wajah sangar dengan niatan balas menjotos Kagami di tempat. "LEPASIN GUE, KISE! GUE MAU HAJAR SI BAKAGAMI!" Midorima dan Murasakibara facepalm berjamaah.)

"... Benarkah?"

"Ciyus."

"Sumpah?"

"Iya deh, iya."

"Kagami-kun janji?"

"Hoi Kuroko, gue udah bilang. Cepetan keluar." Satu urat kesabaran Kagami putus. Namun karena ini Kuroko (baca: gebetan tercinta yang selalu dimonopoli Akashi-sama), masih ada toleransi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka satu senti. Kurang lebih tiga puluh senti kemudian, lima orang lainnya membeku di tempat.

.

.

"ANJRIT ITU UNYU SEKALEH!"

Lima orang tewas bersimbah darah—bahkan Midorima, yang sepertinya harus membeli kacamata baru dan Murasakibara yang rugi sekian yen karena kresek snacknya yang diremas sekuat tenaga.

Akashi langsung menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan berpaling guna menghindari mereka yang mencari kesempatan melihat dirinya OOC. "Sialan... tisu mana tisu!" teriaknya, sembari mengobrak-abrik lemari penyimpanan barang.

Kuroko langsung pundung di pojokan.

.

Ingin tahu apa yang membuat mereka semua mati anemia?

Ternyata, Akashi mampir ke _anime shop_ saat pulang bersama tadi—atas kesepakatan kedua kepribadiannya berjam-jam lalu. Bagi standar seorang Akashi Seijuurou, melihat Kuroko yang memakai _maid dress_ sudah menjadi obat cuci mata terbaik, namun si kepala stroberi menemukan kostum yang lebih menarik—

—yang tengah dipakai Kuroko saat ini. Setelan baju dengan nuansa marun-hitam yang terinspirasi dari kostum _miko_ (1) berlengan hingga siku, dengan rok kurang lebih sejengkal diatas lutut. Ukuran standar untuk seragam sekolah remaja putri di Jepang. Bonusnya, dilengkapi dengan _stockings_ hitam panjang dan sepasang bakiak marun-hitam yang melengkapi penampilan bertema _summer nights._

Dan, akibat produk perawatan rambut milik Kise, surai baby blue-nya sukses dijinakkan. Tidak terlihat berantakan, bagian atas kepalanya malah rapi. Ditambah perawakannya yang terlihat lebih feminin dari laki-laki pada umumnya—kulit pucat, matanya yang lebar dan nampak polos serta minimnya otot yang terlihat—bayangan unyu yang satu ini pasti disangka perempuan.

Demi apa, Kuroko serasa menjadi korban pelecehan seksual saat ini.

"Baik, ayo kita mulai misi perebutan barang bawaan kita." Ujar Akashi, yang sudah memakai kemeja merah, dengan rompi, dasi dan celana panjang hitam. Formal sekali. ("Psst, Akashicchi bajunya nggak santai sama sekali-ssu." "Tapi cocok buat Aka-chin~" "Kenapa aku harus peduli-nodayo?")

"SIAP!"

"... Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi sekali lagi memancarkan aura gelap melihat Kagami yang merinding setengah mati—karena saat ini Kuroko tengah bersembunyi di balik jaket yang dikenakannya.

Pikiran sang macan kacau balau, separuh berisi kepanikan dan separuhnya lagi diam-diam fanboying. 'ANJIR, ada hantu unyu nempel ke gue—duh, gue takut hantu tapi kalo hantunya Kuroko gapapa! ADUH UNYU BANGET NJIR BAJUNYA! APAAN ITU, AKASHI KAYAK MAU BUNUH GUE! WADUH GIMANA NIH—' begitulah kira-kira.

"Kagami-kun, selamatkan aku..." Kuroko memelas, malah bergelayut dengan pewe-nya ke punggung Kagami. Saat ini Akashi tengah mengasah gunting dan memanaskan wajan untuk dihantamkan ke muka macan jejadian yang tengah panik.

"K-K-K-K-Kuroko, jangan nempel-nempel entar gue dihajar seme elu..." Kagami sweatdrop begitu Akashi memasang senyuman 'ramah', giliran linggis yang diasah.

"Kalau Kagami-kun benar-benar suka aku, harusnya Kagami-kun sebagai seme melindungiku." Kuroko dengan santainya beralasan.

Oke fix. Kagami merasa hidupnya akan berakhir empat puluh tahun lebih awal.

.

.

"Akashi-kun jahat."

"Lah, kan Tetsuya yang memintanya."

Kuroko cemberut lagi. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya, jika sepanjang jalan ke kampus misdirection tidak bisa digunakan? Saat ini, teknik andalannya berubah fungsi. Semakin keras dia mencoba menggunakannya, malah semakin diperhatikan orang. Senjata makan tuan.

"Semua orang pasti berpikir kau manis." Akashi cengar-cengir sendiri—bangga atas 'mahakarya'-nya. Empat makhluk pelangi dan Kagami yang ikut-ikutan bergidik melihatnya.

"Akashi-kun tidak bisa melihat? Sudah jelas aku ini laki-laki." Kuroko melipat tangan di dada. "Mau aku mengambil posisi seme pun bisa."

("Mulai deh." "Iya tuh, mulai lagi-ssu." "Sebaiknya kita menjauh-nanodayo." "Mulai apaan sih?" "Kaga-chin nonton aja~")

Seandainya bukan image yang menjadi masalah, Akashi pasti sudah ngakak gegulingan mendengarnya. Sebuah senyuman miring menjadi penggantinya. "Dibanding kita—Kiseki no Sedai—dan laki-laki pada umumnya, kau lebih mirip perempuan. Menyedihkan memang, tapi setidaknya terimalah kenyataan."

"Mau sampai kiamat pun, tidak akan ada yang percaya kau laki-laki tulen. Kau dibawahku."

"Suatu saat nanti Akashi-kun dibawahku. Aku ini sudah jelas laki-laki—mau cek sekarang?"

"Dengan senang hati. Apakah itu ajakan untuk—"

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak—"

"Woi kalian, udah sampe nih." Aomine yang geregetan melihat tingkah keduanya memutuskan untuk menginterupsi tanpa memperhitungkan dampaknya. Kise dan Midorima sedari tadi sudah memanjat masuk—anak-anak, jangan meniru adegan diatas—dan keduanya tengah membantu Murasakibara naik berhubung pagarnya tingginya mencapai langit ketujuh.

"Oh, baiklah." Akashi segera menghampiri Murasakibara, namun tidak sebelum memberi peringatan. "Tetsuya, kau jangan ikut."

Butuh sekitar sepuluh detik sampai otak Kuroko tersambung. Begitu koneksi sudah ada, si bayangan langsung memalingkan muka. Malas mengakui, tapi sebenarnya malu. Mengingat roknya yang pendek, Murasakibara pasti diberi azab yang pedih jika 'melihat' baik sengaja maupun tidak.

"Gak sakit tuh, Kuroko?"

Kagami baru bisa bicara setelah terpesona dengan perbuatan nekat Kisedai. Yang ditanya memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya, sebelum akhirnya connect lagi. "Tidak, Kagami-kun. Tapi kemungkinan aku bisa tersandung."

"Mau gue gendong?"

Hening.

Kagami ingin menampar dirinya sendiri dan terjun dari tebing tertinggi ke laut terdalam. Untungnya tidak ada Akashi, jika tidak mungkin dirinya akan dilempar ke lubang titan untuk makanan pembuka para raksasa bugil.

"... Sebaiknya jangan, Kagami-kun."

 **Jleb.** Kokoro Kagami retak tiga senti. Rasanya seperti didorong sampai jatuh ke dalam Palung Mariana. "Aku masih ingin Kagami-kun hidup, jadi demi perdamaian dunia tolong jangan mencoba yang aneh-aneh." Kuroko memajang watados miliknya.

Setelah jatuh ke titik terdalam Bumi, Kagami serasa melayang ke surga.

.

(15 menit kemudian.)

Kisedai berbaris rapi bak fakir miskin yang hendak menerima sembako dari Akashi-sama. Bukan kok, mereka hanya mengecek kelengkapan barang bawaan masing-masing yang sukses direbut dari cengkraman ruang T.U.

Entah kena keajaiban apa, majalah Mai-chan milik Aomine dan koleksi gunting beserta senjata tajam lainnya milik Akashi tidak disita. Saat ini Aomine tengah sujud syukur.

Kuroko lega—kami-sama, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan keberadaan novel barunya. Jika tidak, mungkin sudah rugi sekian yen berhubung barang semacam manga dan novel tidak akan dikembalikan jika disita pihak universitas.

Sambil menyelempangkan tas ke bahu, Kuroko segera balik badan dan kabur ke Apartemen Pelangi sebelum menarik perhatian manusia lewat—namun figur Akashi memblokade cahaya harapannya. "Mau kemana, Kuroko?" tanyanya, dengan sebuah senyuman miring khasnya yang mampu membuat kaum hawa mati klepek-klepek.

"Mau pulang, Akashi-kun." Kuroko memutuskan untuk jujur. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong.

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Kedua alis Kuroko bertaut heran. "Kau pikir kita hanya mau mengambil barang bawaan kita? Lupa ya, setelah ini kita mau kemana?"

"Eh, kemana?"

"Lho, Kurokocchi nggak tau-ssu?" Kise menaikkan satu alis. "Kita kan mau reuni di MajiBa deket sini."

Koneksi jaringan lokal melambat hingga 1 Kbps. Otak si baby blue tengah mencoba mengulas kembali apa arti dari kata 'reuni'. Reuni reuni reuni—tunggu. Jika mereka pergi reuni, dan bajunya saat ini sungguh memalukan—

"WAA, KUROKOCCHI!"

"TETSU, JANGAN KABUR!"

"Tangkap dia-nodayo!"

.

.

"Murasakibara, jenius lu. Gue gak nyangka bakal berhasil."

Murasakibara tersenyum tipis. "Hehe, kebetulan kok~"

Di barisan belakang, Kuroko mengeluarkan aura bling-bling sambil dengan bahagianya menyesap segelas vanilla shake premium. Itu semua karena motto keduanya adalah 'persetan dengan harga diri, yang penting minum vanilla shake'.

Akashi, sekali lagi, digunakan sebagai kuda agar Kuroko tidak tersandung saking bahagianya. Oleh karena itu, statusnya sebagai S perlu dipertanyakan.

"Yee, sudah sampai-ssu!" Kise langsung berlari dengan antusiasnya ke pintu depan MajiBa, diikuti Aomine, Kagami dan Murasakibara yang malas-malasan. Midorima mengecek lucky itemnya—selembar kertas HVS—kemudian mengikuti keempatnya.

"HAI HAI HAAAI SAYA KISE RYOUTA, TELAH KEMBALI DARI ALAM BARZAH—Eh, bukan itu-ssu!" Kise langsung menyapa bak pembawa acara yang memulai kegiatan, dan sukses menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di MajiBa.

Kasamatsu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menendang Kise dengan penuh cinta. "SENPAI KOK JAHAT GITU-SSU!" si kuning ngambang menangis pelangi.

"... Artisnya datang, hahaha." Mibuchi tertawa dengan tidak ikhlas. Di sebelahnya, Hayama dan Nebuya bertengkar karena berebutan kentang goreng. Mayuzumi asyik membaca light novel tanpa mempedulikan dunia dan sesamanya. "Ya kan, Junpei-chan?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL GITU—" Hyuuga batal berteriak karena hantaman harisen dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hyuuga-kun, jangan teriak-teriak disini. Malu-maluin tahu." Riko menegur—dan langsung dituruti.

"Dai-chan, sini sini!" Momoi memanggil Aomine untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan sesama rekan semasa bersekolah di Touou. Imayoshi langsung nyengir mencurigakan, sementara Sakurai yang merinding melihatnya menggeser tempat duduknya dua senti lebih jauh.

"Anjay, Midorima masih bawa-bawa lucky item tuh." Miyaji rasanya ingin membanting nanas-chan begitu melihat kebiasaan kouhai-nya yang masih awet. Takao langsung ngakak di tempat mendengarnya, dan Kimura segera membawakan obat wasir.

"Itu siapa?" Fukui langsung bertanya begitu sesosok crossplayer moe melangkahkan kaki di teritori MajiBa. Akashi langsung memasang wajah 'yang benar saja', sementara Kuroko langsung merinding. "Kalian tidak kenal?" tanya sang emperor.

Semuanya langsung menggeleng dengan jujur.

Moriyama yang terpesona dengan ke-moe-an si bayangan unyu, seketika itu mendapat hidayah dan melesat dari tempat duduknya. Berlutut di depannya, sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroko, jiwa pujangganya kambuh. "Daku tidak pernah melihat malaikat secantik dirimu. Maukah dinda menerima cinta kakanda un—"

Adegan tersebut di-cut karena makhluk pelangi dan Izuki mendadak ngamuk karena alasan berbeda. Yang satu karena tidak ada yang boleh mengapa-apakan Kuroko (selain mereka), dan yang satunya merasa diselingkuhi.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kubeginikan?" Akashi mengacak-ngacak surai si baby blue—baru saat itulah mereka semua sadar.

Malam itu, terjadi krisis terhebat MajiBa. Bukan karena stok bahan yang mendadak habis di momen penting, namun karena mungkinnya muncul tuduhan pembantaian massal. Banyak ditemukan manusia yang mati kehabisan darah—selain enam kepala pelangi dan satu ekor macan.

.

"T-T-T-Tetsu-kun unyu..." Momoi fangirling ria, dengan ditemani Riko. Sakurai berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pihak staff dan mengaku semua salahnya.

Kuroko karena tengsin setengah mati menolak untuk menyingkirkan kertas koran yang menutupi wajahnya, sambil mengisi sesi curhat bersama Papa Kiyoshi yang sudah pulang dari Amerika.

Orang-orang disana selain Kisedai langsung berdiskusi ria, sambil sesekali menengok ke arah Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih menyensor mukanya. Mereka pun berbaris rapi, dan dengan dikomando 'satu-dua-tiga' oleh Miyaji dengan kompaknya berteriak,

"CIEE CIEE YANG UDAH PUNYA ISTRI!"

Raut muka Akashi sama sekali tidak berubah, sementara jika mungkin Kuroko akan menyusut dan uap imajiner menyembur dari puncak kepalanya. Para calon cheerleader langsung cengo di tempat.

"LHO, KALIAN BENERAN—"

 **SYUUUT—CTAK.**

Sebuah gunting melayang langsung meredakan keramaian. "Iya," Akashi memasang wajah sangar. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"NGGAK SAMA SEKALI, KORPORAL!" semuanya serempak hormat-gerak.

.

.

"Naa Kuroko, kau lebih suka siapa?" cengiran mencurigakan Imayoshi semakin melebar.

Jika tidak ada batasnya, mungkin warna wajah Kuroko menjadi lebih merah daripada truk pemadam kebakaran yang notabene nge-'jreng' warnanya. "A-A-A-Apa maksudnya, I-Imayoshi-senpai?"

(Momoi langsung fangirling dan mengambil foto ekspresi langka selain wajah temboknya.)

"Iyaa, 'itu'." Imayoshi tertawa kecil, kemudian menyiku Kobori (karena dia orang paling jujur dan paling baik diantara mereka semua) untuk penjelasan. Di background, duo Miya-Taka menjadi musisi jalanan.

("Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang~ Dulu ditendang sekarang 'ku disayang~ Dulu-dulu-dulu—" "Maaf mas, nggak ada uang kecil untuk rakyat kecil—ah, kitakore!" "Izuki, matilah.")

"Itu lho, kau lebih suka mana—Akashi yang dulu, yang sekarang atau Kagami?" tanya Kobori.

Kagami langsung memerah. Rasanya ingin headbang ke dinding terdekat namun takutnya jebol dan harus mengganti rugi. Mibuchi dan kawan-kawan yang memperhatikannya merasa ingin ngakak (saat ini itulah yang dilakukan Hayama, sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja).

"A-Aku..." Kuroko kembali labil. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan khidmat.

"Aku... aku..." Kuroko melirik Akashi yang menanti-nanti jawaban, kemudian ke arah Kagami yang tegang seakan berdoa agar dipilih. "Aku... su-suka..."

"Iyaaa?" Miyaji siap melempar nanas jika diperlukan.

"Aku suka... eng..."

.

.

(10 menit kemudian.)

"... aku lebih suka Nigou daripada kalian bertiga."

Mereka semua langsung terjatuh dari kursi masing-masing.

.

"Tetsu jawab yang bener dong." Aomine facepalm.

"... Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Kuroko balas menanya.

"MAU TAU BANGET!"

"Benar?"

"IYAAAAAAAA!"

Sepertinya kebenaran tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Baiklah, jika kalian benar-benar ingin tahu."

Semuanya meningkatkan sensitivitas telinga masing-masing. "Kalau antara Akashi-kun dan Kagami-kun, aku suka kalian berdua." Jawab Kuroko dengan jujur. Akashi dan Kagami saling melempar pandangan maut.

"Kalau soal Akashi-kun yang dulu dan sekarang..."

.

.

"Baiklah, ini adalah momen penentuan." Akashi dan Seijuurou duduk manis di ruangan imajiner yang mereka tempati, sambil saling melempar tatapan 'aku pasti menang'.

" _Akashi-kun yang dulu, orangnya baik, tidak pernah jahat ke kita semua—"_

Akashi menyeringai bangga—dan dibalas dengan sambitan gunting.

"— _Tapi terkadang juga berlebihan. Misalnya, waktu hari Valentine beberapa tahun lalu semasa di Teiko, Akashi-kun mengajakku menginap di rumahnya dan memanjakanku seharian. Aku tidak suka dimanja, Akashi-kun."_

"..."

"Dengar tuh."

"Diam kau, iblis."

" _Kalau Akashi-kun yang sekarang, hobinya membantai orang, sering merasa hebat dan terlalu percaya diri—"_

Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengarnya, sementara Seijuurou menyiapkan koleksi gunting keramatnya yang sudah disimpan selama bertahun-tahun.

"— _tapi Akashi-kun yang sekarang sudah lebih baik... meski terkadang masih hobi mengancam orang."_

Keduanya terdiam, saling memandang penuh pengertian ke satu sama lain. Pandangan yang mempertanyakan siapa yang menang—padahal keduanya seri untuk ke-sekian kalinya hari ini. Keduanya otomatis tidak terima dengan hasil akhirnya.

"... Tetsuya milikku." Seijuurou memulai.

"... Tidak, Kuroko milikku." Akashi terpancing.

.

.

"SEI-CHAN! SEI-CHAN MATI!"

"MIDORIMA, BURUAN CARIIN DOKTER!"

"WAAAAA! GIMANA INI?! GIMANA?! WAAAAAAAA!"

"TENANG DULU, SIALAN! PANGGILIN AMBULANS!"

Meski keputusan akhir sudah rilis secara resmi dari lubuk hati terdalam Kuroko, perselisihan antara keduanya benar-benar tidak bisa dihindarkan. Reuni kali ini menjadi reuni paling ramai yang pernah mereka semua adakan.

(Pada akhirnya, pertengkaran mereka berdua berlanjut selamanya.)

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **(1) Miko: Shrine maiden, itu lho yang biasanya ada di kuil-kuil. Maaf saya gak bisa jelasin...**

 **Catatan khusus: Yang di-crossplay oleh Kuroko adalah Blanc dengan kostum 'Summer Nights' dari game Hyperdimension Neptunia. Silahkan tanya mbah Google untuk informasi lebih lanjut.**

 **.**

 **Ini perasaan saya aja atau saya jadi lebih rajin ngetik? (Saya sudah mulai ngetik sejak mem-publish bab sebelumnya)  
Mungkin karena ada AkaKuro /dihajar fans KagaKuro dkk/**

 **Akhirnya~ Bab ini mah jadi panjang gegara banyak scene nongol (?)**

 **Balasan Review (secara keseluruhan):**

 **YAA SAYA SIAP MENYIKSA PARA FUJOSHI DILUAR SANA DENGAN PARA OTP— /author dibantai/**

 **Gitu pokoknya. Saya akan membuat korban mati anemia dan mati ngakak saya bertambah NYAHAHAHAOHOKOHOK #keselek**

 **Bagi yang kepingin, saya siap memunculkan KagaKuro, NijiMayu dan MoriIzu! Saya juga mau nganter undangan nikah atas nama OTP AkaKuro dulu. Dan entah kenapa joke yang paling gampang diinget di bab sebelumnya itu Kuroko yang kampanye hemat listrik (?)**

 **Dan. KENAPA FANS AKAKURO TIDAK KUNJUNG PERGI DARI SINI.  
NGGAK, AMPUN! SAYA NGGAK NGUSIR KOK! /sujud sungkem/**

 **Satu lagi. Soal hubungan antar karakter—Kuroko netral ke Mayuyu, tapi setan lolicon (?) masih agak dingin ke dia~ Terus, antara Niji sama Mayuyu itu semacem odd friendship. Hobi main hajar, tapi jauh di lubuk hati terdalam peduli (?) Sei itu bahan rebutan mereka berdua. Alhasil Kuroko cemburu (?)**

 **Jawaban bagi yang tanya:**

 **Yamasaki Naomi: Oh, itu setannya Mayuyu yang tiba-tiba nongol :v Jangan tanya saya kenapa dia bisa lihat waktu lagi gelap, nih tanya orangnya /geret Mayuyu/**

 **Guest & gunting berkarat: Itu bukan medsos, tapi om yutup :"v**

 **Bacotan Ekstra:**

 **Shintaro Arisa: SELAMAT SELAMAT ANDA BENAR /tepuk tangan/ Instingnya Arisa-san kuat banget ya /?**

 **MAAFKAN SAYA YANG BACOT. OKE NEXT. /dibantai/**

(Terima kasih untuk meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu, macaroon waffle, Yuki Jaeger, Akari Kareina, Indah605, momonpoi, Vee Hyakuya, blackeyes947, Yamasaki Naomi, CYF625, mai-chan, Guest, gunting berkarat, Fujouri, Rhymos-Ethereal, Shintaro Arisa dan Adcprk untuk reviewnya~ Terima kasih juga untuk author yang sudah mem-fav/follow fic ancur ini! :3)

 **NOTE: Maafkan saya yang mendadak merubah cuplikan bab berikutnya. Ada rencana tersembunyi /?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Cuplikan bab berikutnya.)**

"Ini serius ngawur, Nijimura-san!"

(Pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan nista seorang Nijimura, virus oyakoro merubah segalanya.)

.

"CUUUUU—OHOK OHOK!"

.

"Maukah kau menikahiku, nano—"

"Tolong hilangkan logat konyolmu itu."

.

"... Ini dialog apaan sih?"

.

"Ternyata banyak variasinya, ya..."

.

(Extra Chapter II END.)


	9. Chapter 8

"HAH?!"

Teriakan nista menggema dengan alay-nya dari kamar 130. Nijimura refleks menutup kedua telinga karenanya. Di hadapannya, sepuluh orang memandangnya dengan mulut menganga—oh, kecuali satu yang cuek, dengan santainya tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri.

"Oi kalian, jangan ribut." Mayuzumi melempar pandangan kesal. Semuanya langsung menciut melihatnya. Benar kata orang, jangan mengganggu ketenangan orang yang tengah membaca. Bisa-bisa lebih galak dari Kagami yang mulai lapar.

Nijimura merampas light novel yang baru dibaca separuhnya. Mayuzumi refleks berdiri dan nyaris menghajar si pelangi di tempat, jika tidak karena para kouhai pelangi yang menahannya. "Ano... Mayuzumi-senpai, Nijimuracchi diperhatiin dong." Kise tertawa dengan tidak ikhlas. "Iya, Shuu orangnya memang butuh perhatian." Himuro menyambung. Nijimura yang 'merasa' langsung protes.

Lepas dari lubang buaya, masuk lubang titan. Begitulah perumpamaan situasi yang tengah dihadapi Kisedai, trio tetangga dan seorang lolicon stres saat ini. Apalagi para makhluk pelangi, yang berharap mendapat kedamaian setelah segala keributan Sabtu kemarin.

Bagaimana mau tidak ribut, orang yang dihadapi adalah event tahunan Apartemen Pelangi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Mungkin ada sho-ai nyempil disini. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **(Happy reading!)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi Nijimura-san, kita belum—"

"Berisik ah," Nijimura memotong protes Takao dan menyerahkan berkas ke Akashi, yang tanpa ditanya yakin dirinya akan mengurus semua yang perlu diurus. "Pokoknya, minggu depan harus siap. Kise, elu udah pro kan soal beginian?"

"Iya-ssu! Sudah sering beginian kok, Nijimuracchi santai aja-ssu!" Kise mengacungkan jempol dengan percaya diri. 'Pro darimananya, senpai minusnya nambah ya?'—pikiran sehati Kisedai dan kawan-kawan yang sweatdrop.

Event tahunan ini dilaksanakan setiap perayaan pendirian Apartemen Pelangi—dalam hal ini, minggu depan. Para staff mulai dari pemilik tentunya, satpam, koki, manajer perpustakaan hingga cleaning service beserta jejeran penghuni akan berpartisipasi. Acara ini tidak untuk sebatas penghuni dan staff saja, namun orang lewat pun boleh jadi tamu.

Penghuni tidak beruntung yang memiliki hak mengadakan acara spesial adalah penghuni baru yaitu mereka yang berada di kamar 130 dan 135. Meski Mayuzumi bukan penghuni baru, dipaksa ikut atas 'permintaan' seorang Nijimura yang laknat.

"Habis gitu, entar malamnya main drama ya."

"Lho kok gituu!" semuanya kembali protes berjamaah bak murid SD yang diberi kabar gembira berupa ulangan dadakan. Apalagi Mayuzumi, yang notabene sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain wajah tembok miliknya.

"Emangnya kenapa? Drama udah tradisi disini." Nijimura dengan santainya membalas. "Setiap tahun plotnya beda. Tahun lalu malah Malin Kundang."

Kisedai dan kawan-kawan seperjuangan langsung mangap-mingkem mirip ikan koi yang krisis oksigen. Sebegitu nistakah para pemerannya, sampai dibuatkan plot semacam itu?

.

.

Jika yang dibahas drama, pengalaman mereka semua nol besar—alias tak tahu cara akting sama sekali. Meski Kise yang ekspresif dan ceria pun tidak bisa bermain drama.

Terakhir para Kiseki no Sedai bermain drama, itu adalah ketika ulang tahun Teiko ke-empat puluh tiga tahun semasa mereka kelas delapan. Itu pun, para pemeran hanyalah mereka dengan Nijimura sebagai sutradara, Momoi sebagai manajer kostum, dan anggota klub basket lainnya, mulai dari Sabang hingga Merauke mengatur properti dan sebagainya setelah voting plot dan peran yang ngawur.

Hasilnya sesuai dugaan. Karena durasi mepet, tidak ada yang hapal naskah (baik Akashi sekalipun) dan dengan level akting yang pas-pasan kebawah, yang mereka perankan di panggung berbanding terbalik dengan naskah aslinya. Saking hancurnya, banyak alumni Teiko trauma jika mendengar kalimat 'ulang tahun Teiko tahun 2XXX'.

Sejauh ini, yang kemampuan aktingnya paling bagus adalah Himuro. Kata Kagami itu karena kebiasaan sang 'kakak' yang suka menonton drama Amerika saat waktu senggang.

Saat ini naskah tengah disiapkan Nijimura dan golongan pemilik Apartemen Pelangi. Mari kita doakan saja semoga alur ceritanya tidak ngawur dan senista tahun-tahun lalu.

"Semuanya soal drama, gua serahin ke Akashi. Jadi sutradara ya," Nijimura menepuk bahu Akashi sebagai simbol penyerahan jabatan. Akashi mengangguk datar sebagai balasan, sementara yang lainnya berdoa dengan khusyuk—semoga setan gunting tidak kembali sebelum waktunya.

"Kok bukan Mura-chin yang jadi sutradaranya~? Nyem nyem~" Murasakibara menyelipkan pertanyaan diantara sound effect kunyahan. "Ya jelas lah bego, gua kan urusin panggung, jadwal acara, se-kwintal tugas lain sama jadi komentator—oh, pembawa acara juga deng."

Melongo babak dua. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Nijimura Shuuzou—dengan wajah preman dan perangai kasar, mengarah ke reputasi 'tidak baik', punya bakat menjadi pembacot on-stage yang biasanya tidak diperhatikan penonton.

"Soal kostum gak usah khawatir. Momoi gua suruh bantu."

Kabar gembira keempat hari ini membuat semuanya semakin sweatdrop. Apalagi Aomine, yang yakin bahwa selera kostum teman masa kecilnya itu agak... berlebihan.

.

Di sisi lain, salah satu kamar di kediaman Momoi memancarkan aura bling-bling yang menyilaukan mata. Ibu Momoi sampai harus mengecek kondisi putri semata wayangnya yang saat ini tengah jingkrak-jingkrak diatas kasur, dengan energi yang sebelumnya _low_ telahtercas penuh.

"Yey, kostum!" Momoi loncat-loncat kegirangan, berputar keliling kamarnya yang berukuran pas-pasan. "Enaknya minta tolong siapa ya~? Oh!" Dibukanya menu pesan di ponselnya, sambil mengecek daftar kontak.

"Riko-chan, Reo-chan, Yoshi-san! Sip, cocok nih!"

.

Kembali ke para cast yang tengah merana. Kata Nijimura, naskahnya belum sempurna, jadi hari ini tes kemampuan akan diadakan. Tentunya dengan pengawasan orang dewasa, untuk perlindungan cadangan. Jangan-jangan sutradaranya bermetamorfosis—dari bidadari surga (menurut senpai pelangi) menjadi setan seratus persen dari neraka (menurut Kisedai, trio tetangga dan Mayuzumi).

Siapa sangka, Apartemen Pelangi yang nampak sederhana dari luar memiliki auditorium bawah tanah (yang tentunya akan diubah menjadi sarana latihan). Berhubung masih ada tanggungan sekolah latihan hanya dilaksanakan begitu selesai mandi sore.

"Luas banget!" Kagami kagum. Kise yang terlalu bersemangat langsung maraton keliling, dan tidak sengaja melanggar lingkaran privasi Midorima dan menginjak kotak maiubou milik Murasakibara. Akibatnya Kise tewas mengenaskan.

Akashi menepuk-nepuk tangan menangkap perhatian para cast. "Oke, kita mulai dari latihan dasar. Aku juga harus menilai kemampuan kalian—"

"Akashi, harusnya kau tahu seberapa jeleknya level kita-nanodayo." Midorima menyela. Nijimura, yang menjadi saksi mata secara langsung drama terkutuk empat tahun lalu—sebagai sutradara dan penonton—langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ya, siapa tahu kalian ada perkembangan. Selain itu, aku juga belum tahu kemampuan Kagami, Himuro-san dan Mayuzumi-san." Sang sutradara mengelak. Midorima kalah debat calon presiden dengan skor satu-kosong. Namanya Akashi, pasti ada saja alasan untuk membalikkan pendapat orang yang seharusnya true story.

.

.

Di papan tulis yang disediakan Nijimura, tertulis kalimat rapi yang bisa dibaca 'DRAMA: LATIHAN AKTING'. Semuanya kagum melihatnya, bukan karena tertarik dengan topik penuh pelanggaran hak asasi manusia, namun karena tulisan yang tidak miring satu derajat pun.

"Kita mulai dari Daiki."

Sempat terbesit ide untuk tancap gas dan kabur dalam benak yang merasa terpanggil, namun Nijimura telah memblokade jalan menuju kebebasan. Akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai, tampang ogah-ogahan dan nyaris dilempar wajan, Aomine maju ke depan, siap untuk menerima pengadilan dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Orang berhak punya perasaan tak enak ketika sutradaranya mendadak bertukar tempat.

 **(Aomine Daiki, 18 tahun, lulusan Touou Gakuen. Catatan pengalaman akting: Karena kebiasaan (baca: selalu disuruh) menyalin catatan yang tertinggal, berpura-pura terkena serangan jantung agar bisa membolos—dan menyalin tugas Fisika, alih-alih menyalin catatan. Hasilnya: Karena tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung bahkan sejak nenek moyangnya, digeret paksa emak tercinta ke sekolah.)**

"Coba perankan reaksi wibu yang baru saja di-bully orang dengan istilah 'waifumu lacur mz' yang saat ini sedang tren di sosmed." Titah Akashi, sambil duduk dengan satu kaki tersilang di singgasananya (dalam kata lain, kursi sutradara), gunting di genggaman siap lepas landas.

Semuanya langsung banjir keringat dingin, berhubung orang sering bilang yang terparah disimpan untuk momen terakhir. Jika awalnya sudah begitu, apa kata dunia?

.

(Start!)

(Aomine tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan, sambil mendelik ke layar laptop yang boleh pinjam dari Kise.)

"APA?!" Aomine berteriak—niatnya melengking, namun karena suara yang dari sananya berat-berat seksi, malah merusak gendang telinga penonton. "Mereka pikir mereka siapa?! Suka-suka gue dong, mau punya waifu gini! Waifu gue gak lacur, bro! Ngaca!"

(Laptop dibanting dengan kasar. Kise menangis bombay, rugi seribu yen katanya. Oh, ternyata itu laptop pingitan dari tempat pembuangan umum.)

Kali ini Aomine memasang ekspresi terkejut yang malah nampak garang karena wajah premannya, seakan para basher bertambah banyak. Entah kenapa laptopnya masih selamat.

(Aomine yang kesal karena sang laptop punya nyawa kucing, melemparkannya ke dinding terdekat.)

"GUE UDAH CAPEK DI-BULLY!" pisau lipat dikeluarkan dari saku, entah dapat dari mana. "MENDING MATI AJA—"

"CUUUUUUT!" teriakan murka terdengar dari jejeran penonton.

.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Baru latihan sudah tidak bermutu!"

Sembilan orang tidak bisa berkomentar melihat adegan Aomine yang sujud sungkem sambil berkali-kali meminta maaf di hadapan Akashi-sama, yang sekarang tengah menghujaninya dengan kritik dan tambahan hujan lokal. Mulai dari, 'alurnya terlalu ngebut', 'salah mimik' hingga 'pemerannya dakian sekali, kurang kece'. Yang terakhir sungguh menyayat kokoro Aomine.

"Ya, berikutnya!"

Para pemeran langsung siap-gerak ketika Akashi selesai memberi siksaan yang pedih. Gunting digunakan untuk menunjuk korban berikutnya. "Shintarou, jadi SPG yang sedang PMS dan kewalahan melayani pelanggan."

Midorima menelan ludah. Ingin membalas, namun takut nyawa melayang. Akhirnya dengan langkah gemetaran, pangeran kodok kita dengan gagah maju ke depan. Di background, Takao siap memberi dukungan moril.

 **(Midorima Shintarou, 18 tahun, lulusan SMA Shuutoku. Catatan pengalaman akting: terakhir kali memerankan 'Snow White' bersama Takao atas keputusan laknat ketua kelas. Dipaksa memerankan pangeran dan mencium Takao di depan umum. Hasilnya: dilakukan dengan frontal dan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat para fujoshi hingga mereka lulus, meski kokoro tidak rela.)**

"Taiga, Ryouta dan Atsushi jadi pelanggannya. **Harus** menghayati, dengar?" dengan satu ancaman, keempat orang yang tidak beruntung mengangguk terpaksa.

.

(Start!)

(Midorima mengambil posisi. Ceritanya, barang yang dijual kali ini adalah mesin cuci bertenaga sel surya—aneh memang, namun perintah Akashi-sama M. U. T. L. A. K.)

"Mbak, ini harganya berapa ya?" Kagami tanpa sungkan bertanya, meski yang dipanggil 'mbak' memancarkan aura gelap yang lebih hitam dari Aomine. Midorima melipat tangan di dada, memasang wajah judes dan menjawab, "Itu satu juta yen, diskon seratus persen—"

("Shin-chan ngawur!" dan Takao disambit lucky item hari ini.)

"Mbak, saya mau-ssu! Dikasih diskon lima puluh aja gapapa?" Kise menginterupsi. Midorima langsung buka mulut untuk menjawab. "Tidak bisa mas, sudah harga pas—"

"Mbak mbak, ini panelnya bisa buat panggang roti nggak~?" yang ini kalian tahu siapa.

"Jelas tidak bisa—"

"Mbak, ini trend tahun berapa?"

"Tahun—" Midorima menghela napas panjang.

"Mbaknya, nggak ada uang pas-ssu!"

"Wajib ada—" Muncul perempatan siku-siku.

Ketiga pengganggu melihat ke arah satu sama lain, dan dengan cengiran jahil yang sama spontan berkata, "Mbak, mbak! Notice me!"/"Mbak, minta nomer telpon~"/"Mbak, saya bayar pake uang receh gapapa-ssu?"

"STOP STOP STOP!"

(Midorima menyilangkan lengan, dengan badan agak dicondongkan ke depan dan bibir yang dikerucutkan—niatnya bergaya mirip cewek di anime-anime, namun malah terkesan mirip ibu-ibu yang beneran PMS.

"Pffft—" penonton menahan tawa.)

Satu kaki dihentakkan disertai lengan yang mengayun ke belakang. "Kalian ini gimana sih?! Bicara satu-satu dong! Saya jadi nggak bisa konsen nih... nanodayo!" Midorima menjerit—yang lebih mirip dengan bentakan daripada jeritan yang asli. Kasusnya sama dengan Aomine.

"CUT CUT CUUUUUT!"

.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Bahkan Kuroko sampai kejang-kejang di lantai—bukan karena sakaratul maut, tapi karena bersusah payah menahan tawa. Beberapa yang pada dasarnya tidak mengenal istilah jaim langsung ngakak sambi memegangi perut masing-masing. Mayuzumi sampai harus headbang untuk mencegah tawa yang memaksa lepas.

"Shintarou—pfft, membelakangi... penonton—pfft!" komentar Akashi sambil meninju-ninju dinding terdekat. Ada sedikit air mata efek menahan tawa yang keluar.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA—!" Aomine, Kise dan Kagami ngakak berjamaah dengan gaya masing-masing—Aomine gelundungan dari ujung satu auditorium hingga ujung lain, Kise sujud sungkem sambil memukul-mukul lantai dan Kagami menggunakan dinding sebagai penyangga dan korban pelampiasan.

Takao memojok sambil ngakak sendiri, ditemani Murasakibara yang pundung karena tidak sengaja meremas sekotak Pochy miliknya hingga hancur karena menahan tawa dan Himuro yang mem-puk-puk anak kesayangannya. Nijimura juga ikut kejang-kejang di lantai. Jika ini lomba tahan tawa, tidak ada yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tertawa, Midorima-kun." Ujar Kuroko dengan poker face standar miliknya, sebelum memalingkan muka dan menggigit kerah kaosnya. Mayuzumi masih headbang.

"..." Midorima terdiam memandangi sepuluh orang yang tengah sekarat.

.

.

"Uhuk, berikutnya." Akashi batuk jaim, korban iklan kedua setelah senpai pelangi.

Semuanya menegang termasuk yang sudah disuruh maju. Selesai mengemban tugas nista untuk menjadi pemeran bukan berarti tak ada kesempatan mereka tidak maju lagi. "Chihiro, perankan penjaga perpustakaan yang ngenes karena sepi pengunjung."

Hening. Mayuzumi patut diberi pujian karena seorang diktator cilik tak membuatnya gentar.

Akashi menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk tetap sabar mengatasi senpainya yang kelewat cuek. Akhirnya, jurus yang paling mainstream digunakan. **"Chihiro. Maju atau besok kusuruh kau kencan dengan Shuuzou."**

"HUOHOKOHOKK—"

Semuanya (minus Akashi) langsung kaget dan refleks menengok ke sumber suara yaitu Mayuzumi dan Nijimura yang sama-sama tersedak. Bedanya, jika Mayuzumi tersedak ludah sendiri, Nijimura tersedak penggaris sakti yang boleh pinjam dari Himuro. Kenapa harus pakai penggaris, tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

"NAPA HARUS SAMA DIA?!" keduanya menunjuk satu sama lain dan nyaris memulai acara saling membunuh. Murasakibara langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk menghalangi keduanya.

"Akashicchi, Nijimuracchi sama Mayuzumi-senpai pacaran?" Kise bertanya polos.

"..." Akashi hanya terdiam.

.

"Saya tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka berdua. Bukannya saya cemburu lho ya."  
 **—Akashi Seijuurou,** 18 tahun, mantan dari Nijimura Shuuzou dan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.

(Start!)

(Mayuzumi tengah duduk di hadapan sebuah meja dengan setumpuk buku yang sebenarnya majalah nista pinjaman dari Aomine. Mungkin setelah ini album foto koleksinya akan tinggal abunya saja.)

"..." sambil bertopang dagu dengan memasang wajah bosan (bukannya itu ekspresi normalnya?), Mayuzumi melirik ke arah pintu imajiner.

("Kazunari, beri narasi." Titah Akashi. Takao dengan naluri pembantu sehari-hari Midorima langsung menurut.

"Satu jam kemudian—!")

"..." Mayuzumi masih terdiam.

("Dua jam kemudian—!")

"..." Mayuzumi mulai membaca light novelnya. Modus melanjut berjuang hingga akhir, karena berkat seorang iblis dari neraka moodnya agak hilang padahal sudah sampai bagian serunya.

("Mayuzumi-senpai sedang apa sih?" "... Gak tau, Kuroko." "LIMA JAM KEMUDIAN—!")

"CUT! CUT, OI!"

.

Akashi mengasah gagang sebuah sendok sup. Siapa tahu bisa jadi tajam, katanya. Dengan aura gelap, dipandangnya kesal senpai dengan julukan 'Kuroko Tetsuya 2.0' itu. **"Chihiro, kupikir aku telah memberimu peran dan kau harus berakting."**

Karena nada bicara yang tajam setajam kuku Murasakibara yang belum dipotong selama sebulan, sembilan orang langsung memilih punggung Kuroko sebagai tempat bersembunyi. "Tadi kau bilang sepi pengunjung. Ya sudah, aku diam saja."—jawaban singkat dari seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Nijimura yang mempersiapkan penggaris sakti sebagai senjata jejadian. "Ya kalo disuruh akting, jangan diem aja! Bego!"

Yang merasa dihina refleks membanting light novelnya yang tiga perempat selesai. "Siapa yang bego, hah?! Ngaca!" Mayuzumi membalas dengan level kegarangan yang sama.

"Shuu memang agresif ya." Himuro menyeletuk di tengah-tengah gerombolan pelangi yang sweatdrop melihat sesama senpai saling tarik-menarik kerah. Kise tertawa nervous melihat Mayuzumi yang dibanting ke lantai dan dilanjut cakar-cakaran.

Kuroko maju selangkah untuk melerai keduanya, namun tangan seseorang menahan bahunya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dilihatnya siapa yang menahan dan langsung merinding di tempat melihat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah Akashi.

"Biarkan, Tetsuya." Seringaian iblis sukses membuat semuanya merinding disko. "Biarkan mereka bermesraan untuk terakhir kalinya."

.

.

Setelah memastikan Nijimura dan Mayuzumi telah diberi azab yang sungguh sangat pedih sekali, gunting keramat dibiarkan memilih korban penganiayaan harga diri berikutnya.

"Berikutnya..." Akashi mondar-mandir mirip setrikaan dihadapan para makhluk dengan batin tersiksa. Sudah disuruh maju bukan berarti tidak akan dipilih lagi. Ya namanya Akashi Seijuurou, semuanya memang dan **wajib** berjalan sesuai keinginan.

"Ryouta."

Yang namanya dipanggil langsung menegang. 'Semoga nggak aneh-aneh-ssu' adalah pikiran pertamanya sementara menunggu apa bentuk penyiksaan untuknya. Apakah pedih? Sedih? Kesepian? Atau menderita—tunggu, memangnya ini keputusan untuk menentukan bagaimana perasaannya saat mati?

 **(Kise Ryouta, 18 tahun, lulusan SMA Kaijou. Catatan pengalaman akting: Sering disuruh oleh orang-orang yang hanya melihat penampilannya untuk maju ke panggung. Hasilnya: telah membuat lebih dari seratus orang trauma melihat sesosok pemeran kuning ngambang sehingga diberi gelar 'Mastah Perusak Suasana'.)**

"Perankan PSK baru kerja yang dikabari dirinya telah dilelang dengan harga tinggi. Tatsuya, tolong jadi manajernya. **Harap memerankan dengan serius atau kuberi hadiah."** Mata heterokrom Akashi berkilat tanda bahaya.

Kise menangis pelangi—Aomine membisikkan doa memohon keselamatan, ke telinga kanan sekalian biar barokah. Himuro sih, tetap stay calm meski rasanya ingin jantungan. Mungkin saat ini hanya dia yang pede dengan kemampuan aktingnya.

 **(Himuro Tatsuya, 19 tahun, lulusan SMA Yosen. Catatan pengalaman akting: segudang, mungkin brankas di bank bisa penuh jika diisi daftar pengalamannya. Berawal dari kebiasaan dan berubah menjadi hobi sehingga maju dengan senang hati jika disuruh. Hasilnya: tidak ada komentar lebih jauh untuknya.)**

"Baiklah, mulai." Akashi menyilangkan kaki dengan pewe diatas singgasananya.

.

(Start!)

(Kise tengah jejingkrakan sambil sekali-sekali berteriak 'yes!' dengan nada bahagia dan suara kelewat cempreng sebagai makanan pelengkap. Midorima keliling untuk menjajakan sumbat telinga gratis.)

"Yeey~! Akhirnya, nggak sia-sia~! Bodiku yang sekseh, aku mencintaimu-ssu!" Kise masih jejingkrakan, sambil menjerit bahagia dengan suara yang persis mbak-mbak hiperaktif. Sementara itu Himuro berjalan woles kearahnya.

("HOOEEEEEEK—" "Sabar Aomine-kun. Tarik napas, keluarkan..." "Shin-chan kan mau jadi dokter, cariin obat wasir dong!")

"Nah Kise-kun, selamat ya." Himuro mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum penuh makna (sejujurnya Kise merinding melihat senyuman khas sensei, namun demi keselamatan bokongnya dia berjabat tangan). "Mulai malam ini, kau diterima kerja. Aku sendiri kaget kau bisa mendapat harga segitu, sebenarnya berapa sih harga dirimu?"

(Sebuah pertanyaan yang menohok Kise tepat di jantung. Namun dia masih sayang nyawa—akhirnya sebuah senyum terpaksa muncul.)

"Aku sih—"

"CUUUUUUT!"

.

"IYA! AMPUN EMAK—MAKSUDNYA AKASHICCHI, AMPUN! MAAF! MAAF!"

"Aomine-kun akhirnya mendapat teman senasib ya." Celetuk Kuroko datar melihat Kise yang duduk bersimpuh memohon ampun di hadapan Akashi-sama.

Kagami hanya bisa memandang prihatin melihat nasib teman sejonesnya. Sementara itu Midorima tersenyum puas melihat Kise yang tengah disiksa—nak, jangan-jangan kamu juga hobi bantai orang? Semoga saja tidak, kasihan Takao.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir."

Semuanya langsung lega karena tidak ada siksaan berlanjut, kecuali Kuroko yang memucat berhubung sedari tadi namanya belum dipanggil untuk menghadap Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou. Sebuah seringaian mencurigakan muncul, membuat semuanya sekali lagi berdoa dengan ikhlas demi keselamatan pujaan hati.

"Sebaiknya aku menyuruhmu apa, Te-tsu-ya?" Kuroko bergidik ngeri mendengar setiap bagian nama kecilnya disebutkan dengan nada penuh penekanan. Semoga saja kami-sama masih baik hati.

Akashi nyaris tertawa melihat reaksi sang bayangan. "Bercanda. Sekarang, coba tertawa."

 **GUBRAK!** Banyak orang ambruk dengan tidak elitnya.

'INI BOCAH PILIH KASIH BANGET,' semuanya menggigit tembok mendengar pemilihan peran yang terdengar sangat sepele. Tapi bagi seorang Kuroko, kemungkinan hal tersebut sulit dilakukan.

Kuroko menarik napas dalam-dalam.

.

.

"Ahahahaha... ha... ha?"

Akashi merasa ingin headbang ke dinding terdekat. Wajah manis boleh, namun kedatarannya dari segi wajah dan dada patut dipermasalahkan. "Seperti biasanya, datar sekali, Tetsuya." Akhirnya facepalm menjadi keputusan akhir.

Sembilan orang lainnya ingin jingkrak-jingkrak di tempat. Meski perannya sepele, masih dikritik—itu berarti sang sutradara tidak pilih kasih. Iya kan? Iya kan?

"Namun karena ini Tetsuya, kumaafkan."

 **GUBRAK!** Sekali lagi semuanya ambruk.

.

.

"Kita sudah lelah dibeginikan."  
 **—Pemikiran sehati dan sejiwa mereka yang tersiksa.**

.

.

"Yang ini!"

"Enggak, yang ini!"

Moriyama mulai frustasi melihat kedua kouhainya yang sedari tadi ribut memilih kostum. Entah kenapa dirinya diajak-ajak, padahal Mibuchi Reo yang tengah menghilang mencari kostum lainnya lebih tahu soal tren jaman sekarang. Bukannya dia generasi tua sih. Sudah cukup, Akang Mori lelah.

"Kagamin pasti cocok memakai ini!" Momoi protes. Masa kostum pilihannya yang unyu-unyu, imut dan menebar aura bling-bling ditolak? Sebagai seseorang yang pandai mengumpulkan informasi mulai dari rahasia umum hingga aib paling memalukan, tidak mungkin seorang Kagami Taiga menolak pilihannya.

"Enggak mungkin! Kagami-kun itu macho, jadi itu kurang kece!" Riko membalas protes. Tentunya sebagai senpai sekaligus pelatih macan yang disebut-sebut selama SMA, pasti dirinya mengetahui lebih baik soal kouhai(kampret)nya.

"Iniiii!"

"Yang ini kali!"

"Tabah ya. Hashtag 'selamatkan Akang Mori'." Izuki Shun yang sengaja diajak Moriyama menepuk-nepuk lengannya dengan pandangan prihatin. Kenapa diajak? Ya tidak apa lah, hitung-hitung jalan berdua. Karena jadwal padat sulit bertemu pujaan hati, begitulah ceritanya.

"Shun, beli es krim yuk. Disitu ada." Inisiatif diambil. Kesempatan untuk sesekali memanjakan uke tercinta. Izuki yang tengah dilanda kemarau lokal mengangguk tanpa ragu, hitung-hitung irit duit. Oalah, ternyata itu niatmu nak. "Oke. Es krim memang mendinginkan situasi estrim—kitakore!"

"... Itu sih ekstrim, bukan estrim." Moriyama geleng-geleng kepala—meski sebenarnya tak pernah bosan dengan guyonan garing krenyes-krenyes dari Izuki. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau disuruh memilih makan es krim atau makan Shun, aku memilih memakan Shun sampai habis."

"..." Izuki benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata mendengar gombalan ambigu berkedok romantis—yang sebenarnya banyak orang juga bingung itu bisa dibilang romantis atau tidak.

"YANG INI!"

"YANG INI AJA!"

Pertengkaran Riko dan Momoi hanya dianggap angin oleh sepasang kekasih (?) yang tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai sini saja."

Setelah beberapa jam penuh siksaan, Kisedai, trio tetangga dan Mayuzumi terbaring tak berdaya—Kuroko tewas di tempat—dengan napas yang sulit diatur dan bermandikan keringat. Akashi tak habis pikir—padahal mereka baru diberi dasar-dasar akting dan latihan fisik berhubung naskah belum selesai.

Tentu saja, mereka hampir bertemu ajal karena gerakan senamnya melibat (usaha untuk) wall-running, maraton naik-turun dari lobi hingga lantai 13 (tiga kali lho!) dan gerakan gimnastik.

Mayuzumi menyumpah dalam hati. Jangankan mengangkat kaki, mengangkat jari saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghajar kouhai iblisnya dengan penuh cinta? Oh, minta tolong pada Nijimura saja nanti.

"Oi kalian, ini ada minum." Nijimura datang membawakan pertolongan berupa beberapa botol Ponari Sweat (maafkan nama mereknya yang nista). Murasakibara yang terlalu bersemangat langsung menerjang Wall Maria—eh, Nijimura maksudnya.

"MURA-CHIN AKU SAYANG KAMU~!"

"JANGAN PELUK-PELUK WOI! JIJIK AH!"

"Senpai butuh ngaca-ssu." Komentar Kise sambil melirik Mayuzumi di kejauhan, yang tengah meminum jatahnya sambil asyik membaca. Aomine manggut-manggut setuju sementara Kagami dan Himuro berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Kuroko yang sudah separuh terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko! Jangan mati dulu!" Kagami mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Kuroko yang saat ini tengah tersungkur di lantai. "Maaf Kagami-kun, aku mau pulang ke 'sana' dulu. Nanti balik lagi kok." Kuroko menjawab dengan nada lemas. Sesosok roh unyu telah melayang tiga perempatnya.

"Kuroko-kun, jangan mati dulu. Setidaknya kalau mau mati, matilah dengan tenang bersama vanilla shake kesukaanmu." Himuro membujuk.

Kuroko otomatis duduk sambil memancarkan aura warna-warni penuh bunga-bunga dan glitter bertebaran yang menyilaukan mata dan melelehkan kokoro. Akibatnya banyak orang muntah pelangi melihat makhluk terunyu sejagat raya (menurut mereka).

"Himuro-san, nanti belikan ya." Kuroko memohon sambil membuat wajah melas yang unyu.

Himuro hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil menepuk bahu Kagami dengan isyarat, 'kau yang **harus** belikan, mumpung ada kesempatan'. Memang seram kalau ada maunya.

Sementara Kagami yang rada tidak ikhlas karena a) disuruh membelikan, dan b) sedang tanggal tua, tak kuasa menolak. Memang benar kata orang; demi cinta apapun terlaksana meski kanker menunggu untuk bertemu.

 **SYUUUT—CTAK.**

Sebuah bolpoin merk ternama menancap dengan cantiknya di dinding belakang Kagami, dengan ujung tajam mengkilat (karena sering diasah dan disemir?) berjarak sekian milimeter dari kepala si macan.

"Tak apa Tetsuya, nanti kuurus masalah ngidam-mu itu." Ujar Akashi santai sambil mengeluarkan bolpoin baru dari dalam saku celananya.

Kagami yang tidak terima, balas melempar sandal pinjaman dari Murasakibara karena ukurannya besar. Akashi balas melempar kursi terdekat yaitu singgasananya (baca: kursi sutradara). Akibatnya mereka tawuran secara live.

.

"Kembali dengan saya, Takao Kazunari, di Seputar Apartemen Pelangi!" Takao menyambut dengan ceria, sementara Midorima bertepuk tangan dengan ogah-ogahan. Kise dan Aomine ikut-ikutan dengan Aomine memegang handycam. Jadi kameramen ceritanya.

"Kami siarkan secara live dari auditorium bawah tanah Apartemen Pelangi! Jika anda melihat ke arah sana—" Takao menunjuk Kagami dan Akashi yang tengah tawuran, "Anda bisa melihat sesosok siluman macan dan setan gunting—oh iya, mumpung sudah maghrib—tengah tawuran dengan level kerusakan sungguh sangat ekstrim sekali!"

"YEEEEEEE!" Kise tepuk tangan dengan meriah. Midorima masih ogah-ogahan.

Takao menghindari kaki meja yang melayang ke arahnya. "Waduh, makin seru nih! Yak setan gunting melempar botol Ponari! Eh, apaan tuh?! Baskomnya dapet dari mana mas?!"

"Depan pojok jaya, serba seribu kok mas!" Kagami membalas dengan ngawurnya sambil melempar objek yang dimaksud. Sementara itu Himuro menggotong mayat Kuroko untuk diamankan dari TKP tawuran.

"... Bodo amat ah." gumam Mayuzumi datar sambil meringkuk di pojokan. Curi-curi kesempatan tidur sore berhubung tidak diperhatikan.

(Kira-kira begitulah akhir dari latihan hari pertama. Setelah semuanya berakhir, kini giliran Nijimura yang mengomeli kedua biang kerusuhan. Kuroko yang koma langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.)

.

.

(Dua hari kemudian.)

"Nijimura-san, ini serius ngawur!"

Itulah quote Takao yang memulai latihan hari ketiga, tepat jam empat sore menurut catatan hati seorang Midorima. Sementara itu, Nijimura tertawa jahat di hadapan para cast hingga berhenti karena dijejali penggaris oleh Mayuzumi.

(Pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan nista seorang Nijimura, virus oyakoro merubah segalanya.)

Cast lainnya memasang reaksi berbeda-beda. Aomine, Kagami dan Kise memandang horor naskahnya, Kuroko jingkrak-jingkrak OOC, Himuro nyaris serangan jantung, Midorima sweatdrop, Murasakibara memelototi naskahnya dan Mayuzumi tetap datar.

Takao mengelus dada penuh kelegaan. Jabatan narator memang selalu menjadi penyelamat terakhir.

"Lha terus, nasibnya Akashi gimana tuh?" berkat Aomine, berpasang-pasang mata memandang Akashi yang pingsan di sudut ruangan dengan mulut berbusa, naskah terlupakan, yang bisa diartikan sebagai tanda trauma berat.

Nijimura mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan imajiner, dua orang tengah meratapi nasib, sama-sama pundung menghadap pojokan tercinta.

"Kau tahu, Akashi..." Seijuurou memeluk erat dirinya sendiri sambil merinding. Akashi dengan gerakan patah-patah menengok ke arahnya, air mata pelangi tumpah berderai akibat membaca naskah nista dari seorang psikopat baru jadi.

"Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya kita senasib. Iya kan?"

Akashi mengangguk kaku. "Kita adakan gencatan senjata sementara yuk."

Keduanya berjabat tangan dan memeluk satu sama lain sambil menangis berjamaah. Sayangnya suasana penuh haru tersebut tak akan berlangsung lama.

"MAMAH, AKA/SEI NGGAK KUAAAAAT!

.

.

Kembali ke dunia nyata, para cast bingung hendak sujud syukur karena setan gunting telah pergi sementara atau malah semakin merana melihat Nijimura yang merebut posisi kouhainya di kursi persutradaraan.

Nijimura berhehem—agak keras agar diperhatikan. "Oke. Gua jadi sutradara sementara—"

"JANGAN!"

Belum sempat deklarasi perebutan kekuasaan meluncur, bibir monyong seksi Nijimura dihantam telapak tangan seseorang yang tadinya mati suri. Penonton kaget melihat aksi nekat seorang Akashi yang sepertinya ingin menjadi Kuroko KW jika ditinjau dari gerakan yang memplagiat Ignite Pass Kai.

"Maaf, sepertinya Nijimura-san tidak bisa mengambil kembali jabatan ini." Ujar Akashi santai. Para cast bersorak-sorai bahagia karena Ore-shi the Return Season 2 sudah ditayangkan.

Ingin, ingin sekali rasanya Nijimura melempar meja terdekat supaya menghantam kepala kouhainya dengan keras, dengan harapan amnesia dan melupakan jabatan **terpenting** di dunia perfilman yaitu sutradara. Bukannya dia haus popularitas sih, tapi jujur saja Nijimura tidak tega para diberi latihan fisik kurang berperikemanusiaan sejak dua hari lalu.

(Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan membiarkan mereka sepakat curang berjamaah.)

"Hari ini kita latihan menggunakan... er, naskah berhubung sudah selesai." Akashi agak sweatdrop ketika memulai pembukaan hari ketiga latihan. "Nanti kita baca bersama-sama, lalu jika sudah kita akan latihan menggunakan gestur. Kuharap ini bisa selesai setelah latihan hari kelima, karena hari keenam kita akan mulai menggunakan panggung."

Semuanya menganga kagum. Akashi serasa menjadi guru profesional sejak pertama kali memulai masa magang di sekolah baru. Mungkin kali ini mereka bisa lega karena sudah tidak ada ancaman.

"Oh iya," suara Akashi mengehentikan kegiatan para cast yang sepertinya akan memulai selebrasi hari kemerdekaan dari jajahan gunting. Sebuah senyuman 'ramah' terpasang—bagi para fangirl itu kece, bagi para cast itu pertanda kiamat susulan.

"Naa, jangan anggap jika 'aku' sudah kembali, kalian bisa bertindak seenak jidat ya." Aura-aura tidak mengenakkan yang memenuhi auditorium sesaat setelah senyuman maut Akashi membuat semuanya merinding disko. "Aku tetap tidak akan mengampuni kalian. **Paham?"**

Semuanya hormat gerak, "SIAP KORPORAL!"

.

—Peraturan agar mendapat ampunan dari Akashi-sama adalah sesuatu yang menjadi rahasia ilahi. Pokoknya top secret, rahasia yang paling rahasia. Namun sejak umur mereka menginjak empat belas tahun (khusus alumni Teiko), hal tersebut telah menjadi rahasia umum. Dalam kata lain, sudah dibocorkan oleh Kise. Gelarnya sebagai biang gosip bukan main-main.

Peraturannya adalah sebagai berikut:

Satu, jika namamu baik kebetulan atau tidak adalah **Kuroko Tetsuya** dengan kanji 'hitam' dan 'anak' serta nama kecil yang ditulis dengan katakana, suka atau tidak kau akan selamanya dibawah naungan ampunan Akashi-sama.

Dua, jika namamu baik kebetulan atau tidak adalah **Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki** atau **Kagami Taiga** dengan kanji yang bisa di-search Noogle, selamanya kau ada di luar zona ampunan Akashi-sama (Pasal berikut adalah hasil pasca Amandemen 1).

Tiga, jika kau senpai, Akashi-sama akan lebih menghormatimu namun riset menyatakan masih ada senpai-senpai diluar sana yang trauma menjadi korban penganiayaan.

Empat dan seterusnya, bisa disesuaikan dengan situasi.

Brutal memang, dan banyak orang yang tidak terima dengan kenyataan pahit diatas—namun beginilah hidup orang yang pernah mengenal nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' dalam riwayat hidupnya.

.

"AAAAAAAAAA—!"

"CUT! Kuroko, kurang ekspresif!"

Kuroko merengut—usaha ke-sekiannya untuk berteriak kembali gagal memenuhi kuota standar sang sutradara. Banyak maunya memang.

"Midorima, giliranmu!" Akashi memberi gestur agar yang dimaksud datang menghadapnya—Midorima hanya bisa pasrah untuk mencoba memerankan adegan (yang menurutnya) memalukan, yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya.

Iya sih, sebagai mantan nomor dua semasa SMP mungkin memang ada sedikit kemudahan, tapi duh. Itu lho, masa mau dicoba sekarang? Malu-maluin. Mau ditaruh mana wajah Midorima jika Takao sampai cemburu, badmood lalu minta putus?

"Shin-chan ganbatte ya!" Takao menyemangati, sekalian promosi Mirai Ocha. Midorima mengangguk tidak ikhlas. "Tapi Shin-chan nggak boleh selingkuh! Berjanjilah hanya Kazu seorang yang berhak menjadi waifumu sampai akhir hayat!"

"Sudah tahu, Bakao. Mau sampai mati pun hanya kau waifuku-nanodayo." Midorima mengangkat tangan pertanda mengikat janji.

 **BRUUUUSHH—** Takao mati mimisan. Kagami langsung menyiapkan kain pel dan tissue.

"Aominecchi jangan tinggalkan aku-ssu!" Kise memohon, sambil menarik-narik lengan Aomine yang nampak tidak ikhlas. "Pokoknya Aominecchi harus sama aku terus-ssu!"

"Berisik, Kise." Aomine mati-matian menahan godaan untuk menjitak kepala si kuning yang sedari tadi ribut, mulai dari 'nanti Aominecchi selingkuh-ssu', 'jangan ngeharemin orang-ssu' sampai 'kalo Aominecchi nggak pilih aku, kudoain tambah dakian-ssu!'.

Kadang Aomine heran, kenapa Kise benar-benar mudah dibodohi. Padahal hanya niat bercanda dan malah menjadi serius.

(Quote beberapa hari yang lalu: _"Oi Kise, gue udah capek dibuat jones gini. Jadian yuk." "Ayo-ssu."_ )

Urung menjitak, tangan kanan (yang sebenarnya bekas mengorek telinga) digunakan untuk mengacak surai keemasan Kise meski tak rela melakukannya di depan umum. Tak apa lah, sekali-sekali amal untuk mengurangi dosa yang menggunung hasil membaca majalah nista. "Woles aja, toh paling elu yang bakalan selingkuh."

"HIDOI-SSU!"

Disisi lain, Murasakibara cemberut. Badmood stadium akhir yang katanya hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan anuanu (silahkan isi sendiri) bersama uke tercinta.

"Ayolah Atsushi, hanya sebentar kok. Jangan badmood, nee?" Himuro berusaha membujuk. Terkadang sifat kekanakan si ungu sulit diatasi. Murasakibara menggeleng, malahan makin cemberut. "Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Atsushi."

"Bohong. Muro-chin pasti bakalan ninggalin aku." Aura suram mulai memancar.

Himuro mengeluarkan maiubou rasa favorit Murasakibara—teknik andalan rupanya. "Ini kubawakan maiubou rasa pasta cumi. Mau tidak?"

Gelengan. Masih badmood rupanya—sekali hancur moodnya, apapun pasti ditolak. "Aku nggak nafsu makan." Jawab si titan. Menurut ITB dan IPB, seorang Murasakibara Atsushi selalu melahap stok snacknya dengan semangat juang yang menggebu-gebu mirip perjuangan ketika kebelet pipis dan antrian toilet umum tengah panjang.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu setelah drama ini selesai, kita jalan-jalan kemanapun kau mau dan kutraktir."

Sesuai dugaan, Murasakibara langsung menerjang Himuro dengan kecepatan cahaya hingga keduanya bertindihan dengan mesra di lantai (jangan tanya kenapa Himuro masih bisa hidup). "Iya deh, kumaafin~ Aku sayang Muro-chin~"

Himuro tersenyum lega—meski dalam hati menangis karena ancaman divonis kanker. Rupanya fake smile adalah keahlian kedua dari Himuro Tatsuya.

.

Lihatlah Nijimura, semua dugaan akan selingkuh dan pasangan yang kemungkinan tak setia adalah akibat dari perbuatanmu. Inilah kekuatan naskah nista yang telah kau buat. Segeralah bertaubat nak.

.

Ruangan digelapkan—semua lampu properti disorotkan ke arah pasangan Midorima-Akashi yang berdiri di tengah panggung imajiner. Reaksi penonton bermacam-macam, mulai dari Takao yang menangis sesenggukan, Kuroko yang mem-puk-puk ya nak untuk Takao, hingga Mayuzumi yang cuek.

"Oh Seijuurou," Midorima memulai—merasa ada pandangan menusuk dari jejeran penonton—sambil berlutut dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Akashi dengan 'romantisnya'. "Tahukah kau berapa lama aku menunggu untuk kesempatan ini?"

"Aku juga, Shintarou." Akashi membalas dengan nada yang agak dipaksakan. Kurang berkaca karena dua hari lalu Kise di-cut paksa akibat senyuman yang palsu. "Sungguh bahagia hati ini karena bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa perantara."

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu—"

"Apa itu, Shintarou sayang?"

("OHOKOHOKK—" "Shuu, minum dulu." "SHIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAN—!" "Takao, sabar woi!")

"Aku telah lama mengenalmu, tapi baru akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari sesuatu." Penonton menahan napas. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk memahami apa itu, dan sekarang aku tahu."

"Aku juga." Akashi tersenyum—mirip malaikat, padahal agak sweatdrop karena merasakan adanya aura tidak mengenakkan dari jejeran penonton.

"Seijuurou sayang, aku mencintaimu—" Midorima menahan muntah, "—Aku berjanji akan selamanya berada di sisimu, bersama melalui kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, dan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi."

("Takao pingsan! Gimana ini?!" "SIAPA YANG BAWA HAPE?!" "OHOKOHOKHUOHOKK—")

Midorima menarik napas panjang, "Maukah kau menikahiku, nano—"

"Tolong hilangkan logat konyolmu itu." Ujar Akashi dengan nada dingin menusuk yang otomatis merusak suasana. Sia-sia sudah perjuangan Midorima untuk menahan malu demi nampak keren di hadapan sang (calon) waifu. Takao masih pingsan.

.

.

Pasca adegan tersebut, Takao dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan divonis anemia, dan butuh transfer darah secepatnya. Namun setelah diberi napas buatan oleh Midorima, Takao langsung jejingkrakan dengan energi yang tercas penuh.

"Waifu saya moe," ujar Kise sambil mondar-mandir. "Moe waifu saya. Kalau bukan moe, bukan waifu saya... ini dialog apaan sih?"

Sementara itu Kagami tengah latihan sambil diawasi Akashi. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dan tanpa ragu, dia berteriak, "KEMANA TETSUYA?! KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI?! OH TUHAN, BERI AKU PENCERAHAN!"

"CUUUUUU—OHOK OHOK!" Akashi terbatuk-batuk berhubung sering berteriak hari ini. Nijimura sebagai perwakilan langsung menyabet Kagami dengan penggaris sakti. "Terlalu bersemangat, woi! Agak sedihan dikit gitu napa!"

Aomine curi-curi tidur dengan menggunakan naskah sebagai bantal darurat. Tidak terlalu berguna sih, jujur saja Aomine memilih ditabok karena menggunakan paha Kise sebagai bantal daripada kekurangan tidur.

Murasakibara asyik ngemil, naskah di genggaman. Dari jauh kelihatannya membaca dengan serius padahal hanya dipelototi saja.

"Kubunuh kaaau." Mayuzumi dengan segala kedatarannya mencoba memerankan bagiannya. Apa daya, poker facenya telah dipatenkan oleh BPOM—Badan Pengawas Olah Muka. Tidak nyambung memang.

.

(Hari keempat latihan.)

"CUT!"

"Apa salahku?"

"CUUUUUUUT! Apa-apaan itu?! SAMPAH!"

"AMPUUUUUN!"

"CUT, OI!"

"SALAH GUE APAAAA?!"

Nijimura hanya bisa pasrah melihat Akashi yang notabene perfeksionis menjadi tak terkontrol. Punya sutradara yang banyak maunya memang sulit.

"Ternyata banyak variasinya, ya..." gumam Mayuzumi di sebelahnya, yang akhir-akhir ini berlatih sendiri dengan dirinya. Nijimura memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, teriakan 'cut' dari Akashi banyak jenisnya. Satu kali 'CUT!' yang tegas berarti kesalahan minor yang masih bisa dimaafkan. Dua kali 'CUT!' tanpa jeda disambung dengan teriakan yang agak panjang adalah situasi semacam 'mbak-mbak SPG ala Midorima'.

Namun jika yang terdengar adalah 'CUUUUUUUT!' panjang berupa auman murka, atau teriakan 'SAMPAH!', selamat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Intinya Nijimura pasrah ke Yang Mulia Sutradara Akashi Seijuurou, semoga saja hasilnya tidak sama seperti saat SMP.

.

 **(Mohon maaf, pihak Lembaga Sensor Film tidak menayangkan adegan selanjutnya karena berisi pelanggaran Hak Asasi Manusia dan Undang-Undang Dasar 1945. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.)**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **Yaa back to school sudah dimulai! #telat woi**

 **Berhubung jadwal saya padat dan space di otak yang ditelan pelajaran, mungkin apdet yang sudah telat bakal semakin telat /author dihajar/**

 **Sekali lagi saya minta mangap berhubung cuplikan bab berikutnya yang mendadak dirubah. Iya saya tahu saya harus menyorot (?) pairing lain selain yang ada Kisedainya, tapi belum kepikiran ide \\(w)/**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Sejujurnya saya kasihan sama mereka yang perasaannya digantungin (bahkan di-PHP) Kuroko. Pilihannya ada di tangan tuhan—eh, maksudnya terserah imajinasi masing-masing. #plak**

 **Saya memang nggak pernah ingin Bokushi dan Oreshi akur /dilempar gunting/ Nggak apa-apa mas, kalian bertengkar terus aja biar Kuroko bisa move on /linggis melayang/**

 **Intinya. Sepertinya Kuroko akan menjadi obyek penistaan saya yang paling utama. Mulai dari diharemin, pelaku NTR, diperebutkan hingga dicuri orang (?) HIDUP UKE SEJUTA UMAT KESAYANGAN PARA FANS—/author dibunuh/**

(Terima kasih untuk Shintaro Arisa-chan, Reishi 915, macaroon waffle, Vee Hyakuya, Guest, Akari Kareina, Shiroruki, Kurotori Rei, momonpoi, Freyja Lawliet, blackeyes 947 dan Indah605 untuk reviewnya~ Terima kasih juga untuk para author yang mem-fav/follow fic ini!)

.

 **OMAKE**

"Lho, kok omake? Authorcchi bosen buat cuplikan bab berikutnya-ssu?" Kise garuk-garuk kepala. Dilihatnya teman-teman seperjuangan yang sama-sama tidak tahu alasannya.

"Mungkin karena bab berikutnya kita tampil." Mayuzumi menjawab dengan santai, masih asyik membaca light novelnya yang nampak tidak ada ujungnya. "Salahnya Nijimura sih. Oi Akashi, lu nularin virus apaan sih ke dia?" Aomine melirik biang kerok penderitaan kedua, tak lain adalah sang sutradara yang banyak maunya.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Akashi bertanya kalem, namun aura gelap jelas-jelas muncul di sekelilingnya. Akibatnya semua mundur tiga meter.

"Oke, stop. Kita disini mau ninggalin pesan tau." Takao segera melerai sebelum terjadi kiamat kecil di antara para cast. "Reader yang disana, jangan pura-pura gak tau lho. Ada pesan penting! Yang pertama—"

"—Diharapkan untuk menyediakan alat pacu jantung." Kuroko menyambung. Semuanya melempar pandangan heran ke arah satu sama lain. Kuroko memiringkan kepala sekian derajat dengan unyu (beberapa menit kemudian semuanya mati anemia, sekali lagi), "Itu dipakai untuk apa, saya juga tidak tahu. Yang kedua—"

"—Jangan kaget melihat isi drama yang kita perankan." Giliran Himuro yang melanjut. "Adegan melamar yang diatas bukan untuk hiburan semata. Yang ketiga—"

(Dikabarkan Midorima tengah bermigrasi ke pojokan terdekat untuk pundung, mengingat pengalaman yang berpotensi menyebabkan trauma seumur hidup untuknya.)

"—Semua properti dijamin gak bahaya." Sekarang Kagami yang angkat bicara.

"Ya, sekian dari kami, tim teater Pelangi~" Murasakibara melambai. "Semuanya~"

"YOROSHIKU!"

.

(Chapter 8 END.)


	10. Chapter 9

"Nijimura-san mau pulang?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget. Entah sejak kapan Akashi bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Nijimura mengangguk mantap meski tak rela melewatkan penampilan perdana para kouhai-nya malam ini.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, orang udah terlanjur beli." Lembaran kertas yang dikenal sebagai tiket pesawat ditunjukkan sebagai barang bukti. Pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya menatap nanar ke objek tersebut—dan Nijimura pun tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk menepuk puncak kepala Akashi setelah melihat makna tersirat di iris rubinya.

'Seharusnya jangan pulang, kita semua masih kangen'.

"Udah udah," Pemuda pelangi itu mengacak pelan surai juniornya. "Toh ya nanti bakal pula—"

"NIJIMURACCHI JANGAN PULAAANG!"

 **Gubrak!**

Sesosok kuning ngambang menerjang tanpa peringatan dan sukses menginterupsi momen perpisahan mengharukan seorang senpai dari manta—kouhainya. Kise sang perusak suasana menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk Nijimura yang ditindihnya tanpa ampun.

"Nijimuracchi nggak boleh pulang-ssu!" rengeknya. "Segalak-galaknya Nijimuracchi sama kita, kita tetap sayang-ssu!" Di satu sisi Akashi hanya memandang prihatin, sementara yang disebut bingung apa seharusnya ia terhina atau tidak. Aomine pun dengan semangat empat-lima menyingkirkan si kuning agar Nijimura tidak mati muda.

"Ini lucky item Nijimura-san hari ini-nodayo." Midorima dengan wajah merona dan kacamata retak menyodorkan kantung kertas mirip cewek SMA yang malu-malu menyerahkan hadiah Valentine. "S-Semoga selamat sampai tujuan."

Nijimura tanpa ragu mengintip isi objek coklat tersebut—dan nyaris melemparnya keluar jendela kamar kalau bukan karena menyadari niat baik kouhai-nya.

"Mura-chin, ini ada snack buat di jalan~" Murasakibara memberi satu kresek penuh maiubou, keripik kentang dan sekotak ichigo daifuku. Bagusnya, bisa untuk mendiamkan orkestra perut. Buruknya, Nijimura merasa kuota bagasinya akan bertambah mengingat jumlah bombastis snack dalam kresek tersebut.

"Ini untuk Nijimura-san, Shuuko-chan dan Shizou-kun," Kuroko menyodorkan bingkisan sederhana berbalut kertas kado merah garis-garis biru. "Maaf jika kurang membantu. Yang bantu membuatkan Kagami-kun dan Takao-kun lho."

Di belakangnya, Kagami nyengir kuda dan ada silaunya cahaya senyum lima jari Takao. "Nijimura-san, kita belum lama kenal tapi aku yakin kita bakalan akrab!" Takao mengancungkan jempol. "Nijimura-senpai, semoga kita akrab... er, desu." Kagami menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Beberapa jarinya terbungkus plester.

"Aku titip salam untuk orang tuamu." Ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum. "Katakan aku dan keluarga baik-baik saja—dan oh, kalau ada Mike beri salamku juga, Shuu."

Nijimura mengangguk tanda konfirmasi—dan tunggu, ke mana perginya orang yang setia menyapa setiap kali dirinya hendak pulang?

"... Aku dari tadi disini, bego."

"ANJIIIIIIR!" Nijimura melompat mundur. Semua hadirin kaget, termasuk Kuroko yang hobi nge-troll orang dengan sifat transparannya. Mayuzumi duduk dengan pewe, menyilangkan kaki dengan tangan dilipat di dada di atas kasur yang sebelumnya ditiduri si pemilik kamar.

"Dibilangin kalo muncul jangan dadakan, Mayu!" bentak Nijimura geregetan begitu badannya berhenti kejang-kejang trauma. "Maaf." Level tensinya meningkat drastis mendengar jawaban datar tak bermakna dari pemuda tertua yang hadir.

Di barisan belakang para orang pinggiran, Kise mulai menyebar gosip dengan penuh semangat. "Aku punya feeling Nijimuracchi sama Mayuzumi-senpai pacaran-ssu!" ujarnya, yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari semuanya. Akashi mendesah lega karena senpai pelangi tercinta lulus dari periode gamon.

"Kayaknya beneran deh." Aomine melirik duo hitam-kelabu yang tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu. "Setelah kulihat, Mayuzumi-senpai terlihat lebih hidup ketika berbicara dengan Nijimura-senpai." Timpal Kuroko dengan anggukan singkat.

Semuanya memandang horor ke arah sang ahli pengamatan. Nak, selama ini versi kedua dirimu kau anggap apa?

Kembali ke dua sejoli yang merasa dalam dunia sendiri, padahal kenyataannya ada penonton drama picisan keduanya. "Kutunggu musim dingin tahun ini." Mayuzumi berkata datar—meski ada sedikit perasaan tak rela berpisah. Andai ia tahu, perkataannya barusan (di telinga penonton) terdengar mirip istri yang akan ditinggal dinas suaminya.

"Iya iya," Nijimura memutar bola matanya dengan nada bosan, tapi jauh di lubuk kokoro terdalam tak rela berpisah. "Stay jomblo ya, kalo nggak gua hajar pas balik."

(Perkataan barusan membuat tanda tanya imajiner bertebaran di antara para penonton. 'Pasti efek hukuman hari kedua,' batin Akashi yang paham betul apa maksudnya.)

Mayuzumi mengangguk singkat tanpa pesan lanjut. Sebelah tangan diangkat sebagai isyarat high-five yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap kali berpisah. Nijimura ikut mengangkat—

 _Sakitnya tuh disini, di dalam hatiku~ Sakitnya tuh—_

Piip. Tombol accept ponsel ditekan. "Halo?"

Sementara Nijimura berbincang di telepon dengan seseorang, sepuluh manusia warna-warni terkapar tragis di lantai karena kram perut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Semua lagu yang muncul di bab ini milik pencipta masing-masing.**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Mungkin ada sho-ai nyempil disini. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **Disclaimer: Persamaan karakter, suasana dan lain-lain hanya kebetulan semata.**

 **(EXTRA WARNING: BAB INI ADALAH BAB YANG SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT PANJANG DAN DAPAT MENYEBABKAN MOOD WHIPLASH (PERUBAHAN MOOD) DRASTIS BAGI READER. ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN, NANODAYO!)**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah insiden ringtone tidak jelas nan melambai ponsel milik Nijimura, sepuluh orang korban masih tergeletak lemas dengan napas terengah-engah dan memegangi perut masing-masing.

'Demi tuhan itu kerjaannya adik gua', mungkin itulah yang akan diutarakan perihal ringtone tersebut.

"Nijimura-san, ada apa?" Akashi sebagai anak teladan langsung mengubah suasana begitu Nijimura selesai berbincang ria dengan entah-siapa-itu. Ekspresi horor nampak jelas di wajah di kepala stroberi yang mundur selangkah melihat cengiran penuh makna di wajah senpainya.

"Ada kabar gembira buat kalian semua," Cengiran masih setia terpampang di wajah. "Kulit manggis udah—MAYU SIALAN, JANGAN NGELEMPAR HAPE SEGALA!"

.

"Beneran nih?! Ciyus?!"

Suasana kamar mendadak ricuh mengikuti pimpinan Aomine yang histeris. Nijimura mengangguk singkat, dan di background Kise berlari keliling sambil menangis terhura. Aura pink bunga-bunga memancar dari Kuroko dan kawan-kawan seperjuangan.

"Iya. Katanya gua gak usah pulang—tunggu." Nijimura melirik tiket di genggaman. Setelah sekian detik lembaran kertas tersebut dilempar frustasi. "SIALAN GUA RUGI BERAPA YEN ITU!"

"Niji kebanyakan dosa," ujar Mayuzumi datar melihat Nijimura yang sujud memohon pengampunan di lantai. "Niji harus tabah. Hashtag koin untuk Niji."

"Betewe," Kagami menyeletuk. "Kostumnya kapan dateng?"

"Iya ya," Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel marunnya. Beberapa tombol ditekan sebelum mendekatkan objek tersebut ke telinganya. "Harusnya Momoi datang sebentar lagi."

Perjuangan quartet nista Momoi-Riko-Mibuchi-Moriyama plus Izuki tidak sia-sia. Setelah empat hari berkeliling Jepang untuk mencari anime shop yang bagus, setumpuk kostum kece siap pakai berhasil dikumpulkan. Uang saku dipinjam dari celengan Mibuchi yang tajir dan akan diganti rugi oleh Akashi, semantara pesawat VIP disediakan untuk mereka berlima spesial dari Akashi Corps.

Lumayan lah, sekalian liburan.

"Tidak dijawab." ujar Akashi singkat setelah beberapa detik nada sambung terdengar. Ponselnya dipulangkan he habitat asal. "Kurang sekitar tujuh jam—"

"A~KA~SHI-KU~N!"

Suara kelewat ceria menggema di koridor depan kamar Nijimura. Semuanya langsung siap siaga dan Kuroko disembunyikan di balik badan Murasakibara yang dijadikan tembok pelindung.

"Akashi-kun, kostumnya~!" sesosok gadis bersurai pink membuka pintu—di belakangnya, ada banci jejadian yang kewalahan membawa kardus-kardus besar. Setelah diidentifikasi, orang tersebut tak lain adalah Mibuchi Reo.

"Oh, Momoi." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Momoi ber-he-he-he. Dipuji seorang Akashi Seijuurou serasa diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh. "Semuanya ngumpul! Kagamin, Kazu-kun, Himuro-senpai!" senyuman riangnya dibalas cengiran lima jari dan lambaian.

"Lha, Momoi masa lupa gua nih?" Nijimura menunjuk dirinya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Mayuzumi.

"Ooh, Nijimura-senpai! Eh, ada Mayuzumi-senpai juga!"

Sementara Momoi sibuk mengobrol dengan yang lainnya, Akashi membantu Mibuchi menurunkan kardus-kardus yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. "Ciee, Sei-chan perannya unyu!"

Andai yang ada di sini adalah setan gunting, mungkin tak sampai satu menit berlalu Mibuchi akan tewas mengenaskan dengan puluhan gunting tertancap di kepala. Akashi memutuskan untuk sabar dan tabah menghadapi cobaan.

"Jadi, Reo-chan dan aku akan membantu riasan kalian!" Momoi mengumumkan. Semuanya sweatdrop. Siapa yang tak tahu bahwa meski nampak feminin, gadis bernuansa pink tersebut tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan halus? Jangankan merias wajah, memasak saja dijamin dapur hangus. Para cast merinding disko membayangkan hasilnya. Di sisi lain, Nijimura membuat Tuit agar alumni tim basket yang pernah dihinggapi para makhluk pelangi tahu kabar pentasnya.

Para cast berdoa dengan khusyuk—semoga roh mereka masih tetap di tempat hingga nanti malam.

.

.

(Dua jam menuju pementasan.)

"Ini... berlebihan."

Komentar Kuroko sambil memandangi bayangannya di cermin. Bukannya ia narsis sih (diketahui Akashi adalah raja narsis), tapi betul kata Aomine—selera baju 'Satsuki' berlebihan.

"Kyaa, Tet-chan unyu!" Mibuchi memekik fanboying sambil membenahi seutas pita biru muda yang tersimpul di bawah kerah. Kuroko heran mengapa kain kemeja yang dipakainya begitu tipis—jika dibasahi pasti langsung _you can see._ Untungnya, kemeja tersebut longgar dan berbalut rompi abu-abu bergaris hitam sehingga resiko pelecehan menurun.

"Pakai ini, pakai ini!" Mibuchi menyodorkan baret hitam berhias bulu putih dan permata berbahan plastik yang senada dengan celana dan sepatu botnya. Dengan penuh kesabaran dipakainya baret itu dan menutupi puncak kepalanya. "Eng... begini?" Kuroko bertanya malu-malu.

Mibuchi pun tak kuasa menahan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidung.

"JANGAN KHAWATIR, TETSUYA! AKAN KUSELAMATKAN KAU!" Kagami mondar mandir sambil berlatih. Kostumnya—kemeja dan bot hitam dengan celana putih dan tambahan coat merah menyala beraksen emas dan sabuk—benar-benar memberi kesan regal meski orangnya urakan.

Tangan dicengkeram di dada dengan puitis. "TUNGGU DISANA, SAYANGKU, AKU PASTI DATANG! SEGALANYA UNTUKMU!" Kagami berteriak lantang, membuat semua yang disana pendarahan di telinga. Nijimura langsung menyabetnya.

"Kau berisik-nanodayo." alis Midorima berkedut kesal. Takao saat ini tengah membantu merapikan kostumnya. Keduanya nampak semakin mirip pasutri dengan istri yang membenahi dasi suaminya sebelum berangkat kerja.

Sejauh ini, yang nampak paling royal dengan kostumnya adalah Midorima. Coat panjang berwarna hijau dengan kerah tinggi, kemeja putih, rompi dan bot hitam dilengkapi dengan _cravat_ putih serta sebagian poninya yang disisir ke belakang— _prince charming_ yang sempurna untuk Takao. Kacamatanya masih tetap di tempat berhubung Midorima sama saja buta tanpa aksesoris tersebut.

"Atsushi, diam dulu." Himuro dengan susah payah berusaha menguncir rambut titan ungu yang duduk dengan punggung menghadap dirinya. Pasalnya, Murasakibara kerap kali menolak didandani. Namun dengan rambutnya yang panjang pasti akan tidak sedap dipandang—berantakan, sederhananya.

"Enggak mauu~" Murasakibara merengek, sekali lagi menyingkirkan tangan Himuro dari kepalanya dengan wajah cemberut. Menurut Mibuchi, kostum untuk Murasakibara dipesan karena tidak ada ukuran yang pas. Untungnya data ukuran badan mereka semua ada di Momoi.

Murasakibara, sama halnya dengan kebanyakan cast lainnya memakai coat panjang ungu dengan aksen perak, kemeja dan celana hitam, rompi putih lengkap dengan bot yang senada. Seutas pita ungu tersimpul rapi di bawah kerahnya—tinggal urusan menguncir rambutnya dengan pita hitam yang dibawa Mibuchi, semuanya beres.

"Momocchi, eyeshadow-nya mana-ssu?" Kise mengobrak-abrik kotak riasan milik Momoi. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan dunia modelling si kuning dibiarkan merias dirinya sendiri. Di sisi lain, Momoi mengejar Aomine yang berontak karena tidak mau didandani.

"Dai-chan, diem dulu ah! Biar gak kelihatan dakian tuh!" teriak Momoi sambil berlari keliling ruangan, foundation di tangan. "Kii-chan enggak usah pakai eyeshadow!"

"IH! JANGAN DEKET-DEKET, SATSUKI!" Aomine balas berteriak, menghindari menabrak cast lainnya yang tengah bersiap-siap. Coat yang belum sepenuhnya terpakai menggantung di bahu kiri.

"Oh iya deng!" Kise pun baru mendapat ilham. Sejak disuruh berdandan mirip ondel-ondel ketika photoshoot minggu lalu, eyeshadow sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"DAI-CHAN, JANGAN KABUR!"

"GYAAAAAAAA—!"

"Berisik amat ah," gumam Mayuzumi di pojokan. Karena 'bekal'-nya yang disita Nijimura, tembok berjalan yang satu ini hanya bisa duduk diam menonton prahara ruang ganti. Dirinya yang selesai pertama—Mibuchi benar-benar paham sifat tidak sabarannya ketika dipaksa melakukan sesuatu.

Saat ini ia memakai baju berlengan hingga siku senada dengan rambutnya yang benar-benar longgar, celana panjang dan sepatu hitam, syal putih yang membuatnya gerah—karena terlalu panjang dan harus dililitkan tiga kali—dan perban di sisi kiri wajahnya dan sepanjang lengan mengikuti tren Midorima. Jujur saja agak perban di wajahnya agak mengganggu, namun demi tidak dihajar Nijimura badai pun diterjang.

"Akashi kemana sih? Lama banget gantinya," ujar Aomine yang akhirnya pasrah sementara Momoi merapikan coat _navy blue_ miliknya. Di baliknya ada kemeja hitam yang dikancing dengan tidak rapi dan dasi sewarna yang disimpul longgar. Celana panjangnya berwarna gelap coklat dengan sepatu bot hitam. Karena tokoh yang diperankan Aomine urakan, tidak perlu dandanan berlebih selain sedikit foundation ajaib milik Momoi.

"Nggak tau-ssu, ya dimaklumin aja deh." Sahut Kise yang sudah selesai berdandan. Poninya yang disisir rapi ke belakang memberi kesan berbeda meski suara cemprengnya masih mengingatkan orang akan mbak-mbak SMA. Coatnya berwarna keemasan dan di baliknya kemeja putih dengan dasi pita menghiasi. Sama halnya dengan Aomine, celananya coklat gelap dengan sepatu bot senada.

"AKU DATANG, TETSUYAAAA!" Kagami masih asyik berteriak meski badan penuh bekas sabetan penggaris sakti Nijimura. Akashi sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa ia sama sekali tidak woles. "MENYINGKIRLAH, SETAN GUNTING SIALAN!"

"BERISIK-NODAYO!" Midorima yang sudah tidak kuat melempar guci antik terdekat dengan three-pointer yang indah.

(Sementara itu di jejeran penonton, "Emangnya mereka gitu ya?" "Nggak tau, Shin-chan memang gak bisa akur sama Kagami.")

"Ini sudah dua jam lho~" celetuk Murasakibara di tengah-tengah acara tawuran antara Midorima dan Kagami. Semuanya refleks melihat jam tangan masing-masing.

"Tau tuh, lama amat."

"Kemana sih—"

 **Cklak. Cklak. Cklak—**

"Baiklah. Ayo kita latihan sekali lagi."

Pucuk dicinta, Akashi pun tiba—tangan dilipat di dada, coat merah berkibar di bahu. Namun karena suatu alasan spesifik, kemunculannya nampak sangat tidak elit di mata para cast, Takao dan Nijimura. Semuanya menganga kagum menyaksikan tekadnya untuk bersabar melalui prosesi pemakaian kostum.

Tanpa banyak mulut para cast langsung hormat gerak. "SIAP, KORPORAL!"

.

.

"Push up, shuttle run, eng... apa lagi ya—eh?"

Sambil bertopang dagu, pensil diketuk-ketukkan ke permukaan kertas untuk mencari inspirasi. Aida Riko yang tengah menyusun menu latihan klub basket Seirin terinterupsi ketika ponselnya berdering.

 _apartemen_pelangi_

 _Kabar gembira untuk kita semua~_

 _Datanglah ke perayaan pendirian Apartemen Pelangi yang ke XX-tahun! Drama tahunan diperankan oleh penghuni baru kamar 130 dan 135, jam tujuh malam ini!_

 _P. S.: Bagi yang mengenal nama Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kagami, Takao, Himuro dan Mayuzumi, dijamin gak rugi._

 _~ Niji_

Setelah melihat tuit tersebut, Riko langsung melompat dari kursi, membuang kacamata secara asal dan menyabet mantel terdekat—tak lupa ponsel tercinta untuk menghubungi alumni Seirin.

"PAPAH, AKU MAU JALAN-JALAN YA!"

"RIKO-TAN, JANGAN KELUAR MALAM-MALAM!"

.

.

(Lima belas menit menuju penampilan.)

"Beneran tuh gak apa-apa?" Kagami menaikkan satu alis dengan penuh keraguan melihat Akashi yang banjir keringat dingin sehabis mengintip dari balik tirai panggung.

"Sebenarnya Akashi demam panggung-nanodayo." Sahut Midorima dengan apatis sambil melepas lilitan perban di jari-jarinya. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membantu sang sutradara—benar kata orang, karma akan selalu menemukan jalan. "Kau juga belum pernah melihat kesaktian Kuroko-nodayo."

Tanda tanya imajiner muncul di sekeliling Kagami. "Hah?"

"Kurokocchi itu sakti banget-ssu!" Kise yang nganggur menjawab dengan penuh semangat sementara Aomine keturutan tidur-tiduran dengan berbantalkan paha perawannya. "Saking saktinya, kita semua kewalahan—"

"Pokoknya Tetsu itu biang kerok hancurnya drama kita pas itu." Aomine menyambung.

Andai bukan karena menghargai kerja keras Momoi dan Mibuchi yang membantu riasan (khususnya Aomine), novel enam ratus halaman di tangan Kuroko pasti sudah melesat bak peluru kendali.

"Kuro-chin sabar ya~ Nyem nyem~" Murasakibara beralih profesi menjadi mediator sambil asyik melahap sekantung choco chip cookie. Di sebelahnya Himuro tertawa pelan, "Ya, kita hanya bisa mendoakan kelancaran drama ini." Di pojokan, Mayuzumi tertidur pulas seperti biasanya ketika nganggur. Kurang istirahat karena begadang maraton anime keluaran baru.

"Dukunganku selalu datang dari balik panggung!" Takao mengacungkan jempol ditemani senyum lima jari miliknya, naskah di genggaman. Semuanya sweatdrop. 'Justru yang paling mengkhawatirkan itu kau, Takao/Takaocchi/Taka-chin/Takao-kun'—pikiran mereka yang sekali lagi sinkron.

Sementara itu, Akashi memeluk tiang terdekat dengan kondisi mengenaskan—gonjang-ganjing tak terkontrol sambil banjir keringat dingin dan merapal doa—"Kalau aku gagal, aku bunuh diri. Kalau aku gagal, aku bunuh—tunggu, kalau aku bunuh diri nasib Kuroko bagaimana..."

" _Kembali dengan gu—saya, Nijimura Shuuzou!"_

"Udah mulai lagi tuh." Komentar Aomine yang ogah-ogahan. Himuro bergegas membangunkan putri tidur di pojokan meski tahu persentase keberhasilannya rendah.

"Siap-siap!" Takao mengomando, merapikan barisan cast sesuai urutan tampil di atas panggung. Kagami merasa gatal ingin menarik Kuroko untuk menjauh dari sesosok setan merah yang masih bermesraan dengan tiang.

"Kuroko, cepetan!" Kagami menepuk bahu si baby blue yang teguh pendirian untuk membantu Akashi berdiri. Kuroko membuka mulut untuk protes, "Nanti Akashi-kun—"

Berharaplah Kagami akan menggunakan alasan dirinya cemburu karena sang pujaan hati tengah dekat dengan rivalnya supaya BL dalam fic ini semakin kental. Yap, teruslah bermimpi.

"Hus! Nanti kalo Akashi gak tampil, dramanya batal!"

"... Iya ya."

'Kalian berdua sama-sama gak peka! Kalo gitu caranya, gimana elo mau pedekate, Kagami!' batin Takao dan kawan-kawan sambil mengigiti tembok yang malang. Satu kesempatan telah terbuang percuma bagi Kagami untuk membebaskan diri dari jeratan kejonesan.

" _Sampailah kita di saat yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu—acara yang sudah menjadi tradisi—drama tahunan Apartemen Pelangi, yang diperankan oleh; Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro!"_

"Nijimura-san bakat MC-nya kebangetan ya," Takao menyumbang komentar. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

" _Penasaran dengan ceritanya? Waduh, saya tidak bisa memberitahu sinopsisnya. Langsung saja—kepada uhukkouhaikampretdankawan-kawanuhuk Saudara-Saudara yang akan tampil, mohon bersiap-siap."_

"..." Semuanya diam seribu bahasa mendengar pembukaan nista yang dibawakan Nijimura.

.

.

"Minggir! Minggir! Eike mau lewat~!"

Banyak orang otomatis menyingkir ketika sesosok pria cantik nan melambai dengan penuh semangat menerjang kerumunan—dan kebanyakan diantara mereka yang kaum Adam sempat berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi gadis bersurai permen kapas yang mengekor di belakang banci tersebut.

"Tempat untuk kita sudah di-booking sama Nijimura-senpai kan, Reo-chan?" Momoi memegangi lengan blazer Mibuchi agar tidak terpisah di tengah lautan manusia.

Mibuchi membuat gestur 'oke' dengan cengiran penuh rasa percaya diri. "Semuanya beres, Satsu-chan! Tinggal cari tempatnya aja!"

Auditorium yang asalnya nampak luas kini telah terpotong sepertiganya untuk panggung dan sisanya kursi penonton. Jika dihitung, auditorium ini cukup untuk menampung sekitar lima ratus orang. Lumayan kan buat bunker pertahanan—bukannya sebentar lagi ada Perang Dunia III sih.

Saking sibuknya Mibuchi fokus ke perkiraan lokasi tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" keduanya memekik bersamaan dan terkapar mengenaskan di lantai. Momoi segera membantu teman seper-fangirling-annya berdiri sebelum dijadikan injakan bagi orang lewat.

"Are? Riko-chan!" Mibuchi yang berdirinya baru setengah jalan kembali dijatuhkan ketika Momoi melesat memeluk Riko yang berdiri di belakang orang yang barusan bertabrakan. "Riko-chan ikut yeeey~!"

Sementara Riko terjangkit asma dadakan karena dicekik aset Momoi, Hyuuga yang bertabrakan dengan Mibuchi terkena masalah yang lebih serius dari datangnya alien pembelah bulan.

"Junpei-chan, pertemuan kita kali ini pasti takdir~!" Mibuchi seketika bangkit dengan aura bunga-bunga yang memancar di sekitarnya. "JIJIK! OGAH! JANGAN DEKET-DEKET!" Hyuuga langsung ambil langkah seribu dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung seseorang. Lebih baik bumi dihancurkan Koro-sensei daripada dikejar spesies banci taman lawang. "Oi Kiyoshi, ngapain gitu kek!"

Kiyoshi yang dijadikan tembok pelindung malah tertawa pelan, "Are—Mibuchi? Kau datang untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Salfok, bego!" Hyuuga yang emosi balas berteriak.

"Lho? Bukannya kalau bertemu teman harus disapa ya?"

"... Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak berubah." Riko berkomentar setelah dinding terdekat penyok disertai asap mengepul bekas penganiayaan kepala Hyuuga. "Riko-chan, cari tempat duduknya yuk!" Momoi tanpa mempermasalahkan Mibuchi yang asyik mengejar-ngejar Hyuuga keliling langsung menyeret gadis yang lebih tua darinya.

"Riko, aku ikut~" Kiyoshi dengan polos dan tanpa belas kasihan ikut-ikutan.

.

"Iyaah, lumayan juga."

Cengiran mencurigakan mengembang di wajah Imayoshi yang sukses membuat sebiji jamur merinding ketakutan. "Tidak disangka juga, si Aomine itu bisa main drama."

"Ano... Imayoshi-san, bukannya Aomine-san korban pemaksaaan ya?" Sakurai dengan ragu-ragu duduk di sebelah pria berkacamata yang hobi nge-troll orang tersebut. Dirinya sendiri korban pemaksaan karena dipaksa ikut meski sempat menolak.

"Iya sih," Imayoshi memasang wajah berpikir. "Dengar-dengar, Momoi masuk barisan staff lho."

Di sisi lain, sekelompok mahasiswa yang terdiri dari senpai tsundere, casanova wannabe, pelawak garing dan penggemar nanas mengambil tempat duduk di baris tengah sebelah timur auditorium.

"Kenapa gua harus ikut kalian..." geram Miyaji yang merasa dirinya _out-of-place_. Semua orang tahu kelemahannya yang tidak akan pernah tega menyakiti nanas-chan sehingga dieksploitasi oleh Kasamatsu dalam bentuk ancaman bahwa nanas-chan akan dilempar ke lubang titan.

"Panas-panas enaknya beli nanas di Monas. Kitakore!" Izuki sekali lagi mendapat ilham. Lawakan garingnya hari ini bertemakan nanas-chan.

"Sayang, kamu banyak miripnya sama nanas lho." Moriyama jahil memilih korban berikutnya yaitu Kasamatsu. Yang ditarget pura-pura tidak kenal, akhirnya ia melanjut, "Soalnya nanas warna kuning. Aku suka kuning."

"Berisik!" Kasamatsu langsung salto dan sukses mendaratkan kaki di kepala Moriyama sang korban iklan, sementara Miyaji yang kebetulan memakai kaos kuning sempat salah tangkap.

.

.

" _Baiklah, ini dia penampilan perdana malam ini—mari kita sambut, tim teater Pelangi dengan drama berjudul 'Kegilaan Sang Guntingmania'!"_

Penonton bersorak sorai meski beberapa di antaranya memasang tampang 'judul apaan tuh'. Sang pembawa acara langsung turun panggung dan digantikan oleh sang narator. Takao Kazunari menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berdehem pelan, para penonton terdiam seketika. **"Alkisah, di sebuah negara nun jauh terdapat sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Heterochrome."**

Nijimura di sisi kiri panggung mengangguk—tidak salah ia memilih Takao sebagai narator.

" **Kerajaan Heterochrome melalui masa-masa sejahtera di bawah kekuasaan keluarga Guntingmania. Hingga suatu hari, para penduduk kerajaan yang anti-heteroseksual mendirikan banyak biro jodoh dadakan untuk Sang Pewaris, Seijuurou Guntingmania—yang notabene orientasi seksualnya adalah guntingseksual~"** Takao mundur ke balik panggung sambil ber-yes karena berhasil membalaskan dendam mereka yang tersiksa. Alis Nijimura naik satu mendengar narasi yang mendadak ngawur. Penonton yang mayoritas ibu-ibu menggiring anak-anak mereka keluar auditorium. Pemeran figuran berlarian ke atas panggung.

 **Cklak. Cklak. Cklak.** Suara langkah kaki sang emperor—

"Guntingmania-sama, notice meh!" semua karakter mob berteriak bergiliran, sementara sesosok regal berjalan dengan pancaran aura superioritas melewati mereka semua. Helaian merah dan coat senada berkibar dengan bebas—

—dan tepat saat itu, beberapa orang spontan tersedak.

Siapa yang tidak shock ketika melihat Akashi—iya, Akashi yang itu—tengah melenggang cantik bak peserta fashion show di atas panggung, mengenakan dress putih selutut, stockings dan hak lima senti.

" **Tentunya, banyak orang tertarik dengan kecantikan dan keseksehan Guntingmania—mulai dari pedobear, lolicon setempat hingga om-om belok yang mengaku lurus."**

"Ditolak." Jawab tu—nona muda Seijuurou Guntingmania dengan dingin, menyibakkan rambut(palsu)nya yang sepanjang pinggang. Para fanboy (yang tidak kenal) jejeritan. "Enyah kalian dari hadapanku."

Meski nampak cool, sebenarnya Akashi tengah kejang-kejang ketakutan sambil berteriak memanggil mamah tercinta (dalam hati). Kurang sabar apa dirinya sampai rela menahan hasrat untuk melempar gunting ke narator yang dengan seenak jidat mengubah narasi.

" **Namun karena masalah standar Kanjeng Calon Ratu Guntingmania-sama yang terlalu tinggi, banyak pecahan kokoro berserakan di jalanan dan toilet umum Kerajaan Heterochrome."** Takao cekikikan meski jauh di dalam sana ngakak gegulingan. **"Kenapa di toilet umum, saya juga tidak tahu~"**

Jauh di barisan penonton, Momoi menyikut Mibuchi. "Reo-chan, perasaan naskahnya Nijimura-senpai nggak gitu deh." Komentar gadis bernuansa pink itu—peka juga ternyata. "Jujur aja, karena naratornya Kazu-chan aku agak ragu dia bakalan serius..." gumam Mibuchi prihatin.

Di sisi lain, Miyaji garuk-garuk kepala heran. "Si Takao itu maunya apa sih?"

"Kalian keterlaluan!" di panggung Akashi membentak para karakter mob yang otomatis menciut di hadapannya. "Kenapa kalian pakai bangun biro jodoh segala?! Kalian bilang saya jones, tidak laku, perawan tua gitu hah?!"

(Perhatian penonton sekalian, dialog di atas adalah hasil improvisasi amatir. Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati.)

"Ya ampun..." Akashi menepuk jidat dengan satu tangan di pinggang. "... Memangnya aku benar-benar tidak laku—"

Sesosok pria melambai dengan semangat di jejeran penonton—baiklah, mungkin 'melambai' disini penuh makna konotasi. "SEI-CHAN CEPETAN CARI JODOH YAAA~!" Orang tersebut berteriak, berniat mulia untuk memberi motivasi. Sepersekian detik kemudian, orang yang sama tewas dengan jepit rambut tertancap di dahi.

Akashi melempar pandangan maut ke arah penonton. "Problem, hm?"

Para hadirin langsung menggeleng ketakutan.

.

.

"Ya, inilah yang terjadi jika tokoh utamanya Akashi-nanodayo."

Kilauan muncul di sebelah Midorima yang (lagi-lagi) memasang pose 'sudah kuduga'. Semenjak improvisasi 'perawan tua' atau apalah itu dari sang tokoh utama, para cast di belakang panggung pasrah pada nasib.

" **Guntingmania-sama yang merasa dirinya semakin hari semakin jones pun memutuskan untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup. Karena biro jodoh dadakan Kerajaan Heterochrome tidak mutu, Guntingmania langsung capcus ke negara tetangga yang juga merupakan sekutu kerajaannya."**

"Itu lho, Midorima. Giliran lo," Kagami mengingatkan. Kacamata Midorima melorot lima senti. Lucky item—boneka anjing laut yang unyu digenggam erat.

"Aku belum mau mati-nanodayo."

.

.

Latar panggung berganti menjadi taman sebuah istana yang kata orang Jawa ijo royo-royo. Midorima melangkah ke panggung—dan disambut dengan teriakan fangirling dari barisan penonton, khususnya dari para mahasiswi.

 **"Sementara itu di negeri serba hijau—Negeri Kolor Ijo, kata saya—seorang pangeran kece nan lumutan yang dituduh pemilik akun Tuiter berlabel meganedanshi_nanodayo tengah berjones ria ditemani lucky item tertjintah."** Takao agak memberi keringanan meski mengumbar informasi pribadi. Sejak kapan seorang Midorima Shintarou punya Tuiter adalah rahasia ilahi.

 **"Putra mahkota Negeri Kolor Ijo, Shintarou Octo namanya. Sama lumutannya dengan penduduk negeri ini pada umumnya—dan diduga ke-tsundere-annya sudah turun temurun."**

Para fangirl sekali lagi menjerit kegirangan—tsundere cakep memang bikin termehek-mehek.

"Oh, betapa jonesnya diriku," Midorima dengan tangan dikepalkan di dada memandang maut ke sang narator. "Meski Sei adalah belahan jiwaku, aku tak bisa menahan kejonesan ini-nano—"

Sebuah gunting menancap dengan cantiknya di pilar belakang Midorima yang langsung merinding. Entah kena karma macam apa lagi hari ini, adegan pelemparan senjata yang tidak ditulis dalam naskah mungkin bertujuan menghentikan logat khasnya.

"Shintaroooou~! Aku datang untuk menemuimu~!" Akashi muncul dari sisi panggung dengan senyum ceria dan melambai penuh semangat—'melambai' di sini adalah arti sebenarnya—yang sungguh _out of character._ Midorima semakin merinding melihat makna tersirat dibalik cerahnya manik hetero sang mantan kapten.

'Tertawa, mati kau.'

Demi keselamatan bokongnya, meganedanshi kita tercinta mengikuti alur. Midorima menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk memasang wajah paling bahagia yang pernah ia tunjukkan. "Sei, tak tahukah kau betapa linunya kokoroku menunggu kedatanganmu?" senyuman terpaksa muncul—Takao sekarat di belakang tirai panggung.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Shintarou~"

Dengan tidak ikhlasnya, Akashi menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Midorima—para penonton, di antaranya Momoi, Riko dan seorang banci jejadian menjerit melihat akting gemilang dua sejoli yang sebenarnya penuh ketegangan. Apalagi di pihak Midorima, yang merasa dirinya akan mati sewaktu-waktu.

Nijimura di sisi panggung terbatuk-batuk menyaksikan pertanda kembalinya sang mantan.

"Sebenarnya, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu, Sei." Midorima akhirnya memecah kegaduhan para penonton. Lampu panggung diredupkan seraya ia berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan Akashi (yang menahan nafsu untuk melempar linggis) dengan romantis.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Para penonton kembali menjerit. Beberapa tewas bersimbah darah.

Sementara adegan pelamaran lawak terjadi, Miyaji memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Sebenernya orang gila mana sih yang ngeship MidoAka?"

"Aku." Moriyama mengangkat tangan.

"NGGAK BOLEEEEH! MIDOTAKA FOREVER!" Momoi menjerit tidak terima. "AKASHI-KUN HANYA MILIK TETSU-KUN SEORANG!"

"SETUJU! LESTARIKAN AKAKURO! MUSNAHKAN MIDOAKA DAN KAGAKURO!" Mibuchi yang tak mau ketinggalan mengibar bendera pelayaran kapal AkaKuro. Peperangan atas nama OTP memang sering terjadi. "IH! KUROKO-KUN COCOKAN SAMA KAGAMI-KUN! MIDOAKA UNYU TAU GAK!" Riko membalas.

"AKAKURO SELAMANYA, RIKO-CHAN!"

"GAK BAKAL, MIDOAKA POKOKNYA!"

Di atas panggung, Midorima dan Akashi menjadi saksi bisu perang ideologi antara dua calon politikus muda. "Sejujurnya mau sampai kiamat pun aku tak akan ikhlas punya peran semacam ini." Akashi berbisik, kedua bahu tegang karena penuh tekanan. Midorima (masih dengan posisi berlutut) hanya mengangguk dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerima seme-mu ini apa adanya, Sei?" satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Midorima langsung membuat penonton hening karena tegang. Akankah diterima? Atau ditolak?

Akashi menunduk. Helaian merah menghalangi pandangan. Penonton semakin tegang—

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Penonton seketika menjerit ketika Akashi dengan semena-mena memeluk Midorima yang bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. 'Krak', suara kacamata yang retak.

"Tentu saja," Akashi tersenyum, membuat banyak orang mati klepek-klepek karenanya. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, melalui kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama _until death do us part,_ Shi~n-chan~"

"KYAAAAAAAA SO SWEEEET!" adalah jeritan terheboh malam ini.

"OHOKOHOKK—!" Nijimura masih terbatuk.

Sandal jepit melayang dari belakang panggung—entah siapa pelemparnya, namun Akashi sukses menghindari projektil yang meluncur ke arah kepala.

(Di belakang panggung, sesuai dugaan semua orang kericuhan terjadi. "TAKAO, SABAR NAK! BERTAUBATLAH!" "LEPASIIIIIN! LEPASIN IH!" "Takao-kun, minum dulu.")

.

.

 **"Kebetulan, Guntingmania yang tengah bejo dan butuh asupan seme dilamar oleh... jodohnya yaitu Shintarou Octo—hiks."** Takao dengan terhura menyeka air mata yang gagal ditahan. NTR memang sakit meski akting sekalipun.

 **"Setelah mendapat restu dari kedua belah pihak, pasangan lumut-iblis dinikahkan secara resmi di hadapan Yang Maha Kuasa dan mantri nikah tetangga sebelah dengan harapan mempererat persatuan nusa-bangsa Kerajaan Heterochrome dan Negeri Kolor Ijo. Namun di uhukmalampertamauhuk, Shintarou merasa ada yang janggal dengan 'istrinya'."**

Narator mundur dan lampu panggung kembali dinyalakan—latar berubah menjadi kamar mansion Octo yang sebesar istana negara. Akashi tengah duduk santai menghadap jendela dengan efek sinar dewa menghiasi.

"Sei," Midorima muncul dari sisi panggung seraya memeluk 'istrinya' dari belakang, membuat penonton menahan pekikan bahagia. Jika ini drama romansa dua muda-mudi, mungkin keduanya sudah nekat berciuman di hadapan para jones.

"Mengapa dari tadi kau terdiam, _love?_ Apa ada yang mengganggu?" Kekhawatiran yang saat ini di wajah Midorima benar-benar tidak ikhlas.

Hening. Akashi terkekeh—pelan, kemudian meledak menjadi tawa khas seorang maniak. Penonton terdiam, beberapa merinding saking takutnya mendengar suara pengundang mimpi buruk perwujudan iblis di atas panggung.

Midorima mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah bingung. "Hahaha! Kau terlalu lugu, Shintarou!" Akashi bangkit, menghadap si ijo lumut dengan seringaian lebar terpampang. Wajah ke-yandere-annya begitu nyata sampai-sampai Midorima lupa cara bernapas.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Maju selangkah. Lawan bicara mundur. "Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

Maju. Mundur. Maju. Midorima terjebak. 'Maju tatu, mundur ajur' kata orang Jawa—maju terluka, mundur hancur. Di depan ada singa kelaparan, di belakang ada dinding. "Kau... Istriku? Seijuurou Guntingmania, Emperor dari Kerajaan Heterochrome?" ia menjawab penuh keraguan.

"Ha! Lihatlah kebenarannya, Shintarou Octo!" seringaian Akashi yang semakin melebar membuat beberapa pasangan di baris penonton memeluk satu sama lain tak terkecuali Momoi-Riko dan Mibuchi yang gagal memeluk Hyuuga.

"Aku adalah—" sambil memasang pose ala Sailor Moon, Akashi melepas wig-nya dan mengibas poni agar kece. "SEIJUUROU GUNTINGMANIA, TUAN MUDA KERAJAAN HETEROCHROME! JRENG JRENG JRENG JREEENG—SAKSIKANLAH KEKECEANKU!"

"DIA LAKI-LAKI?!" Penonton berteriak kompak. Nijimura menepuk jidat. Pihak yang bertanggung jawab nyengir kuda melihat mahakarya mereka.

 **"JEBREEET SAUDARA-SAUDARA! GUNTINGMANIA TERNYATA ADALAH SESOSOK CROSSDRESSER NISTA!"** Takao mengumumkan, membuat kericuhan di antara para hadirin semakin parah. **"SHINTAROU YANG MENGETAHUI DIRINYA MENIKAHI SESAMA JENIS ALIAS HOMO TIDAK DISENGAJA LANGSUNG DEPRESI! BAGAIMANA KELANJUTANNYAAA?!"**

Nijimura berisyarat agar penonton diam. Suasana pun kembali tertib, sementara di atas panggung Midorima pundung di pojokan dan Akashi masih tertawa nista.

"S-Seijuurou..." Midorima masih pundung. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dan mengacungkan jari—tenang saja, jari telunjuk kok—ke arah pengkhianat perasaannya. "KAAAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGKHIANATI KOKORO INI, SEIJUUROU! KAU MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU, SIALAN!"

Penonton terhenyak. Beberapa orang kagum terkait dua hal—satu, ke-OOC-an Midorima dan dua, Midorima yang berani mengumpat di muka Akashi.

"Hee? Cepat atau lambat kau akan jatuh hati padaku, Shintarou~" Akashi tersenyum penuh makna yang menjanjikan siksaan pedih. "Mau tidak mau, kau harus menurutiku. Tatap aku." Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Midorima (yang semakin tegang). Karena dari sananya ia paham seluruh bahasa isyarat Akashi, yang ini bisa diartikan sebagai 'setelah ini kuajak tur ke neraka, Shin-chan~'.

Dipaksa menatap iris dwiwarna pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya, jantungnya serasa berdegup dengan ribut di dalam sana. Midorima hanya bisa memandang penuh horor.

'Tamatlah riwayatku-nanodayo,' batin Midorima nelangsa.

.

.

"Doakan agar aku bisa beristirahat dengan damai-nodayo."  
 **—Midorima Shintarou,** korban penganiayaan batin

.

.

" **Esok paginya, keduanya menghilang secara misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya pasangan baru jadi tersebut. Tak hanya itu, banyak narasumber yang ketika diwawancarai menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak kenal nama 'Seijuurou Guntingmania'."**

"Minum. Aku butuh air putih-nanodayo."

Midorima langsung ambruk begitu skenario ternista seumur hidupnya selesai. Sepertinya butuh beberapa hari dan Takao untuk menyusun satu persatu pecahan kokoronya bak menyusun puzzle.

Kuroko yang dari sananya anak penurut langsung mengambilkan segelas air putih. Sementara itu, Akashi juga tewas di pojokan sambil menunggu narasi selesai dengan wig merah yang tadi dilepasnya telah terpakai lagi. Kise membantu menyisir agar cepat selesai.

" **Kerajaan Heterochrome yang mendengar kabar hilangnya Shintarou Octo ikut gonjang-ganjing. Pasalnya, kerajaan ini dan Negeri Kolor Ijo telah menjalin persekutuan sejak zaman Edo."** Takao di atas panggung kembali berulah. **"Lantas, bagaimana kabar Guntingmania? Kita saksikan setelah yang satu ini~"**

"Aka-chin, ayo berdiri~" Murasakibara menarik-narik lengan Akashi. "Kuro-chin, maju ke panggung~"

Kuroko merapikan baretnya. "Aku tidak akan mengacau lagi, minna-san." Ujarnya datar sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan niat meyakinkan. Semuanya sweatdrop seketika.

.

.

" **Meski sempat ada keributan, hari ini masih hari yang cerah untuk penduduk Kerajaan Heterochrome."** Takao memulai, sementara penonton mendengarkan dengan antusias. Nijimura segera mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan buruk.

 **"Untuk Tetsuya Turner, hari ini bisa jadi adalah hari tersibuk seumur hidup. Karena sang ayah yang tengah berkelana keliling dunia, toko oleh-oleh bertemakan telur yang sudah diwariskan turun-temurun sementara dijaga dirinya. Usut punya usut, toko keluarga Turner adalah yang paling populer sejagat lho!"**

"Lha? Aktornya mana?" celetuk seseorang.

Takao celingak-celinguk. Kuroko yang sudah ada di atas panggung sambil berakting melayani karakter mob mengangkat bahu. Nijimura yang paham langsung menyalakan lampu sorot untuk menerangi jalan.

"OALAAAAH!" Penonton yang perhatiannya sudah terpusat di sesosok pemuda baby blue mengelus dada masing-masing—syukurlah pemerannya bukan makhluk jejadian yang numpang lewat.

 **"Ketenaran toko ini rupanya telah menarik perhatian Guntingmania yang tengah jalan-jalan berkeliling kota."**

"Permisi," sesuai naskah, Akashi masuk dari sisi panggung. "Are, Guntingmania-sama. Ada apa gerangan?" senyuman terpampang di wajah Kuroko. Seorang fangirl memekik girang melihat ekspresi langka tembok berjalan.

"Ngabuburit. Sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan ketenaran toko ini." jawab Akashi santai. Kuroko menahan godaan setan untuk berteriak 'bulan puasa sudah lewat'.

"Aka—Guntingmania-sama, apa anda mau mencicipi telur rebus buatan kami?" Kuroko menawarkan dengan senyuman—makhluk laknat di hadapannya nyaris mati klepek-klepek. "Oleh-oleh khas Kerajaan Heterochrome lho~"

Di balik tirai panggung, cast lainnya menepuk jidat. Mayuzumi masih tidur.

"Boleh. Kebetulan, aku mulai lapar." Akashi dengan senyum malaikatnya membuat beberapa fangirl tewas seketika. Beberapa fanboy yang kecewa atas gender sang tokoh utama keluar ruangan dan yang tersisa hanya populasi fudanshi dan fujoshi.

"Guntingmania-sama lapar? Ambil Sneakers." Kuroko menyodorkan obyek tersebut dengan acungan jempol penuh percaya diri. "Soalnya Guntingmania-sama resek kalau lagi lapar."

("Semuanya sudah berakhir-ssu..." Kise pasrah sambil memeluk tiang terdekat. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, bahkan Kagami dan Himuro yang baru tahu 'kesaktian' Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala. "Kokoro ini sudah lelaaah." Semuanya berujar kompak.)

Alih-alih headbang, Akashi berusaha mengembalikan Kuroko dan alur cerita ke jalan yang benar. Tak sampai empat gigitan, butir putih mulus di genggamannya beberapa detik lalu telah menghilang. Berbagai flora mengapung di sekitarnya sekian detik kemudian.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Para fangirl menjerit melihat wajah kelewat bahagia Akashi yang sudah disorot sinar dewa oleh Lembaga Sensor Film. "Sesuai dugaanku. Rasanya begitu khas, top markotop deh~" Akashi mengacungkan jempol, tertular ke-OOT-an Kuroko rupanya.

 **PET!**

Seluruh pencahayaan mendadak mati. Banyak penonton menjerit kaget karena minimnya pencerahan. Tiba-tiba, ilham sinar lampu sorot dijatuhkan ke Akashi dengan tangan di dada dan senyuman iblis tertoreh di wajahnya yang ganteng maksimum.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya hatiku milik Shintarou seorang," ia bermonolog. Beberapa orang merinding melihat senyum kripinya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan godaan ini. Tetsuya harus menjadi milikku—tanda kepemilikanku harus ada padanya~"

Banyak yang heran mendengar suara orang tersedak di sisi panggung.

"Lihatlah! Malaikat yang sempurna, bidadari surga ada di hadapanku! Uke idaman semua orang—ups, meski tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku! Pemuda yang halus dan manis, dia sangat... KYAAAA~!" Akashi menjerit dengan suara melengking horor.

("MODUS GEMBEL, AKASHI!" seseorang berteriak dari belakang panggung. Setelah sound effect gunting menancap, tak ada yang berani berkomentar lebih lanjut.)

" **Dan Guntingmania pun ber-fanboy ria setelah menyaksikan secara live bidadari yang jatuh dari surga. Mulailah kegilaannya jika bertemu cowok imut-imut beraura uke!"** Takao memberi narasi dengan penuh semangat. **"Apa langkah Guntingmania dalam mengklaim Tetsuya? Akankah ia menggunakan cheat engine? Saksikanlah setelah yang satu ini!"**

Lampu kembali dinyalakan—kembali ke latar Toko Oleh-Oleh Turner. "Nee, Tetsuya~" Akashi masih tersenyum. Kali ini ikhlas karena dibantu keberadaan Kuroko yang notabene membawa aura ketenangan. "Apa kau ada pekerjaan setelah ini?"

"Hm... aku harus menjaga toko. Tapi sore nanti aku menganggur, Guntingmania-sama." Kuroko menjawab sopan. Aura bling-bling memancar dari Akashi. "Yosh! Kalau begitu, datanglah ke mansion-ku. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Kedipan menggoda ala Akashi membuat para fangirl dan penggemar gender hideyoshi menjerit.

Kuroko yang diberkati dengan kekebalan dari segala kemodusan Akashi (motto kedua sang emperor adalah 'bermoduslah setiap ada kesempatan') tidak mempedulikan niatan udang-di-balik-bakwan. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

Akashi hampir ber-yes ketika terinterupsi. "Dengan syarat Guntingmania-sama menyediakan satu liter vanilla shake premium." Kuroko membuat wajah memelas.

Akashi menganga. Tak disangka pemuda baby blue ini sama modusnya dengan dirinya.

.

.

" **Baiklah, mari kita abaikan Tetsuya yang sering ngidam hal-hal berbau vanilla."** Takao mengembalikan suasana. **"Di sisi lain, Tainyess Crim, perdana menteri Kerajaan Boker—kata saya—tengah membuat rencana-rencana spesial khusus untuk Guntingmania."**

"Hyuuga-kun, Teppei, itu Kagami-kun maju!" Riko bertepuk tangan. Keduanya dan Momoi speechless membayangkan bagaimana kemampuan akting sang mantan ace Seirin.

"GUNTINGMANIA LAGI, GUNTINGMANIA LAGI!" Kagami berteriak. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa woles di atas panggung. "EMPEROR SIALAN ITU, BISANYA HANYA BERULAH! SHINTAROU OCTO MENGHILANG, KITA SEMUA PANIK BUKAN KEPALANG DAN DIA MASIH BISA BERSANTAI?!"

" **Tainyess yang sejak lahir sudah punya dendam kesumat dengan Guntingmania tak pernah berhenti memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan sang Emperor. Kabar hilangnya Shintarou telah sampai ke seluruh penjuru negeri—tak terkecuali Kerajaan Boker—dan naasnya, tak ada yang ingat bahwa semuanya salah Guntingmania."**

"MUNGKIN AKU AKAN BERTATAP MUKA DENGANNYA SECARA PRIVAT! YA! ITU YANG AKAN KULAKUKAN!" Kagami dengan semangat pejuang kemerdekaan langsung angkat kaki.

Meski adegan di atas sangatlah pendek, Kagami yang baru saja turun panggung berpulang dengan kondisi nyali terkuras habis. Salahkan paksaan dari Nijimura untuk menjadi pemeran.

" **Sore harinya, Tainyess sukses kawin lari—eng, melarikan diri untuk sementara dari Kerajaan Boker tercinta. Sementara itu di Kerajaan Heterochrome, Guntingmania terlalu antusias mengantisipasi kedatangan sang calon uke!"**

"Sei, kemana saja kau?" Midorima yang kembali muncul menghampiri Akashi yang tengah tidur-tiduran. "Apa ada masalah?"

Nijimura berusaha menenangkan penonton ketika Midorima duduk di sisi Akashi dan mengusap pelan wajah sang emperor dengan tidak ikhlasnya. "Tidak sama sekali, Shintarou." Akashi hanya tersenyum yang mengisyaratkan 'berhenti menyentuhku'. Pangeran kodok otomatis menurut.

"Terkadang aku heran mengapa mansion ini begitu sepi." Midorima mulai terbawa suasana. "Hanya ada diriku, menjones ditemani piano di ruang musik. Tanpa adanya dirimu, kokoro ini terasa hampa."

Akashi menahan tawa mendengar betapa puitisnya seorang Midorima. "Ah, bisa saja." gombalan dianggap angin. "Seandainya aku mau mungkin kita berdua berakhir *piip* di *piip* dan kau akan mem-*pipipiiiiip* diriku. Sayangnya, adegan R-18 dilarang berhubung masih banyak yang dibawah umur~"

"*piip*nya itu apaan sih?" Moriyama garuk-garuk kepala. "Iya tuh, *piip*nya geje." sahut Miyaji. Izuki sekali lagi mendapat inspirasi, "*pipiiip* kok jadi *piip*? *piip* amat sih—kitakore!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Shintarou, tadi kau bilang rumah ini begitu sepi." Midorima sebagai bagian akting mengangguk. "Hari ini ada tamu. Aku akan turun menyambutnya dulu."

Penonton menjerit tertahan karena Akashi yang (berpura-pura) mengecup pipi Midorima meski sebenarnya ia hanya memberi bisikan setan, 'tertawa, gunting melayang' ke telinga megane lumutan.

Latar berubah ke ruang tamu mansion Guntingmania. Disana, Kuroko celingak-celinguk sambil menganga kagum—penonton terpesona dengan ke-moe-annya. Ada yang mulai mengklaimnya sebagai waifu.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi dengan senyum bisnis. "Akhirnya kau datang juga—aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

"Guntingmania-sama." Kuroko membungkuk hormat. "Ada urusan apa dengan saya? Apa Guntingmania-sama terpikat dengan keunyuan saya sampai ingin mencalonkan saya menjadi waifu berikutnya?"

Akashi bingung ingin protes karena pemuda baby blue ini melantur atau menjerit 'dari dulu adinda di daftar calon waifu kakanda' sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas. Jalur aman seperti biasanya dipilih. "Bukan itu, Tetsuya. Sebenarnya aku ada penawaran khusus untukmu."

Kepala dimiringkan sekian derajat. Penonton menjerit tertahan melihat keunyuan Kuroko. "Keluargamu sejak dulu berpenghasilan pas-pasan bukan?" Akashi bertanya—masih dengan wajah ganteng maksimum—dan Kuroko pun mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau mulai besok kau bekerja di sini sebagai koki? Jam delapan hingga jam enam sore."

"AAAH DIA SELINGKUUUUUH!" penonton menjerit kompak melihat Akashi yang mengangkat dagu Kuroko dengan sebelah tangan, memandang seduktif ke sepasang iris aqua—'Mama, hentikan adegan ini sebelum aku dianuin Akashi-kun', batin Kuroko penuh horor.

"Kau tahu, kau manis sekali... Tetsuya." Suara yang diberat-beratkan sukses membunuh beberapa orang dan batuk Nijimura semakin menjadi-jadi, "Ingin rasanya aku berlama-lama denganmu, namun sayang sekali—gadis manis tidak boleh keluyuran malam-malam. Berbahaya."

"Aku bukan perempuan, Guntingmania-sama." Kuroko cemberut dengan moe. Akashi menahan hasrat untuk kawin lari dengannya.

"Laki-laki maupun perempuan tak ada bedanya jika mereka sama manisnya." Setelah detik-detik penuh godaan mental dan penyiksaan kokoro Kuroko menghela napas lega. Tangan mesum akhirnya dilepaskan dari wajahnya yang masih suci. "Kutunggu jawabanmu besok pagi, Te-tsu-ya." Kedipan menggoda Akashi sekali lagi membunuh para fangirl.

Sementara Akashi melangkah menjauh dari pusat panggung, ia berbisik pelan, "Sayang sekali Tetsuya, kau tak akan pernah pulang dari mansion ini."

" **Bisikan seta—Guntingmania yang mencurigakan membuat alis Tetsuya naik satu."** Lampu panggung dimatikan dan cahaya yang tersisa disorotkan ke arah Takao. **"Ia labil ingin menerima atau tidak—namun ia juga heran akan perasaan apa yang mendadak singgah di kokoronya."**

"Aneh," Kuroko bermonolog. Kain di dada dicengkeram erat sambil mendesah panjang. "Sejak kapan aku... ngh, dadaku sesak. Ada apa dengan Guntingmania-sama?"

Pemadaman dadakan pun terulang kembali di auditorium Apartemen Pelangi.

.

.

"Psst, modusnya Aka-chin nggak ketulungan~" Murasakibara memulai sesi gosip malam itu dengan Kise, Aomine dan Kagami ikut-ikutan. Seperti biasanya Midorima tidak mau campur tangan terhadap masalah mereka terkait Akashi meski batinnya juga teraniaya.

"Akashi temeee," Kagami menggigit kemejanya. "Sialan, modus melulu kerjaannya. Kesini modus, kesana modus. Apa gak kasian sama Kuroko tuh?"

Semuanya melirik ke arah Kuroko yang trauma di pojokan. Himuro-sensei mem-puk-puk anak kesayangannya yang kedua. "Akashicchi kejam banget-ssu, masa Kurokocchi dibikin trauma terus?" Kise mulai merasa prihatin. "Bakashicchi mesum itu harus dihukum mati-ssu."

"Gue mah setuju-setuju aja." Aomine manggut-manggut.

Ketika aura-aura aneh yang tidak mengenakkan memancar dari sang raja iblis, semuanya langsung membubarkan sesi gosip. Takut dilempar gunting.

.

.

" **Keesokan paginya, Tainyess menapakkan kaki di wilayah Kerajaan Heterochrome dengan selamat dan sehat walafiat. Karena tengah berada di teritori musuh—sekedar info, Kerajaan Boker adalah musuh bebuyutan negeri sang guntinglovers—penyamaran bak film-film Hollywood menjadi suatu kewajiban baginya."**

"BANZAAAAAI AKHIRNYA NYAMPE JUGA!" Kagami fist-pump penuh energi yang meluap-luap. Seseorang di jejeran penonton mulai berkeliling menjajakan sumbat telinga untuk mencegah kerusakan indra pendengaran masing-masing. "PENYAMARAN SIAAAAP!" Kagami mengeluarkan kacamata berbingkai bulat nan lebar dan memakainya tanpa ragu sehingga ia nampak culun.

" **Maklumilah kebebalan Tainyess dan ketidak-efektifan penyamarannya."** Takao facepalm. **"Niatan suci untuk melabrak Guntingmania yang tengah asyik bersantai di mansionnya mendadak bertukar prioritas dengan mengunjungi toko oleh-oleh setempat—CIEEE YANG MODUS CIEEE! NGACA DULU DOOONG!"**

Penonton seketika ngakak berjamaah mendengar narasi awur-awuran dari Takao. Kagami pun sweatdrop melihat reaksi penonton terhadap kegaringan si mata rajawali. Setelah keributan mereda, Takao melanjut. **"Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Tainyess melesat dengan kecepatan Mach 20 menuju Toko Oleh-Oleh Turner."**

Latar berganti menjadi toko oleh-oleh bertemakan telur kesayangan rakyat Kerajaan Heterochrome. Kuroko tengah sibuk berkemas, baju-baju yang belum dirapikan berserakan dimana-mana.

"TETSUYAAAAA!" Kagami menerobos tanpa sopan santun. Seandainya ini film bertema sama dengan Mission Not Possible pasti ia dengan dramatis masuk lewat jendela bak Robin Hood kesasar. "Kebetulan sekali anda datang kemari, Tainyess-sama." Kuroko menyikapi dengan kalem seperti biasanya.

"Eto... mau pergi kemana kau?" Kagami membalas. Nijimura menaikkan satu alis heran akan seberapa bagusnya keberadaan pemuda moe itu untuk menenangkan para cast.

"Aku mau pergi ke mansion Guntingmania-sama." Kuroko melirik kumpulan barangnya yang seakan habis diterjang angin puting beliung. "Sebenarnya Guntingmania-sama menyuruhku untuk pulang, tapi karena jam kerja yang ditawarkannya aku memutuskan untuk minta izin tinggal di sana."

"APA?!" Kagami heboh dengan gaya mbak-mbak tipikal sinetron. "GUNTINGMANIA MENYURUHMU BEKERJA UNTUKNYA?! PEKERJAAN APA ITU?! JANGAN-JANGAN YANG MESUM!"

"Tainyess-sama, berhenti mengata-ngatai Guntingmania-sama." Kuroko mendesah sambil mengelus dada. "Guntingmania-sama bukan orang mesum yang biasanya mencari hiburan."

Namun Kuroko sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Akashi dan segala kemesumannya. 'Semua tentang Akashi-kun itu mesum,' batinnya memprotes meski tampang masih sebelas-duabelas dengan jalan tol.

Uke durhaka kau nak.

"LALU PEKERJAAN APA ITU?!" Kedua bahu Kuroko dipegang dan diguncang-guncang oleh Kagami dengan energi berlebih. Reaksinya mirip dengan bapak yang tak merestui hubungan anak gadisnya dengan orang lain. "MESKI ITU HANYA MENJADI TUKANG LEDENG, AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU BEKERJA UNTUK IBLIS MANIAK GUNTING ITU! KATAKAN PADAKU!"

("H-Hii Akashicchi serem-ssu!" Kise yang banjir keringat dingin bersembunyi di belakang Aomine yang menggunakan Midorima sebagai perisai. Akashi memancarkan aura kegelapan sambil mengasah linggis ketika melihat Kuroko nyaris divonis epilepsi akibat ulah Kagami.)

"Aku hanya disuruh menjadi koki. Tainyess-sama tidak perlu sekhawatir itu." Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Kagami dari kedua bahunya. "TAPI MESKI BEGITU, KAU TAK BOLEH PERCAYA DENGAN ORANG ASING! KAU TAHU KAN, GUNTINGMANIA ITU ORANGNYA BAGAIMANA?!" Kagami masih mengotot.

" **Rupanya telah terjadi pertentangan antara Tetsuya dan Tainyess, saudara-saudara!"** Takao mulai memanas-manasi suasana. **"Ada apa dengan Tainyess? Mengapa ia melarang Tetsuya untuk bertemu Guntingmania? Waduh, saya mendeteksi bahwa Tainyess telah disulut api kecemburuan!"**

"Sudahlah, Tainyess-sama tidak perlu khawatir." Kuroko menghela napas untuk mengontrol diri. "Meski aku tinggal bersama Guntingmania-sama, aku akan selalu menjaga janji kita untuk menikah dua tahun lalu."

Meski senyum malaikat Kuroko melelehkan kokoro Kagami dan para penonton, Nijimura selaku perancang naskah menepuk jidat. Kouhainya telah tercemar sinetron percintaan remaja.

"Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu." Kagami sudah mulai kalem kembali meski jantung berdetak tak karuan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. "Pokoknya jangan sampai dinodai Guntingmania sialan itu. Kalau dia mulai berulah, melaporlah padaku."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Tainyess-sama." Kuroko membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat. Tasnya yang sudah dikemasi dijinjing. "Aku pergi dulu, Tainyess-sama. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Kepergian Kuroko menyisakan seorang Kagami di atas panggung. Pencahayaan diredupkan untuk mendukung suasana. Entah mengapa ada yang menangis sesenggukan karena terbawa suasana tipikal anime feels. "Apa hanya aku yang salah lihat..." ia mulai bermonolog. "... tapi mengapa mata Tetsuya nampak begitu kosong?"

Tirai ditutup sementara Takao melangkah ke panggung. **"Tainyess yang biasanya tidak peka menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Tetsuya. Biasanya Tetsuya memang irit ekspresi, namun kali ini berbeda. Ada apa gerangan?"**

" **Sementara itu, Guntingmania tengah mencorat-coret lembaran kertas mencurigakan dengan tidak jelasnya."**

Tirai dibuka kembali. Di atas panggung, sesuai narasi Akashi tengah memegang pena bulu dengan setumpuk kertas rapi di atas meja perpustakaan. "Selesai~" kertas dilipat dengan rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam amplop. Tak lupa dibubuhi cap berbentuk sepasang gunting bersilang yang merupakan emblem Kerajaan Heterochrome.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sei?" Midorima di sisinya bertanya penasaran. "Aku tengah menulis undangan untuk para tamu berikutnya. Kau bilang mansion ini begitu sepi, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengundang para pewaris lainnya untuk datang ke sini." Jawab Akashi panjang lebar.

Midorima mengambil satu dan membacanya dengan lantang.

Dengan hormat,

Sehubungan saya sudah terlalu lama menjones, bagi Para Pewaris yang menerima surat ini diharapkan untuk datang ke:

Hari: Minggu, 29 Februari 2013

Waktu: 10:00 a.m. s/d selesai

Tempat: Mansion Guntingmania, Distrik 69 Kerajaan Heterochrome.

Dresscode: Rapi, tidak melanggar norma kepercayaan, kesusilaan, kesopanan dan hukum. Dilarang memakai celana jins obralan dan kaos oblong karena tidak elit.

Karena ini perintah, alasan apapun untuk tidak datang akan ditolak mentah-mentah. Harap datang sendiri tanpa membawa pacar, calon istri, mantri nikah, preman sewaan, tukang ojek, pelayan, abdi dalem dan teman masa kecil.

Diharap para tamu undangan membawakan selusin gunting bertema pelangi untuk buah tangan khusus saya. Yang tidak membawa gunting, blablabla pipipiiip (tulisan Akashi semakin mirip ceker ayam, Midorima memutuskan untuk tidak membacanya).

Semoga hari anda menyenangkan.

(coretan tidak jelas)

Seijuurou Guntingmania

"Oh, kau akan mengundang mereka untuk minum teh sore dan merumpi?" Midorima bergidik ngeri setelah membaca kertas laknat tersebut. Akashi tersenyum penuh makna, "Habisnya, aku tidak ingin Shintarou kesepian, jadi aku akan memanggil mereka semua."

"Begitu, ya." Gumam Midorima.

Pemadaman PLN terjadi lagi dan lampu sorot diarahkan ke Akashi. Wajahnya nampak begitu serius dengan pandangan menusuk tepat ke kokoro (dan masih ganteng maksimum). "Semuanya tahu bahwa Shintarou telah menghilang dari Negeri Kolor Ijo. Aku harus mencari cara agar mereka tak tahu ini dia." Gumam Akashi.

"Permisi, apa Guntingmania-sama disini?" sebuah suara memanggil.

"Shintarou, aku ada urusan dengan seseorang. Tunggu sebentar ya," Akashi segera bangkit dan ngibrit turun panggung. Midorima menaikkan satu alis penuh keheranan.

.

.

" **Tetsuya telah sampai dengan selamat di mansion Guntingmania. Namun ia heran karena sedari tadi ia dag-dig-dug geje sejak melangkahkan kaki di istana negara versi Kerajaan Heterochrome. Ia juga heran karena ketika pertama menemui Guntingmania, ia tidak segugup ini."**

"Haa... haa... haa..." Kuroko terengah-engah sambil melonggarkan kerah kemejanya. Beberapa orang sudah mulai berpikir kesana-kemari saking ambigunya efek suara tersebut. Jika tidak karena Nijimura yang berpetuah 'jaga rating, dilarang nganu di atas panggung', mungkin adegan ini sudah dicap tidak senonoh.

"Aah... mengapa aku merasa seperti ini..." Kuroko mendesah—bukan dalam konteks anuanu—sambil menggunakan dinding sebagai penyangga. "Apa ini... ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku terhadap Guntingmania-sama? Ah, tidak mungkin. Guntingmania-sama adalah seorang pewaris, dan aku hanya rakyat jelata. Lagipula, Guntingmania-sama lebih tua dariku..."

"Tetsuya." Akashi masuk dengan penuh kewibawaan di setiap langkahnya. "Kau datang juga."

"Guntingmania-sama." Kuroko membungkuk sopan. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Guntingmania-sama."

"Apa itu, Tetsuya sayang?"

Kuroko nyaris tersedak OOC. Akashi sekali lagi bermodus. "Karena jam kerjanya... ano, agak mepet, bolehkah Tecchan yang unyu-unyu ini tinggal di mansion Guntingmania-sama? Aku juga sudah direstui oleh mama dan papa kok."

Akashi menjerit fanboying dalam hati. "Boleh, malah aku lebih bahagia jika ada yang menemani di mansion sepi ini~" ia tersenyum—jujur saja lebih mirip nyengir kuda setelah sesi ngefly atau bahasa elitnya mumbul. "Karena aku sudah terlalu lama sendiri~"

"Sudah terlalu lama aku asyik sendiri~" Kuroko ikut-ikut menyanyi.

"Lama tak ada yang menemani, rasanya~ Sudah terlalu asyik sendiri~" keduanya pun paduan suara dan membuat beberapa fangirl mati klepek-klepek mendengar gabungan suara unyu dan vibrato khas Akashi. "Sudah terlalu asyik dengan duniaku sendiri~ Lama tak ada yang menemani, rasanyaa~"

"OH YEAAAAAAH!" Kuroko berteriak mirip ketika perekaman FANTASTIC TUNE di masa kejayaan musim kedua anime originalnya. Nijimura menepuk jidat.

"Ehem. Apa benar-benar tak apa jika aku tinggal di sini, Guntingmania-sama?" Kuroko berdehem untuk mengembalikan suasana. "Tak apa. Mau kau tinggal selamanya di sini, aku juga tidak peduli. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Mansion ini terlalu sepi." Akashi tersenyum menawan. Para fangirl kembali mati untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, Sei?"

Perusak hubu—er, Midorima masuk panggung. Raut mukanya nampak tidak senang melihat kehadiran Kuroko di hadapan waifu tercinta. "Saya Tetsuya Turner." Kuroko membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat penuh kesopanan. "Saya datang ke sini sebagai pelayan baru di mansion Guntingmania-sama."

"Anda sendiri siapa, ya? Saya tidak pernah melihat anda di sekitar sini. Apakah anda termasuk spesies wortel berjalan yang statusnya akan punah itu?" komentar tersebut membuat alis Midorima berkedut kesal. Ia heran dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap kami-sama sampai ia sering disangka semacam wortel raksasa.

" **Tetsuya mulai menemukan hal-hal mencurigakan tentang 'wortel berjalan' yang baru ditemuinya di mansion Guntingmania!"** mode komentator Takao kembali diaktifkan. **"Mengapa wortel ini nampak seperti manusia? Tetsuya harus segera menemukan identitas wortel ini!"**

Midorima hendak membuka mulut namun Akashi menahannya. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi sebagai perumpamaan rasa heran ketika bertemu orang yang nampak familier. "Sepertinya saya pernah melihat anda di suatu tempat, tuan wortel raksasa."

"Jangan asal bicara," Midorima mulai nyolot. "Aku adalah—ADUH!"

"Dia suamiku, Shintarou Octo~" Akashi menyela dengan tidak sopan, masih dengan senyuman polos sementara Midorima mengerang kesakitan. Kaki yang dianiaya hak lima senti itu punya sensasi tersendiri. "Maa, kau pasti tahu ia siapa~"

Orb aqua Kuroko membulat horor. "Dia... ternyata... aku tidak percaya Guntingmania-sama..."

" **YAK SAUDARA-SAUDARA, JEDA DRAMATIS YANG TERULANG SEKALI LAGI!"** Takao memulai kericuhan di antara para penonton. **"TETSUYA TELAH MENEMUKAN TITIK TERANG! TERNYATA YANG DI HADAPANNYA ADALAH SHINTAROU OCTO! APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKANNYA?!"**

"Ternyata Guntingmania-sama seleranya rendah sekali." Kuroko berkomentar polos. "Shintarou Octo itu bukannya tukang kebun kelewat puitis yang biasanya mondar-mandir di depan istana Negeri Kolor Ijo itu ya?"

Akashi dan Midorima ambruk dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

"Bukan, Tetsuya." Akashi menepuk jidat, lelah dengan kegeblekan sementara Kuroko. "Shintarou itu satu dari lima Pewaris yang ada di negara Evillicious kita tercinta."

"Ooh, jadi tuan wortel raksasa yang disana itu golongan Pewaris—" jeda dramatis menyelingi Kuroko, sebelum ia berteriak dramatis mirip tante-tante narsis di dunia perfilman tanah air. "APAAAAAH?! OCTO-SAMA ITU PEWARIIIIS?!"

"Iya, Tetsuya. Dan dia sekarang suamiku~" Akashi dengan 'bangga' memeluk lengan Midorima yang mati berdiri.

"D-Dan... bukannya Octo-sama menghilang beberapa hari lalu?" Kuroko kembali ke jalan yang benar sambil merinding dan mundur selangkah. "Bukannya tidak ada yang bisa menemukan Octo-sama?" Akashi memasang pose super narsis dengan tanda 'peace' di sisi wajah. "Yap~ Shintarou selama ini tinggal di mansion Guntingmania!"

"T-Ternyata ini semua perbuatan Guntingmania-sama!" Kuroko menatap penuh horor dan hendak berlari menuju pintu imajiner mansion Guntingmania. "Se-Seharusnya aku tidak disini—!"

"Mau kemana kau, Tetsuya sayang?" Akashi tersenyum licik. "Kau tak akan bisa kabur dari Seijuurou Guntingmania-sama yang hebat dan kece ini~"

"AH!" Kuroko jatuh tersungkur satu meter menuju kebebasan. Penonton heboh—kesengsaraan tipikal yang dialami seorang tokoh ketika menyelamatkan diri dari sang antihero. "TIDAK! JANGAN MENDEKAT! GUNTINGMANIA-SAMA NAJIS! JIJIK! HUMU!" ia menjerit, merapat ke dinding bak gadis yang diancam tidak perawan lagi.

—Diam-diam, Akashi menangis pelangi. Linunya hati ini.

"Te-tsu-ya, ada pekerjaan yang lebih bagus untukmu." Akashi tersenyum angker sebagai pembalasan. Bulu kuduk Kuroko menegang. "Nee, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi istriku saja?"

Gombal. Modus. Licik. Air mata mereka yang tersiksa di balik tirai merah tumpah berderai. Siapa cepat dia dapat, memang. Sedihnya, doi sudah jatuh ke tangan orang lain sebelum kami-sama berbaik hati dan memberi kesempatan untuk men-dor calon istri idaman.

"Tidak mau! Harusnya kan laki-laki yang melamar, bukan dilamar!" Kuroko memprotes, ingin mengajukan permintaan 'hentikan kemodusan Akashi Seijuurou' ke DPRD setempat. "Lagipula, Guntingmania-sama itu lebih tua dariku, dan aku belum siap menikah! Dan aku tidak punya pengalaman nganu!"

Midorima dan Takao yang terpukau mendengar pernyataan tersebut kehabisan kata-kata.

Akashi pantang menyerah. Ambil segala langkah ekstrim untuk bermodus. "Tak apa, cinta tidak mengenal umur~" dengan usaha untuk membuat Kuroko merasa semakin terpojok, dijebaknya pemuda imut-imut minta digigit itu di antara kedua lengan dan dinding. Penonton menahan napas.

Kedipan menggoda membuat Kuroko makin mirip hantu—darah terkuras hingga tetes terakhir dari wajahnya. "Dan, setidaknya—bukan, aku **akan** memberimu banyak pengalaman nganu, Tetsuya~"

Habislah sudah.

"Aku takkan berhenti membuatmu terpikat padaku." Mayoritas penonton yang kaum Hawa memekik tertahan. Kuroko merinding penuh kengerian. "Tatap aku."

"Kau akan jatuh hati padaku, Tetsuya Turner, dan kau tak akan pernah bisa meloloskan diri dariku." Akashi menjatuhkan ultimatum, seringai kripi menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Sementara mengelus lembut pipi makhluk unyu di hadapannya membuat banyak fangirl mati anemia, tampang yandere yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Gasai Yuno memberi trauma berat pada para penonton.

Kuroko terdiam, bahunya merosot. Bibir yang membuka tipis dan sepasang iris azure separuh terpejam memaksa Akashi untuk menggunakan kamehameha demi menahan nafsu menyelenggarakan live show di atas panggung.

"Guntingmania-sama..." Kuroko berbisik pelan, hampir tak terdengar. "Aku—"

Terulanglah pemadaman PLN untuk ke-sekian kalinya malam ini.

.

.

"Akashicchi, beruntungnya dirimu-ssu..." Kise banjir air mata sambil mengusut ingus. "Beruntungnya dirimu, bisa bermodus ria di atas panggung-ssu..."

Pejuang cinta yang malang—sebaiknya ia diberi waktu untuk mengheningkan cipta.

"Gue terhura." Ujar Kagami singkat, senasib dengan teman seperjuangan satu skema warna. "Kapan ya gue bisa modus kayak gitu. Gue salut sama teknik modusnya Akashi jelek tukang gombal kampret itu." Sebelah tangannya menyeka air mata.

"Tetsu, gue ngaku gugur di perang demi dapetin dirimu." Aomine memeluk tiang. Air matanya mengalir hingga samudra kesedihan berwujud genangan penuh unsur kenelangsaan dan haru. "Tetsu, satu aja pesan terakhir sahabat lo ini. Jadi istri yang baik ya."

Midorima duduk diam menemani Kuroko yang membaca untaian doa di pojokan.

.

.

" **Berita panas saat ini adalah hilangnya Tetsuya Turner, putra dari tuan dan nona Turner yang hobi merebus telur dan sering ngidam hal-hal berbau vanilla."** Takao melanjutkan alur agar tidak melenceng. **"Ia tidak diketahui keberadaannya, sama halnya dengan ketika Shintarou ditelan bumi. Sementara itu, Tainyess tengah depresi dan merenungi nasib atas hilangnya sang calon istri."**

"TETSUYAAA MENGAPA INI TERJADI PADAMUUUH?!" Kagami menangis meraung-raung, memanfaatkan suasana kebatinannya saat ini untuk pelampiasan. Penonton terpesona akan lebar mulutnya.

"Cup cup, Tainyess." Himuro mem-puk-puk Kagami yang menjelma menjadi PDAM dadakan. "Aku turut berduka atas hilangnya Tetsuya—aku yakin dia akan ditemukan. Jadi bersabarlah."

"TATSUYA, BANTU DAKUH MENCARI TETSUYA!" Kagami masih menangis. Penonton dibuat heran karena kalimat yang nampaknya berisi variasi baru dari lawakan garing ala Izuki Shun. "GUNTINGMANIA SIALAN ITU HARUS DIBUANG KE LUBANG TITAN, TATSUYAAA!"

"Tapi Guntingmania memiliki kekuasaan yang kuat," komentar Himuro sambil memiringkan kepala. "Kau tidak bisa melemparnya ke lubang titan begitu saja, Tainyess. Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu dalam hal ini. Aku akan segera ke Kerajaan Heterochrome untuk mencari informasi."

"DAKUH AKAN MENDUKUNGMU DARI BELAKANG, TATSUYAA!" Kagami mulai bersemangat meski sama tidak wolesnya dengan beberapa menit lalu. "DAKUH TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN DIRIMU DICURI GUNTINGMANIA KAMPRET ITU!"

" **Tatsuya Shields sebagai pelayan yang baik mengulurkan bantuan bertajuk Koin untuk Tainyess Crim. Namun tanpa disadari, tindakannya telah membawa malapetaka untuk dirinya sendiri dan Kerajaan Boker."** Takao menambahkan plot twist favorit semua penggemar genre misteri.

Dan voila, jadilah alur cerita yang semakin berbelit lagi tidak jelas.

" **Di sisi lain, Kerajaan Toket, kata saya, yang dihuni sesosok makhluk ngam—Pewaris bernama Ryouta Yellonio mendapat undangan aneh nan geje dari Seijuurou Guntingmania."**

Latar belakang panggung berganti menjadi sebuah kamar berwarna kuning stabilo bertabur glitter yang sungguh menyilaukan mata—kata anak TK, glitter memperindah segalanya.

Kesan pertama: Wow, aktornya ganteng.

Banyak fangirl memekik girang menyaksikan betapa kecenya Kise (meski tidak sekece Akashi yang hobi kibas poni). Beberapa diantaranya mati kehabisan darah setelah diguyur begitu banyak fanservice.

"ASYIIIK HAYATI DIUNDANG MINUM TEH SAMA GUNTINGMANIACCHI-SSU!" Kise melompat-lompat penuh kegembiraan dan menebar aura ceria. "HAYATI AKHIRNYA DAPET KESEMPATAN JADIIN GUNTINGMANIACCHI WAIFU YANG BARU-SSU!"

Kesan kedua: Aktornya kok cabe banget sih?

"Ehemehem. Sesuai prinsip hayati sejak balita—" Jari telunjuk terangkat, "—Waifu saya moe. Moe waifu saya. Kalau bukan moe, bukan waifu saya."

Para fangirl segera mengecek ke-moe-an masing-masing.

" **Ryouta adalah makhluk kuning hiperaktif yang terobsesi dengan hal-hal berbau moe dengan ekstra** _ **creampuff**_ **dan** _ **cinnamon roll.**_ **Oleh sebab itu, Guntingmania yang terkenal moe-moe mematikan menjadi kandidat waifu berikutnya untuk Ryouta Yellonio."**

"Guntingmaniacchi pasti sudah terpikat kekecean hayati-ssu!" Kise mulai narsis. "Kalo nggak gitu, Guntingmaniacchi pasti gak bakalan ngundang hayati buat minum teh sambil ngerumpi-ssu! Semoga aja yang diundang cuma hayati aja biar nggak ada PHO-ssu!"

("Kalau aku punya istri semacam Ryouta, kubuang dia ke TPU terdekat." Akashi mengacungkan jempol dengan penuh percaya diri.)

"Hayati harus cepet-cepet ke sana-ssu!" Kise menyambar coatnya yang tergeletak dengan sembarangan dan segera capcus.

" **Lain Ryouta, lain pula Daiki Glassblue. Pewaris Negeri Butiran Daki—kata saya—ini nampak ogah-ogahan untuk memenuhi undangan Guntingmania. Karena sama halnya dengan Kerajaan Boker, negeri Daiki punya hubungan tidak sehat dengan Kerajaan Heterochrome."**

"Apaan sih? Males ah." Aomine gelundungan di atas kasur (sebagai bagian dari properti). "Lagian ya ngapain si maniak gunting kampret itu ngajak ngerumpi. Emangnya gue orang kurang kerjaan semacem Ryouta gitu?"

Seberapapun remangnya Aomine, masih ada saja fangirl yang bahagia melihat kekeceannya (meski tidak sekece Akashi yang setiap hari mandi susu). Tinggal menunggu saja apakah mereka benar-benar mau menerima spesies makhluk mesum semacam dirinya.

"Gue sih mending digampar gegara grepe-grepe Ryouta." Aomine tertular kebiasaan melantur Midorima. "Ato mungkin gue mending dibuang ke comberan gegara meluk-meluk dia pas tidur."

Wah, ternyata Aomine diam-diam berpikiran mesum tentang Kise!

Di jejeran penonton, Sakurai berdiri dengan penuh semangat. "A-A-A-AoKi detected! Aomine-san dan Kise-san itu... kyaaaa!" ia memekik OOC. Rupanya ia fudanshi terselubung yang sudah lama melayarkan kapal biru-kuning.

Imayoshi ikut bangkit dan memulai debat di mimbar terbuka. "Aomine itu lebih cocok sama Kagami! AoKaga itu lebih canon dari AoKi!"

"Pokoknya AoKi, Imayoshi-san!"

"Gak boleh, AoKaga!"

"Ada yang lebih baik dari AoKaga dan AoKi!" Bola lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala si jamur. Dan dengan semangat berkobar seorang fudanshi ia berkata lantang, "THREESOME AOKAGAKI ITU FANSERVICENYA SEGUDANG, IMAYOSHI-SAN!"

"SIP, SAKURAI!" Senpai dan kouhai ber-tos tanda dicapainya mufakat.

"Guntingmania sialaaan," Aomine pasrah, menyampirkan coat navy-nya dengan asal ke bahu. "Ke sana-sini bacot 'aku absolut' terus. Bosen ah."

("A-Akashi, tenang dulu-nodayo!" Midorima mulai panik melihat Akashi yang sibuk mengasah linggis dan berbagai jenis senjata tajam. Tak lupa juga wajan sakti kesayangan yang sudah siap dilemparkan ke wajah dakian Aomine. "Setelah ini, ingatkan aku untuk memotong kontrak hidup Daiki." Iris hetero Akashi berkilat berbahaya.)

" **Setelah catatan hati Daiki, mari kita berpindah ke negara tetangga yang diisi manusia setengah titan—atau lebih tepatnya apa yang kita sebut 'lubang titan' sedari tadi."** Takao memutuskan untuk melanjut agar alur tidak kepanjangan. **"Yak, mari kita sambut—"**

"ATSUSHI-SAMA, BERHENTI TIDUR DAN SEGERA SELESAIKAN TUGAS ANDA!" seorang karakter mob berteriak frustasi. Penonton terpesona melihat miniatur colossal titan yang tengah guling-guling di kasur emperor size (?).

"Nggak mauuu~" Murasakibara menguap malas. "Aku mau tidur~ Jangan ganggu atau kuhancurkan kau~"

" **Inilah Atsushi Mayzenia, Pewaris dari Kerajaan Maizena—kata saya—yang hobinya makan, tidur, makan, mandi dan tidur lagi. Abdi dalem yang sudah lelah ditimpuki tugas kerajaan yang seharusnya ia selesaikan sekali lagi menyerah atas kemalasannya!"**

"Tapi Atsushi-sama, anda harus—" pemeran figuran tersebut dibuat ciut nyalinya dengan tatapan kesal super nyata (karena saat ini Murasakibara benar-benar mager alias malas gerak) dari si titan ungu. "Kau bukan Sei-chin jadi kau tidak boleh memerintahku. Sekarang pergi, aku mau tidur."

"Ba-baik." Merinding ketakutan dan dengan wajah pucat, orang tak penting itu turun panggung sambil menelan ludah.

Pesan moral satu: Jangan macam-macam dengan jam malas Murasakibara.

"Tapi bagaimana ini, aku bosaan~" Murasakibara kembali normal sambil berguling-guling dengan asyik hingga nyaris terjatuh dan merusak lantai panggung (ingat berat badannya yang nyaris mencapai tiga digit). Dikeluarkannya kertas undangan tidak jelas dari saku kemejanya.

"Sei-chin mengundangku minum teh~" gumam Murasakibara. "Aku malas bangun, tapi mungkin aku akan kesana~ Eh, jangan-jangan Sei-chin juga mengundang Ryou-chin dan Dai-chin—dijamin rame~"

Kasur properti tersebut berderit miris menahan beban seorang titan ketika ia memutuskan untuk duduk—meski ia masih tergoda untuk berguling-guling. Sambil menguap malas (sungguh, Nijimura tidak menyangka kouhainya bersikap seperti biasa di atas panggung), Murasakibara mengangkat bokong dan bergeser ke kanan—

 **Krieeeeet—KRAK! BRUAK!**

"Are~?" Murasakibara celingak-celinguk di tengah reruntuhan gabungan matras dan serpihan kayu jati yang dulunya material dipan. "Mura-chin, ininya rusak~"

Nijimura segera headbang. Penonton sweatdrop.

.

.

" **Ehem. Maafkan kesalahan teknis yang barusan."** Takao membungkuk sungkan. Teriakan-teriakan penuh emosi terdengar dari balik tirai panggung ("ITU KASUR NYICIL! BELUM LUNAS! UDAH GITU YANG JADI TUMBAL DUIT BULANAN GUA—"). **"Kembali dengan Guntingmania. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, ia mendadak merombak ulang mansionnya sambil menunggu para tamu!"**

"Yak, maju. Terus, terus, terus—" Akashi yang duduk di kedua bahu Midorima memerintah dengan seenak jidat, sebuah lukisan berukuran jumbo di genggaman. "Stop. Ke kiri sedikit—"

"Sei, kita sudah berputar-putar keliling ruangan ini sejak satu jam lalu." Midorima berusaha untuk tidak melemparkan makhluk halus yang menghinggapinya keluar jendela. Bahunya serasa akan patah—rasanya seperti menanggung beban kehidupan.

Akashi memajang lukisan tersebut di dinding utara. "Mundur sedikit Shintarou, aku ingin melihat bagaimana jadinya." Mata kucingnya memancarkan gemerlap kebahagiaan (derita tidak pernah tahu rasanya digendong punggung), sekalian modus main kuda-kudaan.

Bukan kuda-kudaan yang itu.

Dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia.

Midorima pasti akan mengurut dada jika ia lupa Akashi bisa jatuh, dan mari kita katakan hasilnya tidak akan bagus baik lahir maupun batin. Ia mundur tiga langkah. "Bagaimana?"

"Ng... kurang pas rasanya." Akashi menepuk puncak kepala orang yang didudukinya dengan tidak sopan. Midorima maju tiga langkah agar Akashi dapat mengambil kembali lukisan tersebut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ke kanan. Terus, terus—"

'Mas Midor masih tabah kok,' batin Midorima nelangsa.

Selain ditunggangi dan disuruh berputar-putar, ternyata bagian bawah dress suci yang dikenakan Akashi tersingkap hingga nyaris mempertontonkan aurat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Midorima Shintarou mendapat ilham. Pahanya Akashi itu—

" **Shintarou,"** aura-aura tidak mengenakkan memancar dari Akashi. **"Jangan pegang-pegang punya orang atau tanganmu kupotong."**

Midorima refleks menyingkirkan tangannya yang tanpa sengaja mengrepe-grepe paha aduhai idaman semua orang tersebut.

.

.

"Guntingmania-sama, semuanya sudah siap!"

Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan langkah ceria dan senyuman yang tak kalah ceria memasuki panggung. Sebuah kotak kayu berwarna merah ngejreng berpindah dari tangan ke meja kaca di tengah setting.

Entah mengapa, sungai merah mini mengalir dari belakang tirai panggung.

"Mmph. K-Kerja bagus, Tetsuya." Akashi mengelap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan. Midorima duduk di sofa dengan pancaran aura gelap. Kuroko menengok ke arah lukisan abstrak mahakarya Himuro dan Kagami beberapa hari lalu yang terpasang cantik di dinding utara. "Are, sepertinya Guntingmania-sama membeli lukisan baru."

"Bagus, bukan?" Akashi bertepuk tangan antusias. "Shintarou membantuku memasangnya. Nee, Shintarou?"

" **Iya."** Jawab Midorima singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Sebentar lagi tamunya akan segera datang, Guntingmania-sama." Kuroko menata _tea set_ berwarna pink bertabur bunga-bunga dan glitter (diketahui Nijimura kehabisan ide, jadilah ia membeli di toko mainan anak terdekat) dengan rapi di atas meja. "Kita harus segera bersiap."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Tetsuya." Akashi mengibas tangan, gestur agar Kuroko mendekat. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar, nee?"

Kuroko bingung apa ia harus mendekati tukang modus di hadapannya atau menyelamatkan diri, namun demi keselamatan cerita ia mendekat—

—Dan Akashi (dengan liciknya) melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Kuroko, otomatis menarik tubuh mungilnya ke pangkuan.

"KYAAAAAA KECEEEEEE!" Jeritan para fangirl memenuhi auditorium Apartemen Pelangi.

'Modus modus modus!' batin Kuroko teraniaya, meronta agar dilepaskan dari cengkraman tiran sang emperor. Namun apa daya, pendirian Akashi terlampau kuat untuk dilawan. "Nah, kalau begini kan kau bisa beristirahat. Tak baik jika kau terus bekerja dan sakit. Meski kau pelayan disini, sayangku padamu lebih dari—"

"MODUS GEMBEL, AKA—"

 **SYUUUUT—**

"HIIIIIII! AKASHICCHI SEREM-SSU!" pekikan horor menggema dari balik tirai merah menyambut suara gunting tertancap di permukaan kayu. Penonton yang terbawa suasana ikut merinding ngeri.

"—Maaf, maksudku tadi adalah sayangku padamu lebih dari kecintaanku terhadap gunting dan Shintarou." Akashi melanjut. Midorima merasa ia telah menjadi korban pilih kasih seorang ibu tiri.

"G-Guntingmania-sama, masih ada yang harus kulakukan, jadi—"

"Tidak usah segan-segan untuk nganu, Tetsuya."

"... Bisakah kalian berdua pacaran di tempat lain?"

"Kalau mau kita bisa nganu bertiga kok, Shintarou~"

Midorima kalah satu-kosong, mulutnya membuka-menutup mirip ikan koi kehabisan oksigen.

"PERMISI!" seseorang berteriak dengan tidak sopan. Sepertinya itu suara berat-berat seksi khas Aomine yang cari mati (karena telah mengganggu jam berduaan—ehem, modus-modusan—Akashi).

"Ya, siapa disana?" Akashi tersenyum penuh makna.

"INI GUE, AO—DAIKI."

"Pulanglah Daiki, aku tak jadi mengundangmu."

"APAAN SIH?!"

 **"Yak, ini tamu perdana kita malam ini. Mari kita beri sambutan meriah untuk DAIKI 'AHO' GLASSBLUE!"** Takao menyambut disusul tepukan meriah dari para fans sambil menghindari bakiak melayang.

Aomine yang melangkah ke atas panggung cengo melihat Akashi yang (memaksa) duduk di pangkuan Midorima sementara diatasnya ada Kuroko yang (terpaksa) duduk di pangkuannya. Mirip hijau-biru-merah es krim Pedel Pop berbungkus biru cerah.

Aomine dibuat ngiler karenanya. Haruskah ini menjadi foursome AoMidoAkaKuro, multipair terbaik sepanjang sejarah—

—Emak, hentikan imajinasi liar Aomine sekarang juga.

Aomine menelan ludah. "Er, kalian ngapain?"

Akashi memeluk Kuroko, menyandarkan kepala di bahu si baby blue yang masih berjuang melepaskan diri. Bergaya like a boss, ia berkedip menggoda, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Mau ikut?"

'Najis,' batin Aomine, tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras. "Emoh, entar gue disuruh pangku dia." telunjuk diacungkan ke arah Midorima. Digencet wortel raksasa berkacamata adalah salah satu cara mati yang tidak elit.

"Tapi Daiki, lebih ramai lebih nikmat~" Akashi tersenyum—Aomine bergidik horor.

"GUNTINGMANIACCHI!"

Suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga menggema, membuat semua orang refleks menutup milik masing-masing. Kise dengan ceria melambai—entah bagaimana ia muncul dari barisan penonton—disertai senyum satu juta yen yang membuat para fangirl menjerit.

"GUNTINGMANIACCHI, HAYATI DATANG MENEMUIMU-SSU!" Kise langsung menerjang Akashi tanpa ragu dan menciptakan pemandangan lapis legit pelangi di atas sofa (sekalian modus memeluk Kuroko). Midorima tewas tertindih.

" **Ryouta, lepaskan tanganmu atau kupotong keduanya."** Akashi kalem meski gunting siap memulai adegan berdarah. Takut karirnya dihancurkan, Kise langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

" **Baiklah, ini tamu spesial kita yang kedua untuk malam ini!"** Takao mengumumkan, membuat para fangirl ricuh. **"TEPUK TANGAN YANG MERIAH UNTUK RYOUTA 'NGAMBANG' YELLONIO!"**

"HUWEEE NARATORCCHI JAHAT-SSU!"

.

.

" **Dan akhirnya, sampailah kita pada momen yang ditunggu-tunggu! Perkumpulan cogan pelangi telah dimulai—eits, namun ini tidak akan lengkap tanpa maling makanan kita tercinta!"** Lampu sorot diarahkan ke tangga panggung. **"MARI KITA SAMBUT, MINIATUR COLOSSAL TITAN, ATSUSHI MAYZENIA!"**

Murasakibara sambil menenteng tas cucian berisi makanan ringan tidak bermanfaat melangkah mantap. Penonton masih terperangah dengan ukuran badannya yang diluar batas kewajaran—dan akan naik ke atas panggung—

"ATSUSHI, AWAS ADA—"

 **JDUK.**

Murasakibara terjungkal ke belakang dan gempa dahsyat mengguncang dunia.

.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

Akashi mengelus kepala ungu di hadapannya selesai memasang plester. "Sakit~" isak Murasakibara sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, efek berciuman langsung dengan dinding yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Betewe," Aomine memulai sesi merumpi. "Guntingmania, lo kok gak bilang-bilang kalo ada cewek unyu di mansion lo?"

Semua kepala menengok ke arah Kuroko. "Daiki-sama, aku bukan perempuan." Ujarnya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Meter kyun-kyun moe semua orang meningkat hingga titik puncaknya.

Aomine kehilangan waktu untuk nge-fly ketika Kise melesat untuk memeluk Kuroko dengan kecepatan cahaya. "KYAAA, TETSUYACCHI MOE BANGET! MAU HAYATI BAWA PULANG-SSU!" ia mulai mencubit-cubit pipi Kuroko gemas.

Gyuuuut. Wajah Kuroko membiru. Ia tengah meregang nyawa.

Midorima menyeruput tehnya anggun (ngomong-ngomong, makanan yang digunakan sebagai properti bisa dimakan, bukan mainan plastik semata). "Ryouta, kalau kau terus memperlakukan Tetsuya seperti itu kau akan mati."

Kise yang ingat ajal langsung mundur.

"Iya kan? Tidak ada ruginya Tetsuya tinggal disini." Akashi memainkan gunting sambil mencekris udara dengan gestur berbahaya, tanda peringatan untuk tidak menyentuh miliknya. "Lagipula, Tetsuya adalah anak yang... baik, jadi aku suka padanya."

'Ini sih modus,' batin empat kepala pelangi lainnya.

"Tetsu-chin terlalu manis, aku ingin menggigitnya~" komentar Murasakibara kalem sambil memanfaatkan lengan panjangnya untuk menyabet snack orang lain.

Aomine merinding karena trauma, "Kepala orang itu bukan buat digigit."

"Tapi, seunyu-unyunya Tetsuyacchi, Guntingmaniacchi lebih unyu menurut hayati-ssu!" Kise semena-mena memeluk Akashi. "Guntingmaniacchi, hayati request fanservice-ssu!"

Akashi mensejajarkan kedua tangan dengan telinga, memasang pose seolah akan mencakar. "Bermainlah denganku, nyan~!"

Para lolicon tewas mimisan. Sudahkah kita menjelaskan bahwa lengan coat Akashi terlalu besar hingga hanya ujung jari yang terlihat? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri dan sediakan sekotak tissue untuk mencegah anemia.

.

.

" **Dan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana Guntingmania."** Ketika Takao membacakan narasi, lampu panggung diredupkan untuk memberi kesan mistis. **"Guntingmania akan melancarkan aksi bermodus kepada trio maca—ketiga tamu spesial kita!"**

"Nee, Daiki~" Akashi memulai teknik modus perfect-nya terhadap kelinci percobaan pertama. Ia dengan keputusan sepihak mendadak duduk di pangkuan Aomine yang memasang wajah horor. "Kau ini jones kan?"

Aomine menyeka air mata. "Ja-jangan ingetin gue soal itu."

"Seandainya jika aku mengajukan diri untuk menikah denganmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Akashi menantang sementara empat orang lainnya menahan napas penuh ketegangan.

'Gue buang lo ke kali' adalah ide awal Aomine, namun demi perdamaian dunia ia menjawab, "Ya gue terima lah! Orang semacem lo mah gaada yang nolak!"

Akashi menyeringai dengan Emperor Eye yang bersinar terang mirip seseorang dari anime tentang sindrom kelas 8, _"Will you marry me?"_

Aomine mati seketika.

" **Tipikal om-om jones yang kebelet nikah, Daiki tak kuasa menolak Guntingmania! Namun, perasaan aneh dalam kokoronya memaksa dirinya untuk menganu—ups, maafkan narator yang khilaf ini. Daiki merasa dirinya HARUS mendapatkan Guntingmania sebelum doi diembat orang!"**

"Sei, kau ini tante-tante hobi poliandri?" Midorima meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan pandangan tajam untuk Aomine—wah, persaingan dimulai.

"Tenang saja, cintaku akan kubagi rata untuk kalian semua." Akashi menjawab enteng.

"Mou, Daikicchi nggak adil-ssu!" Kise memprotes, berdiri dengan dramatisnya. Telunjuk menuding Aomine yang diam-diam tersiksa karena ditindih makhluk gaib, "Hayati juga mau sama Guntingmaniacchi-ssu! Pokoknya Guntingmaniacchi itu waifu hayati-ssu!"

"Ryou-chin, diamlah atau kugencet sampai gepeng." Murasakibara memancarkan aura horor sebagai peserta keempat perebutan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. "Sei-chin itu milikku, tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya."

" **Waduh, bagaimana ini?! Guntingmania diperebutkan oleh para makhluk pelangi!"** Takao sekali lagi memanas-manasi suasana. **"Situasi semakin panas! SIAPA YANG AKAN DIPILIH GUNTINGMANIA—"**

" **Kalian semua."**

Semuanya berjengit melihat sesosok bayangan yang terlupakan mendadak memancarkan aura iblis. **"Guntingmania-sama itu milikku seorang. Jadi tolong lepaskan tangan-tangan kotor kalian darinya."**

Tak disangka, Kuroko adalah yang terjahat dari mereka semua.

"Ara, rupanya Tetsuya cemburu~" Akashi merasa semakin termotivasi untuk memperparah suasana. "Tak apa Tetsuya, mari kita berenam nganu. Sudah kubilang bukan? Semakin ramai, semakin nikmat rasanya. Jadi kalian semua sama-sama milikku."

"TAPI GUE GAK MAU SAMA ANAK PANUAN KAYAK DIA!" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk Kise dengan tidak sopan, "UDAH NARSIS, CABE-CABEAN LAGI! POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAU!"

"HAYATI JUGA GAK MAU SAMA ANAK DEKIL KAYAK DIA-SSU!" Kise balas mengacungkan jari tengah biar greget. "UDAH DAKIAN, ITEM, MESUM, IDUP PULA! NAJIS TAU!"

Aomine yang (katanya) mandi sehari lima kali dengan bonus luluran tidak terima dibilang dakian. Sama halnya dengan Kise yang mencoba teknik mandi susu Akashi agar semakin kece, namun tidak efektif karena belakangan diketahui resep rahasianya adalah susu kental manis berlabel bendera negeri antah berantah.

"LO BILANG GUE DAKIAN?! MAJU SINI!" Aomine berseru dengan background ombak berdebum.

"OKE FIX, HAYATI PANUAN! TAWURAN MULAI-SSU!" Kise balas berteriak dengan api imajiner yang berkobar penuh penghayatan.

Keduanya mulai cakar-cakaran hingga adu piting sementara Kuroko, Midorima dan Murasakibara adu pandang maut dengan percikan imajiner diantara ketiganya.

"Guntingmania-sama milikku seorang," Kuroko memancarkan aura dunia lain.

"Sei tidak akan kubiarkan jatuh ke tangan orang lain," lensa kacamata Midorima berkilat berbahaya.

"Sei-chin sama mahalnya kayak maiubou keluaran baru," Murasakibara salah fokus.

Untuk mengisi kengangguran dan melengkapi suasana, Takao memulai voting best OTP. **"Persaingan antar makhluk pelangi pun dimulai! Nampaknya tak ada yang akan menyerahkan hak milik atas Guntingmania, saudara-saudara! YANG TEAM SHIN-CHAN-NANODAYO ANGKAT TANGAAAAN!"**

Mereka yang mengangkat tangan rata-rata adalah para kutu buku, penggemar cowok megane tipikal anime shoujo dan pecinta makhluk tsundere. Dan jangan lupakan para maniak wortel.

" **YANG TEAM MOE-MOE TETSUYA ANGKAT TANGAAAAN!"**

Kali ini giliran para shotacon, pengasup doujinshi berisi cowok-cowok uke dan penggemar gender hideyoshi mengangkat tangan (menurut mereka, Kuroko terlalu imut). Momoi dan Mibuchi sebagai fangirl setia dan penumpang kapal merah-hitam ikut terbawa suasana.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Niatnya sih, mengumpulkan pendukung untuk AkaKuro karena shipper pasangan tersebut mengasup MidoTaka—ada udang dibalik bakwan.

.

.

Hingga titik ini, para penonton sekarat. Entah karena kram perut atau divonis anemia, banyak insan malang yang tengah meregang nyawa.

Sementara itu di atas panggung enam kepala warna-warni duduk melingkar dengan beberapa lembar kartu di genggaman, menguras otak demi memenangkan kokoro sang pujaan hati. Akashi duduk anteng, berperan sebagai bandar judi ilegal.

"Oha-Asa hari ini menyatakan Cancer jatuh di peringkat pertama dan Libra terakhir. Selamat menikmati-nodayo." Midorima nyengir (?!) bangga.

"Harus menang... Biar dapet Guntingmaniacchi-ssu!" Kise dengan keringat bercucuran meremas-remas set kartunya.

"Sudahlah, Guntingmania-sama milikku. Maaf, ya." komentar Kuroko datar sambil menyerahkan satu kartu ke Aomine dan mengambil satu dari dek di tengah lingkaran. Dengan bangga ia meletakkan setnya agar dapat dilihat dunia.

10, J, Q, K, Ace. Telak 41.

"TETSU TEMEEEEEE!" Aomine lelah, melempar setnya dengan frustasi ke tengah lingkaran pelangi. Totalnya 39, miris sekali.

Midorima melongo tidak percaya. Murasakibara cuek, sementara air mata Kise sudah tumveh-tumveh. Akashi bertepuk tangan.

Nijimura yang merasa alurnya semakin melenceng dari tujuan seharusnya memberi isyarat pada Takao untuk melanjut cerita. **"Yak, sepertinya hak milik atas Kanjeng Ratu Seijuurou Guntingmania telah jatuh ke tangan Tetsuya! Namun tiba-tiba, sesosok misterius datang tak diundang!"**

"Permisi? Ada orang di dalam?"

Keenam kepala warna-warni menoleh ke sumber suara—berdirilah karakter dengan wajah tertutup jubah hitam. Alunan musik misterius mendukung suasana. "Adakah yang bernama Seijuurou Guntingmania-sama disini?"

Midorima dengan gagah berdiri dan sigap melindungi Akashi yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. "Ada urusan apa kau dengannya, orang asing?"

Orang itu tersenyum misterius, memancarkan hawa dingin tidak mengenakkan yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Kuroko ketika badmood di malam Jumat kliwon. "Aku datang untuk mengurus masalah pribadi Kerajaan Boker dengan Seijuurou Guntingmania."

Gulungan kertas terikat pita merah dilemparkan ke arah Akashi. Ia perlahan melepas ikatannya dengan penuh penghayatan, dan—

"Disitu tertulis sekian pasal perjanjian yang akan anda tandatangani," pria berjubah melanjut kalem meski enam kepala lainnya sweatdrop melihat kertas perjanjian yang tidak ada ujungnya. "Agar anda tak perlu repot membaca hingga akhir, akan saya bacakan secara singkat."

"Pertama, batalkan seluruh perjanjian yang anda buat dengan Tetsuya Turner dan pulangkan yang bersangkutan ke pihak keluarganya."

Apa ini. Pembatalan pernikahan kah? Raut muka Akashi meredup tak senang.

"Kedua, Seijuurou Guntingmania tak diperbolehkan tinggal dalam satu bangunan apalagi satu kamar dengan Shintarou Octo."

Oh, bagus. Nyawanya akan selamat, Midorima bisa mengelus dada lega.

"Tiga, putuskan segala hubungan dengan kerajaan lainnya selain Negeri Kolor Ijo."

Tiga orang lainnya diam-diam menarik napas lega.

"Empat, semenjak ditandatanganinya surat perjanjian ini anda dan Kerajaan Heterochrome akan selamanya terikat dengan Kerajaan Boker."

Senyum mistis terukir di wajah sang pria yang separuh tertutup kain hitam.

"Dan kelima, pelanggaran terutama terhadap keempat pasal yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya akan diberi sanksi berupa... Ehem, diungkapkannya gender anda yang sebenarnya pada seluruh rakyat Hetero—tidak, seluruh Evillicious."

Dramatis. Akashi syok. Kelima makhluk warna-warni lainnya syok. Penonton dan Nijimura syok. Semua orang dalam auditorium menahan napas, menunggu reaksi sang tokoh utama.

Tak seperti yang diharapkan, Akashi tetap kalem. Seringai terpatri di wajahnya. Pria berjubah mundur beberapa langkah, awas dengan sang tuan muda yang memainkan gunting di tangan.

"Silahkan lakukan apa yang kau mau dengan aku atau negaraku," Akashi maju dengan gagah berani dan seringaian over-pede yang menyebalkan. "Satu, Tetsuya Turner telah terikat kontrak denganku dan aku tak akan melepaskannya meski dipaksa sampai ia berhasil memenuhi kontraknya."

Kuroko menatap prihatin. 'Kejombloan Akashi-kun menuntutnya untuk menerapkan metode nikah kontrak', batinnya miris.

"Kedua, aku tak peduli mau aku tidur serumah, sekamar atau seranjang dengan Shintarou. Karena toh sejak awal aku tak ada ketertarikan apapun untuknya." Akashi melirik Midorima yang nampak tersinggung. "Karena Shintarou sudah ditakdirkan menjomblo."

'Kau pikir siapa yang paling jomblo disini, nanodayo.' Midorima menggigit jari, geregetan.

"Ketiga, untuk apa aku memutus hubungan dengan negara-negara lainnya?" Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara sempat terharu, rupanya masih ada sedikit rasa setia kawan dalam hati Akashi yang lebih gelap dari Aomine Daiki. "Bukankah sejak awal Kerajaan Heterochrome hanya menjalin aliansi dengan Negeri Kolor Ijo?"

'Gue tarik omongan gue,' ketiga makhluk buangan itu menjerit sepenuh hati.

"Keempat dan kelima, aku tak khawatir jika aibku diumbar atau negaraku terikat dengan negaramu. Aku bisa dengan mudah menghapus ingatan kalian semua—tentunya kau sudah tahu kenyataannya, Tatsuya Shields."

Semua mata tertuju pada si pria berjubah yang sudah kehilangan aura cool-nya. Baik pihak penonton, host maupun narator saking terpananya tidak mampu mengomentari adegan berikutnya, ketika Himuro melepas tudung hitamnya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Ketahuan, ya? Subarashi. Sesuai dugaanku anda cermat sekali, Guntingmania-sama." Jubahnya dilepas dengan dramatis, memperlihatkan setelan bartender yang ia pakai—rupanya setelan semacam ini resmi menjadi pilihan bodyguard zaman sekarang. Sepertinya tertular preman yang katanya pelindung bayaran debt collector dari fandom seberang.

"Datang karena diutus Tainyess-san ya, Tatsuya-san?" Akashi berjalan mengitari ruangan dengan langkah penuh wibawa. "Tumben sekali, ini pertama kalinya ada utusan dari negara lain. Aku jarang menerima tamu selain mereka-mereka yang sekarang berdiri di depanmu, Tatsuya-san."

"Aku kesini untuk mengurus masalah adikku, Perdana Menteri Tainyess Crim denganmu yang katanya musuhnya sampai mati, Guntingmania-sama." Himuro tersenyum licik, sukses membuat kelima kepala pelangi lainnya bergidik ngeri.

('Pertandingan antar drama queen akan dimulai!', mereka saling pandang dengan gugup ke arah satu sama lain, dalam hati berdoa berkomat-kamit, semoga kami-sama masih baik hati dan mereka masih bisa melihat mentari esok pagi.)

"Pasalnya, aku yakin bukan itu saja yang ingin anda urus disini, Tatsuya-san."

"Tentu saja, aku juga datang karena urusan pribadi."

Semuanya dapat membayangkan kilatan dan api imajiner yang terpercik di antara keduanya, melirik ke arah narator untuk memberi isyarat agar segera mengendalikan jalannya cerita.

" **Rupanya Tatsuya dan Guntingmania terjebak dalam suatu persaingan terselubung. Apakah akan muncul konflik baru yang melibat salah satu Pewaris?"** komentar Takao ketika suasana mulai menegang. **"Atau jangan-jangan masalah ini lain dari yang lain—"**

"Aku datang kesini untuk—" Himuro mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah orang tertinggi yang saat ini berdiri cengo setelah yakin dirinya terlibat dalam hal tidak penting, "—membawa pulang **Atsushi** - **ku** yang sudah berani anda jamah dengan kurang ajarnya, Guntingmania-sama."

Amazing. Super sekali. Penonton tertegun, para aktor lebih tertegun lagi. Entah sudah berapa cinta belok-membelok bermotif bidang segitiga yang terbentuk di antara para cast dengan pusat makhluk laknat bernama Akashi Seijuurou, tak ada yang tahu dan mau tahu.

"Kurang ajar?" raut muka Akashi semakin meredup, gunting di tangan mencekris-cekris udara dengan kilatan berbahaya. "Mungkin yang anda maksud adalah **Atsushi-ku,** Tatsuya-san. Atau jangan-jangan Tatsuya-san menjalani hubungan ilegal antar dua negara yang tidak bersekutu?"

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul. Himuro meremas-remas kain celananya gemas. " **Atsushi-ku** ya **Atsushi-ku,** Guntingmania-sama, dan anda tidak berhak mengkritik urusan hubungan orang lain."

"Lagipula Guntingmania-sama juga sudah mencoreng harkat-martabat diri anda sendiri karena telah berusaha menjalin hubungan dengan rakyat jelata. Apalagi rakyat jelata yang dimaksud disini adalah perjaka polos yang jauh lebih muda dari anda, dasar pedofil jomblo."

" **Wao, konflik Tatsuya Shields dengan Seijuurou Guntingmania ternyata berlandas politik luar negeri ilegal dan ke-pedo-an! Apa yang akan Atsushi lakukan agar dapat menuntaskan masalah ini tanpa solusi?!"**

"Sudahlah, aku tak punya urusan apapun selain ini. Semua ini membuang waktuku." Himuro meraih pergelangan Murasakibara dan menariknya menjauh dari Akashi. "Ayo kita pulang, Atsushi."

Bukannya menurut, Murasakibara tak bergeming dari posisi awalnya. Ia tampak bimbang memilih calon yang lebih baik, Akashi atau Himuro. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Himuro dan menggeleng lemah.

"Tat-chin, karena aku sayang Sei-chin, aku belum mau pulang kecuali Sei-chin mengusirku dengan sadis dari sini." Ujarnya dengan sungguh tidak mutu.

 **JDEEEEEER.**

Petir imajiner menyambar kokoro Himuro. Meski hanya akting, disandingkan dengan seseorang lebih sakit daripada dibandingkan dengan maiubou atau cemilan lainnya.

Alisnya berkedut kesal. Iris yang tidak terhalang tirai surai hitam memancarkan emosi yang meluap-luap hingga membuat lima adik kelasnya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "Dengar ya, aku tidak mau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada isi kepalanya, tapi setahuku yang berputar-putar dalam kepala Atsushi Mayzenia itu hanya tidur, makan, tidur lagi, cemilan dan **aku."**

"Bukankah ini suatu keanehan jika kau berhasil merenggut hati lima orang keras kepala yang kelimanya entah bego atau tidak peka ini?" Himuro makin geregetan. Kenapa urusan hubungan mereka di dunia nyata juga ikut dibawa-bawa.

Kelima orang yang dimaksud mulai mempertimbangkan ketidakpekaan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bermain curang, Tatsuya-san. Sudah natural bagi mereka untuk melirik orang terhormat—sepertiku—dan mengabaikan yang lebih rendah dari mereka." Cengiran pede Akashi membuat semua orang yang menonton adu mulut keduanya makin tersulut emosinya.

"Tunggu saja, makhluk jomblo." Himuro mulai mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke wajah Akashi dengan kurang ajarnya. Ia berbalik badan dan hendak berjalan turun panggung. "Aku akan kembali dan membawa Atsushi pulang, lalu kita akan kembali seperti sedia kala—"

Tak disangka makhluk unyu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya menghadang secercah cahaya harapan yang dimiliki Himuro Tatsuya untuk segera enyah dari setting menyebalkan yang melibat dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tatsuya-san. Tidak ada yang bilang kau bisa pulang setelah menyampaikan pesan yang barusan kepadaku." Seringai jahat maksimum terpatri di paras Akashi. Himuro bergidik ngeri—bukan akting, yang barusan benar-benar menohok kokoro.

" **Ternyata Guntingmania memiliki niatan udang di balik bakwan—lagi! Apa yang akan ia lakukan?! Apa Guntingmania akan menambahkan manusia baru dalam haremnya?!"** narasi Takao membuat Himuro makin merinding membayangkan kemungkinan buruk apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata Tatsuya-san menarik juga." Akashi mengambil langkah mendekati Himuro dengan efek kripi. "Bukan hanya di dalam, di luarnya pun Tatsuya-san juga cantik."

Oh, tidak. Hell no. Himuro tahu dirinya sering dibilang cantik, tapi yang sukses membuatnya mati kepanasan hanya Murasakibara Atsushi seorang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian, Tatsuya-san?" Adegan maju-mundur cantik kembali diulang—giliran Akashi yang dengan elit memojokkan Himuro. "Tentunya Tatsuya-san tidak ingin hal-hal tidak mengenakkan terjadi pada Atsushi atau Tainyess-san, bukan?"

"Guntingmania-sama—"

" **Iya kan?"**

Himuro berjengit, merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak di sekitar iblis seperempat manusia di hadapannya. Kedua manik belangnya—seingatnya beberapa hari lalu irisnya masih sewarna—mengumbar tatapan penuh intimidasi, sedikit melebar dengan kesan yan.

"Kau tak akan bisa melawanku, Seijuurou Guntingmania— _the one and only—_ dan seluruh duniamu akan selamanya berputar dalam genggamanku—"

Nijimura buru-buru melesat ke operator (apa namanya ya?) yang mengatur pencahayaan dan dengan sok tahunya mematikan seluruh lampu sebelum adegan tidak senonoh terjadi.

.

.

"WOI MAYU SIALAN, BANGUN."

Karena riasan, Nijimura gagal menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menyiram air ke muka datar kalem Mayuzumi yang minta ditabok itu.

"Apaan sih nyong, berisik tau." Bukannya beranjak dari posisi nyamannya di atas sofa, Mayuzumi malah berguling ke samping, memalingkan wajahnya dari Nijimura.

Gemas, Nijimura mencubit kedua pipi pemuda bertampang madesu itu. Hadiahnya adalah tamparan yang telak mengenai bibir monyong fabulousnya, pertanda si empunya pipi ogah diganggu. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, Nijimura yang masih teguh pendirian melancarkan serangan ke pinggang Mayuzumi—

—bukan, bukan 'serangan' yang semacam itu.

Sesuai dugaan. Tubuh Mayuzumi menegang, tertekuk ke depan dengan tangan menutup mulut. "Haha, ahn—njir jangan pegang-pegang situ woi—Niji. Njir, stop. Monyong, denger gak—"

Nijimura khawatir ia akan diabetes mendengar tawa datar—yang di telinganya cukup, sekali lagi cukup merdu karena faktor kelangkaan—jadilah ia berhenti melayangkan ujung jarinya. Mayuzumi akhirnya duduk, merapikan puncak kepalanya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Jangan-jangan dia beneran kerabat jauh sesosok hantu imut berkepala biru.

Tapi ada suatu hal yang lebih serius dari itu.

"Ternyata lo gelian, May. Pinggang lo sensitif ya—"

"Diem, nyong."

.

.

" **Isi kepala Tainyess semakin awut-awutan. Pasca masalah nasional Evillicious yang setiap negaranya mendadak kehilangan pemimpin masing-masing, Tatsuya tak kunjung kembali. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengurus problemanya dengan Guntingmania."**

Tunggu, ini cuma perasaan Takao atau alurnya memang berubah dari gula-gula pelangi bertabur humu menuju dunia kegelapan ya?

Saat ini ia akan mengikuti naskah saja. Daripada dijitak dengan cinta oleh Nijimura-senpai.

" **Ia sudah tidak mungkin menggunakan cara damai. Bendera perang akan dikibarkan!"** Takao melayangkan tinjunya ke udara dengan semangat sumpah pemuda. Penonton otomatis bersorak pertanda dimulainya bagian seru.

"SI SETAN GUNTING SIALAN ITU, AAAGH!" Kagami makin berapi-api, masih memanfaatkan pendapat sepenuh hatinya terhadap Akashi. "AKU NGGAK MAU TAU. POKOKNYA KAU HARUS DATANG KE SANA DAN MENGHABISINYA DENGAN SEGALA CARA! SEMUA RENCANYANYA KUSERAHKAN PADAMU—"

Kagami menunjuk manusia dengan hawa keberadaan minim di seberangnya, yang mukanya tertutup hoodie abu-abu kaosnya mirip seseorang dari Ass*ssin's Cr**d.

"MAYUMAYU MAYUYU!"

Mayuzumi mulai mengutuk ketidakberuntungan yang bermula dari nama plesetan yang dibuat oleh para cast, dimana mereka saat itu kehabisan inspirasi.

" **Mayumayu Mayuyu, sesosok figur misterius yang ogah memberitahu identitas aslinya meski nama aliasnya butuh diberi spoiler alert! Melayani segala permintaan kliennya dengan separuh hati, mulai dari pembunuh bayaran, preman sewaan hingga tukang sedot WC tetangga sebelah. Untuk pemesanan jasa hubungi delivery 500505."**

Pada akhirnya, niat mulia Takao untuk tetap di jalan yang benar terkalahkan oleh hasrat pribadi. Izinkan Mayuzumi untuk mem-pass bakiak terdekat ke narator sableng di seberang sana.

Kembali ke laptop.

Berhubung sifat karakter yang diperankannya tidak jauh beda dari dirinya sendiri—pendiam, misterius, datar ingin dihajar, kitakore—ia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah masih tersembunyi di balik hoodie-nya.

Debut Mayuzumi yang hanya sebentar itu diakhiri dengan dirinya yang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun menuruni panggung, sementara spotlight diarahkan ke Kagami yang memasang wajah penuh pengharapan.

"Kau harapan terakhirku. Segera bawa 'mereka berdua' kembali dengan selamat."

Sementara itu, Mayuzumi sudah menapakkan kaki di wilayah mansion Guntingmania yang sebesar istana negara. Ia mengeluarkan catatan kecil (yang sebenarnya hanya kertas kosong, ia malas membuang waktunya) dan mengangguk.

"Disinilah target yang akan kuurus." Gumamnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Latar berubah menjadi ruang tengah mansion yang begitu sepi dengan pencahayaan redup. Mayuzumi mengambil tiap langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan pisau—bohongan—dari sakunya (meski kenyataannya ia memang geregetan dengan kouhai iblisnya). Semua orang terkejut.

"Ada apa gerangan yang membawamu kesini—"

Akashi, dengan wig nistanya yang sudah dilepas—efek gerah—muncul dari sisi panggung satunya, kini telah mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai. Kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibuka, dasi yang disimpul longgar dan celana panjang hitam.

Dengan senyum menawan, ia berdiri tepat di depan wajah Mayuzumi.

"—Mayu-san?"

Dari balik hoodie kelabunya, Mayuzumi mendelik ketika menginspeksi Akashi dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas. 'Bocah ini minta diserang ya...' batinnya ketika menyadari betapa menggoda imannya Akashi saat ini.

"... Seijuurou."

Akashi menyingkapkan hoodienya, masih mengumbar senyum menyebalkan itu, menunjukkan muka yang katanya ganteng tapi seekspresif ubin kamar mandi-nya kepada dunia.

" **UOOOOOOH!"** Takao heboh sendiri, mendadak bersemangat. OTP dimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou diukein adalah suatu berkah dunia yang tak ternilai. **"Rupanya Guntingmania mengenal Mayuyu! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?! Atau jangan-jangan mereka LDR-an atau yang terpenting... jeng jeng, mungkinkah Guntingmania adalah 'sang mantan'?!"**

Seseorang di sisi lain mendadak memajukan bibir secara tidak terkontrol ketika mendengar kata 'mantan' disebutkan.

Untuk melampiaskan kekesalan, genggamannya pada pisau bohongan yang dibawanya semakin mengerat. "Kupikir siapa. Rupanya kau, Seijuurou." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. "Boleh aku tahu apa alasan Tainyess Crim-sama untuk menyuruhku 'membunuhmu'?"

"Tidak ada alasan spesial," Akashi memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana, berusaha tetap cool padahal tengah merogoh gunting yang diselundupkan dengan teknik rahasia. Gunting-chan kali ini sudah diasah dengan baik hingga tajam mengkilat.

"Mungkin aku sudah membuatnya putus asa." Senyum yandere mengembang di wajah Akashi. Mayuzumi sempat merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Was-was, ia bersiap untuk—uhuk—menusukkan senjatanya kapanpun. "Mungkin aku sudah mengambil apa yang berharga baginya."

"Mungkin aku sudah menjerumuskan seluruh Evillicious kita dalam kekacauan,"

"Mungkin aku sudah membuatnya terpaksa menggunakan cara kotor untuk menyingkirkanku,"

"Mungkin ia butuh pelampiasan tentang dendamnya padaku,"

"Dan mungkin..."

Akashi maju selangkah lebih dekat, mengangkat dagu Mayuzumi dengan telunjuknya.

"... Aku sudah membuatnya mempertemukan kita lagi, Mayu-san." Senyum lebar, kedip menggoda.

("Sialan, Akashi tambah jago godain orang." Aomine mengintip dari belakang tirai. "Si Akashi itu mantannya kok banyak banget ya." Kagami ikut-ikutan. Kise di sebelahnya nyempil di bawah kepala kedua makhluk setipe itu, "Udah gitu mantannya pada mutu semua! Aku iri-ssu!"

Tiga orang bersin-bersin di tempat dan satu orang menahan bersin.)

Merasa Akashi yang semakin sering bergaul dengan kepala-kepala pelangi itu menjadi semakin belok, Mayuzumi membuat keputusan tepat untuk mencegah kouhainya semakin nafsu menghumu dengan orang lain.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku sudah tidak tertarik padamu, Seijuurou." Mayuzumi menampar kasar tangan Akashi yang membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Dengan pisau terhunus, senyum yang sungguh mengerikan terpampang di wajah yang biasanya datar.

"Jadi, jika kau tidak ada masalah, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk mati saat ini juga, Sei—"

Di luar dugaan, Akashi malah mendekapnya erat, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanannya. Masih menggenggam pisau, Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak protes meski dirinya terpaksa berdiam pada posisi tak nyaman dengan badan agak membungkuk.

"Bunuh saja aku dengan belatimu itu, Mayu-san."

Mayuzumi membatu. Kenapa ini mirip lagu dangdut dari suatu negara ya.

"Ragu kah, Mayu-san?" Akashi masih dengan satu tangan dalam saku. "Atau jangan-jangan Mayu-san gagal move on dariku?" ia berbisik, menyeringai.

"Ha-ha, lucu sekali." Mayuzumi tersenyum (?!) tipis setipis rambut dibelah tujuh, menekankan ujung pisaunya pada punggung Akashi. "Siapa bilang aku gagal move on, dasar setan jomblo."

Perutnya sedikit mual ketika mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya (Niji sialan...);

"Kenyataannya sedikit lebih manis. Aku membunuhmu karena aku **mencintaimu."**

"Benar juga, perasaanku padamu juga mutual."

Akashi mengangkat guntingnya tinggi.

"Karenanya, lebih baik kita mati bersama."

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU TUNGGU TUNGGUUUU!"

Tak terduga, dua anak manusia bernama Aomine dan Kise muncul, menyerang secara mendadak dari kedua sisi panggung. Aomine sedikit sweatdrop memegang sepotong gabus yang tertancap gunting Akashi sementara Kise mengamankan pisau bohongan Mayuzumi.

"Enggak. Hayati nggak terima kalo endingnya gini-ssu!" Kise melempar secara asal properti tersebut dan melayang mengenai jidat Takao di sisi lain sana, disusul pekikan seindah kebun binatang dari sang narator. Monyong Nijimura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Endingnya klise banget, duh." Aomine membalas, tangannya masih gemetaran menyingkirkan tameng darurat untuk menghalau serangan asli dari Akashi. "Mendingan kita cari yang gak suram-suram amat!"

"Aku tahu," Kuroko dan Midorima muncul dari satu sisi panggung, sementara Murasakibara dan Himuro dari sisi satunya. "Lebih baik kita menyanyi bersama saja, bagaimana?"

"NAH ITU! SIP DAH, TETSU!" Aomine yang terlalu bersemangat menyahut.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi yang masih berdiri di tengah panggung dengan sorotan spotlight cengo.

"Penonton juga ikut ya!" Himuro dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya mengangkat sebelah tangan di udara, disusul Murasakibara yang antusias dan Midorima yang sedikit tengsin. "Mulai dari... one! Two! Three!"

Kuroko tiba-tiba nyempil di tengah Akashi dan Mayuzumi lalu mendorong keduanya dengan elit ke sisi kanan dan kiri panggung. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"GO!"

"Wow wow ooh (yeah) oh ooh~"

Musik mulai mengalun. Seluruh Kisedai minus Akashi langsung menyanyi kompak, Kuroko dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan dan Kise dimacho-machokan.

"Aa mou hontou uttoushii naa  
Kowarete yuku nichijou memai  
Sono hyoujou ga shisen ga koe ga fukai na no  
Aah, daikirai na no~"

Midorima, Aomine dan Kise bernyanyi bergiliran. Midorima dengan satu tangan di dada dan satunya diulurkan ke arah penonton, Aomine dengan seringaian khasnya dan Kise mengedipkan satu mata dengan mengacungkan tanda peace.

"Unmei? Kiseki? Aru wake nai deshou?  
Kitai suru no wa mou yametanda."

Kuroko melipat tangan di dada dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan unyu.

"Ichiban ja nakute ii dou datte ii kara~"

Himuro dan Murasakibara kompak menekankan telunjuk ke bibir dengan senyuman menawan.

"Dakishimete~"

Suasana panggung mendadak meriah, penonton bersorak heboh mendapat asupan cowok-cowok kece dan imut yang tengah menyanyi dengan suara sekseh mereka. Tiba-tiba Akashi menyerobot barisan dan merangkul pinggang Kuroko dengan semena-mena. Keduanya langsung sinkron.

"Ai nante irannai tamannai  
Shitsuyou ni kasaneteitte yo  
Me o tojite kokyuu motomete  
Dareka no yume demo miteite yo!"

"Soushitsukan nante tsumannai  
Doko e demo tsuretette yo  
Kantan o haite choudai  
Itai hodo kimi o kanjisasete yo nee~"

Masih dengan mode prince charming dan dengan backing vocal dari Aomine dan Midorima, mereka semua menyanyi berjamaah. Kali ini spotlight diarahkan pada Akashi yang menggandeng lengan Midorima dan Aomine.

"Aa mou hontou mendokusai naa  
Yugande yuku genjitsu sekai  
Ooki na senaka ga hosoi yubi ga  
Atashi no mono naranakute mo ii~"

Sekarang pada Himuro dan Kuroko yang bergandengan tangan dan membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Retsujou? Shitto? Aru wake nai desho?  
Atashi wa ano ko ni wa narenai~"

Lalu pada Kise dan Murasakibara yang juga membelakangi satu sama lain dan melambai dengan semangat.

"Sonna koto wakatteru kara  
Sonna me de atashi o mitsumenaide~"

"Ai nante irannai tamannai  
Hitsuyou ni hodoiteiite yo  
Me o tojite kokyuu motomete  
Dareka no yume demo miteite yo."

Para Kisedai dan Himuro pasang poker face. Takao cengo. Nijimura pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Penonton begitu terkejut melihat sesosok manusia madesu, tak lain adalah Mayuzumi, yang biasanya malas angkat bicara mendadak melantunkan lagu menjurus nan ambigu dengan merdu meski setengah datar.

"Zaiakukan nante wakannai  
Doko e demo tsuretette yo."

Mayuzumi terbawa suasana. Kali ini Akashi muncul di sisinya. Yang satu tersenyum menawan hingga menohok kokoro fangirl, dan satunya tersenyum tipis namun tetap ganteng.

"Kantan o haite choudai  
Kegareru hodo atashi o kanjiteite nee—"

"STOP STOP STOOOOOP!"

Musik mendadak berhenti. Semuanya melirik ke atas Kagami yang tiba-tiba muncul, berhenti untuk membungkuk memegangi kedua lutut dengan napas terengah-engah. Penonton terdiam, suasana kembali tegang ketika si macan dengan segaris cahaya merah memancar dari kedua scarletnya memandang tajam ke arah Akashi.

"GUNTINGMANIA! AKU DATANG UNTUK MENGHENTIKAN SEMUA KEGILAAN INI!" Kagami dalam mode Zone berteriak, sukses membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Akhirnya kau berani juga untuk datang, Tainyess." Akashi yang ikut terseret arus ke-Zone-an membalas dengan seringaian cool. Entah mengapa semua manusia di sana ikut-ikutan masuk Zone, tak terkecuali Himuro, Kuroko dan Midorima.

"KAU TELAH MEMBUAT BANYAK MASALAH MENIMPA EVILLICIOUS!" Rasanya Kagami hampir menyentuh Direct Drive Zone, sementara Akashi nampak mendribble bola (imajiner). Di mata cast mereka tengah mengadakan eight-on-one kece, di mata penonton mereka bertransisi dari cogan-cogan kece menjadi bocah-bocah chuunibyou tapi tetap kece.

"DAN KAU TELAH MENGAMBIL APA YANG BERHARGA BAGIKU!" Kagami, dengan energi meluap-luap dan kecepatan tidak manusiawi mendadak drifting ke arah Akashi. Ancang-ancang melompat dengan tangan diangkat, "KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA, GUNTINGMANIA TEME—"

Akashi dengan Emperor Eye-nya refleks meng-Ankle Break (imajiner). Kagami terjatuh bokong duluan ke lantai panggung dengan tidak elit.

"Seharusnya kau tahu betapa bedanya kekuatan kita, Tainyess." Akashi, keluar dari Zone, berkata dengan suara tegas penuh wibawa. Dagunya terangkat dengan pandangan dan senyum meremehkan. "Aku heran, mengapa kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahanmu dahulu."

"Itulah mengapa ayah menyingkirkan statusmu sebagai seorang Guntingmania, **Taiga."**

"APAAAAAAAAAA?!" semua orang kompak berteriak, adegan zoom-in zoom-out seperti di sinetron-sinetron tanah air.

" **PLOT TWIST BRUUH! RUPANYA TAINYESS ADALAH KERABAT DARI SEIJUUROU!"** Takao sekali lagi menciptakan kericuhan di antara para penonton. **"BUSET DAH, SEMUANYA MAKIN KACAU! TAINYESS MENYIMPAN RAHASIA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KELUARGA GUNTINGMANIA! ALASAN DENDAMNYA PADA SEIJUUROU AKAN SEGERA TERUNGKAP!"**

"Ya, memang aku yang salah."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar dongeng kakek Kagami.

"... Saat itu aku hampir menjatuhkan Kerajaan Heterochrome pada tangan yang salah." Mukanya tertutup surai merahnya hingga tidak terlihat, "Oleh karena itu aku akan menyingkirkan Shintarou darimu, karena ialah yang dulu memanfaatkanmu."

"Aku mengirim Tatsuya untuk membuatmu memutuskan hubungan Kerajaan Heterochrome dengan negara lainnya selain Negeri Kolor apalah itu karena mereka juga akan memanfaatkanmu, sama seperti Shintarou—dan karena aku ingin mengurusnya secara pribadi dengan si wortel itu."

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dari Tetsuya, karena dengan kau yang sekarang, kau hanya akan menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk menghadapi negara-negara lainnya—kau akan membuat kesalahan yang sama denganku, Seijuurou."

"Aku ingin mengikat negaramu sepenuhnya dengan negaraku, agar kau tidak bisa bertindak apapun dan kau selamanya dalam genggamanku, untuk menghindarkanmu dari mereka yang akan menghancurkanmu,"

"Dan aku mengirim Mayu-san untuk membunuhmu, karena aku tahu kau akan mati bersama yang benar-benar kau cintai, bukan karena nafsu seperti halnya Tetsuya—" Kagami nyengir bangga meski tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di sana. "—karena aku, sebagai saudaramu, masih peduli padamu."

"AAAAWWWW! SO SWEET!"

Seketika itu banyak yang terharu. Dari pihak narator, host, staff hingga para pemain reguler dan kawan-kawan yang saat ini menyempatkan diri untuk menonton.

"Tapi yang kulakukan saat ini telah membuat dampak yang lebih besar."

"A-APA?!" Kagami berteriak tak percaya, ketika makhluk-makhluk di belakang Akashi satu persatu tumbang ke lantai. Samar-samar terdengar suara Aomine yang berteriak kesakitan karena tertiban Murasakibara tanpa ampun.

"Melalui dunia palsu yang telah kuciptakan, aku berhasil mengikat mereka semua agar mengikuti apa yang kuinginkan." Seringai Akashi melebar. "Dengan tipu dayaku, mereka dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam genggamanku."

"Dosa kita tak akan pernah hilang dari sejarah, Taiga." Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Kagami yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. "Oleh karena itu, maukah kau bergabung denganku, Seijuurou Guntingmania, dan bersama-sama kita akan menguasai dunia ini—menghancurkan mereka yang dulunya akan menghancurkan kita?"

Kagami menatap senyum yandere Akashi, lalu tangannya, lalu tangan Akashi. Terima atau tidak. Sedikit demi sedikit tangannya terulur. Pilihannya akan menentukan takdir mereka.

"Aku—"

Seluruh lampu mendadak mati.

" **OH YEAH, CLIFFHANGAAAAH!"** Takao berteriak dengan sok Inggris. Penonton langsung ribut, teriakan-teriakan kecewa memenuhi auditorium Apartemen Pelangi—

"WOI OPERATOR SABLENG, JANGAN DIMATIIN DULU!"

Lampu panggung kembali menyala, menunjukkan para cast yang secara misterius telah kompak menggunakan setelan butler dengan kemeja warna-warni sesuai kepala mereka dan set vest, celana panjang, dasi dan pantofel hitam. Di tengah mereka semua berdiri Aomine yang berapi-api.

"LAGUNYA TADI BELOM SELESE GARA-GARA DI BAKA-TAIGA YANG NYELONONG SEENAK JIDAT!" ia meng-karate chop kepala Kagami dengan perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya. "HARUS DILANJUT DULU, KALO GAK GITU NANGGUNG!"

"Daiki-kun benar, kita harus menyelesaikan apa yang belum kita selesaikan." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, menyahut dari sisi Kagami yang memulai tawuran dengan Aomine.

"Ayo, kita mulai lagi!" Takao yang sudah menjatuhkan micnya melesat ke sisi Midorima, melengkapi keluarga kecil para cast yang terkumpul di panggung. "ONE, TWO, THREE! MUSIC ON!"

"AHAAAAAY TARIK MANG!" Kise mulai joget ketika musik kembali mengalun, disusul dengan teriakan 'TAREEEEEEEK!' dari Aomine dan Kagami yang sudah berhenti tawuran.

Spotlight mengarah ke Kagami, dengan Mayuzumi dan Kuroko yang di barisan belakang beralih menjadi backing vocal. Keduanya tanpa persiapan langsung nge-rap dengan nada datar. Kagami mengacungkan jari tengah—eh, telunjuknya ke arah penonton.

"Ai nante irannai tamannai  
Shitsuyou ni kasaneteitte yo  
Me o tojite kokyuu motomete  
Dareka no yume demo miteite yo!"

Dengan senyum penuh semangat, Kisedai, trio tetangga dan Mayuzumi langsung menyanyi kompak.

"Sabishisa ni kamakete shisen  
Sorashita kimi o seme shinai yo  
Motto furete zenshin de katatte yo  
Kono yume kara mou samenaide ite yo nee~!"

"WHOOOP! PENAMPILAN YANG BAGUS, SEI-CHAN, MAYUZUMI-SAN!" Mibuchi bersorak dari barisan penonton, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi sama-sama bersorak untuk para cast diikuti Riko dan Momoi yang menyemangati, "GO-GO KAGAMI-KUN/KAGAMIN, KUROKO-KUN/TETSU-KUN, KISEDAI! KALIAN KEREN!"

"MUKE GILE TERNYATA SI KISE ITU KECE JUGA!" Moriyama dan Kasamatsu di sisi lain berteriak tidak percaya, disusul Miyaji yang juga tidak terima. "ANJAAAAY MIDORIMA SAMA TAKAO ITU KOK JAGO AKTING YA?!" ia berteriak, Izuki tiba-tiba mendapat banyak inspirasi.

"AOMINE-SAN, SUMIMASEN AKU HANYA BISA MENDUKUNGMU DARI SINI! SUMIMASEN!" Sakurai membungkuk meminta maaf. "Ah, ternyata si Aomine itu jago!" Imayoshi nyengir mencurigakan sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kembali ke panggung, para cast dan Takao melambai menyambut teriakan meriah para penonton. "Begitulah penampilan kami malam ini! Saya, Takao Kazunari—" Takao memulai salam perpisahan, mereka semua bergandengan tangan.

"Akashi Seijuurou—" Akashi mengangkat dagunya dengan senyum menawan,

"Kuroko Tetsuya—" Kuroko tersenyum bahagia,

"Midorima Shintarou—" Midorima tersenyum langka tapi masih stay cool,

"Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki—" ketiga kepala merah-biru-kuning nyengir pede,

"Murasakibara Atsushi~" Murasakibara tersenyum dengan sedikit mengantuk,

"Himuro Tatsuya—" Himuro tersenyum lembut,

"dan Mayuzumi Chihiro—" Mayuzumi kembali seperti sedia kala,

"PAMIT UNDUR DIRI! TERIMA KASIH KARENA TELAH MENYAKSIKAN PENAMPILAN KAMI!" mereka semua membungkuk dan tirai merah terjatuh, masih diiringi tepukan dan sorakan meriah dari para penonton. Nijimura melangkah ke atas panggung, tersenyum puas dan membungkuk mohon diri.

(Dengan ini, penampilan perdana kami resmi selesai!)

.

.

.

Nijimura berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru, khawatir akan kondisi para cast yang sejak tadi sudah sibuk selama satu jam lebih di atas panggung. Sesampainya di backstage, ia langsung melangkah masuk.

"Oi kalian, segera ganti baju dan—"

Manik gelapnya membulat sesaat sebelum sebuah senyum mengembang. Senpai mana yang tidak terharu melihat junior-junior dan kawannya yang tertidur pulas di backstage, berkumpul menjadi satu bak anak-anak pinguin yang kedinginan.

Ditelitinya satu persatu kepala warna-warni yang di sana.

Kuroko Tetsuya tergeletak lemas di sofa, menggenggam tangan seseorang bersurai merah gradasi dengan kepala bersandar di lengan sofa—dan diduga tengah ngiler saking nyenyaknya. Sementara tangan satunya terjulur ke bawah dengan mendarat di puncak kepala junior kesayangannya yang sering dibilang orang titisan iblis.

Junior merah kesayangannya itu meringkuk dengan imut, nampak sangat tenang seakan tahu dirinya dibawah naungan pemuda biru yang hawanya membawa kedamaian.

Di sudut ruangan, Midorima Shintarou tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kaki diluruskan. Kepalanya tertunduk ke arah si mata rajawali di pangkuannya. Tangan berbalut perban diistirahatkan di sisi wajah pemuda bersurai gagak itu.

Di sudut satunya Himuro Tatsuya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu juniornya yang mirip titan bersurai ungu, sementara 'titan' yang dimaksud balas menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala kawannya semasa di Amerika itu.

Dan yang terakhir, di tengah mereka semua Aomine Daiki terlentang asal-asalan, samar-samar seperti mendengkur sementara Kise Ryouta berbaring di sisi tubuhnya sambil memonopoli lengan Aomine, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan musik pengantar tidur non-stop di sisinya.

Tanpa sadar darah mulai menetes dari hidung Nijimura. Kenapa bocah-bocah pelangi itu harus semanis ini?

"Ternyata kau punya fetish terhadap kouhaimu."

Mayuzumi dan muka datarnya yang diam-diam mengajak berantem itu menyeletuk di belakangnya. Nijimura refleks memutar badan dengan bibir maju maksimum.

"Kata si hantu uban yang ngaku pernah jadi mantannya Akashi."

"Aku bukan mantan alien mata belang itu, bibir maju."

Masih memajukan monyongnya, Nijimura memperhatikan Mayuzumi yang nampak tidak mengantuk sama sekali (padahal muka membosankan itu biasanya nampak setengah tidur), dan entah mengapa ada hawa-hawa bertabur bunga dan pink pastel yang memancar darinya.

Satu kesimpulan; hantu uban bermuka tembok ini sedang bersemangat.

Cengiran menghiasi muka Nijimura dia klaim di atas standar nasional itu. "May, gua ikut ke kamar lo ya." Ujarnya, sungguh udang di balik bakwan.

Tanpa menengok kembali Mayuzumi membalas datar. "Ogah. Mau malmingan sama Gear-chan." (1)

"Besok gua temenin jalan-jalan ke event *piiiip* itu deh. Sekalian gua traktir makan gimana?"

Mayuzumi seketika berbalik dengan tatapan mengharap—dalam bayangan Nijimura, karena nyatanya tetap datar triplek—"Kok tahu. Kebetulan aku sedang tanggal tua." Pemuda kelabu itu hampir menambah 'dan butuh teman' di akhir kalimatnya, tapi terkesan OOC sehingga rencana tersebut dibatalkan dan tidak ingin harga dirinya dibuang ke TPU karena, uhuk, kejombloannya.

"Iya dong, gini-gini gua tau apa yang di balik muka teflon lo."

"Iya deh, iya."

"Dasar jomblo."

"Ngaca dulu, monyong."

Keduanya pun meninggalkan remaja-remaja pelangi itu untuk menghabiskan sisa malam yang masih panjang.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **(1) Waifu idaman (menurut saya) dari serial Neptunia.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **HAI HAI HAIII SAYA AUTHOR NISTA TELAH KEMBALI DARI ALAM KUBUR—Oke stop.**

 **Saya tahu saya khilaf. Mangapkan saya yang apdetnya kayak siput cacat kaki. /sujud sungkem/ DAN JUGA MANGAPKAN JIKA LODV SEMAKIN NISTA GEGARA BAB INI.**

 **Bab ini collab sama Protozoan Meganedanshi aka mbak Pronto. Iya, mbak Pronto yang itu, yang sering dibilang hobi ngehumuin saya—eh, orang lain sama kouhainya. /kibar bendera/**

 **Bagi yang belum tahu, plot dramanya itu parodi dari Lunacy of Duke Venomania (Vocaloid, bagian dari serial Seven Deadly Sins). Seharusnya endingnya itu Kachess Crim (di bab ini Kagami) ngebunuh Venomania (di bab ini Akashi), tapi saya ganti endingnya biar unyu. #author kejam detected**

 **Dan demi apa, plesetan nama-nama karakter nista sekali. Favorit saya itu Tainyess sama Guntingmania (omong-omong ini idenya Pronto). Benernya saya pingin Nijimura ikutan main, tapi nanti alurnya tambah mbulet (?) makannya saya buat dia jadi MC. Dan untuk narasi nista di atas, terima kasih untuk Takao.**

 **Dan sebenarnya yang kena demam panggung bukan Akashi, tapi Nijimura. Saya ganti biar unyu hahaha. Dan kenapa bab ini berubah jadi Harem!Akashi.**

 **TERUS TERUS ENDINGNYA ITU LHO AGH SAYA BAYANGIN MEREKA TIDUR BARENG NJIR UNYUNYAAA NO SAYA MULAI MIMISAN SELAMATKAN KOKORO DAN STOK DARAH SAYA—**

 **#ceritanya author fangirling**

 **Eng, mari kita mup on ke segmen selanjutnya dari bacotan author.**

 **.**

 **Catatan Tambahan:**

 **Tentang parodi nama, saya akan mendaftar plesetan nama dan karakter aslinya. Format bold adalah karakter asli LODV dan format** _italic_ **adalah buah plesetannya (?).**

 **Sateriasis Venomania =** _Seijuurou Guntingmania_

 **Lukana Octo =** _Shintarou Octo_

 **Mikulia Greeonio =** _Ryouta Yellonio_

 **Gumina Glassred =** _Daiki Glassblue_

 **Maylis Beelzenia =** _Atsushi Mayzenia_

 **Kachess Crim =** _Tainyess Crim_

 **Lilien Turner =** _Tetsuya Turner_

 **Carol Shields =** _Tatsuya Shields_

 **Neruneru Nerune =** _Mayumayu Mayuyu_

 **Oke, saya tahu parodi namanya nggak mutu. Apalagi yang buat Mayuyu itu. Atau yang Mukkun. Demi apa, maizena?**

 **.**

 **Beberapa balasan review:**

 **AkaKuroForever: Iya, memang saya agak kurangi sedikit. Soalnya masih banyak reader di sana yang req pairing lain dibanyakin (apalagi yang KagaKuro). Saya sendiri juga masih beradaptasi kok (?), tenang aja nanti kapan-kapan saya banyakin lagi.**

 **blackeyes947: Ah. Saya juga baru sadar scenenya trio tetangga sama Mayuzumi pada minim. Saya akan berusaha menyorot mereka semua! /kibar bendera lagi/**

 **VaniVL: HAI SESAMA DUTA ANTI NISTA INTERNASIONAL #apaan sih Mari kita bersama-sama mengerjakan tugas dengan semangat '45. Sedih :"v**

 **deidara: Nah kan. Kebayang kan. Unyu kan. /mimisan lagi/ Saya kali ini membalas dengan crossdress Akashi hahaha. Mungkin waktu ada Harem!Kuroko saya buat dia crossdress lagi, jadi dinanti yaa~**

 **hmmyaoi: AH SAYA BARU SADAR ITU JUGA—saya juga akan mensorot AoKi lebih dalam (?), dan SAYA SETUJU BANGET. AoKi is stupid but sells. Pasangan tergeblek kecintaan saya :v Terima kasih sarannyA!**

 **Ngeh, mungkin saya bakal mulai lempar-lempar Mantan!MidoAka, atau Mantan!NijiAka dan Mantan!MayuAka (tenang aja, semuanya cuma running gag kok). Saya bahkan merencanakan bab penuh Harem!Kuroko nyahahaha :3**

 **Soal Kang Jaki masih saya pertimbangkan. Saya mulai kepikiran untuk coba munculin Kang Jaki biar tambah rame. Biar jadinya NijiHaiMayu. #no**

 **Yang terakhir; hayo siapa yang bisa tebak lagu apa yang dinyanyikan para cast di akhir drama?**

 **.**

 **Uhuk. Sekian bacotan saya (yang kepanjangan).**

(Terima kasih untuk Indah605, macaroon waffle, bakaSky, AkaKuroForever, momonpoi, Kurotori Rei, Kise Kairi, Akari Kareina, blackeyes947, fajrikyoya, VaniVL, RinRiku, deidara dan untuk reviewnya! Terima kasih juga untuk para author yang sudah mem-fav/follow fic ini dan para reader di luar sana!)

.

Midorima Shintarou namanya.

Akhir-akhir ini keranjingan sesuatu yang bukan Oha-Asa.

Calon dokter, berubah menjadi calon pujangga sekaligus calon pembunuh.  
Biarlah dituduh terlalu lama jomblo atau dibilang melankolis.

.

Himuro kembali menuai tragedi dan air mata.

Tapi tak apa. Demi Muro-chin, Murasakibara rela bermaso ria.  
Biarlah dituduh terlalu cinta hingga obsesi.

Selama itu Muro-chin, ia rela sekarat.

.

Aomine sekali lagi datang menyelamatkan hari.

Kise berbunga-bunga sementara manusia lain memandang iri.  
Tapi yang namanya Aomine pasti tidak bermodal.

Selama itu berkesan, sedikit modus penghematan tak apa lah.

.

Akashi dan Seijuurou, dua insan berbeda yang juga diperlakukan berbeda.  
Begitulah nasib Seijuurou yang menjadi korban perasaan.

Tapi di balik itu semua, masih ada suatu hikmah tersembunyi.

Suatu saat ia yakin mereka akan sepenuhnya sama.

.

Kagami Taiga sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya PHP.  
Perasaannya dilambungkan lalu dibanting mengenaskan.

Namun hari itu berbeda.

Di balik kesadisan terhadap hati perawannya, Kuroko Tetsuya manis juga.

.

(Chapter 9 END.)


	11. Chapter 10

_Keenam mahasiswa itu melangkah dengan gagah. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dramatis hingga menerbangkan kelopak sakura dan daun kering bak puting beliung._

Kuroko membuat gestur 'aku siap'. Semangatnya berkobar tanpa henti meski di luar tampangnya tetap sedatar triplek bekas mesin pres.

 _Begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki di medan perang, mereka tak akan bisa mundur. Tidak ada yang namanya aman di wilayah ini. It's do or die, seperti dalam lirik The Other Side._

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, sebuah sepatu berwarna pink cetar (yang boleh pinjam dari Momoi) di genggaman.

 _Namun laki-laki sejati tidak akan mundur dari keputusan yang dibuatnya. Mereka berenam tak akan berubah pikiran—mental dan kokoro dimantapkan, khusus hari ini._

Kise memasang tampang macho meski sekujur tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan. Aomine hanya mengorek kuping, bodo amat dengan situasi sekarang.

 _Keenamnya sudah dalam kondisi ke-kokoro-an maksimum. Takkan ada apapun yang akan membuat mereka gentar—biarlah itu badai prahara korban perasaan dan tsunami air mata yang ter-PHP, asal mereka tetap tegar sesuai nama seorang pengamen cilik, semua akan diterjang tanpa ragu._

Blazer Akashi berkibar di bahu, tangan mengibas poni agar tetap kece baday.

 _Kali ini, mereka akan berhasil. Apapun yang terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Segudang Sho-Ai yang mungkin gagal. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **Selipan Curhatan Author: Bab ini akan dibagi dalam segmen-segmen.**

 **Pairing: Semuanya! ... dengan ekstra beberapa pairing lain.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah 1: Mulai dengan menjalankan hari masing-masing secara normal!

Langkah 2: Serang jika ada kesempatan!

Langkah 3: Minimalisir gangguan! Rencana yang telah dirancang dengan baik akan memperbesar kemungkinan untuk dinotis.

Catatan: Jika anda merasa gunting (bahaya) akan datang untuk membunuhmu, prioritaskan harga diri kalian. Kalian tidak akan menemukan alasan untuk terus hidup setelah dipastikan gagal dalam memanjat keluar dari lubang kejonesan karena pinch yang tidak mengenakkan.

Pesan ini disampaikan oleh sang ahli cinta, Kise Ryouta.

Jeng jeng jeng~ (Insert commercial break here)

.

.

(Date 1)

.

.

 **[Hai sobat setia Kiseki, kembali lagi dengan Tatsun! Sobat pasti lagi pada penuh semangat Valentine ya~ hayo, ada yang sudah tebar cinta belum?]**

Suara ceria broadcaster yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Suzuki Tatsuhisa—akrab disebut Tatsun—seakan terdengar makin ceria.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelainya, surai klorofil bergoyang seiring datangnya kesejukan. Selain wejangan Oha-Asa tentang cara mendongkrak peruntungan di pagi hari, Midorima sepertinya telah menemukan hobi baru.

 **[Lagu hari ini adalah Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder oleh KAGAMiNE R &L, online idol yang sedang naik daun! Pas banget untuk bikin yang sekarang ngejones balik ceria lagi~] **sebuah tawa menyusul.

Dari atap kampus, manik zamrudnya meneliti pemandangan yang berjarak empat lantai darinya. Musik diputar sebagai pengisi absennya vokal riang Tatsun. Midorima lebih menikmati harmoni dentingan piano, namun sekali-sekali upbeat juga tidak masalah.

 **[Kalo Valentine, yang namanya anak muda pasti siapin hadiah spesial buat gebetan atau pacar masing-masing. Atau jangan-jangan malah kesasar ke mantan? Moga-moga nggak lah ya!]**

Kepala-kepala berbagai warna yang patut disebut kawan-kawan seperjuangannya itu absen. Mungkin berkeliaran ke sana-sini. Begitu warna-warni semacam palet mereka.

Lain Kisedai, lain Midorima. Bukannya mengikut, ia dengan senang hati mangkir dari perkumpulan harian para pelangi. Kabur ke atap dengan alibi sinyal miris, padahal realita berbicara Samsul S4 sedang dalam kondisi maksimum.

Semua sekadar untuk menikmati kicauan sang broadcaster magang namun popularitas meroket, Suzuki Tatsuhisa.

"Ano..."

"Hm?"

Keasyikannya terganggu ketika suara lembut itu terdengar. Midorima mengalihkan atensinya dari kerumunan di bawah balkon dan berbalik. Entah sejak kapan gadis bersurai madu itu berdiri di belakangnya, jemari bertaut di belakang punggung dan tubuh mungilnya bergoyang tak nyaman ketika ditatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi satu kaki darinya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, diisi gumaman si gadis yang nampak gugup setengah mati.

 **[Ini pasti ada aja jomblo yang jingkrak-jingkrak waktu dapat hadiah dari cewek ya~ Hayo, ngaku! Situ pasti bahagia banget kan? Selamat, selamat! Buat yang belum kebagian jatah, tunggu tahun depan aja, siapa tau hoki. Pesan ini dikutip dari Oha-Asa.]**

"I-Ini dariku! Tolong terimalah, Midorima-kun!" ia serta-merta membungkuk, mengulurkan sebuah kotak berlapis kertas hijau dan pita hitam. Midorima bergeming, memandang bingkisan kecil tersebut.

Gadis itu masih membungkuk, membaca doa dalam hati.

Celotehan Tatsun dan Migikata no Chou masih mengalun di background.

 **[Yak, kita lanjut ke segmen Pojok Curhatan Kiseki. Buat yang pingin curcol, titip pesan atau cuma numpang lewat, silahkan mampir~]**

Tangannya perlahan mengambil bingkisan itu dari tangan si gadis yang terkejut. Iris hijau meneliti tiap sudutnya. Kalau tidak salah mahasiswi jurusan bahasa, ia sudah sering melihatnya curi-curi pandang.

"Apa isinya-nodayo?"

"H-Hah? Bukannya itu keju—"

"Jawab saja, nanodayo."

Gadis itu dengan ragu menjawab, "P-Permen dan coklat..."

Midorima terdiam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat bingkisan itu lalu melepas earphone-nya dari ponsel. Memasukkan beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol panggil. Setelah beberapa detik nada sambung, terdengar suara si penjawab di lini seberang.

Ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang membuat gadis itu tercengang.

"Aku menghargai usahamu, tapi maaf. Perhatianku hanya untuk satu orang, dan itu bukan kau-nodayo." Midorima masih memegang ponselnya dan mengarahkan layar ke si gadis. Sudah diatur dalam mode pengeras suara, seakan menjadi bukti atas ucapannya barusan.

Panggilan diputus sepihak ketika tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Pemuda bersurai klorofil itu meninggalkan si gadis yang masih membatu, senyum tipis terukir di wajah.

.

.

Di ruang perekaman, dengan musik yang beralih ke I Want to Meet You oleh Nakajima Megumi, broadcaster itu seakan berubah menjadi batu secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah detak jantungnya kembali normal, ia bangkit dari kursinya. Headphone dilepas dan digeletakkan begitu saja. Entah akan diomeli kakak manajer atau tidak karena broadcast yang mendadak terputus, ia tak peduli.

Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bicara empat mata dengan si penelpon tadi dan menanyakan kewarasannya.

"Koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru, sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu  
Kuruidashita watashi o tomete, isshun de raku ni shite yo."

.

.

(Insert advertisement jingle here)

.

.

 _Pssshhaaaa~_

Suara apa gerangan?

Tak ada hujan tak ada angin, apalagi orang pesta barbeque. Setelah diselidiki, suara tidak jelas itu berasal dari Midorima dengan asap membumbung tinggi dari puncak kepala.

"Aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri-nodayo." Gumamnya miris ditengah doa mohon ampunan pada kami-sama. Di sebelahnya, Murasakibara menggilas habis permen dan coklat yang awalnya adalah hadiah untuk si hijau.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Aomine dan Kise?" Akashi menyeletuk untuk memecah keheningan. Mereka semua mulai celingak-celinguk—pantesan nggak rame, ternyata duo bikin onar itu menghilang entah kemana. Tiga pasang bahu naik sesaat.

"Oh, nanti aku pulang lebih awal."

Sekarang semua mata menuju ke Kuroko dengan segelas vanilla shake di genggaman. Setelah beberapa detik disuguhi satu tatapan kecewa dan dua lainnya biasa saja, ia melanjut, "Tapi aku akan menyempatkan makan siang dengan kalian, tenang saja."

"Are, Aka-chin mau kemana~?"

Akashi yang tiba-tiba bangkit hendak pergi, namun tidak sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka semua merinding.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, temui aku di taman belakang... Tetsuya."

.

.

(Date 2)

.

.

"Kise-kun! Tolong terima ini!"

"Yang terbaik untukmu, Kise-kun!"

"Terimalah perasaanku, Kise-kun!"

Kise terpojok. Tidak ada tempat kabur untuknya. Punggungnya sudah bertemu tembok, sementara dihadapan ada keroyokan fangirl yang mulai melenceng. Dari satu yang ingin menembak romantis menjadi kerumunan demonstran anarkis.

 _Busyet._ Itu saja yang menggambarkan situasinya saat ini.

"Nee Kise-kun, pilih aku..." satu dengan nekat menggelayut di lengannya, dua kancing teratas terbuka hingga mempertontonkan belahan dada. Bibir dijilat seduktif. Kise makin sweatdrop dibuatnya.

 _Double busyet._

"A-Ano, gadis-gadis..." Kise menelan ludah, suaranya agak bergetar. Mati atau mati. Memilih satu akan membuat yang lainnya makin brutal, mengaku punya pacar dijamin bakal diuntit. Seumur hidup, mungkin. "S-Sebenarnya aku—"

"Ooi, Kiseee."

Kericuhan langsung mereda ketika suara itu mencapai jarak dengarnya. Disana ada Aomine, kedua tangan di pinggang dengan raut malas. Segaris sinar matahari menembus awan dan menyorot sosok ksatria dalam baju besi itu dengan efek hujan glitter (dari sudut pandang Kise).

Tamvan dan berani memang.

 _Aominecchi, penyelamat hidupku-ssu...!_ Kise menyeka ingus, air mata jatuh dengan dramatis.

"Buruan balik, udah mau ma—"

"OMEGATIGAAOMINECCHIAKUSAYANGKAMU-SSU!" Kise tanpa ragu langsung menerjang. Aomine gelagapan, hampir tumbang karena serangan mendadak. Sedikit sweatdrop ketika dilempari tatapan penuh kecurigaan dari kerumunan fangirl sang model yang brutalnya nggak ketulungan.

Iris madu bertemu azure, mengisyaratkan 'tolong aku'.

Tanpa perlu belajar morse atau sandi rumput pun Aomine sudah paham kode-kodean dari Kise. Jadilah ia bersandiwara dengan keahlian aktor kelas teri. "Lo ngapain sih? Pake acara peluk-pelukan segala—jijik tau."

Kise melepaskan pelukannya diiringi tawa yang dipaksakan. "Kan kalo cowok sama cowok udah biasa-ssu!"

"Kesannya humu woi!"

"Kan emang Aominecchi hu—ADUH SAKIT-SSU!"

Melihat duo blueband yang berjalan menjauh dengan aura bling-bling shoujo manga, beberapa dari sekumpulan gadis itu jawdrop, menangis terharu, membatu dan ada yang mimisan.

"Hampir aja..." keduanya mendesah lega ketika berhasil menjauhkan diri. "Lo sih, punya fans segudang. Kayak gue dong, gaada yang ngasih hadiah." Aomine tertawa, menepuk dada dengan bangga.

"Aominecchi bangga jadi jones ya."

"Woi."

"Aominecchi."

Langkah Aomine terhenti. Ia berbalik, menemukan Kise yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sekali lagi, topaz dan safir bertemu. Setelah satu menit penuh berdiam yang menatap satu sama lain, Kise menyodorkan sebatang coklat dengan blak-blakan.

"Buat Aominecchi. Makasih ya, udah bantuin aku-ssu."

 **Deg.** Rasanya Aomine akan terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba. Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya? Apa maksud semua ini?

.

.

.

"OI, JANGAN BILANG ENTAR GUE HARUS BAYAR KE ELO—"

"LIHAT TUH AOMINECCHI, SUASANANYA JADI RUSAK-SSU."

Ternyata prioritas jatuh pada dompet yang isinya sekering Sahara.

"Yaudah deh." Aomine menerima—lebih kearah merebut—coklat yang diketahui bermerek SilverKing Dark itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tersindir melihat label yang tertera diatas bungkusnya.

"Kan aku sudah kasih coklat, jadi Aominecchi juga harus kasih aku sesuatu-ssu!" Kise menambah, senyum sejuta yen terpampang dengan ceria di wajahnya. Benernya nih anak ikhlas apa nggak sih? Masa bodoh, Aomine merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sesuatu. "Nih."

Lollipop dengan bungkus biru. Katanya sih, rasa Pepsin.

Kise terpana.

"AOMINECCHI GAK MODAL-SSU!"

"LO MAU APA GAK SIH?! GUE AMBIL LHO!"

"EH EH NGGAK JADI DEH!"

Hening. Sementara mereka masih terus menyusuri kampus menuju ke perkumpulan geng pelangi, Kise membuka plastik pembungkus biru itu dan memasukkan lollipop kedalam mulutnya. Rasa soda yang lain dari yang lain.

Lollipopnya biru.

 _Mirip Aominecchi._

 _Makan permennya Aominec—_

 **Plak!**

Aomine menoleh dengan kecepatan cahaya. Kise mengusap pipi kiri, meringis karena lupa menampar wajahnya ketika ada muatan dalam rongga mulut. Ia menggelengkan kepala tanda aku rapopo. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa pelan, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aominecchi emang gak modal-ssu!" ujarnya. Senyum lebar merekah, tangan menutupi kedua pipi yang disapu rona tipis. Aomine ikut memalingkan wajah. Rasa-rasanya cuaca makin panas, padahal masih awal musim semi. "Apaan sih." ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Untuk sesaat, dunia seakan milik berdua.

Nyatanya, ada beberapa kepala disana yang siap siaga dengan kamera ponsel masing-masing.

.

.

(Date 3)

.

.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Akashi menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Kuroko hanya menurut, mendudukkan diri di atas bangku taman dan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa, Aka—"

"Tetsuya." Kuroko meremang ketika mendengar suara angker itu menyebut namanya. Menghadap si pemanggil, sepasang heterochrome menatap dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk ke hati. Bukannya lebay, tapi itu kenyataan. Bahunya melemas. "Kau... Akashi-kun yang itu."

Akashi terdiam.

"Seperti biasa kau tak pernah salah membedakan kita, ya." Pemuda merah itu tersenyum, memecah lapisan es yang mulai terbentuk di antara mereka. Jauh di dalam sana, sesuatu terasa begitu sakit. "Ini, untukmu."

Sesuatu mendarat di pangkuan Kuroko. Sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas biru muda berpolkadot putih dan berhias pita hitam polos. Memastikan isinya, ia mengguncang pelan kotak tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Senyum tipisnya menutupi pesan tersirat dibalik tatapannya, namun Akashi tak pernah salah lihat.

"Kau pasti penasaran dari siapa, kan?" memejamkan matanya, sepasang iris rubi menatapnya dari bayang-bayang. Selalu memerhatikannya, mengawasinya, dimanapun dan kapanpun—satu-satunya hal yang dilihatnya setiap ia tenggelam dalam mimpi. "Tenang saja, itu dari kami berdua."

Napas dihembuskan. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti ini.

Ia bangkit. Manik lazuli Kuroko menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

Selama beberapa detik, Kuroko terpaku.

" **Kau membenciku, Tetsuya."**

.

.

Gerakannya tertahan.

Gagal melancarkan aksi mogok bicara dengan teknik kabur, ia memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang kini digenggam dengan erat. Bahunya menegang secara refleks ketika ditatap sepasang aqua yang besar, bulat dan... berkaca-kaca?

Secara tiba-tiba, Kuroko Tetsuya seakan menumbuhkan sayap malaikat dan halo.

 _Kalau ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku._

Lengannya ditarik pelan, isyarat untuk jangan pergi. Setelah disihir tatapan memelas itu, meski seorang Akashi Seijuurou sekalipun tak bisa menolak. Ia kembali duduk—dan kini, tangan mungil itu menarik kepalanya agar bisa bersandar nyaman di bahu.

Matanya membulat sesaat. Melirik ke atas, didapatinya Tetsuya menghela napas dengan sabar.

Pemuda baby blue itu mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

"Moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara, kono uta wo kikasete agerareru no ni."

Suaranya lembut, begitu membawa kedamaian. Akashi berfokus pada napas tenang Tetsuya. Menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu.

"Moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara, kono suki de tsutsunde agerareru no ni."

Tetsuya membelainya lembut. Jemari menyisir surai darahnya dengan perlahan. Seakan tahu betapa kesepiannya ia saat ini, dan bahwa ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang akan mengisi tempat kosong di hatinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

 _Sejak kapan aku punya hati?_

"Nee, kirai ni naru nara 'boku' wo koroshite  
Kimi ni aisarenai, 'boku' nanka iranai  
Doko nimo inai, inai, inai, baa."

Gestur itu terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba menyambung nyanyiannya. Suaranya parau, terhalang oleh sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Meski begitu, ia yakin Tetsuya paham akan apa yang ia sampaikan.

"Moshimo nante doko nimo nakute, kitto youisarete nanka nai  
'Dou shiyou', 'kou shiyou', 'sou shiyou'... samitto  
To wa kikoe no ii jikotouta, demo..."

"... Shouganai no sa, kou demo shinai to  
Kimi wa 'boku' wo minai."

Ia sudah memantapkan keputusannya. Detik ini, ia akan menyampaikan perasaannya. Tidak peduli jika nanti Tetsuya akan semakin membencinya. Satu-satunya yang mungkin akan semakin menyakitinya adalah—

"Nee, kirai ni naru kara, 'boku' wo aishite  
Kimi ni aisaretai, 'boku' wa inai kara  
Doko nimo inai yo, nee, itai yo."

Ia memejamkan mata. Yang terakhir kali dilihatnya sebelum seluruh dunianya memudar adalah seseorang disana, yang terduduk di sisi lain meja panjang yang biasa mereka tempati, sedang tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

.

.

"Moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara, kono uta wo kikasete agerareru  
Moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara, kono suki de tsutsunde agerareru."

.

.

Sulit untuk mendapati Akashi dalam kondisi seperti ini, tapi raut mukanya yang begitu tak terlindungi saat ia terlelap ternyata unyu juga.

Namun ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu.

" **Doumo, minna-san. Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?"**

Merasakan keberadaan aura-aura gelap dari Kuroko, keempat manusia khilaf yang sejak tadi menguping langsung melesat untuk memohon ampunan. Mendapat murka Akashi sudah biasa. Diajak tur ke neraka menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Tapi hadapkan mereka pada amukan sang phantom player, nyali mereka akan terkuras hingga titik darah penghabisan.

.

.

[Bunga bunga bermekaran—ciee, yang terus-terusan kepi—(tape cuts off)]

.

.

Setelah negosiasi tentang jatah vanilla shake berkedok menyogok dan hompimpa, seseorang yang tak beruntung sukses terpilih untuk membelikan minuman manis itu selama sebulan penuh.

Mari kita abaikan Aomine yang meratapi nasib di pojokan.

"Ah, aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu."

Diberi empat tatapan penuh tanya, Kuroko mengeluarkan dua bingkisan dari dalam tasnya. Satu berlapis kertas merah polka hitam, satunya merah bergaris emas. Keduanya disodorkan ke Midorima yang masih gagal paham.

"Midorima-kun. Karena ada beberapa masalah, aku tidak bisa memberinya secara langsung." Sepasang lazuli itu berbinar penuh pengharapan. Sial, kalau begini caranya manusia termutlak pun tak kuasa menolak permintaannya.

"Yang ini untuk Akashi-kun yang itu," kotak merah-hitam mendarat di kedua tangan Midorima.

"Dan yang ini untuk Akashi-kun yang anu." Merah-emas diletakkan diatas kotak satunya.

"Aku akan pulang duluan. Semangat belajar, minna-san."

Mencurigakan. Mahasiswa jurusan bahasa itu berlari kearah gerbang dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah minusnya bertambah atau tidak, tapi Midorima Shintarou, membawa dua kotak serupa tapi tak sama, yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang bermasalah dengan Kuroko.

.

.

"Aka-chin yang nganu itu yang gimana, Mido-chin?"

"Siapa yang mau gendong Akashi?"

"Entar kita jatuhin yuk, Aominecchi. Dari lantai tiga sekalian."

"Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab soal ini, nodayo."

.

.

(Date 4)

.

.

Sekali lagi; hari itu, umat manusia mendapat peringatan. Diketahui bahwa makhluk-makhluk raksasa yang disebut 'titan' akan memusnahkan isi kulkas mereka.

Namun, tidak berarti titan tak memiliki kelemahan. Titisan titan terakhir, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari kelompoknya, telah dihabisi oleh segigit 'kue' yang dikata blackforest.

Tanah berguncang sesaat disusul jeritan melengking seseorang.

"MURASAKIBARACCHIIIIIIIII—!"

Seluruh mahkluk hidup di sana mati berdiri.

.

.

Sebelum itu, mari kita kembali ke beberapa menit lalu.

Himuro Tatsuya, mahasiswa semester 3 yang bekerja sambilan di sebuah bar di Shinjuku. Jam kerja yang mengharuskannya berubah nokturnal membuatnya libur hari ini. Kuliah untuk tiga hari kedepan, kerja, kuliah siang dan kerja lagi.

Namun penempatan jadwalnya tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini.

Seperempatnya kenyataan, sisanya sarkasme.

Sisi bagusnya adalah Valentine saat dirinya libur. Sisi buruknya jauh lebih banyak dari itu. Ketidakpekaan Taiga dan kelemotannya sendiri membuatnya lupa hari ini Valentine; berujung dengan dua orang pontang-panting keliling dapur.

Takao yang malang diburu jadwal broadcast dan bahkan tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun. Himuro bisa memvisualisasikan sang pawang rajawali menangis pelangi sambil membuat puisi cinta di atas sadel sepeda pancal bergerobaknya.

Yang kedua, Himuro merasa tersesat.

Bagaimana bisa dia tersesat, padahal kampus Atsushi dan kawan-kawannya hanya berjarak dua kali belokan ke kiri?

Bukan itu alasannya, saudara-saudara.

Pertanyaannya adalah; kapan Atsushi keluar?

Jelas mustahil untuk nongkrong di luar gerbang seperti anak tersasar, meski itulah metode yang disarankan Takao. Tapi mengingat kondisi 'sesuatu' di apartemen sana, inilah satu-satunya pilihan yang minim resiko; langsung antar.

Beruntunglah Tuhan sedang berbaik hati.

Bingo! Mondar-mandir setengah jam di sini tidak sia-sia.

Melihat beberapa mahasiswi keluar, Himuro langsung bergegas untuk menanyakan sesuatu. "Permisi, apa ada yang mengenal At—er, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Murasakibara-kun yang mana ya?" Gadis berkuncir ekor kuda menanya balik.

"Itu... yang rambutnya ungu. Yang anaknya tinggi dan suka ngemil, jurusan tata boga."

"Oh, Murasakibara-kun yang itu!" Gadis satunya yang berkacamata berseru. "Biasanya dia pulang bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin sekarang sedang jemput-menjemput."

Mampus. Apa harus menyerahkan hadiahnya dengan disaksikan para keajaiban?

"Ngomong-ngomong, onii-san mau apa? Ooh! Apa gebetan onii-san disini?" Gadis satu lagi yang nampaknya kelewat ceria bertanya. "Onii-san kelihatannya tersesat ya. Biar kami antar!"

Gawat. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Himuro yakin ia sedang membuat wajah yang benar-benar aneh. "Ah, itu—tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Tangan dikibas, senyum lembut menjadi topeng yang menutupi fakta bahwa ia sedang mendapat serangan adrenalin berlebih.

"Waah, ternyata betul! Reaksi onii-san manis juga ya~!" Ketiga gadis itu cekikikan.

Argh! Himuro tahu dia lebih condong ke pihak 'mangsa', tapi tolong jangan jatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dengan menyerang duluan!

"Nee nee, onii-san umur berapa? Boleh tahu namanya?"

Ia menelan ludah. Tapi tidak menjawab itu tidak sopan!

"Aah, aku—um..."

"MURO-CHIN~!"

Binar-binar bahagia memancar dari sekeliling Himuro. _Tuhan memberkatimu, Atsushi!_ batinnya sambil menghampiri si titan ungu kesayangan, meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang cengo di tempat.

"Muro-chin, itu apa?" Atsushi langsung bertanya, to the point sekali.

"Untukmu, Atsushi. Happy Valentine!" Kotak putih berhias pita ungu dibuka. Isinya adalah seiris black forest yang sejak tadi ditekuninya di dapur. Atasnya dihias krim vanilla, parutan coklat dan sebutir manisan ceri yang menggiurkan. Tanpa perlu dipastikan pun ia yakin kalau sepasang amethyst Atsushi-nya kini tengah berbinar penuh suka cita.

"Muro-chin baik deh~ Aku sayang Muro-chin~"

Yang berikutnya ia dapat adalah satu pelukan erat yang dijamin membuat orang mati kehabisan napas. Hampir saja kue yang ia pegang terguling—kan sayang kalau belum dimakan. Ekor matanya menangkap ketiga gadis yang nyaris merenggut harga dirinya tadi, masih berdiri di sana, membatu melihat drama romens ditayangkan cuma-cuma secara live.

Dengan senyum charming, Himuro mengedipkan sebelah mata. 'Menyerahlah'.

Gelagapan, ketiga gadis itu langsung membungkuk minta maaf dan kabur. Tak disangka, ternyata onii-san barusan itu sudah jadi punya orang yang kebetulan sama-sama berbatang. Uhuk.

"Nee Muro-chin, suapin~?" Atsushi sedikit membungkuk. Himuro memotong sebagian kue dan menyodorkan garpunya.

"Aaa—m~" Atsushi dengan bahagia memakannya. "Nyem~ Enyak, Mu—"

"Ehem."

Keduanya menengok bersamaan. Disana ada Kisedai yang akan menuju ke 'rumah'. Rupanya yang baru berdeham adalah Akashi. Di belakangnya ada Kise yang memegang ponsel, samar-samar diiringi bunyi 'jepret-jepret'. Aomine nyengir dan Midorima tetap acuh.

"Maaf mengganggu, kita mau pulang duluan-ssu!" Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya sok polos. "Murasakibaracchi jangan pulang malem-malem yaa! Himuro-san dibawa pulang juga-ssu!"

"Kise-chin, jangan mengganggu atau kuhancurkan ka—"

Jeda. Himuro kontan khawatir.

"Ada apa, Atsushi? Tidak enak?"

"Mm, kuenya enak kok, Muro-chin..."

Semuanya terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Mungkin yang akan diingatnya adalah tubuh Atsushi yang perlahan tumbang wajah duluan dan ekspresi penuh horor yang dibuat keempat mahasiswa warna-warni yang menjadi saksi mata mereka.

"Mu-Mu-Muu—" Kise megap-megap. Himuro masih syok memandangi Atsushi terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebum yang lebih keras dari normal.

"MURASAKIBARACCHIIIIIIIII—!"

.

.

"Haa, kupikir aku mau mati~"

Murasakibara menghela napas lega setelah sempat membuat beberapa orang pontang-panting meminta bantuan. Untungnya rumah sakit ada di dekat sini dan bala bantuan mudah dipanggil.

"Muro-chin, ngapain disitu~?"

Semuanya menengok ke arah Himuro yang masih pundung sejak bermenit-menit lalu di bawah pohon sakura terdekat ("Maafkan aku, Atsushi. Aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu...")

Mengabaikan manusia-manusia lain yang menjadi penonton, ia menghampiri Himuro.

"Nee Muro-chin, jangan nangis~" kepala bersurai gagak ditepuk-tepuk asal. Niatnya ingin menenangkan orang tapi hampir membuat gegar otak orang yang dimaksud.

"Tapi aku hampir membunuh Atsushi..." Himuro dengan penuh rasa bersalah balik menatap Murasakibara. "Tadi pagi aku tidak bisa tenang. Membantu Taiga menyiapkan semuanya, sesi curhat dengan Takao-kun dan aku terburu-buru membuat kuenya... jadinya begini."

"Aku... hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, Atsushi."

("Kenapa malah jadi gini?!" "Himuro-san, silau banget-ssu!" "Terlalu ngejreng, nodayo." "...")

Fuwa-fuwa bunga bertebaran yang mereka pancarkan terlalu berlebihan. Bisa-bisa belok genre jadi Romance dan Drama nih.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Muro-chin. Soalnya Muro-chin udah berusaha. Mau kuenya gimana aja tetap kumakan, kok. Mm, aku nggak bakal benci Muro-chin." Murasakibara dengan begitu gentle-nya menyatakan, disertai menggenggam kedua tangan Himuro untuk pembuktian, ditambah efek kilau-kilau shoujo prince (yang sebenarnya blitz kamera).

"Atsushi..."

"Soalnya sampai kapanpun aku sayang Muro-chin~"

Diakhiri dengan serangan telak. Critical hit straight to the kokoro~

Berikutnya, semua itu terjadi. Telinga Kise memerah, Aomine menahan diri untuk tidak melongo, kacamata Midorima spontan retak dan Akashi meremas guntingnya erat-erat.

"Huwaa—Atsushi, ini tempat umum!" Himuro kontan memerah hingga ke telinga ketika Murasakibara memikulnya bak karung beras. Seberapa kerasnya pun punggung pemuda jelmaan titan itu dipukul, tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan. Sekarang ia mirip istri yang digendong suami untuk kegiatan malam.

"Ayo pulang, Muro-chin~ Diperhatikan orang membuatku sebal, mending kita lanjut nanti aja~" Murasakibara acuh tak acuh mempertahankan posisi sebagai pemikul pacar.

Keempat orang penuh mukjizat itu bisa mendengar sesosok karakter tidak penting menyeletuk, "Sungguh kehidupan offline yang menyenangkan. Andai waifuku 3D."

Karena melihat temanmu yang taken sedang dirimu jomblo itu susah.

.

.

(Break time!)

.

.

"TADAIMA!"

"Kagami, sudah datang tuh!" Takao yang tengah menyiapkan camilan pengganjal perut di dapur memperingatkan. Kagami menangguk. Saatnya untuk beraksi.

Pemuda bersurai ombre itu langsung keluar kamar, namun yang pertama dilihatnya bukanlah lima manusia beragam warna, namun seseorang yang berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung yang seketika ambruk. Kagami dengan refleksnya langsung menangkap figur itu sebelum terjatuh.

"Tatsuya! Kenapa?!" Khawatir, bahu sosok raven itu diguncang perlahan. Himuro hanya mengangkat tangan meminta izin timeout.

"Disfungsi kokoro. Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar."

"Ha?"

"Eh—Himuro-san! Kenapa?! Sini kubantu!" Takao yang peka langsung bergegas untuk membantu Himuro duduk, meninggalkan pekerjaannya di counter dapur. "Kagami, ambilkan air. Sepertinya Himuro-san baru terkena syok berat dan butuh dokter cinta secepatnya."

Sungguh, Kagami gagal paham.

"Ah! Panggilin Kisecchi, dia kan tahu semuanya tentang yang beginian! Sekalian undangannya ye!"

Setelah menyerahkan segelas air, Kagami memutuskan untuk kunci mulut dan keluar untuk mengetok pintu kamar tetangga.

"Siapa?"

"Ya gue lah, aho! Tetangga sendiri aja gak hapal!"

"Ngg..." Aomine di balik pintu malah menyahut dengan gumaman. "... Bentar. Tetsu lagi masak, jangan masuk dulu."

"Apa hubungannya masuk sama masak?! Lo pikir gue PK?!"

"Iya, iya."

Akhirnya pintu dibukakan. Kagami disambut pemandangan Midorima yang langsung berjengit melihatnya, Kise yang menyapanya riang, serta pemandangan tak biasa dimana seorang Akashi tengah melakukan pekerjaan yang identik dengan ibu-ibu lengkap dengan apron dan bandana.

Dan bersama Akashi di counter dapur, terdapat sosok yang nampak sungguh maji tenshi di mata Kagami, memakai celemek biru berenda putih meski pisau daging yang dipegangnya tidak cocok dengan kesan unyu yang ia pancarkan.

"Kagami-kun? Silahkan masuk." Kuroko tersenyum ramah.

"O-Oh, iya." Mengerjap sebentar, Kagami akhirnya melangkah masuk. "Maaf ngeganggu—"

"Eh, tunggu." Aomine malah mencegatnya masuk. "Ada prosedur khusus sebelum ada tamu masuk." Mengikuti perkataannya, Midorima bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk sisi badan Kagami.

"Body check dulu, nanodayo."

Kagami merasa jadi pihak yang selalu dibully...

"Sudah kubilang kalian tidak perlu terlalu parno," Akashi menyahut, sendok sayur diturunkan selesai mencicipi sup. Perkakas dapur yang masih mengepulkan uap pasca dicelup ke kuah panas diacungkan lengkap dengan senyum 'ramah'. "Kalau memang ada apa-apa, biar kuurus secara personal. Naa, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami hanya bisa menelan ludah, memvisualisasikan si sendok berubah mematikan bagai gunting di tangan sang emperor. "Nggak usah, makasih."

Setelah itu disusul tawa nervous Kise. "... Akashicchi?"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kedengerannya serius."

"Hm?"

"Ah, nggak. Abaikan."

"Mido-chin, giliranmu~" Murasakibara tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. "Are, Kaga-chin disini juga~"

Midorima sebenarnya ogah memakai kamar mandi setelah Murasakibara karena alasan tertentu, jadi Kise sekali lagi mengambil inisiatif. "Midorimacchi, kalau nggak mau pakai kamar mandinya, biar aku—"

Si maniak Oha-Asa malah langsung bangkit untuk mengambil handuk. "Mandi cantikmu itu bisa berjam-jam, nanodayo. Selain itu, bau sabunmu terlalu menyengat."

"Jahat-ssu! Itu kan sabun kecantikan! Aku model, Midorimacchi! Model-ssu!"

Jerit pilu Kise diabaikan oleh semuanya.

"Oke deh, langsung to the point aja." Kagami akhirnya berhenti melongo, diam-diam berpikir apa jangan-jangan mereka setiap hari kayak gini ya. "Gimana kalo kita makan malam bareng? Eto, Nijimura-senpai lagi siap-siap di atap nih."

"Makan malam~?" Murasakibara langsung berbinar.

"Ho'oh. Jangan banyak-banyak masak deh, soalnya tadi udah disediain sebagian sama Mayuzumi-senpai—"

"Hah?" Akashi menatap heran. Sisi kepala ditepuk-tepuk sejenak, kemudian mengajukan repetisi. "Ulangi lagi."

"... Mayuzumi-senpai masak?"

"Sumpah? Dengar dari mana kau?"

"Nonton, lah. Lumayan pro lho."

"Astaga. Semoga Nijimura-san bahagia."

Sekali lagi, Kagami gagal paham akan gelagat enam manusia ajaib ini.

.

.

"Minna-sama. Selamat menikmati."

Mayuzumi menyambut, sedikit kibas poni agar makin ganteng. Sudah sepaket dengan setelan butler dan serbet disampirkan di lengan. Meski begitu wajahnya tetap datar.

"OOOOOOOOHHH!"

Semuanya memandang kagum menu utama hari ini. Berbagai hidangan yang nampak mewah tersaji cantik diatas meja yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa bak meja-meja restoran bintang lima.

Salad, kroket, sup tofu hingga dessert semacam puding dan cake tersedia. Jangan lupa ekstra mocktail, karena suasana tentunya akan runyam jika ada alkohol.

Akashi menghidangkan sup krim ayam jamur yang tadi dimasaknya bersama Kuroko sebelum duduk di tempat yang sudah diatur. Susunannya melingkar mulai dari Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Takao, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Himuro, Nijimura baru Mayuzumi.

Nijimura mengangkat gelas, "Untuk Valentine!"

"KANPAI!"

Tak lama setelah itu, suasana berubah menjadi balapan makan antara Kagami dan Aomine, bincang damai Himuro dengan Nijimura, Murasakibara yang mencuri jatah, Takao yang berusaha menyuapi Midorima, Kuroko dan Kise yang menyemangati kontestan lomba makan dan Akashi yang meneguk minumannya anteng lengkap dengan gestur kelingking diangkat.

Sementara Mayuzumi hanya menyemil sebiji kroket sambil menatap flat tingkah adik-adik kelasnya.

"Anteng banget sih May."

Dan terkutuklah Nijimura Shuuzou yang membongkar sekaligus menyembunyikan semua koleksi light novelnya. "Kau pikir siapa yang menyembunyikan LN-ku, Nijimura sialan?"

Oke, Mayuzumi marah, Nijimura paham betul.

"Shin-chan, say aah~"

Midorima melipat lengan di dada, bersikeras untuk tidak membuka mulut meski segigit kroket menanti. Masih belum mengatakan apapun karena bicara membuka kemungkinan untuk dijejali makanan.

"Ayolah, Shin-chan! Kita sudah lebih lama bersama dari Murasakibara-kun sama Himuro-san, romantis dikit kek!" Takao sejak tadi masih saja memaksa. Midorima hanya menggeleng mantap.

"Hanya karena kau terlalu lama menempel padaku, bukan berarti aku juga menyukaimu, nanodayo."

Ingin, ingin sekali rasanya Takao berteriak 'lha terus yang tadi pagi itu apa?!' sambil menempeleng kepala hijaunya yang sekeras batu lumutan, tapi membuat Midorima keki sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Namun yang namanya Takao pasti banyak akal. Kalau ide-ide briliannya macet, berarti bukan Takao.

Alih-alih memaksa menyuapi, Takao malah menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Atau jangan-jangan Shin-chan menolak soalnya butuh 'delivery' spesial?"

"B-Bodoh!" Midorima beringsut mundur beberapa senti, wajahnya agak memerah. "Membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding-nodayo!"

"Hmph. Kali ini akan kuturuti, tapi tidak untuk berikutnya, nanodayo."

"Haai, hai. Tidak akan dituruti. Entar aja kalo kita udah resmi ya."

"Ap—JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENENTUKAN YANG BEGITU, BAKAO!"

Cekrek.

"Kalian juga terlalu silau." Himuro di seberang mereka menurunkan ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol. "Caption: 'Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun ternyata romantis juga! Aib W-Ace Shuutoku edisi Valentine'. Kirim ke Miyaji-san—"

"JANGAN MIYAJI-SAN! HIMURO-SAN, TIMEOUT! TIMEOUT!"

"—Terkirim dengan sempurna."

"TIDAAAAAAK! SHIN-CHAN, TAMATLAH RIWAYAT KITAAA!"

Mengabaikan kegaduhan di sisi sana, Murasakibara mengganggu lomba makan antara Aomine dan Kagami.

"Dagingnya punyaku, nee~"

"HOI! ITU DAGING GUE! KEMBALIIN, KAMPRET!"

"Aominecchi, dagingnya masih banyak-ssu."

"Eh—ANJIR LO AHOMINE! YANG NYOLONG BUKAN GUE!"

Kuroko yang terpukau langsung menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"Suasananya ramai sekali." Kuroko terpaksa mengambil sumpit baru dan kembali menyantap sup tofunya. Rasanya lebih ramai dari reuni SMA manapun yang pernah mereka hadiri.

Akashi hanya tersenyum dalam diam, sisa kuah supnya terlupakan.

"Oke oke, stop. Anteng dulu,"

Satu kalimat dari Nijimura membuat semuanya terdiam dan kembali duduk dengan sikap sempurna. Setelah memastikan tidak ada keributan berlanjut, ia melanjut bicara.

"Sebelum balik, gimana kalo kita tuker-tukeran hadiah dulu? Kan nggak lengkap jadinya."

"Tadinya aku memang berniat begitu, Nijimura-san." Akashi menyahut dari ujung meja satunya. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Nijimura dan Mayuzumi, kemudian menyerahkan dua coklat batangan untuk dibagi. "Anggap saja ini giri choco."

"Sankyuu, Akashi! Nih, gua juga ada." Nijimura membarter dengan sekotak chocochip cookies. Sementara Mayuzumi hanya diam saja.

Akashi tersenyum, "Mayuzumi-san?"

Yang diajak bicara mengalihkan pandangan. "Merepotkan." _Terima kasih._

"Ah, aku juga memberi untuk kalian semua." Akashi secara magis mengeluarkan sekotak coklat yang ketika diletakkan di atas meja otomatis dikeroyok yang lainnya, terutama para pelangi. "Anggap saja itu sebagai ganti aku menyiksa kalian setiap harinya."

"Akashicchi sadar sudah nyiksa kita-ssu?" Kise terharu.

"Dan aku akan terus melakukannya."

"Uwaaaa Akashicchi baik-ssu! Aku sayang Akashicchi!"

Sementara itu, Kagami menatap coklatnya penuh curiga. "Ada apa, Kagami-kun? Kalau kaupikir 'aku' meracuninya, maka kau salah besar." Akashi membuat wajah meyakinkan.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum, baru saja mengirim pesan ke suatu nomor.

Malam itu berakhir dengan selesainya acara bagi-bagi hadiah. Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah berharap pada White Day bulan depan dan tradisi sanbai gaeshi; mengembalikan hadiah Valentine tiga kali lipat aslinya.

.

.

(Date 5)

.

.

"Yo, Kuroko. Ngapain panggil kesini?"

Kuroko menatap datar. Objek tatapan mempertanyakan apa gerangan yang akan terjadi. Seakan memberi efek dramatis, sinar rembulan menjadi lampu sorot bagi keduanya.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko mengulurkan tangan, tas kertas biru-merah di genggaman. "Ini untukmu."

Frontal dan tanpa basa-basi. Otak Kagami butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna informasi. Hari ini Valentine, dirinya nyaris jatuh dalam jurang kejonesan dan tiba-tiba muncullah bidadari kahyangan yang menjelma menjadi pemuda unyu bersurai air, membawanya terbang hingga ke langit ketujuh.

Tunggu, jangan-jangan...

"I-I-Itu buat gue? Seriusan?" Sedikit semburat merah nampak di kedua pipinya, untung saja tersensor oleh kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

"Mungkin tidak sebaik yang Kagami-kun ajarkan padaku tadi, tapi aku sudah berusaha." Ujar Kuroko datar namun dengan tulus dan jujur. "Aku sampai meminjam dapur Nijimura-senpai untuk membuat ini, jadi tolong jangan disia-siakan ya."

"Pa-Pasti!" Kagami menjawab mantap. Tangannya gemetar hebat, ia mungkin akan divonis terkena disfungsi saraf dini. "Makasih, Kuroko! Makasih ba—"

Kata-katanya tidak sempat lepas sepenuhnya ketika sebuah tangan mungil hinggap di bahunya, menariknya ke bawah. Sebuah kecupan singkat namun terasa begitu manis didaratkan di bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Bahunya dilepas begitu saja, Kagami hampir tersungkur namun berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya meski sedikit terhuyung.

"KU-KU-KU-KU-KU-KU-KURO—" ia mundur dengan kecepatan Barrier Jumper, mendekap erat tas kertas yang hampir terjatuh karena gerakan mendadak tadi. Tenggorokannya terasa kering tiba-tiba. Uap mengepul dan terlepas dari puncak kepala.

"Kiseki sudah terlalu banyak merebut atensiku. Aku jadi tidak bisa membagi sebagian waktuku untuk Kagami-kun." Kuroko tetap seperti biasa, datar triplek. "Jadi, aku ingin Kagami-kun merasa spesial."

Mulutnya menganga. Muka Kagami sekarang mirip kepiting rebus siap makan. "Jangan bilang-bilang tentang yang barusan ya." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir sesaat. "Nanti Kagami-kun dikeroyok."

Si baby blue berbalik badan, hendak kembali ke kamar namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh sedikit, "Oh iya, besok aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Kagami-kun. Jangan siang-siang, nanti panas."

Pintu balkon terbuka dan Kuroko menghilang dalam gelap. Terdengar suara pintu kembali ditutup, namun itu tidak penting. Kagami mengintip isi tas kertas tersebut; setoples macaroon imut berbagai rasa dan bentuk dan sebuah kartu ucapan. Di kartu tersebut tertulis 'hanya untuk Kagami-kun (jangan dibagi)'.

'Oh, Tatsuya. Seandainya kau tahu laju tjintahku nggak jalan di tempat lagi.'.

.

.

[Pihak manajemen tidak bertanggungjawab atas apa yang anda dapatkan di hari Valentine ini. Jika terjadi kasus-kasus seperti serangan jantung, nge-fly berlebih, keracunan makanan atau impotensi, silahkan konsultasi ke dokter cinta terdekat.]

.

.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut sebal. Melihat gunungan buku di perpustakaan rumahnya di masa-masa Kyoto dulu sudah biasa. Tapi jika melihat tumpukan barang sakral yang dibawa Kise sebagai oleh-oleh sepulang kuliah dapat mencapai atap kamar, itu baru tidak biasa.

"Maaf ya Akashicchi, akhirnya aku nerima semuanya, hehe." Pemuda pirang itu memamerkan cengiran polos. Yang lainnya ambil ancang-ancang menyambit barang terdekat ke wajah bodohnya.

"Bukankah ini hanya berlaku saat SMP dulu, Akashi?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Memalingkan muka tapi curi-curi pandang penasaran ke tumpukan tas kertas berbagai warna yang membuat orang sakit mata. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih bersikeras dengan itu, nodayo."

"Tentu saja. Apakah kalian sudah lupa dengan yang terjadi saat tahun kedua?"

"ITU SEREM BANGET-SSU!" Kise tiba-tiba menjerit. "APAAN ITU? KENAPA ADA YANG MASUKIN ANUANU KEDALEM COKLATNYA?! SIAPA JUGA YANG PAS ITU MASUKIN APR—BFFFFFF!"

Lelah, Aomine membungkam mulut si kuning dengan tangannya.

"Meski begitu, kita tetap akan menyortir semua ini." Akashi melipat tangan di dada. Rubi memindai cepat kumpulan barang-barang yang berpotensi dicap tabu olehnya. "Jaa, serahkan semua yang kalian dapat hari ini."

Dimulai dari Kise Ryouta. Menyatakan bahwa Akashi kehabisan kata-kata melihat jumlah hadiah Valentine untuk si model adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Bisa dikatakan ia sudah terbiasa dan enggan berkomentar tentang hal tersebut. "Kise. Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menolak semua produk buatan tangan?"

Kise tertawa canggung. Telunjuk menggaruk pipi. "Yaa, menolak semua ini agak... gimana gitu. Kan kasian, udah capek-capek bikin-ssu." Ia kembali mengumbar senyum sejuta yen miliknya.

(Kise Ryouta, pangeran dambaan semua gadis, seorang _gentleman_ sejati.)

"Ah, kalo Aominecchi gimana?" Empat pasang mata langsung memusatkan atensi pada yang disebut. Pemuda navy itu lantas membalik tasnya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. Beberapa benda berbalut kertas pink cetar berjatuhan. "Gue tadi sempet bangga gegara gak dapet, tapi akhirnya dapet juga sih. Bodo amat ah."

Ajaibnya, konfesi terselubung berwujud SilverKing yang tadi tidak ikut muncul bersama tumpukan barang tak penting di atas meja. Yang namanya Aomine ya Aomine; mau frontal sekalipun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan dada dan paha Mai-chan di hatinya.

Dasar nggak berperikehumuan. Lha.

"Hmph. Ini percuma-nanodayo." Midorima berbalik menuju pintu. "Aku akan keluar dari sini. Aku tidak akan mengikuti jalan pembicaraan kalian yang tidak berguna itu, nanodayo."

" **Ditolak."**

"Hah—"

"Midorima, lo juga harus bantu-bantu."

"Midorimacchi, semuanya ditolak nggak-ssu?"

Wajah Midorima yang kontan memerah membuat empat kepala pelangi itu syok sesaat. Perihal yang di atap tadi adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dibahasnya saat ini. Hanya mengingat sedikit saja membuat kemalua—eh, rasa malunya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A-Aku hanya membawanya. Bukan berarti aku menerima pengakuannya, nodayo! Jangan salah paham, yang kupikirkan saat itu hanya Takao—!"

Hening.

"Takao Kazunari..."

"Takaocchi..."

"Takao..."

"Taka-chin..."

Kepala merah-kuning-biru-ungu menggumam bersamaan. Midorima keceplosan. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya setelah ia mengakui hal paling memalukan yang ada sangkut-pautnya tentang insiden tadi. Apalagi di depan Maharaja Akashi Seijuurou, manusia laknat dengan skill blackmailing level dewa.

"Ggh! Kalau dihadapkan dengan yang seperti itu, mana mungkin aku menerima-nodayo! Bukannya begitu, hanya saja aku lebih memilih Taka—"

"Haaaa-aaa, Midorima/Midorimacchi/Mido-chin mengakuinyaaaa~" empat makhluk itu berkorus.

"KENAPA KITA MALAH MEMBICARAKAN TAKAO, NODAYO?!"

.

.

"Aka-chin, aku sudah menolak semua yang buatan tangan~" Murasakibara agak membungkuk, menunjukkan kumpulan coklat, permen dan biskuit yang dibungkus dalam kantung-kantung dan kotak berbagai bentuk. "Boleh aku memakan yang ini~?"

Akashi menyambar sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dengan pita kuning polka yang menghiasi. "Jangan terlalu naif, Murasakibara." Ia membuka tutupnya, menunjukkan isinya pada keempat Kiseki no Sedai yang sontak lupa cara untuk bernapas. "Kelihatannya seperti beli dari toko, namun isinya buatan tangan. Perhatikan dengan baik sebelum kau menerimanya."

Sepertinya mereka semua menderita trauma berat dengan yang namanya coklat buatan tangan, ya.

"Yaah, padahal aku lapar~" Murasakibara kecewa ketika Akashi mengambili satu-persatu bingkisan yang didekapnya, memilah mana yang lulus uji BPOM dan mana yang tidak. "Kalau Aka-chin sendiri gimana? Cerita dong~"

"Iya tuh Akashicchi, ceritain-ssu!"

"Kita sudah impas, nodayo."

"Biar adil tuh, Akashi!"

Pemuda bersurai darah itu meletakkan salah satu bingkisan untuk Murasakibara yang baru diseleksinya. Ia mengelus dagu, pertanda berpikir. "Aku, ya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita."

.

.

Siang itu, Akashi terbangun di ruang kelasnya. Ia sempat merasa begitu ringan dan terapung di udara sesaat setelah membuka mata, mungkin faktor dirinya yang kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Atau mungkin ada masalah lain? Tunggu, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu beberapa menit lalu.

Apa, ya? Sepasang heterokrom tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Menggeleng, mata kucingnya menangkap keberadaan dua kotak kecil yang diletakkan di atas meja. Yang satu merah polka hitam, yang satunya lagi merah bergaris emas. Selain itu, ada juga catatan yang diatasnya ada coretan (ia menolak menyebut simbol-simbol abstrak itu tulisan) mahakarya Kise.

 _Akashicchi, Kurokocchi sudah pulang-ssu. Ini ada titipan, katanya sih yang satu buat Akashicchi yang 'itu' sama Akashicchi yang 'anu'. Nggak tau lagi sih, tapi pokoknya gitu!_

 _Dari Ryouta yang kece (btw aku yang membawamu kesini, nodayo. - Midorima)_

Tepat setelah ia selesai membaca catatan tersebut, dosennya masuk ke kelas. Dan Akashi pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa yang baik, suka menolong dan rajin menabung.

Kurang lebih tiga jam setelah itu, jadwal kuliahnya berakhir dan ia dibebaskan pulang. Namun karena Akashi Seijuurou (yang ini) adalah anak yang setia kawan dan baik hati lagi tidak sombong, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kawan-kawan seperjuangannya agar bisa pulang bersama.

Tangannya menimang kotak merah polka hitam itu, pikirannya larut pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ingat. Bocah kurang ajar itu berani juga menjaga rahasia darinya.

Saking tidak konsentrasinya pada kondisi koridor yang ia lalui, Akashi hampir menabrak seseorang. Jika bukan karena refleksnya yang tidak manusiawi mungkin ia akan terlibat semacam skandal.

"Ah, Akashi-sama! Maaf, aku tidak hati-hati!" gadis bersurai eboni itu membungkuk memohon maaf. Manik rubinya meneliti si gadis dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Figur yang lumayan, anggun, sopan dan sepasang cerulean berbingkai bulu mata yang lentik dan indah.

Ya, meski tidak seindah doi sih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, aku permisi."

"Ano—"

Akashi hampir melenggang pergi kalau bukan karena gumaman si gadis. Ia berbalik dan berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan. Si gadis buru-buru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, membungkuk ketika menyodorkan bingkisan tersebut.

"Ini dariku. Tolong terimalah—"

"Eits, tunggu dulu!"

Dari arah belakang, tiba-tiba muncul dua gadis lainnya yang langsung menghalangi sampainya bingkisan tersebut ke tangan Akashi. Jangan-jangan ini apa yang dimaksud teman-temannya tentang berdirinya sejenis fanclub yang agak... fanatik.

"Tiba-tiba memberikan sesuatu yang seperti ini ke Akashi-sama, kepalamu terlalu tinggi."

Ha? Bukannya itu quotenya—

"Kau masih semester awal kan?" gadis satunya menanya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Akashi Devotees membuka perekrutan member baru!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi langsung pergi dari TKP.

Untung tidak ada yang memperhatikan dua kotak merah yang dibawanya.

.

.

"EEEEEH?! LEWAT BEGITU SAJA-SSU?!"

Kise berseru heboh, Aomine langsung menempelengnya. "Berisik, Kise!"

"Ya. Inilah keuntungannya menjadi seorang Akashi." Akashi melipat tangan di dada, berusaha terdengar keren namun malah menyebalkan di telinga mereka semua.

"Tapi, banyak juga lho cewek-cewek cantik di fanclubnya Akashi—"

"Aominecchi pasti mandangin dadanya doang-ssu."

"—Kayaknya juga banyak yang tipe-tipe ojou-sama gitu."

"AKU DIKACANGIN!"

"Dan kalau tidak salah, mereka bermusuhan dengan fanclub Kise, nanodayo."

"SEREM! APA-APAAN ITU-SSU?!"

"Mendingan lo hati-hati deh."

"Aku nggak peduli~"

Srak.

"Maaf, minna-san. Aku terlambat." Kuroko muncul di ambang pintu, membungkuk untuk melepas sandalnya. Namun belum selangkah masuk ia sudah diamati atas-bawah oleh sesosok Akashi.

Rasanya seperti ditelanjangi, sinar mata Kuroko mengisyaratkan.

"Ada apa, Kuroko? Keluarkan juga semuanya."

Pernyataan barusan mengundang kehebohan. Kise tersedak, Aomine mendelik, dua lainnya antara heran dan prihatin.

"Aku tahu kau menerima sesuatu di kampus tadi. Jika itu buatan tangan, aku akan menyitanya."

Kuroko hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia bergerak menuju tasnya yang diletakkan di lemari kamar. "Aku tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, Akashi-kun..." ujarnya pelan, mencari-cari benda tertentu dalam tasnya. Awan mendung baru akan berkumpul di sekitar mereka semua—

"Tentu saja aku tahu—kalau bukan begitu, untuk apa aku merogoh tasmu saat di bangku tadi siang."

—setidaknya, mereka punya alasan lain untuk melampiaskan amarah.

Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah kantung merah muda. Sambil menunduk ia menyerahkan bingkisan tersebut malu-malu.

Keselek babak dua.

"Ehem. Bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, coklat ini buatan tangan. Akan kuambil, Kuroko." Akashi berdeham ganteng untuk mengembalikan suasana setelah mengamati bingkisan pink itu. Ia pun langung mengambil (merampas) bingkisan tersebut dari tangannya.

"Sudah kuduga situasinya akan begini, nodayo." Midorima mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Jadi aku telah menyiapkan ini—ADUH!"

"KUROKOCCHI! KUROKOCCHI, AKU COBA BIKIN COKLAT-SSU! KALO DARI KITA MAH NGGAK APA-APA—WUAAAAAA!"

Aomine langsung bertindak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Besok traktiran vanilla shake tiga gelas, deh. Oke, Tetsu?" cengiran inosen menjadi senjata pamungkas proposalnya.

"Kuro-chin, mau~?" Murasakibara menyodorkan sebungkus snack batangan rasa coklat. Akashi hanya mengangguk mafhum, "Kalau kau mau ronde berikutnya, akan kuberikan dengan senang hati."

Kuroko terpaku sesaat, kemudian tersenyum penuh bahagia.

"Terima kasih, minna-san!"

.

.

"KURRRRRROKOCCHI YEAAAH!"

"Wah! Kise-kun, berat!"

"Tetsu mah unyu banget, ya!"

"Aomine-kun, sakit..."

"Kalian semua sama saja, nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin, nggak mau makan~?"

"Er, Murasakibara-ku—ngh!"

"Eh—Murasakibara temee! Ambigu tau!"

"LAGI! LAKUKAN LAGI! YEAAH!"

" **Kalian semua berisik."**

.

.

(Extra Dates!)

.

.

Dalam tidurnya yang tak pernah lelap, hanya satu hal yang pernah ia impikan.

Laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya itu mengumbar aura kekecewaan. Bahunya lemas, mengubur muka di kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja. Suhu ruangan serasa turun beberapa derajat karenanya. Sepasang Iris rubi menatap seperempat prihatin dari sisi lain.

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini?!" Seijuurou melenguh, masih tak percaya dengan sekumpulan manisan putih nan lembut yang dikemas dalam kotak hitam berpolkadot biru. Tentu saja, marshmallow tidak berdosa itu tak bergeming, apalagi berubah menjadi manisan lainnya secara ajaib.

"Dasar, kemana perginya otak jeniusmu itu?" Akashi menyilang kaki, tangan dilipat keren di dada. "Apakah dilema Valentine telah membuatmu galau? Super sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu itu sebelum kugunting."

Masih dengan senyum ganteng layaknya seorang pangeran, Akashi terkekeh. "Sudahkah kau mencobanya? Kalau belum, makan saja."

Kepala merah diangkat dari posisi pundung. Seijuurou tahu harga dirinya sudah terjun bebas dari langit ketujuh. Untuk menghindari pelecehan verbal berlanjut, ia mengambil satu dan menggigitnya.

Tak hanya rasa khas tepung marshmallow, lembut dan kental vanilla juga ikut mengiringi.

Krim vanilla buatan tangan?

"Seperti dugaanku," Akashi mengelus dagu. "Vanilla adalah rasa khas Kuroko. Tidak hanya preferensinya, vanilla juga aroma natural Kuroko."

 **Ctak.** Satu urat kesabaran Seijuurou putus. Ketahuan cerminan imejinya ini suka ngapain.

"Itu artinya, Kuroko mempersembahkan cintanya yang putih; tulus dan murni, hanya untukmu."

Seijuurou terdiam. Menatap marshmallow di genggamannya. Gigitan berikutnya semakin dipenuhi dengan manisnya vanilla, begitu mengingatkannya akan Tetsuya.

"Kuroko tidak mungkin membencimu."

Menuju yang ketiga, Akashi akhirnya buka mulut setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Rubi dan emas menangkap sebuah macaroon raspberry di genggamannya.

'Aku tak puas hanya dengan ini,'

Ia melahap yang berikutnya, dan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya hingga menjelang pagi nanti.

'Suatu saat nanti, Tetsuya akan memberiku macaroon juga.'

.

.

.

Ditemani paduan raspberry dan vanilla, senyum tipis menghiasi paras tampannya. Memori kembali diputar pada untaian melodi yang dilantunkan Kuroko menjelang siang tadi. Ia mulai bersenandung, mengulas kembali tiap kata hingga ke akhir yang belum sempat terucap.

"Kimi no mimi nante iranai, kimi no kokoro datte iranai  
Kimi ga sou yatte kurushinderu kao ga miretara ii yo."

(Ia merasa ini adalah mimpinya yang terindah semasa ia hidup.)

.

.

.

Kerut-kerut heran memenuhi wajah Mayuzumi yang biasanya sedatar aspal jalan tol. Sebuah bingkisan dengan kertas kado berwarna pelangi dan pita silver tersasar di tumpukan light novelnya, sudah pasti pengirimnya si dia.

Di atasnya tertempel catatan dengan tulisan sedikit awut-awutan.

'Maaf ya kalo kamar lo kayak habis diobrak-abrik maling. Dari ore-sama yang fabulous.'

Mayuzumi menengok ke kusen jendela. Ada bekas sepatu di sana. Terkadang ia heran teknik apa yang sudah ditekuninya. Dengan wajah kepremanan mengajak berantem dan mulut nyerocosnya itu, Nijimura lebih bakat maling daripada manajer.

Di balik balutan kertas warna-warni tersembunyi sekotak marshmallow.

Wajahnya yang sudah suram menjadi semakin suram. Ia mengambil satu dan menggigitnya sedikit—manis dan pahit dark chocolate memanjakan lidahnya. Terpaku sesaat, Mayuzumi melanjut menghabiskan sisa marshmallow dalam sekejap.

Light novel bersampul gadis biru dengan hoodie kelinci terlupakan.

"... Seleramu jelek, bodoh."

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Nijimura sedikit memajukan bibirnya ketika ia membuka bingkisan kecil yang ditemukannya tergeletak kesepian di atas meja belajarnya, terbungkus kertas abu-abu dan pita berwarna pelangi.

Marshmallow buatan tangan yang terkemas rapi dalam sebuah kotak mungil.

'Sepertinya aku sudah nyelonong masuk seenak jidat. Dariku (jelas lah).'

 **.**

 **(1) Kelingking diangkat adalah salah satu etika minum teh bangsawan.**

 **(2) Saya nggak perlu jelaskan yang dipegang Mayuyu itu LN apa.**

 **(3) Imeji Akashi yang pake bandana itu agak mirip Bang Levi.**

 **(4) Ada sedikit selipan awal-awal Time Machine ga Nakutatte. KURRRRRROKOCCHI YEAAAH!**

 **(5) I Want to Meet You – Nakajima Megumi: Plesetan dari Aitai by Megpoid GUMI.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **Ini apa. Saya tahu sedikit geje dan agak dipaksakan, berhubung tahun ajaran baru itu udah lewat Valentine. Jadi ya diterima aja /no**

 **Yamasaki Naomi-san, ini bab barunya. Gimana? Garing? Tidak memuaskan? Maaf apdet telat :'3**

 **Saya mulai sadar kalo bab ini dan bab lalu memberi petunjuk pairing utama dalam fic ini itu apa saja (SULIT MELUPAKAN ENDINGNYA BAB KEMAREN ARGH). Saya sendiri juga masih labil mau dikemanakan perasaan Akashi sama Kagami (jangan bilang Tecchan harus poliandri).**

 **Maaf, maaf banget kalo bab ini humornya berkurang (drastis). Berasa minggat untuk kasih penekanan di hubungan antar karakter alias laju tjintah masing-masing #quoteKagami**

 **INI PASTI EFEK BAPER! /disambit gunting keramat/**

 **Dan, omegatiga. Saya gak pernah kepikiran buat nyelipkan lagu disini! Kebetulan yang buat AkaKuro itu pas banget buat jelasin hubungan antara duo AkaSei sama Tecchan.**

 **Menurut reader, sebenernya yang jahat itu Oreshi apa Bokushi?**

 **Saya sedikit kehabisan kata disini. Mari kita pindah segmen.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Adcprk: Saya kok lumayan gagal paham ya. Apa yang dimaksud disini itu kalimat yang diakhiri tanda '—'? Oh, itu saya jatuh cinta (?) sama tanda itu, tapi kok kayaknya sudah masuk style saya ya. Ya, terima kasih sarannya, saya akan mencoba~**

 **hmmyaoi: Jangan dijadikan 'bahan' ya, entar otaknya makin ero (?). Saya juga sering kepikiran AoKagaKi kok (baca: bingung apa Kagami di tengah, ato Aomine nge-semein dua-duanya)~**

 **Caesar704: Sebenernya saya sudah lumayan kasih hint apa kesaktiannya Tecchan. Itu adalah (SFX: jeng jeng jeng jeeeeng)... kemampuan untuk OOT dan OOC sekaligus. Begitulah /angkat bahu**

 **Yagitarou Arisa: OMEGATIGA AYO SINI PELUKAN SAMA SAYA~ /dijegal Aomine/ Akhirnya saya nemu orang selain seseorang (?) yang ngikutin THY. Saya bangga /nangis haru/ Haha MayuAka-nya kerasa ya? Padahal itu ngasal #woi Dan maaf sempet bikin Arisa-san lupa ngerjain peer #sujudsungkem**

 **anon: Sebenernya sih itu bukan covernya Kamiyan, anon-san (kitakore!). Itu suara coretseksehcoret Shoose-san /jerit bahagia/ Btw, di om Yutub ada versi (utaite) Kisedai-nya. Sudah coba? Buruan coba #promosi**

 **Akkurren612: Dibiasakan ya, Akkurren-san #nggak Saya sendiri awalnya juga syok kok. Sebenernya Akashi itu statusnya mendekati uke sejuta umat. Saking ada Tecchan sama Furi dia bisa jadi seme. Tenang saja, saya yakin Akkurren-san akan terbiasa /acung jempol/**

 **Keita Ritsu: Makasih makasih /bungkuk sambil dilemparin kembang tujuh rupa/ Biar Tecchan bisa istirahat dari keroyokan pelangi nih /dikasih Ignite Pass Kai/ Tenang saja Ritsu-san, semuanya ada kesempatan buat gaet Tecchan. Nanti KagaKuro akan membuahkan hasil kok~ Salam dari author kurang ajar yang apdetnya kayak siput cacat kaki! /tebar cinta/**

 **.**

 **Balasan bagi yang tanya:**

 **Crunchy Biscuit: Ahaha maaf kalo bikin bingung~ Yang diteriakkan Kagami itu kelanjutan naskah yang dia baca (yang 'SETAN GUNTING SIALAN' ato apalah itu).**

 **teh hitam: Itu Masked bitcH-nya GUMI, Vocaloid. Silahkan coba dengarkan~**

 **Arriellin: Mereka mau ke kamar, Arriellin-san /dihajar/ Oh, kalo dramanya udah ending. Untung aja ficnya belom, jadi stay tuned ya~ #dikeroyok**

 **.**

 **Kamus Mini Valentine/White Day:**

 **Setiap hadiah punya maknanya sendiri. Saya nggak nemu di mbah Gugel, tapi referensinya diambil dari doujinshi 'It's Okay Even With the Love of a Little Macaron'. Di doujin itu settingnya White Day, tapi kayaknya sama aja deh.**

 **(1) Coklat (bukan white choco): 'I love you'. Tergantung honmei choco (beneran suka), giri choco (sekedar ucapan, obligation chocolate), atau tomo choco (coklat pertemanan).**

 **(2) Permen: 'I like you'.**

 **(3) Cookies: 'Let's stay friends'.**

 **(4) Marshmallow (polos/no filling): 'I hate you'.**

 **(5) Macaroon: 'You're a precious person to me'.**

 **(6) Marshmallow (non-white choco filling): Menurut deduksi saya, ini mungkin berarti 'I hate you, but deep inside I love you'.**

 **Silahkan dikoneksikan dengan hadiah-hadiah yang diterima para karakter :3**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata. Selamat buat Shintaro Arisa-chan, macaroon waffle dan anon yang sukses menebak judul lagu. Ayo merapat, saya bagikan virtual hug #emangbisa**

 **Dan, bab depan saya akan mengetik bab Extra. Saya beri dua pilihan; edisi KagaKuro atau tentang bang Sujo sama Mayuyu?**

(Terima kasih untuk Renyahnya Tango, Adcprk, macaroon waffle, Indah605, hmmyaoi, Caesar704, Shintaro Arisa-chan, J'TrimFle, anon, Akkurren612, teh hitam, Akari Kareina, Keita Ritsu dan Ariellin untuk reviewnya! Terima kasih juga untuk author yang sudah mem-fav atau follow fic ini dan untuk silent readers di luar sana~!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE 1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Murasakibara. Kau masih bisa makan, bukan?"

Gelengan. "Aku nggak mau yang ini~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kise sudah mulai menangis pelangi. "Aominecchi, kenapa kok nggak melakukan apapun-ssu?"

Aomine menelan ludah. "Gue gak bisa ngapa-ngapain."

Kiseki no Sedai memang terkenal dengan mental baja mereka. Segala macam bencana dan cobaan dari neraka sudah biasa dihadapi. Siksaan mental jika melanggar aturan sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari. Namun ada satu masalah yang tidak satupun dari mereka akan bertahan hidup darinya—

"... Jadi, enaknya diapain?"

—Yaitu hidangan maut dari mantan manajer mereka yang unyu, manis dan diam-diam fujoshi, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Momoi Satsuki.

Tantangan hari ini adalah sebuah kue coklat berhias krim vanilla dan stroberi yang nampak menggiurkan. Sekali lagi, penegasan pada kata 'nampak'.

 _Dimakan bareng ya, aku yang buat lho!  
Happy Valentine, minna! ~Momoi_

Duh. Ajakan buat bunuh diri bareng, nih?

"Ta-Tapi kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan ini—"

Tangan Kuroko yang hendak mengambil garpu langsung ditepis oleh Aomine yang merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak dari benda keramat unyu itu.

"Bentar. Jangan keburu, Tetsu." Kakek Aomine berpetuah.

"Kalian semua."

Lima kepala menengok ke arah pintu. Akashi dengan pakaian lengkap sudah siap untuk berangkat. "Aku akan pergi mencari udara segar." Dengan senyum tanpa dosa, ia berbalik dan mengibas sebelah tangan. "Kalian tak boleh meremehkan Momoi yang sudah menuangkan segenap cintanya untuk kue itu. Kalian **wajib** memakannya."

"Eeeh~ Aka-chin gak mau ikut makan~?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak berencana mati muda. Semoga beruntung~"

"AKASHI KAMPRET, JANGAN KABUR!"

"HUWEEEE AKASHICCHI CURANG CURANG CURAAANG-SSU!"

"... Akashi-kun, dilarang makan yuudofu selama sebulan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat orang, masing-masing seiris, garpu di tangan.

Midorima, masih dengan pisau roti terhunus ikut mengambil garpunya. Dengan nada bicara yang sangat-tidak-biasa ia mengucap, "I-I-Itadakimasu."

"I-Itadakimasu." yang lainnya menyahut otomatis.

Kuroko memulai dari stroberi. Butir merah dilap dengan tisu hingga bersih dari kontaminasi krim putih. Sementara itu, Aomine nekat memulai dari kuenya. Tangannya gemetar, seakan tidak sudi memasukkan potongan cake ke mulut.

Wajah Kise membiru dengan komikal. Sambil mengusut ingus ia memotong secuil kue itu. Murasakibara memandang jatahnya dengan sengit. Midorima sendiri merapal jampi-jampi. Siapa tahu itu kue dipelet atau ditinggali jin.

"Aaaa..."

"B-Buruan makan, Kise."

"Aominecchi sendiri nggak makan..."

"Hngggggg..."

"Engggg..."

"Hmmmmm~"

"Singkirkan segala macam makhluk halus di kue ini, nanodayo."

"Ichigo-chan sudah teracuni krimnya. Maafkan Momoi-san ya, ichigo-chan."

"AYOLAAAAAAH!" Aomine mulai frustasi. Tangannya menggebrak meja, menarik perhatian mereka yang bahkan belum mau mencicipi kue teman masa kecilnya. "KENAPA HARUS MASAKANNYA SATSUKI?! KENAPAAAA?!"

"KITA BAKAL DIBUNUH AKASHI KAMPRET ITU KALO GAK MAKAN!"

Seakan memenuhi panggilan alam, kepala Kagami tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. "Yo! Gue denger kalian pada makan-makan!"

Krik krik. Jangkrik Jepang mengisi keheningan.

"Whoaa! Keliatannya enak, tuh! Siapa yang bikin?" Kagami serta-merta ikut bergabung di ujung meja yang sebenarnya tempat duduk Akashi. "Nimbrung ya, mumpung gue laper. Itadakimaasu!"

Dengan semangat ia melahap sisa satu irisnya. Makhluk pelangi memasang wajah horor bersamaan. "Oi Aomine, kalo lo gak mau, sini deh!" mengabaikan Aomine yang membatu, Kagami melanjut melahap jatahnya.

Kunyah. Kunyah. Telan. "Kenapa sih? Enak lho."

Mereka semua langsung menukar pandangan penuh horor.

"I-I-Itu bikinannya Satsuki..." Aomine mengangkat telunjuk ke arah kue yang baru saja digigit separuhnya oleh Kagami. "Ya, terus? Ini serius e—"

"..."

Antusiasme di wajahnya menurun drastis dan digantikan biru pertanda sesuatu tidak beres.

"—nak."

Bruk.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Dari balik pintu, derap langkah kaki dan teriakan panik terdengar.

"AMBULANS! AMBULANSNYA NODAYOOO!"

"KAGA-CHIN BERTAHANLAAAAH!"

"JANGAN MATI DULU WOI, BAKAGAMI!"

"KAGAMICCHI JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMIIIIII!"

"DEMI TUHAN, KAGAMI-KUN JANGAN MATI DULU!"

BRAKBRUKBRAKBRUAK PRANG DUAK MEONG—buset, apaan itu—"WAAAAAAA!"

"..."

"..."

Nijimura makin monyong, Mayuzumi tetap datar tembok berdeham ganteng. "Jadii, gua gak inget ada maling ato begal masuk sini kemarin—" satu urat kesabaran putus. "Emangnya di luar ada apaan ya?"

"Peduli amat." Mayuzumi membalas singkat.

15 Februari, beberapa menit setelah matahari terbenam. Suatu hari di musim semi dengan dingin Winter yang masih terasa. Hitam dan abu-abu duduk berhadapan di meja kotatsu untuk menghangatkan diri. Sayang sekali, ada tamu tak diundang.

"Ya, begitulah."

Akashi Seijuurou berujar santai sambil menyeruput secangkir teh.

.

(Chapter 10 END.)


	12. Extra Chapter 3 (Ch 11)

Nijimura Shuuzou dan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Beda sekolah, beda negara—hell, mereka mungkin beda dunia. Tidak saling mengenal dan seharusnya tidak mungkin kenal. Entah ini buah keisengan siapa, salah siapa, atau mungkin bisa disebut karma; hubungan mereka diawali dari sesuatu yang—sangat—klise.

Sebelum itu, biarlah ia bermonolog sesaat.

Nijimura Shuuzou, 19 tahun; diculik ke Los Angeles setelah resmi memegang ijazah SMP Teiko. Bukan diculik, sih. Lebih tepatnya terpaksa emigrasi ke Negeri Paman Sam mengikuti sang ayah yang mengalami pengobatan intensif di sana.

Sejak saat itu ia makin jarang menyentuh si bundar oranye yang selalu menemaninya dikala masih duduk di bangku SMP—tentu saja, hasilnya adalah Nijimura makin kudet dengan dunia basket.

Dan lagi, di LA inilah Nijimura menyadari bahwa orientasinya menikung tajam; dimulai dari sekelebat pemikirannya ketika pertama bertemu sesosok pemuda yang membelokkan manusia-manusia lurus dengan pesona sejuta watt-nya, dan semakin parah ketika ia sadar akan sesuatu lainnya:

Nijimura Shuuzou, begonya, sempat kepergok cinta ketika SMP—dengan kouhai (setan) kesayangan yang dikira istri. Namun dengan melihat kondisi kouhai yang dimaksud saat ini, sepertinya hal tersebut turun menjadi mustahil. Jadi, kalau kouhainya nggak dapat...

... berarti malah mengejar senpainya, gitu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje. Segudang Sho-Ai yang mungkin gagal. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **Selipan Curhatan Author: Astaga, ini fic saya abaikan hampir 1 taun. Curhatan lanjutan di bawah—maafkan... dan maafkan saya yang memutuskan untuk mengganti cara bicara beberapa char (terutama soal lo-gue-nya). Dan disini POV-nya sering ganti.**

 **(EXTRA 3: How (the Hell) They Met)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Sekitar satu-dua tahun lalu—ia lupa.)_

Hari itu suhu melambung jauh diatas normal.

Peluh diusap asal. Hawa musim panas cukup memanggang hingga dirinya bisa puas mandi keringat—lagipula ide bodoh siapa untuk berjaket ditengah cuaca begini.

Setelah sempat tersasar ketika menumpang monorel (AC gerbong berasa bagai dibelai bidadari kahyangan), tak heran jika suasana hati Nijimura tengah dongkol setengah mati. Dompet yang isinya _limited edition_ membuatnya terpaksa jalan kaki.

Ya lumayan. Sekali-sekali bermaso ria di tengah hawa musim panas.

Seberapa frekuen dirinya pulang ke tanah air tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan tersesat beberapa kilometer dari tujuan akhir. Dengan ransel yang setia menemani sejak SMP di punggung, sebelah tangan menjinjing tas dan ponsel di satunya, ia begitu mirip anak hilang, tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Anjir. Panaaas. Sejak kapan Jepang sepanas ini." Gerutu Nijimura, mengutuk anu **gerah** hawa panas yang menimpanya, kontras dengan saat di monorel tadi. Masih syukur dirinya tidak kuliah, tidak perlu ospek-sana ospek-sini, meski sekarang ia butuh secepatnya mencari sambilan.

Kanker di depan mata—tidak, kanker dalam genggamannya sekarang. Ia meratapi nasib isidompetnya. (Mungkin, seharusnya, dia lebih meratapi kapasitas otaknya.)

Tak lama kemudian pikirannya pun tersasar ke kouhai-kouhai pelanginya—uhuk—jangan-jangan mereka semua masih kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan, mereka tersasar dari jalan yang lurus. Jangan-jangan, Akashi selingkuh...

... tunggu, kenapa nyambungnya ke Akashi. Jadinya baper, deh.

Ah sudahlah.

Nijimura Shuuzou menyesal karena tak dapat menjadi senpai teladan.

.

.

Tersebutlah gedung Apartemen Pelangi.

'Lokasi strategis! Biaya menyesuaikan kantong! Pelayanan pokoknya memuaskan!', begitulah yang tertera pada brosur kelewat mencolok mereka yang lama-lama terdengar seperti tawaran pijat plus-plus. Pandangan Nijimura menjadi mejikuhibiniu karenanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, pria bersurai arang itu menyeret tubuhnya ke dalam gedung tersebut. Ingin sujud syukur rasanya dibawah naungan atap tempat singgah sementaranya.

—Bruk.

"Oh, maa—"

Tengok kanan, tengok kiri. Perasaan tadi bahunya menyenggol seseorang. Naasnya tidak ada siapapun dalam jarak pandang. Tiba-tiba batinnya disergap hawa gaib dan sensasi merinding. Itu tadi siapa ya? Jangan-jangan gedung ini _benar-benar_ warisan tujuh turunan hingga dihuni IYKWIM.

Manyun sejenak, atensinya kembali pada tangga.

Andai ia menotis keberadaan manusia kelabu yang baru saja keluar pintu lobi.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka (yang sebenarnya) terjadi pada suatu malam musim panas.

Kombo maut insomnia dan kebosanan mengantarkan Nijimura Shuuzou ke lantai teratas yang konon sesepi TPU seberang jalan. Menaiki tangga berikutnya, tangannya meraih gagang pintu menuju atap, bibir monyong naturalnya sesekali merutuki suhu malam hari yang tidak berbeda jauh.

Malam itu langit cerah, secerah masa depannya sebelum lulus SMP. Nijimura menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon, menikmati suasana hening yang jarang ia dapatkan saat di Teiko dulu.

Duh. Kok baper lagi ya.

Ia butuh obat anti-baper. Nijimura mengamati kondisi sekitar. Langit _prussian_ bertabur bintang, hawa musim panas, sesosok berkepala kelabu, atap rumah di kejauhan—tunggu.

... sejak kapan?

 _Onyx_ beradu dengan mendung kelabu. Untuk sesaat, dunia serasa milik berdua—

"WHOAAAA!"

—nggak jadi.

Nijimura salto ke belakang. Sumpah keknya itu orang tadi gak disitu, dan tuh orang sekilas berharap dirinya salto ke depan supaya jasadnya terlempar dari balkon dan membentur paving di bawah sana. Diam-diam mantan sabuk hitam karate itu mensyukuri latihan refleks perintah kouhai merahnya.

(Sebenarnya itu latihan menghindari sambitan gunting— _nggak,_ bukan itu masalahnya saat ini. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu.)

Pria muda namun ubanan itu mengangkat sebelah alis sejauh satu mili.

Ajaibnya lagi, manusia bermuka tembok itu mampu melewati radar Nijimura yang terbiasa untuk melacak keberadaan sesosok kouhai berandal yang hobi membolos latihan. (Perasaan tadi ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak baper lagi soal SMP.)

Makhluk berwajah sedatar TV flat itu hanya memalingkan pandangan ke buku tipis di genggaman. Nijimura memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti setelah sadar ia tidak dinotis.

Ia mengamati makhluk suram itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tubuh kurus semampai, surai abu-abu yang tersisir rapi (inikah yang disebut penuaan dini?), dan wajah plus mata yang penuh kekosongan—ah, _oxymoron—_ intinya sungguh hampa.

Tapi kok GGS (ganteng-ganteng suram) ya.

Dan keknya dia mirip seseorang, deh. Jangan-jangan—

"Apa maumu?" Tanya si ubanan ketus, seakan ia risih tentang pandangan Nijimura yang tertahan, air mukanya statis. "Tatapanmu mesum, tahu."

 **CTAK.** Satu lagi urat kesabaran Nijimura putus. Entah berapa sisanya.

Pemuda itu berdiri, menghampirinya dengan langkah tak bersuara (sekilas ia melihat sebuah buku tipis di genggaman si suram). Sekali lagi, mereka beradu pandang, jarak antara wajah menipis. Dan seorang Nijimura Shuuzou mulai _doki-doki suru._

Lawan bicaranya merenggut tangannya, agak kasar. Sesuatu yang lembut diselipkan di genggamannya. Tunggu, ada apa ini—

"Dan jangan kececeran di sini. Mirip TKP pembunuhan." Ujar si makhluk datar, suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan. Nijimura melirik tangannya, dan ketika pandangannya teralihkan, sosok transparan itu hilang ditelan bayangan, menyisakan pintu atap yang setengah terbuka.

Sejak kapan?

.

.

.

 **Tes.**

... dan Nijimura terkejut bukan kepalang ketika menyadari seberapa derasnya darah yang mengucur dari lubang hidungnya. Buru-buru ia mengelap cairan merah dengan sapu tangan di genggamannya.

Sial.

 _Padahal mereka belum kenalan._

.

.

.

Ketika ditanya tentang cita-cita, ia selalu menjawab singkat; "Ingin hidup tenang."

Mayuzumi Chihiro menjalani masa-masa remajanya dengan kondisi sendirian hingga suatu hari ketika ia SMP, keajaiban internet mengantarkannya pada gadis-gadis loli yang sayangnya beda dimensi.

Hidupnya relatif damai; tidak ada gangguan, ditemani segudang light novel yang sudah hobi ia koleksi sejak entah kapan, tanpa keributan dari manusia-manusia (ia menolak menyebut mereka teman) di sekelilingnya.

Hingga pada tahun ketiga SMA, seluruh dinding pertahanan yang membentengi dunia kecilnya runtuh ketika seseorang datang berkunjung.

Itulah yang menjadi awal dari warna-warni kehidupannya.

Dan itu pulalah yang menjadi alasan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro minggat ke Tokyo.

Kenapa? Karena di Kyoto ada alien.

Aliennya merah, suka main perintah sana-sini, himedere berevolusi menjadi kamidere level absolut, dan yang paling ekstrim: bergunting (baca: suka bawa gunting kesana kemari).

Alien itu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berhasil menerobos masuk dan untuk sementara waktu, mengajaknya jalan-jalan pagi di luar benteng dunianya. Dan untuk menghindari pertemuan berlanjut yang dapat mengakibatkan kebotakan dini, ia dengan seribu satu jurus sukses pindah ke Tokyo.

Disinilah hari-hari penuh damainya dimulai.

Rutinitasnya kembali normal. Tidak perlu berangkat pagi pulang malam untuk menemui si alien merah atas segala tuntutannya, tidak perlu khawatir mati muda jika diperintah bunuh diri melalui latihan ekstrim dengan semena-mena. Dan tentunya, tak terpisahkan dari yang namanya LN.

Namun sekali lagi, di luar dugaannya, seseorang datang dan merusak segalanya.

.

.

.

 _Sial sekali._

Itulah penjelasan yang paling cocok untuk hari itu.

Sialnya, Mayuzumi lupa membawa flashdisk berisi data laporan dan file presentasinya. Sialnya, ia pulang dengan oleh-oleh segudang berkas baru dengan _deadline_ minggu ini. Sialnya lagi, kulkasnya kosong dan perutnya kelaparan—tunggu, perasaan itu kulkas tadi pagi sepi. Sejak kapan?

Nggak jadi. Ralat. _Dan yang paling sial,_ Mayuzumi mendapati jendela yang terbuka, kusennya berlabel sol sepatu seseorang, dan seseorang yang dimaksud tahu-tahu tengah berleha-leha di depan TV-nya.

"Yo." Sapa orang itu tanpa sopan santun.

Ini si mesum yang kemarin malam.

 _Sial._

Mayuzumi mengambil langkah seribu seakan si monyong itu berpotensi merebut keperawanannya—eh, keperjakaannya— _nggak_ , sama saja (jaman sekarang banyak om-om udah homo, pedo pula). "Siapa suruh kau masuk sini?!" Teriaknya murka, namun mukanya tak jauh beda.

"Jendelanya nggak dikunci." Ujarnya santai. "Lagipula kulkasnya kosong. Syukurin udah diisi." Ia mengedikkan bahu ke arah perabot putih-putih adem di sebelah sana.

Tapi Mayuzumi belum puas, bang.

... puas penjelasan maksudnya, jangan mesum dulu.

"Nijimura Shuuzou." Manusia yang kini diketahui namanya itu mengulurkan tangan. "Kau siapa? Dari mana?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Mayuzumi mendengus. "Kepo."

"Oke, Kepo-kun. Kau Mayuzumi Chihiro, alumni SMA Rakuzan sejak dua tahun lalu, dari Kyoto, wibu maksimum. Terus namamu..." Nijimura berhenti sejenak, sementara Mayuzumi semakin kesal dibuatnya. "... nggak kreatif. Tapi laki-laki, kan?"

"Orang tuaku kebanyakan nonton anime renang."

"... kau beneran anaknya orang tuamu, ya."

"Maksudmu."

.

.

.

"Cho—sejak kapan kau tahu sebanyak itu?"

"Ada deh."

.

.

.

Kenapa Jepang harus sesempit ini?

Dirinya seakan lepas dari lubang gunting, masuk ke lubang titan.

Diliriknya sebal kouhai serampangan yang seenak jidat menumpang di kamarnya, **lagi** _._ Kurang ajar. Sudah tidak tahu sopan santun, ini anak bahkan tidak kuliah. Keberadaannya di sana seakan-akan mengejek Mayuzumi dan _deadline_ yang minta diajak kawin lari.

Baginya, Nijimura Shuuzou tidak lebih dari sebuah gangguan. Katanya sih, di perkenalan mereka yang penuh adu bacot, ia pernah bersekolah di Teiko (sepertinya Mayuzumi pernah dengar nama sekolah ini), namun pindah ke LA saat resmi lulus.

Si bibir ini sering bercerita tentang temannya yang super bishie tapi jago pencak silat, tentang menantang dan mengalahkan preman-preman lokal dalam streetball lalu berpetualang menghajar para berandalan yang menculik teman mereka.

Diam-diam Mayuzumi ngiri, _ini bocah kenapa hidupnya seru banget._ Tapi bayangan dunia action untuk bishonen jenius nan misterius seperti dirinya tidak cocok, alhasil dibuangnya jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut.

"Kau beneran jomblo sepanjang SMA?"

Selain itu, sialnya kouhai dekil bermulut monyong lima senti ini tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya terjangkit hipertensi kapan saja.

Mayuzumi serta-merta kehilangan kesabarannya dan mendelik ke arah Nijimura. _"Bukan urusanmu."_ Desisnya tajam, jarinya menekan keyboard dengan penuh nafsu. Nafsu buat menggali kuburannya Nijimura, ASAP.

Dan benar juga, manusia itu sedikit mencibirkan (memonyongkan) bibirnya yang dikata seksi. Amit-amit. "Heleh, palingan lu sama waifu-waifu 2D. Contoh nih gue," Nijimura menepuk dada penuh kebanggaan, memasang wajah songong _sesongong-songongnya_. "Gini-gini gue pernah pacaran sama orang paling high-class seantero sekolah—"

"Tapi sekarang sudah jadi mantan, kan."

Bingo. Mayuzumi menyeringai penuh kemenangan (dalam hati).

.

.

Nijimura makin manyun dibuatnya.

 _Udah baper dibuat makin baper. Sialan lu May._

(Lagipula siapa dulu yang memprovokasi, hah.)

"So? Kalo dah jadi mantan emang kenapa? Toh kita masih baik-baik aja, kok." Ia mendelik garang pada makhluk kelabu di sebelah sana, yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya; "Pacarku itu—udah jenius, sopan, baik, manis lagi. Bawel banget sih, tapi unyunya disitu."

"Serius deh, Mayu, mending ketimbang lu. Beneran nih gaada hubungan spesial? Senpai kek, kouhai kek, ato jangan-jangan sensei?"

 _Aduh._ Niji keceplosan, mak.

Melihat aura-aura gelap datang dari balik postur manusia superdatar itu, Nijimura merangkak mundur beberapa meter, antisipasi datangnya serangan dari negara api. Namun sebelum Mayuzumi mulai melempar aniaya verbal, pria yang lebih tua itu menghela napas penuh kesabaran.

"Ada sih, satu kouhai-ku."

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro harus berpikir positif.

Ini semua hanya kebetulan semata.

Ia yakin Nijimura itu orangnya bebal, tidak peka sama sekali, tapi wajah si monyong itu mengatakan kebalikannya. Dengan bibir yang maju tidak terkontrol dan mata mendelik horor, ia dengan tidak sopannya mengacungkan telunjuk ke muka datar temboknya.

"May... ternyata, selama ini..."

Sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alis.

.

.

Sebelum itu, mari kita review adegan beberapa menit lalu.

"Ada sih, kouhai-ku." Mayuzumi memulai kisah haru dan jatuh-bangun hubungan sesama manusianya semasa SMA. "Orangnya pendek tapi nyebelin. Maji Do-S. Sukanya main sambit sana perintah sini, caper, pokoknya himedere gitu."

"Tapi bukannya kita dekat atau apalah, masih ada senpai-nya yang lebih dekat."

"Terus terus?" Tanya Nijimura, tidak sabaran, isyaratnya penuh rasa penasaran yang terkemas dalam cengiran bodohnya itu. (Dan sekarang Mayuzumi sedikit berdeham karena jujur saja ia suka yang polos-polos—atau setidaknya tampak polos.)

"Sebelum kelulusan, dia mendatangiku. Basa-basi, 'selamat atas kelulusannya', seakan-akan aku ini tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali. Tapi dia memang jenius, kok." Mayuzumi menarik napas lagi, tiba-tiba terbayang setan sadis itu mendadak semanis malaikat, dan memanggilnya 'Mayuzumi-san'...

Sial. Sial sial sial.

"Y-Ya, pokoknya gitu deh." Gagapnya, berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu itu doi memang totemo kawaii. Eh, tapi kok rasa-rasanya déja vu ya... apaan sih?

"May... ternyata, selama ini..."

Mayuzumi berbalik badan, mendapati Nijimura dengan ekspresi paling terkhianati yang dapat dimiliki umat manusia. Bibirnya monyong tidak terkendali, matanya mendelik horor, dan telunjuknya diacungkan ke muka sedatar pantat pancinya.

Satu alis silver terangkat.

.

.

"DASAR PHO! MAKAN TEMEN! TUKANG TIKUNG!"

"HA? EMANGNYA DOIKU SIAPAMU?"

"DOIMU TUH AKASHI SEIJUUROU, KAN?"

"KALO IYA KENAPA."

"ITU MANTAN GUE, GEBLEK!"

"TAPI KAN MANTAN."

"TAPI GUE MASIH SAYANG! JOMBLO LU."

"MAKSUDNYA."

.

.

.

Setelahnya, mereka trauma dengan keberadaan masing-masing selama seminggu.

(Di suatu rumah megah di daerah Kyoto sana, Akashi Seijuurou bersin-bersin.)

.

.

.

Nijimura gagal paham. Sumpah.

Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan dan kombinasi yang tersedia, Nijimura gagal paham kenapa makhluk madesu ubanan itu bisa dekat dengan sesosok yang unyu, jenius, tajir, baik hati dan tidak sombong—

—yang kebetulan adalah mantannya sendiri.

 _Mantan. Tapi masih sayang._

Astaga, ingin sekali dirinya mengubur Mayuzumi Chihiro sampai ke pusat bumi.

Sebenarnya sih mereka sudah setuju untuk gencatan senjata, tapi persetan dengan itu, si uban ini pernah modusin mantannya. **Mantannya.** Frustasi, Nijimura mulai menjambak rambut sendiri. Serius rasanya dia ingin ngajak Akashi balikan dan langsung kawin lari _on the spot._

(Tapi Nijimura baru ingat jika dia sempat mimisan waktu pertama melihat Mayuzumi.)

Dan sekarang mantan kapten basket Teiko itu pun mulai meragukan kesetiaannya. _Jadi kalau nggak bisa balikan sama mantan, move on ke senpainya mantan gitu?_

 _Tunggu tunggu tunggu,_ Nijimura menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja kotatsunya. _Ini gue kenapa malah mikirin si hantu uban itu. Emangnya kita beneran cocok? Anjir. Kalo iya gue gak sudi jadi ukenya._

"Aaaargh! Mayu kampret, mati aja sana!" Teriaknya frustasi, ingin sekali rasanya meluapkan kekesalannya dengan wujud sebutir bogem ke muka _nyebelin, madesu dan sedatar triplek itu_ _—_

—yang kebetulan, _lagi,_ ternyata bishie juga.

 _Anjir!_ Nijimura makin geregetan, kepingin menangis pelangi saja rasanya. Wajahnya mulai menampilkan ekspresi jijik ketika membayangkan saat dirinya dititahkan untuk segera kembali ke Amerika dan mulai LDR-an dengan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Mayuzumi. _Yang lolicon, sedeng, nyerempet wibu, dan mukanya minta ditabok itu._

(Tuh kan, mikirin si dia lagi.)

 _Well shit,_ lebih baik Nijimura bunuh diri di lubang titan saja kalau begini terus.

.

.

.

 **27/02/20xx, 17:21**

 **To: Mantan gue**

 **Subject: Senpaimu**

Akashi, senpaimu itu cenayang yang bisa mind manipulation ato apalah itu kah? Aku kok gak bisa berhenti mikirin dia, sih?

.

.

.

 **27/02/20xx, 17:23**

 **From: Mantan gue**

 **Subject: No Subject**

Kenapa? Nijimura-san naksir ya? Selamat dan sukses.

.

.

.

Dan ponsel flip jadul itu bertemu ajalnya setelah disambit dengan sekuat tenaga ke tembok terdekat. Biar ada alasan buat ganti hape yang bisa 4G.

.

.

.

Sepi.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu kouhai mablang itu tidak main ke kamarnya.

Tanpa sadar, tiap hari, Mayuzumi sudah awas di depan pintu kamarnya, _jangan-jangan itu bocah numpang lagi._ Tanpa sadar, ia sudah setengah menyangka si monyong belah kiri itu tengah berleha-leha di depan TV layaknya di rumah sendiri.

 _Geblek. Kenapa aku malah kangen._ Batin Mayuzumi nista di tengah-tengah bacaannya, terhenti di tengah-tengah bagian seru dimana si protag tengah gigit-gigitan mesra setengah anu dengan si heroine (yang tampaknya sangat menikmatinya.

Iris mendungnya bergulir ke pintu, lalu ke jendela, dan kembali ke pintu.

 _Rasa-rasanya kok sepi banget ya._

Jujur saja, Mayuzumi sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan seorang Nijimura Shuuzou, sampai-sampai kebiasaannya pun hapal semudah menghapal rumus dinamika. _Biasanya, si bibir itu bakal manyun pas lagi baper. Terus dia bakal sering bacot soal mantannya itu..._

 _Mantannya Niji._

Astaga, mahasiswa _mechanical engineering_ itu menolak bernostalgia tentang alien kamidere (sok) absolut itu. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding mengenang makhluk yang telah merusak (memperindah) hidupnya itu—syukurlah mereka beda kota sekarang.

 _Buruan mati sana, Ji._

Mayuzumi gagal paham kenapa makhluk biadab semacam _returnee_ Amerika itu dapat pacar yang tak kalah biadabnya—eh, pacar yang _kece nan amazing_ sejenis Akashi Seijuurou. Ia mendengus. Alisnya bertaut. _Syukur aja tuh bibir gak jomblo. Udah punya, songong pula._

 _Jomblo,_ ya. Mayuzumi meringis miris membayangkan kata tersebut.

Mungkin Nijimura Shuuzou itu menyebalkan, tapi gini-gini dia masih sayang teman.

Teman?

Sejak kapan mereka berteman?

... iyuh. Najis.

 _SKSD tuh anak. Mentang-mentang Chihiro nama cewek malah dipanggil Mayu. Gue laki tulen, Ji._ Gerutu Mayuzumi dalam hati, gemas rasanya ingin misuh-misuh di muka kouhai serampangannya itu. _Situ aja namanya pelangi, gak heran LGBT._

Hening menyerang lagi.

(Sebenarnya dari tadi hening, soalnya Mayuzumi ribut dalam hati.)

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Mayuzumi makin risih.

Sudah lama sekali tidak ketemu. Si mulut bebek itu seakan hilang ditelan bumi—walaupun sebenarnya itu harapan awalnya, ada sesuatu (pesona? Jijik deh) yang membuatnya _for some reason_ kangen dengan makhluk nista yang satu itu.

(Mungkin ia sudah bosan dengan kehidupan monotonnya.)

LN bercover gadis moe pemegang tombak _Schneewalzer_ di genggamannya itu terlupakan seketika.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, meski dengan sangat berat hati, Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk berburu manusia yang sangat dikangeninya hari-hari ini.

 _Shimatta._

Langkahnya terhenti satu meter dari pintu.

 _Tunggu tunggu tunggu, kenapa aku kok jadi seperti istri yang ditinggal Bang Toyib,_ batin Mayuzumi, gereget ingin headbang ke dinding terdekat. Kalau-kalau dirinya juga belok kan bahaya, bagaimana nasib waifu-waifu yang diselingkuhinya nanti?

Apalagi masih ada alien sinting itu, jangan-jangan dia juga 'masih sayang' sama Nijimura...

(Sesaat ia merinding membayangkan jasadnya yang penuh lubang akibat disambit berbagai benda tajam, dengan si tersangka utama tertawa-tawa sadis layaknya perwujudan setan—tidak, coret kata 'layaknya', doi sudah pasti hasil kawin silang dedemit dan kuchisake-onna.)

Tapi persetan dengan Akashi Seijuurou (Mayuzumi memutar bola mata mengingat dirinya barusan membuat lawakan garing khas seseorang dari Seirin), yang jelas ia mau keluar mencari Nijimura.

... tapi lama-lama ia tengsin sendiri, sejak kapan bishonen jenius nan misterius semacam dirinya sayang teman.

Tunggu, memangnya mereka 'teman'?

Atau mereka bukan 'teman', tapi 'lebih dari teman'?

Hening.

Heningnya membuat Mayuzumi déjà vu lagi, dan ia nostalgia tentang konflik batin terus-menerus yang dialaminya dua minggu ini. Tangannya gatal, ia ingin cepat-cepat gali kuburannya Nijimura—aduh kenapa kok pikirannya berputar-putar terus sih.

Namun jika yang dibahas mereka berdua, pasti suatu saat heningnya akan pecah.

 **BRUAK!**

—suara pintu yang seakan bakal terlempar dari engselnya.

 _Tuh kan bener._

Mayuzumi Chihiro menemukan dirinya yang hampir terhantam daun pintu dengan kekuatan penuh sekarang sedang bertatap muka dengan Nijimura Shuuzou.

"May—"

"Ji—"

Keduanya kontan merengut. Baik muka yang sebelumnya sedatar alas setrika dan yang songong bin monyong itu kini sama-sama dihiasi gurat-gurat tidak suka.

"Hmph." Dengus Mayuzumi, sok-sok tsundere padahal beberapa paragraf lalu kangen setengah mati. "Maumu apa disini, nyong."

Nijimura yang seakan (memang) sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya yang jutek minta ampun makin memajukan bibirnya dan membalas dengan nada yang tak kalah juteknya, "Heh, syukur tuh aku dah kesini, ada tamu kok gak disambut, adab ke tamunya mana?!"

Mayuzumi sweatdrop, _lu sendiri gak punya adab sama yang punya kamar, Ji._

"So? Maksudmu apa, enak-enak nebeng di tempat orang, mana tiap hari pula, terus tiba-tiba ngilang seenak jidat," pemuda yang keberadaannya setipis khalayak makhluk halus itu menjawab ketus. "Kau pikir orang gak bakal khawatir apa?"

Hening melanda, entah sudah season berapa.

Mampus, Mayuzumi kelepasan.

Uneg-unegnya telah diketahui oleh orang yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk mengetahuinya.

"Khawatir?" Nijimura gonjang-ganjing menahan tawa yang mengisyaratkan ironi. "Khawatir—pfft! Bohong, kau itu orangnya apatis minta ampun!"

"Ngaca dulu, kurang ajar." Mayuzumi menyuguhkan _death glare_ terbaiknya sepanjang masa, "Kau sendiri juga khawatir gak bakal setia sama **mantanmu** itu, dasar ngenes, mantan semacem Akashi kok masih disayang."

"Jomblo kurang cinta lu ya, biarpun mantan tapi dia orangnya—"

"Baik? Baik dengkulmu, dia itu hobi _target shooting,_ pakai gunting—"

"HEH, AKASHI GUE ORANGNYA GAK GITU."

"MELAS BANGET, PACARAN KOK SAMA SETAN, DASAR MASO."

"DASAR JOMBLO."

"GAK USAH BAWA-BAWA ITU—"

(Adu bacot sama Nijimura memang nyebelin, tapi seru. Tapi kok balik lagi ke Akashi, jadinya baper bareng deh.)

.

.

.

"May," Nijimura memulai pasca adu bacot (acara melepas kangen) mereka yang kesekian kalinya. Mayuzumi hanya melirik, perhatiannya sudah kembali ke LN yang tadi ditinggal tiba-tiba.

"... bentar lagi aku balik LA."

 _Astajim._

Tangan Mayuzumi melepas bukunya akibat kaget, alhasil muka datarnya didepak jilidan kertas yang tertarik gravitasi.

"Terus kenapa?" Mahasiswa berusia nyaris kepala dua itu menyahut, anehnya sesuatu dalam dirinya berasa berat dan menyesakkan. Mukanya bisa mengisyaratkan _aku rapopo,_ namun seperti kata orang, lain di muka lain di hati.

"Ya, gapapa sih, tapi ntar kan sepi lagi." _Padahal kita baru ketemu lagi hari ini,_ sambung Nijimura dalam hati. "Sori ya. Aku gak sempat mampir soalnya banyak urusan, ini apartemen mau diserahin ke aku, terus belum ngurus tiket pesawat juga... sekarang semua serba mahal, njir."

Mayuzumi melirik ke arah kusen jendelanya.

"Kau lebih bakat maling daripada manajer, Ji."

"Woi."

.

.

.

"Mayu..."

"Apaan."

"Kalo misalnya aku gak balik lagi, gimana?"

"..."

.

.

.

Hari Rabu, entah mengapa Nijimura mendapat firasat buruk.

Sepulang dari jadwal shoppping dan antek-anteknya, tanpa mampir ke kandang sendiri, ia langsung melesat menuju kamar pemuda serupa hantu itu. Jadwal kuliahnya kosong melompong tiap Rabu, namun sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak sarapan.

Biasanya dia akan jalan-jalan pagi, lalu mampir ke suatu tempat untuk mencomot Wi-Fi sambil mengerjakan tugas. Setipis-tipisnya hawa keberadaannya, sekarang Nijimura yakin makhluk semitransparan itu menghilang total.

Pintu diketuk. Tuan kamar tidak menjawab. Gagang ditarik, ternyata dikunci.

Ia pergi ke balkon terdekat, dimana jendela kamar tersebut hanya beberapa langkah dari pagar pembatas. Dikunci juga.

Entah sejak kapan Nijimura menjadi seobservan ini. Mungkin karena kebiasaan memanjat lewat jendela yang biasanya dibiarkan terbuka.

Terus ini harus apa?

Ide cemerlang terbesit di benaknya. Buat apa susah-susah mendobrak, orang dia punya kunci duplikat kamar tersebut—ya kali si ubanan itu ketiduran di kamar mandi.

Alat pembuka pintu dimasukkan ke slotnya, putar dua kali, bunyi 'ceklek' menyusul kemudian.

 **Brak!**

"Mayu!"

Nijimura berteriak, namun tidak ada jawaban. Di genkan tidak terdapat sepatu asing—syukurlah, tidak ada maling masuk (lagipula maling mana yang titip sandal sebelum melancarkan tindak kriminal?).

Lampu kamar mandi tidak menyala. Laptop, LN, berbagai berkas, dan kawan-kawannya campur aduk diatas meja kotatsu. Dan di dapur—

Tanpa pikir panjang, dihampirinya sosok yang tergeletak di lantai.

Tubuh lemas itu ditopang dengan satu lengan. "Mayu! Woi, Mayu!" Nijimura menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat itu. Belum sadar. Refleks telapak tangan digunakan untuk menyentuh dahi. Panas. Helaian kelabu yang menutupi dahinya lepek, basah karena keringat. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Obsidiannya bergulir ke arah counter dapur. Terdapat segelas air dan sebotol pil yang isinya berceceran, diketahui mengandung _parasetamol_ dan _aspirin._

Di tengah kepanikannya, Nijimura hanya berpikir satu kata: kasur.

Cepat-cepat digotongnya _bridal style_ si penghuni kamar yang tak sadarkan diri, lalu dibaringkan perlahan diatas kasur. Selimut ditarik hingga sebatas dada.

Oke. Pertolongan pertama untuk orang demam.

"Handuk mana handuk," gumam Nijimura, berlari menuju lemari pakaian. Ketemu. Setelah itu pindah ke kulkas. Air dingin dikeluarkan dan dituang dalam baskom, tak lupa ditambah sedikit air dengan suhu ruang agar tidak terlalu dingin.

Dalam sekejap ia sudah kembali di sisi ranjang dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

Kelelahan. _Fatigue._ Kehabisan energi.

Mayuzumi bukan jenis orang yang repot-repot memikirkan hal-hal kecil (jangankan itu, dia bahkan tidak banyak berpikir, kalau membatin sih iya), namun Nijimura—seratus persen—yakin tumbangnya manusia yang biasanya sehat walafiat ini ada dalam daftar pertanggungjawabannya.

Niatnya untuk mencari tahu apakah si ubanan ini benar-benar peduli dengan seorang dirinya telah menjadi senjata makan tuan. Ia tidak menyangka respon Mayuzumi Chihiro sefantastik ini.

Pemuda yang dengan berat hati disebutnya teman itu pasti memikirkan kepergiannya semalam suntuk—mencoba maraton serial LN-nya untuk substitut alkohol, namun gagal.

 **Piip.** Jemari memencet tombol remot, pendingin ruangan merespon dengan menghembuskan angin sejuk.

Lama-lama Nijimura gerah memandangi raut wajah Mayuzumi yang tersiksa.

 _Anjir. Bahaya nih._ Batin Nijimura panik, menyadari bahwa calon dedemit yang biasanya datar itu kini mukanya memerah, terengah-engah, dan bermandikan keringat—tanpa sadar telah menjungkirbalikkan kewarasannya.

 _Yabai. Mati aku. Sejak kapan aku demen sama si ubanan bermulut sadis ini._

Sekilas batinannya melintas ke sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Jika kouhai merah cerahnya itu mengetahui kondisinya saat ini, pasti ia akan merekam bukti video dan meng-uploadnya ke dunia maya dengan tujuan penistaan harga diri.

Dasar kucing. Wajah boleh moe, tapi liciknya naujubilah.

Diliriknya lagi Mayuzumi yang masih tampak kesakitan. Sepertinya migraine-nya kambuh, apalagi demamnya tak kunjung turun. Kompres air dingin seakan gagal mengemban tugasnya.

Orang sakit itu seharusnya minum yang hangat-hangat. Namun apa daya, lemari bahan instan di kamar ini kosong, diduga menjadi habitat laba-laba yang sudah beranak-cucu.

 _Ya, bukannya dia suka teh instan sih..._

Nijimura yang notabene tidak bisa diam mulai tengok kanan-kiri, mengamati kamar yang biasa dijarahnya; seingatnya, seprei kasur tidak pernah kusut, dan gundukan kardus berisi light novel di sebelah sana makin hari makin absurd jumlah dan ukurannya.

Biasanya, Mayuzumi hanya doyan membaca buku tipis penuh fiksi dan chara moe; satu spesimen janggal menarik perhatiannya.

Dipandanginya penasaran buku ratusan halaman, berat, dan bersampul merah nan sederhana itu; _Introduction to Classical Mechanics._ Nijimura memang ahli hitung-menghitung, namun ia tak berkutik menghadapi momentum-impuls dan sebangsanya.

 _Dasar maniak fisika._ Batinnya, penasaran dan mulai membolak balik halaman buku tersebut, sambil membatin lagi _anjrit ini buku udah_ full English _mana banyak gambar uler-ulerannya pula._

Susah ya punya temen udah jenius, bishonen pula—nggak, Nijimura gak sudi mengakui kegantengan mahasiswa penuaan dini itu.

Ngomong-ngomong bishonen...

Tinggi, iya; andai mukanya tidak sedatar ubin kamar mandi, pasti pesonanya Kise akan tersaingi. Suara oke, andai jadi seiyuu cocok; sikap, layaknya protag LN yang misterius namun diam-diam heroik.

Kurang apa coba.

Oh iya, kurang _cinta._ Jadi jomblo itu susah.

.

.

.

Setengah jam lebih berlalu; Nijimura gemas ingin antara menabok mukanya yang _gak nguatin_ itu atau menciumnya sampai terbangun layaknya Sleeping Beauty.

 _Astaga, mimpi apa dia._

Mikirnya kok sejauh itu. Jadian aja belum.

.

.

.

Dingin.

Nijimura keheranan. Apa tangannya yang mulai bebal karena sedari tadi ditempelkan ke dahi pasiennya atau _somehow_ Mayuzumi sadar ada yang disisinya dari tadi dan sembuh seketika.

(Kayaknya dua-duanya sama-sama gak mungkin deh.)

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia beneran sembuh ya._

Tidak ada yang namanya kepastian seratus persen (lha terus keyakinannya tadi apa?), alhasil Nijimura memutuskan untuk menjamah pasiennya secara langsung.

Cara tradisional; dahi bertemu dahi.

Mayuzumi benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, apa salahnya mencoba? Kalau ia bangun, sudah pasti jidatnya akan menjadi korban aniaya kitab suci mekanika yang disambit sekuat tenaga.

 _Serius dingin ternyata._

Nijimura memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha menggali _hint_ sisa-sisa demam beberapa menit lalu, namun nihil. Dan hembusan napasnya yang sudah mulai tenang itu serius menggoda iman...

... tapi ia adem ayem, betah berdekatan begini.

Tanpa sadar dirinya mulai menikmati sensasi hangat karbondioksida hasil respirasi yang menggelitik telinganya itu. Samar-samar surai pemuda kelabu itu aromanya bercampur antara keringat dan shampoo mint...

Nijimura pun membuka matanya dan disambut sepasang manik mendung yang terbelalak kaget setengah mati.

—Tunggu.

Tubuh atletisnya kontan melompat mundur lima meter.

Wajah datar Mayuzumi tergantikan oleh ekspresi paling terkhianati yang dapat dimiliki umat manusia.

 **"Kau..."**

Nijimura menelan ludah, berusaha kalem padahal dalam hati bilangnya _shimatta._ Ia beringsut mundur ekstra beberapa senti setelah lepas kontak dari kulit manusia yang bersangkutan. Rasanya kok ada hawa-hawa dingin gitu ya.

"Er, May, aku bisa jelasin—GYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Wanita yang menginjak lima puluhannya itu hari ini memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Sudah kepala lima bukan berarti Nijimura Reiko tidak sesehat anak muda pada umumnya. Sepertinya daya tahan tubuh ekstra dan sifat perkasa adalah sejenis faktor keturunan.

Sambil berdendang ria dengan nada random, wanita yang surainya sudah mulai memutih itu menelusuri tiap sudut apartemen warisan turun-temurun keluarganya, setengah membayangkan keponakannya yang notabene serampangan itu _somehow_ akan mewarisi hak milik gedung ini...

 _Shuuzou-kun sudah besar, ya..._

Ngomong-ngomong _sudah besar,_ indera pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara yang patut dipertanyakan dari suatu tempat—nomor 66.

Derit kasur mencurigakan, sayup-sayup teriakan, dan suara benda apa saja dibanting ria kesana-kemari. Kedua alisnya bertaut, dan atas dasar insting keibuannya Nijimura Reiko serta-merta berkata, cukup keras untuk didengar penghuni kamar di sela-sela kegiatannya:

"Shuuzou-kun, nganu orang jangan pagi-pagi!"

.

.

.

Nijimura Shuuzou, 19 tahun; pernah tinggal di Amerika, alumni Teiko, jago karate. Mantannya Akashi Seijuurou. Rasanya bibirnya semakin monyong saja setelah dihantam sekian ratus halaman kitab mekanika.

.

TBC

.

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **Wahai para reader. Bersiaplah, karena curhatan saya kali ini akan menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya.**

 **Pertama. Maafkan author khilaf ini. Gaming, UN dan PAS udah melalaikan saya dari fanfic ini. Saya tiba-tiba kesambet eman mau discontinue :"3**

 **Kedua. Kenapa saya mengutamakan extra NijiMayu? Karena setelah melihat kotak review, ada yang masih mengharapkan AkaKuro, atau membanyakkan NijiMayu. Dan votenya lebih banyak jatuh di NijiMayu.**

 **Tenang saja, yang minta KagaKuro, saya usahakan bab berikutnya oke. Saya sendiri juga khilaf karena belum menentukan apa saja yang akan terjadi dalam bab extra KagaKuro. Dan bab ini sudah saya ketik duluan...**

 **Ketiga. Ternyata ada yang menanyakan tentang Date 3, AkaKuro. Kalau ada yang khawatir, tenang saja. Hanya luapan perasaannya Bokushi yang muncul di scene itu.**

 **Singkatnya, ore dan boku ngejar Tecchan, tapi Tecchan lebih menotis ore, boku diabaikan, oke fix cemburu jadinya. Tapi sebenarnya ore juga rada benci sama boku. Marshmallow yang buat boku itu menjelaskan kalo Tecchan sebenernya nggak benci sama dia. Oke?**

 **Arisa-san, ini bukan hubungan sadomaso. Simbolis saja :3 /buat tanda peace/**

 **taehyunk-san, er... saya sengaja gak kasih terjemahan biar gak spoiler (?). Kalau bingung, saya bisa kirim hasil translate saya via PM :3 Btw, di hape saya tanda petiknya nggak muncul, jadi saya salah paham. Maafkan. Soal kepribadiannya Akashi, tinggal lihat aja cara dia manggil orang (kalo boku pake nama kecil, kalo ore pake marga). Dan kembali ke awal, Kisedai masih menaruh sedikit afeksi untuk Tecchan. Itu bukan honmei choco kok. Terima kasih atas sarannya!**

 **mademoiselle-san, terima kasih karena (akhirnya, uhuk) muncul di kotak review! /tebar bunga/ Sebenernya saya juga gak tau Tecchan mau sama siapa yha. Tapi tenang aja, dia gak benci bokushi kok.**

 **syitaariellin-san, oreshi juga dapat macaroon kok. Jadi dia juga 'berharga' buat Tecchan :3**

 **Guest-san, saya sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ya kira-kira bisa menyesuaikan lah, ditunggu saja~**

 **Kousawa-senpai, indahnya mah dari Hongkong, saya cuma bisa ketawa nulis yang NijiMayu. Gebetannya udah dikasih belum? :3**

 **mayou-san, kira-kira tahu lah, masa gebetan sendiri nggak tahu~ /disambit Shigaraki/ Secara, suaranya Takao itu khas. Lagian kalo gaada yang penting dari Kiseki FM, mas Mido nggak bakal dengerin :3**

 **momonpoi-san, sepertinya ini median dari AkaKuro dan KagaKuro (?). Hint: Dikejar tetapi tidak mengejar. Atau belum saatnya mengejar~**

 **Aoi-san, iya, keknya saya yang salah, belum riset dah nyosor publish. Terima kasih sarannya, semoga bisa memperbaiki latar fic ini untuk ke depannya :"3 Btw buat saya, (kadang?) Akashi itu orangnya seenak jidat, kalo eneg sama hidup mewah ya suka-suka dia :vv**

 **Special credits to Karuru Midorima-san (dan para reviewer) karena sudah mema** — **eh, memotivasi saya untuk melajutkan fic ini!**

 **(Dan kitab fisika itu sesuatu banget, saya nyaris gak bisa mengerjakan satu pun soal disitu,** _ **thanks a lot, Mr. David Morin!)**_

 **.**

 **.**

(Terima kasih untuk abangtae, Guest (30/12), taehyunk, mademoisellelincoln, Yagitarou Arisa, syitaariellin1, EmperorVer, sempakznya nanas, Guest (16/5), unknown, momonpoi, Cloverssi, NaruSasuSaku, Akicchi-han, Aoi Haruka-hime, GitaNuha27, dan Karuru Midorima untuk reviewnya~ Dan terima kasih untuk para author yang sudah memencet Fav/Follow dan silent readers di luar sana!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segaris alis merah berkedut kesal.

"Nijimura-san..." tangan Akashi bergetar hebat sehingga gemelinting cangkir teh dan piringnya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sekilas image mantan kapten Rakuzan itu diliput gelombang statis sehingga tampak menjadi jelmaan iblis.

Nijimura menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang diam-diam berkeringat dingin di bawah meja kotatsu, Mayuzumi juga sweatdrop namun masih tetap datar nan ganteng.

Cetak perempatan terpampang di raut Akashi yang memancarkan miasma gelap. "Maksudmu apa aku ini _unyu,_ hah..."

Sungguh saat ini dirinya gemas ingin melempar barang terdekat ke jidat kedua senpai tercinta.

Mayuzumi bergidik melihat sebelah mata Akashi kedip-kedip emas layaknya bohlam.

"A-Anu, Akashi, aku—"

 **SYUUUUT—**

Wajah pucat Mayuzumi membiru seketika saat terdengar merdunya hembusan angin yang lewat, jarak lima senti dari pipinya namun satu mili sebelah kiri Nijimura. Sesaat angin tersebut terasa panas akibat _sesuatu_ yang melayang dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Ia menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah untuk memastikan benda yang barusan lewat bukan gunting sakti yang alih fungsi jadi shuriken.

Ternyata itu adalah sebilah garpu yang jatuh setelah mendarat di dinding, menyisakan tiga lubang kecil-kecil imut yang mengepulkan asap di permukaannya.

"Sumanai, Nijimura-san. Tanganku terpeleset." Balas Akashi deadpan, mata kucingnya kembali normal, namun gerak gerik tangannya membuat Mayuzumi membatin _anjir itu garpu di sakunya masih banyak._

Hening melanda, bahkan sayup-sayup suara sirene berlantai-lantai di bawah sana dan kegaduhan para makhluk ajaib yang konstan meneriakkan nama _Kagami_ terdengar jelas.

Nijimura masih memandang horor garpu tersebut, megap-megap bersyukur _makasih Kami-sama wajah ganteng gue masih utuh._

 _Najis, mati sana,_ Mayuzumi mengisyaratkan dengan wajah datar _sedatar-datarnya,_ apatis akan keselamatan kawan sendiri.

 _Nijimura-san sebaiknya cepat mati saja,_ batin Akashi nista.

"Kurang ajar kalian..." bisik Nijimura nelangsa.

(Sebenarnya Mayuzumi diam-diam senang, kalau Akashi sudah gak mau balikan, enak deh hidupnya sama Nijimura—eh.)

.

(Extra Chapter III END.)


	13. Extra Chapter 4 (Ch 12)

_Sanbai gaeshi._

Frasa tersebut tergiang-ngiang di telinga Kagami. Badan diputar 180 derajat, kaki menghabisi muka linoleum dengan penuh nafsu. Himuro dan Takao tengok kanan-kiri bak audiens badminton melihat si jelmaan macan mondar-mandir.

Sesaat kemudian, alarm bawah sadar Kagami meneriakkan pemafhuman sesaat. Kedua tangannya digebrakkan dengan tidak santainya, menghajar meja kotatsu dan mengejutkan kedua _roommate_ seperjuangan;

"Tatsuya, kalo _sanbai gaeshi_ mah bakal kering dompetku!" Ujarnya, isyarat suara dilema antara membalas kebaikan orang lain atau mengorbankan sisa receh simpanan.

Super sekali. Takao menepuk jidat. Kadar toleransi orang itu terbatas.

"Astaga, _Taiga sayang..."_ Himuro menghirup udara sekitar lamat-lamat, lalu dihembuskan seluruhnya. "... kalau tidak tiga kali lipat harganya, ya usahanya."

Loading namun buffering. Otak Kagami belum 4G, jangankan memproses, koneksi stabil saja jarang. Himuro bersumpah dirinya barusan mendengar dengung _ding!_ sarat akan pemahaman sebelum mulut pemuda yang kadang ogah diakuinya sebagai adik itu membentuk 'O' sempurna.

Himuro-sensei masih sabar kok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Apartemen, Bukan Balai Reuni! by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, garing, bahasa, potensi timbulnya OOC, geje, bab ini super abal. Segudang Sho-Ai yang mungkin gagal. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas penyakit mata apapun atau serangan jantung setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **(EXTRA 4: Date Alive)**

 **Pairing: (Diusahakan) KagaKuro #plak**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Baik Takao maupun Himuro lelah. Bingung antara ingin prihatin dengan nasib laju asmara Kagami sebagai bentuk empati sesama teman sekamar atau melayangkan minimal satu jotos ke kepala super bebal itu.

Setidaknya; Kagami adalah sesosok pekerja keras, mengabaikan kesensitifannya yang setara dengan batu kali, dan mereka berdua yakin bahwa macan yang satu ini suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, mendapat kesempatan dalam kloset bersama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Begitulah, jika tidak karena beberapa faktor lain.

Seakan mengejek nasib Kagami, si doi yang kebelet ingin diembat level kebebalannya identik dengan yang menggebet. Belum lagi si setan merah dan kroni-kroninya yang (kadang) penganut garis keras anti-KagaKuro.

(Inilah contoh anak buah yang paling kampret.)

Hal tersebut tentu ironis, mengingat betapa mudahnya Himuro dan Takao menggaet afeksi dua dari lima pelangi-pelangi ajaib penunggu kamar sebelah (meski yang satunya enggan mengakui).

Singkat cerita—Kagami gak bejo.

Entah sampai kapan perasaannya akan digantung mengenaskan di langit-langit. Baik juru tembak Yosen maupun ahli pass Shuutoku tidak berkutik menghadapi kenyataan ini. Sia-sia sudah sesi konsultasi yang mereka habiskan bersama, satu jam tiap hari, yang selalu berakhir dengan salah satu dari mereka sesenggukan baper.

Kagami mulai lapar.

Sambil mengusut air mata, roti berlapis nutella dijadikan pelampiasan. Digilas tanpa ampun, lalu mengambil lagi satu kawannya dari bungkusan untuk dilumuri coklat dan dijadikan tumbal perutnya.

"Tatsuya, Takao, _help me."_ Tangisnya sembari mencocol setangkap ekstra dalam krim _choco-hazelnut._ Kedua lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam, memandangi roti mereka masing-masing (sambil mengingat fakta bahwa uang saku mereka mulai habis menguap).

"Ya, Shin-chan tsundere, makannya kudu diurus pake cara sendiri..." ujar Takao, menghela napas penuh nostalgia ketika mengenang si ijo lumut yang sudah dikejarnya sejak awal SMA. "Punya gebetan kuudere susah ya. Tapi kalo nggak tsun, bukan Shin-chan namanya... ih Shin-chan kece abis deh~"

"Shin-chan itu super tsun, tapi itu yang bikin unyu! Duh, pokoknya Shin-chan itu blablabla—" sisa bacotan disensor atas nama durasi.

Abaikan Takao yang fanboying.

"Kuudere, ya..." Himuro memandang langit-langit kamar, rotinya telah tandas akibat menunggu Takao berhenti membacot. "Kuudere itu... ah, mungkin kau bisa tanya pada Shuu. Dia kan sering bersama Mayuzumi-san."

.

.

.

"Shuu? Himuro-san, maksudnya Nijimura Shuuzou-san yang _itu?"_

"HAH—Emang Nijimura-senpai sama Mayuzumi-san _yang itu_ pacaran?"

"... entahlah, semoga saja."

.

.

.

"Wha—oi Kagami, kenapa tiba-tiba—?"

"Ajari aku, Nijimura-sensei. Onegaishimasu."

Dan pagi itu, jadilah Kagami membungkuk mohon bantuan di hadapan Nijimura-sensei yang kebetulan, sekali lagi _kebetulan,_ tengah singgah di kamar Mayuzumi.

Nijimura gelagapan, tidak tahu mau merespon apa. "Eh, Kagami, aku gak bisa—"

 _"Onegaishimasu."_

Dengan penekanan tanda keputusan akhir, Kagami berakhir sujud memohon pertolongan. Pihak yang dimintai tolong semakin sweatdrop melihat tingkah kouhai-nya yang kelewat _desperate._ Tak jera, Nijimura kembali mencoba mengajukan penolakan.

"Kagami—"

 _ **"Onegaishimasu."**_

Lelah, Nijimura beralih pada opsi lain; konsul ke orang lain. "... Mayu, ini gimana—"

Hilang. Sosok kelabu tak ada sejauh mata memandang. Alisnya berkedut penuh keki lantaran ditinggal pergi cahaya—atau bayangan—harapan hidupnya.

"WOI MAYU, MISDIRECTION ITU BUKAN BUAT GITUAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebegitu parahnya kah?"

Melihat Nijimura yang geleng-geleng, Kagami pun makin murung. Sangat mengenaskan sampai-sampai sang senpai pelangi yang baru kenal setahun saja langsung tancap.

Kopi Mayuzumi sempat berbuih akibat tidak diteguk, namun disembur kembali ke habitatnya. Efek si kelabu yang _merasa._

Kagami sempat terheran dengan kelakuan luar biasa sang calon bapak kos—pagi-pagi sudah mampang di lokasi paling mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan mereka serius—

( **"Di lantai."** Mayuzumi ngotot. Andai ia memiliki pandangan laser, punggung Kagami pasti sudah bolong sana-sini.)

"Jadi, eto... katanya Tatsuya... disuruh minta tolong ke Nijimura-san." Kagami memerah hingga ke telinga, tengsin akibat menyebar aib terdalam. Namun sesi _heart-to-heart_ ini adalah pengalaman pertama yang berharga; minta nasihat pada yang lebih tua. "Soalnya aku denger kabar kalo Nijimura-san sama Mayuzumi-san itu pa—OHOK!"

Napasnya tercekat akibat menghirup udara yang terkontaminasi hawa gaib. Si macan kalap menggepuk dada sementara Nijimura hanya menguarkan tanda tanya.

"Aku sama si uban itu kenapa?"

Samar-samar terdengar _ini abu-abu silver, monyong_ yang dibumbui sejumput kantuk dan frustasi seorang mahasiswa terhadap bayangan tugas akhir.

"Gak, nggak papa."

"...?"

"Intinya, Nijimura-san, mohon nasihatnya soal Kuroko!" Kagami sekali lagi membungkukkan badan, separuh memohon dengan teramat sangat dan menyembunyikan malu yang sudah merambat sampai ke leher.

"Kuudere, ya." Nijimura mempertimbangkan kembali makna dari kata tersebut. Kuudere biasanya adalah individu berkepala gabus— _seperti yang di sana,_ dan sang bakal manajer tanpa sadar mendecih—susah diajak guyon, apalagi digombali.

Dan seumur hidupnya Nijimura tak pernah tahu apa yang dapat membuat Kuroko Tetsuya tunduk; kecuali hasutan _vanilla shake._

 _Vanilla shake?_

Seketika Nijimura mendapat ilham. _Papa mode_ diaktifkan. Tangannya menepuk mantap bahu si kouhai, dan dengan senyum kebapakan ia berujar, "Sogok dia pake _vanilla shake."_

"Aku gak semurah itu, Nijimura-san."

.

.

"Ya, kalo gitu aku kehabisan saran."

"Hah—"

"Udah ah, nurut aja sama senpai-mu ini." Kini jempolnya diacungkan dengan penuh pede, kemudian ganti ditusukkan imajiner ke seseorang di sebelah sana, "Aku kan dah biasa sama si _kuudere kampret_ yang disana itu."

Kagami mulai berkeringat dingin ketika merasakan intensitas tatapan bengis Mayuzumi—jarak dua meter saja, auranya sudah nggak enak.

"Santai aja, entar bakal mengalir sendiri, kok."

"Y-Ya, kalo gitu..." Reguler Vorpal Swords bernomor 10 itu menyuguhkan cengiran inosen. "Makasih sarannya, Nijimura-san. Mohon dukungannya ya."

Kagami beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil langkah menuju pintu sambil meyakinkan diri bahwa _gue bisa gue bisa, can do it_ —Nijimura menunggu sampai tubuh semampainya separuh menghilang sebelum menyahut, _"Enjoy your date!"_

Ia tertawa nista melihat Kagami yang mulai _blushing_ lagi. Wajah sangar boleh, tapi jiwa bagai malaikat.

Dan sekarang...

Mayuzumi Chihiro, mengumbar aura mistis akibat hawa gaibnya dan wajah yang separuh disinari cahaya layar—dengan kerut-kerut gelap di bawah mata, manik suramnya yang tampak lebih sayu, dan _bed hair_ yang heboh sendiri. Hari masih pagi tapi sudah berkutat dengan laptop tercintanya.

Pasti gara-gara kemarin malam.

"May, bosen."

"Terus?"

Nijimura jengah, bibirnya sesaat dimajukan dengan raut muka yang meneriakkan _if you know what I mean._ Mayuzumi hanya balas melirik sebelum berujar dengan nada jengkel, "Dasar modus."

Ia memencet _shut down_ pada perangkat elektronik tersebut sebelum berpindah ke lemari dan menggerayangi isinya. Nijimura hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik kawannya dalam diam.

Tapi diam tidak pernah berlangsung lama kalau soal mereka berdua.

"Apa? Aku mau mandi." Mayuzumi menjawab datar, setia ganteng walau dirundung prahara kantuk. "Katanya tadi mau _itu."_

Nijimura tampak sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, kemudian membalas dengan cengiran (sok) polos, "—aku belum mandi juga."

Air muka sang _phantom_ tidak banyak berubah.

"... yaudah bareng sini."

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Beberapa saat kemudian.)_

 **Tok tok tok—**

Kagami langsung menarik mundur kepalan tangannya dari tuduhan penistaan terhadap tempurung kepala Akashi Seijuurou—yang berlapis bandana merah ceri berenda.

Berenda.

 _Tunggu._

Kagami melirik ke bawah, disambut dengan kedua rubi yang menatapnya ganas. Ekspresi sang tuan muda menyembunyikan keki luar biasa seakan-akan Murasakibara meraup jatah yuudofu-nya, tangan di pinggang, salah satunya meremas gemas selembar kain pel. Figur tegapnya dilingkari celemek yang senada dengan bandananya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, **Kagami."** Sang Maharaja mendesiskan ketiga silabil namanya. Kagami yakin saat ini dirinya tengah dimasukkan kedalam kategori _bongsornya kurang ajar,_ eye contact _saja harus menunduk dulu._

"I-Itu, Kuroko ada—"

"Hoi, Aomine!" Hardik Akashi murka tanpa menoleh ke tersangka utama, "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau barusan menyembunyikan debu di bawah kardus lucky item-nya Midorima."

Aomine Daiki berjengit ngeri ketika merasakan kepulan awan hitam dari si tuan besar. Sapu di genggaman lantas digoyang penuh penghayatan demi menggiring gundukan kelabu ke kandang cikrak.

Sebelum Kagami sempat mengajukan proposalnya, Akashi keduluan meluapkan pecutan verbal, "Kise, kau ini tidak tahu diri apa? Bersih boleh, tapi **jangan buang-buang pembersih toiletnya."**

Kise Ryouta yang mendapat tugas kamar mandi berhenti meremas-remas nista botol plastik berisi larutan disinfektan. "Tau gini Akashicchi jangan kasih aku tugas kamar mandi-ssu..." rengeknya nelangsa, meraih sikat untuk mengosek ubin dan kloset.

"Aomine lebih kurang ajar soal kamar mandi." Komentar Akashi datar, mengabaikan 'woi!' yang terlontar dari manusia yang dimaksud.

"..."

Tidak kapten tidak korporal, OCD-nya memang abadi.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Kuroko?" Nada geregetannya tidak berkurang kadarnya. Kagami meneguk ludah seakan dirinya saat ini tengah melamar sang pujaan hati di depan khalayak umum.

"Aku pinjam Kuroko..."

Kedua mata kucing itu memicing tidak suka.

"Eh, maksudnya mau bicara sebentar! Plis Akashi, ampun."

Jeda sedetik, kemudian tanpa perlawanan Akashi langsung mundur. Kagami ber-eh ria, cengo, sementara merah yang lebih cerah hanya mengedikkan bahu ke arah Kuroko yang tengah bergumam sendiri di depan counter dapur. Oknum hijau dan ungu tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Oh, Kagami-kun. Selamat datang," sapa Kuroko datar, bertabur glitter dan hujan sakura dari POV si alis cabang—sampai Akashi yang senewen memecah delusinya via toyoran kain pel beraroma campur sari.

"Woi! Jangan sembarangan napa!" semburnya ganas, mundur sedikit ketika senyum keriting sang _ex-captain_ Teiko menjanjikan siksaan yang lambat, pedih, dan menyeluruh.

"Cepat keluar sebelum aku mulai mengepel lantai dengan wajahmu."

"Yaa, mari kita pergii, Kagami-kun." Kuroko tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menyambar tas dan merenggut lengan si macan yang kelabakan di daun pintu. "Akashi-kun semangat yaa, ittekimasu."

Lengkap dengan bandana dan apronnya, Akashi seakan bertransformasi menjadi waifu sejuta umat. "Itterashai." Jawabnya, menjaga postur _cool._

Ketika dirasa kedua makhluk itu sudah pergi agak jauh, Akashi lantas membanting kain pel ke lantai dan mulai menggoyangkannya dengan penuh nafsu, sambil mendumel _syukuri saja Kagami, untung yang minta Kuroko, kalau tidak binasa kau._

Aomine makin sweatdrop ketika luapan hati sang pemimpin geng pelangi mulai menjurus pada _awas ya, akan kubalas dendamku_ dan sederet topik lainnya yang menyinggung kokoro.

"Akashi—" **SYUUUT CTAK** "—GYAAA AMPUN MAK! MAAF!"

Sebuah gunting menancap dengan cantik. Si empunya balas mendelik, tugas mulianya terhenti sejenak.

"Maju, **mati."** Ancaman singkat, padat, dan menusuk.

Mari kita beralih ke dua tokoh utama kita untuk hari ini.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami sebagai objek geretan menyahut pada yang menggeret, "Serius nih gapapa? Nanti kalo—" _gunting melayang gimana?_ Lanjutnya dalam hati, takut ketahuan ketajaman pendengaran yang dibicarakan.

Kuroko melepas genggaman mautnya, lalu berbalik arah dengan raut penuh determinasi tak berwujud. "Aku sudah berjanji, Kagami-kun. Kemarin batal karena Kagami-kun _dengan bodohnya_ memakan masakan Momoi-san."

(Harga dirinya serasa ditonjok Ignite Pass, namun orang yang pertama sukarela menawarkan diri sebagai tumbal mahakarya manajer imut itu tidak punya hak untuk bicara.)

"Kuroko..." Kagami kini terharu menyaksikan teguhnya pendirian si bayangan.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko balas mengucap namanya dengan khidmat.

Untuk beberapa saat, dunia serasa berhenti berputar.

.

.

.

.

.

"... sebenarnya kita mau kemana hari ini?"

"Iya ya, enaknya kemana?"

"Nn... apa, ya..."

"Shinjuku Gyoen, gimana? Itu deket MajiBa."

"... boleh."

Sembari _couple_ gagal cinta itu berdiskusi tentang tujuan plesir, Takao dan Himuro yang diam-diam mengintip pun ambruk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kagami/Taiga... dasar bodoh."

Namun sayang sekali, tidak satupun dari mereka benar-benar menyadari setitik kekecewaan yang mengisi nihilnya ekspresi Kuroko.

.

.

.

Mereka meninggalkan kompleks Apartemen Pelangi setelah sebelumnya berpapasan dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara yang memikul sekarung belanjaan, mendengar suara gunting menancap, jerit pilu Kise yang terjebak di kamar mandi dan Aomine yang sekarat akibat sambitan barang keramat tersebut.

Kagami bersyukur jasmani-rohaninya masih utuh.

.

.

.

Jika Akashi punya duit, maka Kagami punya inisiatif.

White Day masih bulan depan, tapi si macan sudah ambil ancang-ancang. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Jangankan tiga kali, mau sepuluh kali lipat pun _Mister Oyakoro_ dapat mewujudkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong Akashi...

Dilihat dari sudut manapun sudah jelas dirinya kalah jauh. Tampan? Iya. Mempesona? Oke. Tajir? Sangat. Terkenal? Mantab jiwa. Tinggi—err, lumayan lah. Intinya Kagami hanya menang sejauh 18 senti dari si kecil-kecil cabe rawit.

Dan selisih 18 senti tersebut adalah perihal jangkung-tidaknya; bukan seberapa jauh langkah yang sudah mereka ambil untuk merebut hati Kuroko Tetsuya. Jika Kagami baru merangkak satu senti, maka Akashi sudah _sprint_ sejauh satu mil dengan kecepatan mach 20.

 **Pluk.**

Kagami nyaris menjerit ketika bahunya ditoyor sesuatu. Duduk di sebelah Kuroko rasanya seperti berdampingan dengan hantu—tunggu. Sebelah? Yang barusan itu...

Bibirnya tertarik satu senti ke samping.

Selisih satu mil seakan tidak berarti ditelan paras inosen Kuroko yang terlelap hingga miring bertumpu bahunya. Makin unyu jika dilihat dari dekat. Surai baby blue-nya sudah mencuat sana-sini meski tidak berbaring, apalagi berguling.

"Kagami-kun..."

Kagami merinding _excited_ ketika mendengar namanya disebut dalam satu hembusan—sensual, jika tidak karena Kuroko yang mulai ngiler ditelan mimpi.

"Kagami-kun... suka..." igaunya lagi, kini mulai menggoyahkan iman yang punya nama.

Suka? Apa itu? Aih, imut sekali.

Dunia Kagami gonjang-ganjing—dilempar ke stratosfer dan dijungkirbalikkan. Buku jarinya memutih akibat mencekik tepi alas duduk. Sial, apa-apaan. Rasanya wajahnya sudah jauh lebih merah dari rambutnya.

"Suka... _vanilla shake."_

"..."

Kagami nyaris melempar makhluk unyu itu keluar jendela.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu apartemen, Kise yang masih _stuck_ di kamar mandi—takut melanggar lingkaran setan yang dikuasai sesosok merah—merinding disko melihat Akashi yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Setelah lantai bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca, sang emperor lantas memutar-mutar tang dengan santainya sambil menggumam, "Tidak perlu menunggu White Day..."

"... Akashicchi?" Kise melepas tawa _nervous_.

"Tidak perlu menunggu White Day, Ryouta." Akashi terkekeh, sebelah matanya tiba-tiba sewarna emas. "Tetsuya tidak akan bisa membalas semua hadiah Valentine kita dengan barang buatan tangan—sehingga dia harus berimprovisasi."

Dengan aura layaknya pembunuh berantai di serial _thriller,_ Akashi menyuguhkan senyum psikopat, "Siapa tahu kita beruntung..."

"H-HIII AOMINECCHI TOLONG AKU-SSU!"

.

.

.

"Kok hawanya dingin ya..."

"Muro-chin kedinginan? Sini peluk~"

"Geh! Apaan barusan itu?"

"Shin-chan, aku takut—buh!"

"Jijik, Bakao."

.

.

.

Setelah kasus PHP dengan korban perasaan, akhirnya Kuroko berhenti mengigau. Bukannya bangun, makhluk tuhan paling transparan ini malah nyaman-nyaman saja bersandar di bahu Kagami yang aliran darahnya mulai macet akibat digencet.

Melihat kawannya yang pulas, Kagami tidak tega membangunkan. Insiden kemarin malam sudah cukup menguras tenaga; sumpah dia tidak akan memakan apapun hasil karya Momoi Satsuki lagi, setidaknya untuk selamanya.

Terjadi lagi; _pandanganmu mengalihkan duniaku, cinta lama bersemi kembali,_ atau judul apalah itu yang cocok.

Atensinya direbut sepenuhnya oleh sosok teal yang tenggelam dalam mimpi. Kuroko Tetsuya dari dekat; sama sekali tidak tampak seperti laki-laki.

Apalagi dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju, kelereng kembar yang berbingkai bulu mata lentik, postur mungil _hug-size_ dan surai sebiru langit musim semi yang seakan minta dibelai itu...

Tanpa sadar, tangannya dihinggapkan di puncak kepala, kemudian diusap perlahan. Lembut, seperti permen kapas. Sekarang ia bisa memahami nafsu Murasakibara yang kadang dengan geregetnya berusaha menggigit kepala Kuroko setelah didiagnosis kekurangan snack. Belum lagi ketika penciumannya yang tajam menangkap aroma vanila dari merk shampoo yang setia dipakai.

Mengabaikan tatapan miring dari sesama penumpang bis kota, Kagami melanjutkan aksi belai-belaian.

—sampai pemilik kepalanya tiba-tiba terduduk.

"Kagami-kun?!"

"HWAAAAA!" Kagami—kali ini—menjerit nyalang, mendapatkan lirikan sarat kecurigaan dari orang-orang di sekitar. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug tidak karuan setelah nyaris terkena tuduhan asusila, untung saja tuhan memberkatinya dengan insting harimau. "Kuroko temee, bikin orang kaget aja—"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kuroko mulai celingak-celinguk dengan bumbu panik. Dengan mata membulat sempurna, ia meremas lengan kekar kawan sekursinya sampai si pemilik mengaduh kesakitan. "Kagami-kun, kita dimana?!"

 _What._

Kagami ikut-ikutan panik. Bablas halte tujuan, bukan hanya waktu yang terbuang, melainkan juga simpanan duit yang memelas tidak diserahterimakan.

Mentang-mentang naik bis, mungkin otaknya barusan kecantol telolet.

.

.

.

 _Udah salah halte, duit menipis, buang waktu pula. Nice, Taiga._

Kagami merutuki dirinya sendiri, nasibnya, dan mengabsen seluruh penghuni suaka margasatwa. Diliriknya Kuroko yang acuh, asyik membaca sebuah novel penuh filosofi. Pemuda bersurai tumpuk ini mulai bingung, sebenarnya mahasiswa di sisinya ini jurusan sastra atau filsafat.

Keduanya menyusuri jalanan Shinjuku. Kantong Kagami sudah terlalu ngepres untuk naik bis lagi (sisa duitnya hanya cukup untuk pulang), Kuroko bersikeras menggunakan uangnya untuk makan siang. Jadilah mereka bagai anak tersasar yang tak tahu jalan pulang, ngenes berdua tapi berasa sendiri.

"Oi, Kuroko." Canggung, Kagami berusaha memecah es.

"Iya, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menjawab dengan semidatar.

"Sori ya... kita malah gak jadi ke Shinjuku Gyoen."

Penuh penyesalan. Melas sekali. Kuroko hanya menatap dengan sepasang azure-nya yang besar (dan indah), jelas tak punya kata mutiara lain untuk merespon selain; "Oh."

"Jangan 'oh'-in gue, 'oh' itu maksudnya apaan hah." Gemas, Kagami menangkup kedua pipi pucat itu dalam satu tangan. Mereka masih di tengah jalan namun biarlah, kapan lagi bisa berduaan meski situasi tidak mendukung.

Kuroko hanya menjawab, "Oh..." yang bertujuan untuk membuat kesal si merah bata. Ketika genggaman pada wajahnya semakin dipererat, barulah ia memprotes lengkap dengan tamparan telak di pergelangan. "... sakit, Kagami-kun."

"Terus sekarang apa?"

 _Kita kan gak mungkin basketan..._

(Meski sebenarnya dari tadi Kagami menyadari kira-kira kenapa _sports bag_ yang dibawa Kuroko terlihat lebih menggembung dari biasanya.)

"Aku... ingin ke MajiBa."

Jawabannya keluar secara lirih.

Iba langsung menyayat hati. "Kuroko? Kau nggak papa?" Punggung tangan dilekatkan pada dahi berlapis sutra biru. Kuroko hanya mengerjapkan mata meski yakin tidak kelilipan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun. Mataharinya mulai terik, jadi mungkin kita butuh tempat ngadem." Lengan jaket hitam kesayangan ditarik tangan sepucat porselen, sementara satunya menunjuk ke suatu arah. Tak disangka, kepopuleran gerai _fast food_ langganan membuat cabang dengan mudah ditemukan.

"Dan aku sudah tidak bisa menahan keinginan ini."

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Kuroko memimpin langkah mereka menuju tujuan akhir.

"Yaelah, kau kemarin sudah minum dua gelas. Mana pake duitnya orang pula."

"Semua orang bilang traktiran adalah yang paling enak. Kagami-kun mau mentraktirku?"

"Enak aja, ini kantong udah kering tau."

"Kagami-kun memang harus tahu. Anggap saja yang di bis tadi adalah pelajaran untuk lebih berhemat."

"Woi! Itu duit dibuat makan, gak kayak si Ahomine yang beli majalah nistanya!"

"Berarti Kagami-kun harus latihan puasa."

Walaupun mereka sudah kembali akur, Kagami tak menyangkal dalamnya ketidaknyamanan yang mereka selami.

.

.

.

.

.

Saking asyiknya mereka berdua mengobrol, tidak ada satupun yang menyadari dua kepala yang sedari tadi membuntuti gerak-gerik mereka dari balik jendela café yang barusan terlewati.

Setelah dirasa pasangan berwarna kontras itu telah menjauh, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi langsung melepas _sunglasses_ yang mereka pakai. Tinggal tambah setelan _suit_ hitam dan musik dramatis, kedua manusia kurang kerjaan ini dijamin lolos audisi mata-mata lokal.

"Bilangin, tuh kan mereka langgeng."

"Satu LN kalau mereka diganggu Akashi."

"Oh gitu ya. Lima menit di kloset kalo Akashi lagi gak mau ganggu."

Sementara adu bacot babak sekian mereka dimulai, sepertinya Nijimura tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi objek batinan seluruh orang di dalam gedung tersebut; _ini orang sinting kali ya, bicara kok sendirian._

Jalan-jalan dengan _kuudere transparan_ itu susah.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu meja telah dipesan untuk berdua. Setelah perjuangan mengarungi lautan pejalan kaki yang meramaikan lalu lintas Shinjuku, sampailah sudah pada surga ber-AC yang dinanti-nanti sejak pagi.

"Kagami-kun, sudah dapat _vanilla shake-_ nya?" tanya Kuroko, memancarkan aura suram akibat pesanannya yang diabaikan. Jangankan sempat memesan, dianggap eksis di antrian saja tidak. Jumlah pengunjung yang anehnya membludak sukses menutupi keberadaannya yang minim.

"Udah, antriannya parah banget tapi." Kagami pun mengambil posisi di seberangnya, menyerahkan tumbal segelas vanila dingin. Porsi satunya terbungkus rapi dalam tas kresek berlabel logo _franchise_ cepat saji favorit mereka.

Jika biasanya ia mendapat tatapan entah takjub entah heran dari pengunjung lainnya, maka hari ini tidak ada hal yang berarti. Yang tersedia di nampan milik pemuda bongsor itu hanya sebiji _cheeseburger_ dan seporsi sedang _french fries._

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko mengernyit. Mulutnya yang tadi mengecap racikan susu andalan berpisah dari sedotan. Tertekuk tidak suka. Ada yang aneh.

Kagami tersedak roti _burger_ ketika merasakan intensitas tatapannya, lengkap dengan tentakel-tentakel gelap yang menjulur dari balik punggung mungil itu.

"Apaan, Kuroko? Serem tuh ada item-item... nya..." vokal si alis cabang mendadak terputus ketika melihat ekspresi seram yang terpampang di wajah yang biasanya sedatar papan cucian itu. Kuroko hanya mendengus, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke apa yang dibalik jendela di sisinya.

"Menjijikkan." Ujarnya jutek dilanjut menyedot _vanilla shake_ dengan penuh emosi. Lalu ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang susah didengar akibat keramaian yang meliputi sekitar mereka. Setelahnya keduanya hanya diam, saling memandang tanpa perasaan mutual.

Hening sekali.

 _Ini suasana macam apa?_ Batin Kagami, hawa yang menyelimuti mereka tiba-tiba terasa berat dan tidak mengenakkan. _Harusnya kita sama senangnya... ini kenapa malah jadi gini?_ Ekspresi Kuroko yang seakan dilanda sebal itu memenuhi kepalanya.

Kenapa rasanya dekat di mata, jauh di hati?

"Kagami-kun,"

Setelah aksi mogok bicara, akhirnya mahasiswa sastra itu menyeletuk. Auranya masih gelap namun ekspresinya sudah kembali normal—datar tembok. Tetap saja tidak enak rasanya. Kagami hanya dapat menunggu vonis yang akan dijatuhkan beberapa saat lagi.

"Setelah ini, kita langsung pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak suka melihat Kagami-kun yang seperti ini."_

.

.

.

.

.

Tak hanya di MajiBa tadi, di bis pun begitu.

Keduanya saling diam—sebenarnya Kagami ingin angkat bicara, namun takut _partner-_ nya itu akan semakin badmood. Meski wajahnya datar maksimum, ia tahu masih ada jejak-jejak kesal yang tersisa.

Melihat punggung tangan yang sudah pucat itu semakin kehilangan warnanya, mau tak mau ia harus menerima bahwa Kuroko tengah memendam emosi. Tak luput dari jarak pandangnya pula bahwa si dia tengah mencengkram gelas _vanilla shake_ simpanan.

Seakan _Kagami-kun menyebalkan_ tercap di sekitarnya.

"Kuroko—"

" **Apa."**

Nyalinya ciut seketika. Menghadapi amarah Akashi yang terkadang PMS sudah biasa. Mengurusi Midorima yang frustasi akibat tidak menemukan lucky itemboleh saja. Apalagi melihat Murasakibara bete karena jatah kudapan ringan yang menipis.

"—gak jadi, deh. Gapapa."

Tapi kenapa setiap kali yang emosi Kuroko, tidak ada yang bisa mengadili apalagi menangani?

.

.

.

Padahal mereka belum keluar lama, namun sudah kembali ke habitat asli.

Dari ketinggiannya, Kagami hanya dapat menangkap helai biru pucat yang geyal-geyol naik-turun mengikuti setiap langkah yang mereka ambil. Namun tanpa melihat wajah pun ia yakin—badmoodnya masih belum hilang.

Sembari menyusuri jalanan yang sekarang sudah familiar bagi mereka, keduanya masih saling terlibat aksi diam-mendiamkan. Hanya ditemani bunyi kresek yang terdengar akibat diguncang-guncang seiring laju kaki mereka.

Masih hening. Dan heningnya _awkward_ sekali.

Kagami risih dengan hawa di sekitar mereka saat ini. Mengumpulkan nyali, nama yang sudah hampir setengah jam tidak disebut itu dilafalkan;

"Oi, Kuroko—"

Hilang.

Kagami menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada. Yang tertinggal hanyalah suara hembusan angin dan rumput yang bergoyang. Atmosfer ngenes merasuk dalam jiwa. Jalan-jalan dengan tujuan ulterior kencan pertama didaulat gagal dengan spektakuler.

Jika dilanda jones maka Kagami akan berubah menjadi pujangga. Dari macho menjadi melankolis.

 _Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang seakan keberadaannya ikut terbawa arus udara, melayang jauh diluar jangkauannya—_

 **Duagh!**

—Rasanya ia ingin muntah vanila ketika sesuatu menghantam perutnya dengan kekuatan maksimum. Tubuhnya terlempar mengenaskan ke tanah berpaving, bukan main sakitnya (di hati dan di badan) ketika si bundar oranye menikung cintanya yang abadi.

Tersebutlah Kuroko Tetsuya yang memasang tampang tak berdosa, padahal tangan jelas-jelas mengepulkan asap sisa Ignite Pass Kai.

"KUROKO-TEMEE, SAKIT TAU!" Teriaknya frustasi, balas melempar bola basket hingga mengenai sebutir kepala berlapis helai biru. Target pelemparan otomatis kayang dan tumbang beralas bokong tanpa perlu banyak usaha.

Kagami, dengan luapan lelah hati berkobar, menghampiri Kuroko yang masih terduduk. Sama sekali tidak santai. Keki setengah mampus akibat perlakuan ababil si dia.

"Sakit, Kagami-kun."

Datar. Irit nada. Tangannya langsung melayangkan satu karate chop pada si kepala batu.

"Sakit—maaf, Kagami-kun. Maaf." Dua pukulan kemudian barulah Kuroko menyatakan perasaannya; kegiatan 'mesra' Kagami terhenti oleh bayangannya yang tiba-tiba terkikik geli tanpa alasan.

Mendengar suara merdu yang langka itu membuat wajahnya panas.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun—hmpfft—tapi kurasa kencan seperti yang tadi tidak cocok untuk kita." Kuroko sendiri wajahnya ikut memerah akibat menahan tawa lanjutan. "Seharusnya, kalau kencan itu kita melakukan hal yang sama-sama disukai, tahu."

"Ayo ke _court,_ Kagami-kun, aku kangen."

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Kagami memerah sampai ke telinga ketika ia merasakan tangan yang jauh lebih kecil itu menggenggam miliknya dan menariknya menuju _court_ yang hanya beberapa langkah dari 'rumah' mereka.

Tidak perlu melihat pun ia tahu si baby blue mengulum senyum.

Dengan langkah kikuk, bola diapit di satu lengan sementara yang satunya ditarik menuju kandang tempat mereka biasa bermain. Sesampainya di tanah _court_ yang syukurnya tepat di sebelah apartemen _,_ tangannya bukannya dilepas, melainkan ditatap datar sambil diremas-remas.

"Oi, Kuroko... ngapain kau?" Kagami hanya bisa cengo melihat tangannya disalahgunakan.

"Tangannya Kagami-kun besar, ya." Komentar Kuroko, manik ceruelannya sibuk meneliti tiap jengkal tangannya (kitakore!). "Aku tidak sadar. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah benar-benar memegangnya."

 _Sialan, dasar triplek! Jangan ngomong gitu woi, kokoro ini dah lelah!_ Kagami mengumpat dalam hati. Mulai terjangkit diabetes akibat tingkah unyu pemuda semitransparan di hadapannya.

"Katanya ada sejenis efek yang bisa mensugesti seseorang." Ujarnya polos, matanya bersinar penuh pengharapan. "Kalau begitu aku akan mensugesti diriku—aku bisa menyerap tingginya Kagami-kun kalau saling sentuh begini."

Kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat si ombre kembali melayangkan bolanya pada jidat Kuroko. Déjà vu ingin melemparnya jauh-jauh seperti di bis tadi pagi.

"Makannya, ngemil yang banyak, Chibitetsu."

.

.

.

"Yosh!"

Seruan penuh semangat mengisi lapangan yang biasanya sepi itu. Bola yang bebas setelah sebuah _double clutch_ tanpa cela ditangkap lagi, kini menampilkan _dunk_ spektakuler.

Disuguhi modal lapangan dan bola basket, Kagami lupa diri. Terlampau setengah jam sejak mereka mulai memainkan ritme yang biasanya.

"Kagami-kun, aku disini." Kuroko mulai bete. 'Sudah dari tadi disini, jangan dikacangi' seakan tercap di jidatnya (yang sekarang agak membiru akibat serangan maut bola). "Jangan menguasai bolanya sendiri; kita tidak sedang melawan Aomine-kun."

Lagian kenapa juga nyasarnya ke si dakian itu.

Nyengir beberapa mili, Kagami melempar si bola ke pelukan Kuroko yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda shoot. "Bukannya kalo lawan si aho itu, kita bakal lebih sering saling pass?"

Bola diangkat; target adalah bundaran besi yang menggantung tiga meter dari tanah. "Kagami-kun harus mempercayaiku." Ujar sang _phantom sixth_ seraya melepas bola dari genggamannya.

 **Brak.** Meleset, memantul dari permukaan _backboard_ dan terlempar lagi ke tangan si _power forward_ yang setia menanti.

"Kalo gitu gimana caranya gue bisa percaya omongan lo barusan!" Gemas, Kagami main sembur. Kadang mulut si wajah triplek bekas mesin pres yang over-pede itu harus dilakban.

"Tapi meski aku meleset, aku tahu Kagami-kun akan tetap percaya padaku."

—dan lagi; tersebutlah Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan segala kedataran wajahnya yang melampaui jalan tol, sejenis _Homo sapiens_ langka yang dapat membuat hati Kagami kembali jumpalitan tidak karuan.

"Y-Ya, aku juga p-percaya padamu kok." Tukasnya malu-malu, menyembunyikan tengsinnya dengan satu tepukan di punggung manusia yang bersangkutan. "Kau... juga percaya padaku, kan?"

Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tentu, Kagami-kun. Aku percaya—padamu, pada Kiseki, pada hubungan kita semua."

 _Anjir. Buang daku ke lubang titan, mas. Buang aja._

"Dasar gak peka—"

Sebelum sumpah serapah Kagami sukses meluncur, sebuah truk lewat di jalanan samping _court_ lengkap dengan bunyi klakson. Untung gak ada orang nganggur yang kebelet teriak—

"OM TELOLET OM!"

 _Double anjir. Itu siapa._

Kuroko melepaskan tangannya yang barusan menutup lubang telinga, rambutnya masih berkibar akibat sisa-sisa angin lewat. "Tadi Kagami-kun bilang apa?"

Tengsinnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pemuda beralis cabang itu lantas menukar huruf demi menciptakan makna lain. Teriakan "Dasar peak!" menggema di seluruh lapangan diiringi sambitan bola jingga untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Kise jenuh. Manik madu melirik _roommate_ -nya yang tengah asyik berguling-guling di lantai kamar tetangga, sibuk memindai cetak dua dimensi dari model _gravure_ kesayangan dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aominecchi, ayo main-ssu!"

"Ogah."

Semenjak Akashi yang kurang kerjaan memutuskan untuk mengepel ulang, seluruh penghuni kamar 130 ditendang ke kamar sebelah.

Kegiatan tersebut berlangsung entah sudah berapa kali, dan Kise jelas mengurut dada penuh kelegaan ketika si stroberi sadar diri dan membolehkannya keluar dari jebakan kamar mandi.

Akashi mulai lapar. Kalau sudah terlanjur ngenes, OCD-nya kambuh secara _wow._

"Mou, Aominecchi gak seru deh." Sambil manyun, Kise menjalankan ponsel pintarnya dan mulai menggali _feed_ dari berbagai akun sosmednya—sampai sesuatu di Instameter menangkap perhatiannya.

Boleh dicoba nih.

"Nee, nee, Takaocchi!" Ia memanggil kawan sesama dunia _entertainment_ -nya. Yang bersangkutan langsung mengalihkan tatap kewalahannya dari Midorima yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh tentang memburuknya peruntungan Scorpio akhir-akhir ini.

"Udah tau tren yang paling baru, kan?"

"Oh, itu! Iya, kemaren jadi _trending topic_ di studio."

Dasar selebriti. Bersyukurlah, nak, (calon) pacar kalian adalah sosok yang tenar.

"Udah nyoba belum?" Kise yang telah dengan efektif mencuri Takao dari Midorima mendapat perhatian ekstra dari duo ungu-hitam yang mojok di suatu sudut. "Semuanya udah pada _react_ lho. MiyuMiyu, MamiRing, sampe Horikita Mai—"

"Mai-chan gue kenapa?!"

Tuh kan, kalau yang disodok topik itu pasti langsung bereaksi. Aomine tiba-tiba lebih tertarik pada pembicaraan mereka ketimbang majalah khusus dewasanya.

"Aominecchi, aho, item—" Kise menghindari sandal melayang. Dibilang hitam senantiasa meninggalkan luka yang dalam. "—yang jelas _cup size-_ nya gak nambah-ssu."

"Takaocchi gak mau nyoba? Kita udah kena _prompt_ dimana-mana-ssu!" Manusia kegelapan pun kembali diabaikan, atensinya kembali pada si _broadcaster_ belah tengah.

"Hng, boleh boleh." Takao manggut-manggut, kemudian menghampiri jendela yang setengah terbuka. Kise ikut-ikutan, menumpangkan kepalanya pada kepala Takao sehingga terlihat seperti totem.

Dari kejauhan, mata rajawali Takao menangkap sebuah truk lewat. Nggak harus bis, pokoknya punya klakson. Mereka berdua menarik napas, audiens menahan napas, tatap heran dan curiga bertebaran—

Dan tepat saat truk tersebut lewat;

"OM TELOLET OM!"

.

.

.

Mari kita skip kelakuan miring sepasang manusia hiperaktif di atas sana.

Pasca insiden #telolet beberapa saat lalu, baik Kagami maupun Kuroko berakhir terduduk di garis tip-off. Punggung menyangga beban satu sama lain. Yang biru mengulum sedotan simpanan _shake,_ yang merah kipas-kipas. Hawa masih berbau musim dingin namun sudah bermandikan peluh.

Semilir angin lewat serasa surga dunia. Dunia yang saat ini menjadi milik mereka berdua. _Sesuatu_ pun teringat; ah iya, konfesi.

Konfesi yang batal tersampaikan sejak pandangan pertama.

"Panas, njir." Komentar Kagami, mulai mengibas-ibaskan kerah kaos oblongnya. _Strategi satu: pendekatan secara halus._

"Dingin, Kagami-kun. Kita yang pecicilan." Kalimat inspiratif Kuroko keluar setelah dirinya selesai menyesap susu kocok favorit. **Kaclak kaclak** ketika gelas kertasnya diguncang menandakan masih ada yang tersisa.

"Minumku abis. Nasib orang kere nih."

"Kagami-kun mau?" Tanpa disangka, si biru manis menyodorkan gelas berlabel huruf M besar. Tumben, biasanya _liquid_ kaya gula itu akan dimonopoli sampai tetes susu penghabisan.

Tapi tunggu.

Bukannya itu...

 _Indirect kiss?!_

Hati nurani Kagami Taiga kembali diguncang. Dengan posisi masih saling membelakangi, ia mempertimbangkan masalah ini layaknya keputusan yang berarti kiamat jika salah pilih. Wait _—Kuroko itu uke sejuta umat, kenapa gue kek ABG cewek yang ngarep beginian dari doinya?!_

"Ah, iya. Beneran gapapa nih?"

"Aku kenyang."

Dengan keputusan final, gelas pun berpindah tangan. Meski ia berusaha santai, pikirannya berbelit pada fakta bahwa inilah sang ciuman tidak langsung yang ditunggu-tunggu.

 _Iya._

 _Enggak._

 _Iya._

 _Enggak._

 _Iya—diiyain aja deh,_ Kagami merasa gak enak melihat Kuroko yang mulai memandanginya dengan penuh penasaran. Apa sih susahnya meminum sesuatu melalui sebuah lubang imut yang kita kenal sebagai sedotan?

Kalo sedotannya bekas doi, baru susah namanya.

Si macan Seirin mulai beradu pandang dengan objek inosen itu. Sangat menggoda namun bagai buah simalakama. Ini sebenarnya hanya masalah gengsi. Jones babak dua pun datang dan mode pujangganya kambuh.

 _Iya._

 _Enggak._

 _Iya enggak ya._

 _Aduh._

 _Iya aja deh!_

Kagami pun memberanikan diri. Harus mantab jiwa jika serius mau men-dor gebetan. Sebatang plastik berlubang itu didekatkan ke mulutnya. Ayo, lima senti lagi—

 _Maju! Maju! Maju!_ Sesosok mini-Kagami berwujud malaikat menyoraki dengan semangat pejuang kemerdekaan, Kuroko heran mengapa _partner-in-crime-_ nya butuh banyak waktu untuk menuntaskan kehausan.

 _Lima! Empat! Tiga! Dua! Satu!_

(... memangnya ini _countdown_ tahun baruan?)

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi, dan...

.

.

.

—Kagami langsung membalik si sedotan di detik terakhir.

Kuroko itu masih polos. Gak tega. Walau merana sambil menyeruput sisa susu vanila, sebaiknya _first kiss_ saat sudah si pelaminan saja.

 _Demi adinda kakanda rela bersabar kok._

"Kagami-kun tidak suka _shake-_ nya?" Kuroko bertanya dengan sungguh inosennya melihat raut wajah Kagami yang kian lama kian tersiksa, menangis pelangi sambil meminum hibah vanila.

"Nggak, ini serius enak."

Hari ini, ia pun mendapat ilham; sepandai-pandainya pedekate, Kuroko Tetsuya akan selalu balas menyerang dengan akurat.

"Kagami-kun, pada akhirnya pun kita main basket."

"Iye, tau."

"Yappari, kita lebih cocok kencan seperti ini daripada yang tadi."

Setelah sekian lama, setelah mengarungi lautan dan menerjang badai, _akhirnya,_ seorang makhluk biru gak peka nan moe mengakui bahwa mereka sedang dalam proses _dating_ alias taaruf. Izinkan Kagami untuk menangis bahagia sambil bersujud syukur pada kami-sama.

(Dasar lemot. Udah dibilang gitu dari sekian paragraf lalu, sadarnya baru sekarang.)

Tapi bukannya ini kesempatan?

Memastikan tidak ada gangguan, ia tengok kanan kiri depan belakang serong sana sini baru melancarkan rencananya; _strategi dua, serang jika ada kesempatan!_

"Ano, Kuroko!"

Harus bisa. Dirinya mengemban harapan dan cita-cita luhur mereka yang telah repot-repot menasehatinya. Netra scarlet-nya berfokus pada raut datar Kuroko yang menyembunyikan secuil penasaran. Biru dan merah saling bersitatap tegang.

"Kau tau, kan..." Kagami memulai, mengumpulkan segenap semangat juang dan kepedeannya. "Soal yang tadi... sori ya. Aku kebawa suasana. Harusnya aku tau dari awal..."

"Tidak apa—" Kuroko memberi senyum tipis namun penuh makna. "—karena otak Kagami-kun yang bebal memang harus dipaksa tahu."

Kadang sulit untuk merasa tidak tersinggung mendengar hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak bosan, Kagami-kun, hanya tidak suka melihatmu memaksakan diri untuk membuatku senang. Apalagi yang di MajiBa tadi—sangat jijik rasanya melihat Kagami-kun makan hanya sedikit."

"Jadi selama ini gue makan segitu banyak itu normal?! Eh, gak gitu—"

"Maksudku, seharusnya dari tadi pagi Kagami-kun tahu aku hanya ingin bermain basket bersama." Kuroko masih sabar meski tidak tahu sudah berbuat dosa jenis apa hingga dianugerahi kawan semacam ini.

"Ya, gitu deh." Kawan yang dimaksud menampilkan cengiran ceria. "Kita beneran cocok soal basket, ya."

"Kalau soal itu, aku cocok dengan seluruh Kiseki." Bibir sosok teal polos itu tertarik sedikit ke samping, kedua manik senadanya dipenuhi nostalgia. "Tapi kalau dengan Kagami-kun, sepertinya lebih spesial."

'Spesial'. Kata tersebut menjadi motivasi untuk maju tak gentar seperti salah satu lagu negara sebelah tenggara sana.

"Eh, ada sesuatu—"

"Aku juga ada, Kagami-kun." Disela tanpa ragu. Entah matanya salah tangkap atau tidak, tapi Kuroko terlihat tersipu, alisnya bertemu dengan pandangan dilarikan ke samping.

"Lihat sini," Kedua telapak tangannya bertemu sepasang bahu. Rasanya kecil sekali dibandingkan telapaknya yang lebar. _Partner_ -nya—yang sedikit lagi akan naik pangkat—berubah diam seribu bahasa.

"Kuroko, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu."

Manik ceruleannya membulat. Dari kosong menjadi penuh dengan emosi tak terdefinisi.

.

.

.

.

.

"... apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Pada akhirnya, tatap nanar Kuroko meluluhkan volume yang diniatkan untuk melancarkan konfesi. Ingin diteriakkan sebagai bukti seberapa kuatnya perasaan tersebut namun berakhir komat-kamit tanpa suara.

"Bicara yang jelas, Kagami-kun."

"Dari dulu aku su—"

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!"

Jeritan cempreng khas seonggok organisme kuning sampai ke telinganya. Seumur hidup, seorang Kagami tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini.

"Kagamicchi! Aku lihat kalian basketan diluar-ssu! Boleh ikut gak?!" Sosok Kise yang kelewat ceria itu seakan melompat-lompar kecil penuh semangat.

Dengan aura kegelapan yang menyaingi hitamnya manusia yang mengekor di belakang Kise, ia memutar kepala untuk melihat duo kopi-susu itu sedang berjalan memasuki _court_ yang tadinya dikuasai dirinya dan Kuroko.

Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko masih terduduk _speechless_ dengan mata membulat sempurna, menyaksikan penampilan debut dua makhluk itu.

Kagami merasa dirinya sebentar lagi akan mimisan akibat darah di tubuhnya berkali-kali hijrah ke area wajah.

"SU-SUKIYAKIIII!"

"Apa—BUAGH!"

Berikutnya itu semua terjadi, seakan terekam dengan gerak lambat. Kise tumbang, Aomine dengan sigap menangkapnya, Kuroko melongo namun ditutupi dengan tangan sehingga seperti adegan syok di sinetron khas tanah air.

Musik dramatis mengalun. Sakura berguguran. Kise di ambang kematian.

Aomine tak kuasa menahan tangis. "Oi, Kise! Kisee, demi tuhan, jangan mati dulu woi!"

Kise hanya terkekeh lemah. "Waktuku tidak banyak, Aominecchi..." ujarnya, sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk mengusap wajah tamvan namun dakian Aomine. "Karena itu, jangan sampai kalah... dari Kagamicchi-ssu..."

Setelah itu, raganya melemas di pelukan Aomine.

Yang bersangkutan menoleh secepat cahaya menuju kandidat tersangka pelemparan.

"WOI APAAN LO, BAKAGAMI!"

"LO JUGA APAAN GANGGU ORANG SEENAK JIDAT!"

"HAAAA?! AYO ONE-ON-ONE SINI!"

"MAJU SINI LO!"

"AKAN DAKU BALASKAN DENDAMMU, KISEE!"

"HEYAAAAAA!"

Dan dua anak manusia tersebut berakhir kejar-kejaran keliling lapangan.

Pemuda bersurai lemon yang terkapar tragis di sana terabaikan. Kuroko tanpa sadar cemberut melihat kedua cahayanya mulai tawuran.

 _Tadi Kagami-kun mau bilang apa, ya..._ pikirnya, manik lazuli melirik sebiji gelas _vanilla shake_ yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan ada korban jiwa.

 _... padahal tadi aku mau mengingatkan untuk buang sampah di tempatnya._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Nggak kok, belum.

.

.

.

 **Srat!**

"ANJIR INI SAMPAHNYA SIAPA?!"

.

.

.

 _(Sementara itu, di suatu tempat.)_

Akashi Seijuurou, 18 tahun, mahasiswa dengan segudang kekurangan—kurang tinggi, kurang ajar, dan lain sebagainya—masih berbalut apron dan bandana berendanya, menyeringai puas sambil melongokkan kepala keluar jendela.

Diketahui terdapat dua alasan untuk hal tersebut.

Satu, lantai yang bersih bening sampai bisa dibuat berkaca, dan dua, tingkah laku para utusannya berlantai-lantai di bawah sana.

Meski yang satunya sekali sambit langsung ko'id.

Dan satunya masih kejar-kejaran padahal barusan terpeleset sebiji gelas _milkshake._

"Kerja bagus, wahai anak-anak buahku."

.

.

.

"Akashi, kau lupa melepas kostum meido-san-mu, nanodayo."

"Jangan dilepas, Aka-chin. Pakai terus aja~"

.

.

.

"Himuro-san, pernah tahu pepatah 'ada banyak jalan menuju Roma'?"

Entah kena angin apa, pemuda belah tengah itu tiba-tiba filosofis. Sorot cahaya matahari siang menyinari wajahnya sehingga menambah level wibawanya. Himuro agak kesilauan, jadi ia memalingkan wajahnya sendiri ke lapangan basket di bawah sana.

"Tahu lah, itu kan salah satu yang paling _mainstream._ Takao-kun kok tiba-tiba bijak."

Takao hanya nyengir kuda, masih mengamati aksi kucing-kucingan seru antara protag hari ini dan salah satu tokoh sampingan dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Ya nggak sih, cuma keknya si Kagami kudu berpegang teguh sama prinsip itu."

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

Berbekal alat kamuflase murahan dan hawa keberadaan yang setipis rambut dibelah tujuh, kedua manusia yang kita kenal sebagai Nijimura Shuuzou dan Mayuzumi Chihiro (masih) asyik memata-matai dua sejoli itu.

Keduanya memandang intens satu sama lain, mengingat berbagai taruhan yang mereka buat di café tadi.

Mau dibilang diganggu sesosok calon Hitler mata belang pun, si tersangka tidak turun tangan secara langsung; bilang si dia tidak mood mengganggu, tapi ujung-ujungnya juga merencanakan interupsi.

"... terus ini gimana."

"Yaudah jalanin dua-duanya aja."

 **.**

 **TBC (beneran)**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **OM TELOLET OM #dilemparsandal**

 **Yha saya kembali , KagaKuro, as promised~**

 **Berhubung saya gak terlalu ngeship pair ini, saya banyak-banyak cari doujin KagaKuro buat referensi, untungnya bagus-bagus (plot sama artnya, yee). Coba baca Dotnight Contrast sama W-Date (itu ada AoKi-nya juga).**

 **Dan di Jepang, kencan atau** **デート** **berarti 'memulai hubungan dengan seseorang', yang berarti gak kudu romantis. Kalo gak salah, orang jalan-jalan berdua meski cuma sesama teman juga disebut 'kencan'. Maafkan saya. #kabur**

 **Kebetulan, dalam Bahasa Indonesia "suka", Bahasa Jepangnya 'suki', dan ada "sukiyaki". Saya tahu lawakan saya garing, maafkan. Konteksnya rada mirip sama guyonannya Izuki di episode awal2, 'Kono suteeki, suteki' :v :v :v**

 **Btw, apa ini efek saya yang PHP, lelet, plinplan dkk, kotak reviewnya tumben sepi? #authorsadardiri /dikeroyok massa/**

 **Buat bab extra berikutnya, request pair apa? AoKi (+MidoTaka berhubung extra aslinya kurang ntabs) atau MuraHimu? Ato butuh NijiMayu-nya dibanyakin? Ato mungkin prompt gokil buat bab normal ke depannya? Jangan sungkan buat request ya :3**

 **Dan... fandom ini dah mau berakhir keknya. Mungkin Fujimaki-sensei udah berhenti terus bikin serial baru abis Last Game (itu lho, movienya Extra Game) rilis. Dan EG-nya sendiri dah tamat, aduh seneng saja sama endingnya (clue: ada bang Niji). /nangis/ :"3**

 **.**

 **Sekedar trivia (nemu di tumblr) interview sama Fujimaki-sensei:**

 **Yang jago karaoke: Himuro (uyee :3)**

 **Yang gagal di karaoke: Nebuya**

 **Yang ternyata jago nyanyi: Furihata sama Hayakawa**

 **Yang ternyata gak bisa nyanyi: Miyaji sama Nijimura (hanjir om-om favorit saya)**

 **(Translate?) Nicknamenya coach Kagetora buat anak2 VS:**

 **Tukang pamer (Kise), Tanning salon (Aomine), Belah 7:3 (Midorima), Rambut panjang (Mukkun), Bocah kaya (Akashi), Yankee (Wakamatsu), Belah tengah (Takao)**

 **Yaampun itu nickname fandom buat Takao jadi beneran. Why, sensei. Dan btw 7:3 itu gaya rambut stereotipikal buat kutu buku.**

 **.**

 **Balasan buat yang review:**

 **Tsuki-no-hoseki: Iyalah apdet, saya gitu loh~ ato mungkin lebih tepatnya ini tahap relapse alias balik fandom (yaoi itu narkoba buat kokoro saya yang jones to the max). Urwel, dan selalu nikmati fic ini~**

 **ai and august 19: Iye pair minor mah haus support. Fanfic susah, doujin susah, semua susah. Tapi MayuAka sama MidoAka sih masih ada yang bikinin doujin, lha NijiMayu gak nyambung sama sekali... fandom indo sukanya yang aneh2 ya. :"3**

 **Karuru Midorima: Hm boleh boleh. NijiMayu terlalu minor disini, butuh cinta. Saya tampung dulu votenya ya~**

 **macaroon waffle: Btw saya berencana bang Niji bakal gitu, tapi di detik terakhir (?) nggak sreg. Maafkan :"3**

 **.**

 **.**

(Terima kasih untuk Tsuki-no-hoseki, syitaariellin1, ai and august 19, May Angelf, Karuru Midorima, dan macaroon waffle untuk reviewnya~ Dan terima kasih untuk para author yang sudah memencet Fav/Follow dan silent readers di luar sana!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Cuplikan bab berikutnya.)**

"Demi kebaikan bersama."

"Kebaikan bersama dengkulmu!"

.

"Ya, berikutnya—"

.

"ANJIR ITU FOTO DAPET DARI MANA?!"

"Pfft—uhuk uhuk!"

.

(Dan mereka semua menghabiskan hari dengan belepotan putih-putih.)

.

(Extra Chapter 4 END.)


End file.
